The Land Without Magic
by MackenzieW
Summary: Sequel to "All That Was Me." Regina Mills has been returned to the Land Without Magic and reunited with Robin and Roland. Together, the growing family faces the challenges of this world as they await the day when Emma will be called upon to break the curse. Outlaw Queen. AU.
1. Homecoming

The Land Without Magic

MackenzieW

 **A/N** : This is the sequel to my Outlaw Queen/Outlander hybrid "All That Was Me." I would encourage you all to read that first if you haven't. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Robin, Regina, Roland or Emma. They belong to Adam and Eddy. I'm just playing with them for now.

 _We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

("At the Beginning," _Anastasia_ )

* * *

Chapter 1: Homecoming

I never wanted to be famous. My mother did. She wanted people to know her name, to envy her. To have the magazines and gossip columns talking about where she went, who she spent time with, what she wore, and all that. Mother wanted to rub elbows with the rich and powerful in hopes that she could share in some of their power.

When she realized my father wasn't going to be the mover and shaker she had thought and she was limited to just a small social circle in upper class society, Mother turned her attentions to me. She wanted me to achieve the celebrity she never did. But I wanted everything she didn't—my own career, a loving husband, two point five children, the white picket fence, a dog and anonymity. And I managed to get that once I severed my ties to her.

Yet celebrity found me because on June 20, 1982, I walked into Sherwood Forest for a fairy hunt and was not seen again until October 23, 1983. I was picked up by a father coming back from a camping trip with his son and brought to the nearest hospital. There, it was determined I was two months pregnant and I had come in with a newborn baby I had rescued from the side of the road. The American public was going to love my story. Especially once they learned that I had told the hospital staff another man was my husband and I had sent my real one away when he came to be reunited. It was heartwarming and scandalous all at once, making the "Regina Mills Story" the next big thing no doubt.

"Who are those people gathered outside?" Robin asked, coming to stand by me. We both stared out the window in my hospital room, watching as reporters lurked around the entrance to the hospital.

I sighed, letting the curtain fall back into place. "Vultures. I'd rather face Zelena's flying monkeys than them."

"I doubt they're that bad," Robin said, leading me back to my bed where Roland played with his wooden animals. As I sat down on the bed, Robin sat in the chair he had slept in. He held my hands, rubbing them.

"Oh, they are that bad. Who knows what they are going to say about me, about you, about Roland?" I glanced over at the boy. "I don't want them anywhere near him."

"Then we'll protect him. Together. And I'll protect you if they are that bad."

I smiled, leaning forward to kiss Robin. He pulled me onto his lap and I melded against his body. Robin's heart beat under the hand I placed on his chest, the heart I had held only hours earlier. We exchanged a few more languid kisses as my other hand snaked to the back of his neck. His arms tightened around me as one hand caressed my back.

Loud knocking broke us apart and sent Roland scrambling under the covers. I hopped off Robin's lap as Daniel stood in the doorway, glaring at us. "Good morning," I said.

"Well, it's morning," Daniel said, walking into the room. "I'm not sure how good it is yet."

He and Robin glared at each other as I turned my attentions to Roland. Lifting the blankets, I found him curled up on the bed. He watched me with tear-filled brown eyes. "Can you make the scary man go away?"

"He's a friend of mine," I told him. "And I need to talk to him because I've been away for a very long time."

Lucy burst into the room, panting. Her coat hung open, revealing a silk blouse and black skirt underneath, and her dark hair was pinned back into a bun. Except for the fact she couldn't catch her breath, she looked the picture of poise and sophistication as always. It was comforting to see.

She glared at Daniel. "I told you to wait for me."

"I didn't want to leave Regina with this man a second longer." Daniel stared down Robin, who balled his fists tighter.

I sighed, motioning for Lucy to come over. She did, giving me a hug. "What do you need me to do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Can you take care of Robin and Roland for me while I talk to Daniel? It's probably best if we have some privacy."

Lucy nodded and I leaned down to talk to Roland. "This is my friend Lucy. She's going to take you and your papa to get some breakfast, okay?"

"Will you still be here when I come back?" Roland's voice shook and broke my heart. He had been through so much change in such a short time, no wonder he was afraid to let me out of his sight.

I nodded. "I'll be right here, waiting for you. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, voice small.

Straightening up, I turned to Robin. He and Daniel were almost nose-to-nose, glaring at each other. I sighed, placing my hand on Robin's arm. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded, following me toward the bed. I kept my hand on his arm, assuring him and myself. "Look, Daniel deserves an explanation. And I think it's best if I give it to him alone. So why don't you and Roland go get something to eat while I do that. Okay?"

Robin shot a glance at Daniel and I turned his head to look at me again. "It's Daniel. He's not going to hurt me nor is he going to carry me off. You trust me, right?"

"Of course." He lifted my hand, resting it over his heart. I understood his meaning and stood to give him a quick peck.

He picked up Roland and, with one last glance at me, followed Lucy out of the room. I watched him leave, fiddling with my robe as he left my sight.

"You know, I often imagined how our reunion would go," Daniel said, voice low. I closed my eyes as tears filled them as he continued. "I never imagined that I'd find you cuddling a young boy and kissing another man. That you wouldn't be happy to see me or that you would send me away."

I nodded. "I know. And I know it's a mess."

"A mess?" Daniel slammed his hand on the table. "That's all you can call this? A mess?"

"What do you want me to call it?"

He ran a hand through his brown hair. "I don't know."

"Why don't we sit down?" I motioned to the chair Robin had slept on and Daniel took it, remaining on the very edge though. I sat on the bed, folding my hands on my lap. "How did you know I was here? I didn't use your name or information."

Daniel frowned. "I know. But the hospital staff was alarmed by what the man who found you said so they called the cops. The cops recognized your name and contacted me. Lucy and I jumped in the car as fast as we could, driving up here."

"Oh."

"In fact, they're coming here today to talk to you," he continued.

I figured that was going to happen. Robin and I had talked early this morning, coming up with a story to tell the authorities. "I know lying is probably against your honor code, but this world is vastly different from yours," I had told him.

He nodded. "I understand. If this is for the best, I can do it."

Now, it appeared time to test if our story would hold up. "Do you want me to tell you everything before the police come?" I asked Daniel.

"No. I'll let you tell the story once. But I have other questions I want you to answer."

"About Robin and Roland?"

Daniel nodded. "Did he kidnap the boy too?"

"Roland is his son," I said, crossing my arms. "And I wasn't kidnapped."

"That's what he's conditioned you to think. I'll get you help. The boy too if he means that much to you." Daniel placed his hands on my arms.

I shook him off. "I haven't been conditioned to believe anything. And Roland is Robin's. He favors his mother."

"And where is she?"

"Dead."

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Awfully convenient, wouldn't you say?"

"Marian is dead."

"Marian…and Robin? And you met him in Sherwood Forest." Daniel laughed, shaking his head. "Regina, he's playing you. Can't you see that?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't tell him that Robin really was Robin Hood. My stomach turned and I pressed my hand to my abdomen. This couldn't be good for the baby…nor would telling Daniel about the baby. But it was going to come out sooner than later, I knew.

"Regina? Are you ill?" Daniel frowned. "Should I go fetch a nurse?"

Before I could assure Daniel I was fine, my daughter decided she hadn't liked the breakfast the hospital provided after all. I grabbed the basin as I began throwing up, tears falling from my eyes.

"Okay, I'm definitely going to fetch the nurse." He jumped up. "Wait here."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to get a nurse," I said before retching again.

Daniel stood in front of me, frowning. "You're sick."

"I'm pregnant," I told him.

It looked like the air rushed from and he sagged onto the bed next to me. His eyes clouded with anger and for the first time, I was afraid of him. Maybe I should've let Robin stay after all.

"Did he force himself on you?" Daniel's voice was low and I realized the anger wasn't directed at me, but at Robin.

Anger now coursed through me at his accusations. Robin had always taken his cues from me when it came to our relationship and didn't deserve Daniel's anger. "Of course not. I slept with him willingly."

"Because he kept you to himself. You thought you loved him."

I realized Daniel was grasping onto the Stockholm Syndrome theory as a safety blanket. It was his shield to keep out the truth—I had fallen in love with another man, willing went to Robin's bed and was now carrying his child. But his denial wasn't going to help either me or him, so I took his hand and softened my voice. "No, Daniel. I do love him."

"So you just forgot about me?"

"No, not at all." I took his hand. "I thought about you for a long time. My feelings for Robin grew gradually and our relationship transformed slowly."

He didn't say anything and I nudged him. "I also get the feeling that might be the same for you and Lucy."

"What?" His eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I know you, Daniel. And you expect me to believe that when you found out I had been found, you called Lucy over your mother?"

"She's your best friend."

"Still." I then ran a hand over the sleeve of his expensive blue suit. "And while you've always been a good dresser, this outfit screams that Lucy was involved."

He sighed. "We got closer after you disappeared. She got me through some really low times and…well…things changed."

"Are you too seeing each other?"

"We were always together but they started to become dates a few months ago," Daniel said. "But we started sleeping together before that. First it was two people comforting each other and fulfilling a need…"

"And then became something more?"

He nodded before sighing. "Now what?"

"I guess we get lawyers and start divorce proceedings," I said. "It'll be better for everyone involved."

"I guess so."

Knocking disturbed us and we both looked up to find a gentleman in a suit standing in my doorway. He pulled out his badge and introduced himself as FBI. "I have a few questions for you, Mrs. Ahern," he said.

I nodded, motioning to the seat by my bed. "You can sit there if you want."

He thanked me, taking the seat as he pulled out a notepad. "I'll start by saying we're all glad you've been found safe. But now we have some questions. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Wait, wait!" Another man in a suit, this one with graying dark hair, burst into my room. "I am Joseph Thompson, Mrs. Ahern's attorney."

"I didn't call for an attorney." I frowned as I looked him over.

He chuckled, shaking my hand. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm your cousin by marriage. Barbara Mills, you remember her?"

"Cousin Barb! Of course," I said, smiling. She had been my favorite cousin, having been much older and the only one who would call my mother on her bullshit. Barbara had moved away around the time of my parents' divorce and the last time I saw her had been at my wedding to Daniel. She had been one of the few Mills' relations to show up, the few not alienated by Mother's ways.

The agent frowned. "Mrs. Ahern doesn't need an attorney. She's done nothing wrong that we know of."

"I know. But I'd like to stay here for her sake," Joseph insisted.

"Fine," the agent said. "Just try not to make this difficult."

Joseph nodded, leaning down toward me. "If you need anything, I'll be right behind you. Okay?"

I thanked him, turning back to the agent. "What would you like to know?"

"Let's start at the beginning," he said. "We know you went into Sherwood Forest with a Cassandra Sampson and a few other ladies. Mrs. Sampson said they had been arguing about which way to go and when she turned around, she didn't see you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Of course. I'm afraid I tripped over a root and landed rather hard. I think I may have blacked out for a bit," I said, repeating the story I had spent hours crafting. I continued, explaining that I was disoriented and ended up wandering further into the woods. There, I was found by Robin and taken back to his cabin.

The agent frowned. "He had a cabin in the woods? Why?"

"Robin was part of community that decided to leave society for different reasons," I explained. "His was the violent death of his wife after their son was born."

I continued, saying that even though I remembered who I was, I hesitated to return. "I was still grieving my father. And being with Robin and Roland…well, it didn't hurt as much. So I thought I could just disappear and start a new life with them."

"Then how did you end up in Maine?"

That was a question we hadn't been able to come up with an answer for. Maybe it was time bring out the amnesia defense again. "I don't remember."

"Really, Mrs. Ahern? You expect me to believe that?" the agent asked.

Joseph came to my rescue. "Mrs. Ahern has had a strenuous forty-eight hours and needs her rest. Perhaps you can finish this another time?"

The agent narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Fine. For now."

Once he left, I collapsed onto the bed. Joseph patted my shoulder. "We'll leave you alone for now. I'm going to leave my business card on the nightstand, if you need me."

"Thank you," I murmured, closing my eyes. I felt like I was going to sleep for a hundred years.

* * *

When I opened my eyes a couple hours later, Roland was playing with his wooden animals on the empty bed and Robin was back in his chair. He sat up when he noticed I was awake, giving me a soft smile. "How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected." I sat up, stretching. "How about you?"

"The interrogation by that agent wasn't very welcomed, but I managed." He frowned. "I just didn't know how to tell them we got here."

I sighed. "Neither did I. We're going to have to work on that. Unless my cousin can get them to back off."

"He's that powerful?"

"He's a lawyer. They know the ways to do that." Taking his hand in mine, I gave it a tug. "Come on, there's enough room for you."

Robin took off his boots before climbing into bed. We rearranged ourselves until I was lying partially on top of him. As his arm wrapped around me, I let out a content sigh. This was where I belonged.

"What's going to happen with you and Daniel now?" he asked.

"We're going to have to legally end our marriage. I don't think that'll be too hard. I have you, he has Lucy, and I don't think he's going to want to drag this out either." I played with the zipper on his vest. "Whatever kind of relationship we have after is yet to be determined."

He kissed my forehead. "What about us?"

"I still own my father's house. We can move in there, though we'll probably need new furniture. And we need to get more clothing." My mind went into planning mode and I felt more like myself.

Robin chuckled as Roland climbed onto the bed with us. He curled up on his father's chest and watched me. "I'm glad you're still here, Mama."

"Of course I'm still here." I pushed his curls away from his face as I smiled at him. "I am not planning on leaving you, my little knight."

He frowned though. "What about the Queen? Is she still trying to hurt you? Is she going to take you away again?"

"No, Roland. The Queen is far, far away. She can't hurt anyone, especially Mama," Robin said, rubbing my arm. "We're safe here."

I pulled him closer to me. "You know what? After we all get settled in, we can take a trip to New York City."

"Really? Just like from your story? And can we sail there?"

"We won't be able to sail." I leaned down to whisper: "We're going to fly."

Robin's hand stilled its caresses and I could hear his frown in his voice. "But your magic? I thought it was…"

"It's gone. Or suppressed, I'm still not sure which."

"So how are we going to fly?" he asked.

I laughed. "It's something called an airplane. I'll explain how it works later but we can take it to New York. The flight's not even an hour."

"Really?" Robin's eyes were wide and full of awe before he shook his head. "I feel I may never understand everything about this world."

I pushed myself up, laying a hand against his cheek. "I'll be right here to help you navigate it just like you helped me in the Enchanted Forest."

He snaked a hand behind my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. We rested our foreheads together as he smiled. "Then I'm in very good hands."

* * *

They kept me one more night as a psychologist came to talk to me. He ruled out Stockholm Syndrome and signed off on my being mentally fit, allowing me to leave the next day. I looked forward to going home and putting all of this behind me.

Barbara came the morning they released me. I was happy to be reunited with my cousin, hugging her tighter. She was still taller than me and still as fit as I remembered her. Her dark hair was shorter and now streaked with gray. Barbara's smile was warm and I felt comfortable being with her again. "It's so good to see you again, Regina," she said.

"You too," I agreed. "We shouldn't have waited so long."

"No, we shouldn't have. And I promise it won't take one of his disappearing for a year-and-a-half to me again." Barbara winked at me as I laughed.

She and Lucy had bought the three of us fresh clothes to change into—especially as I still only had my summer clothing. Barbara also bought a stuffed bear for Roland, which he named Little John after his beloved uncle. The name brought a strange look to Daniel's face and he stared at me until Lucy ushered him out so we could change.

I helped Roland into his new clothes before leaving him holding Little John as he sat on the bed. Robin had pulled the privacy curtain between the two beds and I could hear him changing on the other side.

"Do you need any help?" I stepped past the curtain and placed my new clothes on the bed.

Robin was already in his new jeans but was shirtless was I got there. He shook his head. "Where's Roland?"

"Sitting on the bed. Why?"

"I don't want him to see this." He motioned to his chest. While he had been declared free of new injuries, he still had some fading remnants of Zelena's tortures—yellowing bruises that would be gone in a few days, a few welts almost gone and a few scabs almost healed over.

I ran a finger lightly over one welt. "She can't hurt us anymore," I reminded him softly.

He kissed me, hand coming up to my neck. As I clutched his arms, relishing the feel of his muscles under my fingers, my nightgown loosened. I smiled into the kiss, murmuring my thanks against his lips. I was going to miss him helping me dress and undress each day, his sure and nimble fingers tightening and loosening my laces. Never had I been so grateful that they decided to put zippers in the back.

We finished dressing and Robin took my satchel, shouldering it. My day nurse, who I found less judgmental than my night one, met us with a wheelchair and a bright smile. "Ready?"

I nodded, sitting in the wheelchair before putting Roland on my lap. The nurse let Robin push me, guiding him through the hallways as everyone followed us into the elevator. She looked at us, frowning. "There's a heavy media presence in front of the hospital. Security feels it's best if you go out the back."

The doors opened and the nurse led us to the back exit. A member of the hospital security staff met us, serious. "Some reporters decided to cover all their bases and are out there as well."

"So now what?" Robin asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. I reached up and laid my hand over his, curling my fingers around it.

"The cars are out there," Joseph said. "We'll just have to become a human shield."

I stood, holding Roland close to me. Lucy and Barbara moved to the front as Daniel took my right side. Robin took my left side, allowing him to block Roland as well. He kissed my head as to doors opened.

A roar of voices crashed over me and Roland buried his face in my shoulder, arms tightening around my neck. Robin tensed up beside me, ready to fight to protect us. Joseph, at the back, gave us a little push forward. Reporters lunged at us and all I saw were faces obstructed by cameras, recorders and microphones as they shouted their questions at me.

"Ms. Ahern, is it true you've been living in the woods the entire time?"

"Were you kidnapped? Held prisoner?"

"Mr. Ahern, are you standing by her even though she left you for another man?"

"You! Sir, are you her lover or her kidnapper?"

"Ms. Ahern, are you really pregnant?"

We arrived at Barbara's car and she held the door open. Robin helped me into the car before they closed the door, muffling the questions of the reporters. I sat Roland in the middle, buckling him in as Robin opened the other door. He paused, looking at Daniel before holding out his hand. After a moment's pause, Daniel took it and they shook. Robin climbed in, closing the door behind him. Once he was certain Roland and I were okay, he closed his eyes with a sigh.

Joseph and Barbara climbed into the front seat and she turned to face us, smiling. "You ready to go home to Boston?"

I nodded, leaning back against the seat. "Home sounds wonderful."

* * *

 **A/N** : And I'm back! Did you miss me? Or more accurately, did you miss this verse?

For those who didn't get a chance to read the announcement, I know I originally said the sequel was going to be called "Once Upon a Time." That was because, at the time, I thought it would cover the events of the series as Regina helped Emma break the curse. But then I got the new idea, saved Robin from the curse and as I was writing this, I realized I couldn't just go straight to the series proper. So "Once Upon a Time" will now be the third story in the series and this will cover the years leading up to it.

I know some of you have probably also been patiently waiting for "The Life and Times of the Wicked Queen," Zelena's backstory. I am so sorry for the delay but I took one look at the chapter and was embarrassed. It was not up to my standards so I am elbow deep in major rewrites. I hope you all can be a bit more patient.

Well, I guess I'll see everyone next week! If anyone wants to make a cover for this story, message me please—here, Twitter, tumblr, carrier pigeon, whatever. I'd appreciate it.

-Mac


	2. A New Life

_As I go through life, just to play the game  
And to pursue life, just to share its pleasures  
And belong!  
That's what I've been here for all along!  
Each day's a brand new life!_

("A New Life," _Jekyll and Hyde the Musical_ )

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Life

Our first day in Boston was a whirlwind and mostly spent in stores. I had to tap into my trust fund, something I had always loathed to do, but it was worth it. We all needed new clothes and I enjoyed being able to shop in the children's section for Roland. He was used to wearing clothing that looked like miniature versions of his father's outfits, something that didn't stop once he had a whole rack of clothing to choose from. If Daniel still had doubts about Roland and Robin being father and son, I just had to show him how similar their tastes were.

Though I had to put my foot down about how much plaid either of them could buy, unsure why they were attracted to it.

I also bought a costume for Roland, realizing Halloween was only days away. Even if he was confused about the holiday (his father too), I hoped he would participate. Perhaps it would help him feel more comfortable in our new world.

After introducing my Locksley men to the mall, I then brought them to the supermarket. They both stood, gaping at a whole store filled with food. "This puts a lot of marketplaces I've known to shame," Robin said.

I chuckled as I pushed over the cart to him before grabbing Roland's hand. "Here. You push this and I'll pick up the food we'll need."

Once we got our food, we returned home and I made dinner. It was something familiar to Robin and Roland—chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. Robin sipped at a beer while Roland and I both drank milk with our food. "What do you think of Boston so far?" I asked the boy.

He shrugged. "It's loud and there aren't many trees here."

"No, my boy, there aren't," Robin agreed. "But we can give it a chance, right?"

"I guess so." Roland seemed to consider Robin's words before looking up at me. "Will you be angry with me if I don't like Boston?"

"Oh, sweetie, of course not." I tucked my fingers under his chin, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. "I just want you to be happy."

He smiled, turning back to his meal. Robin watched me, eyes lit up like he was smiling, as we continued our first family meal in Boston.

* * *

After dinner, Robin insisted on doing the dishes. I opened the dishwasher and pointed at it. "This will do the dishes. We just have to load it."

"Truly?" Robin looked at me, uncertainty in his eyes. "This will clean everything?"

I nodded, placing the last of the dishes in the machine and adding the detergent. Starting the machine, I smiled at Robin. "And it'll dry them too."

"Even the pots and pans?" Robin pointed to the mess I had left on the stove.

Frowning, I shook my head. "I'll have to do those by hand."

"No, I will do them by hand. You've had a busy day and deserve to go rest on the couch." Robin kissed my forehead before giving me a push toward the door. "Don't worry. I think I can handle this."

I left my pots and pans in his hands, praying I wouldn't have to wash them again later as I entered the living room. Roland was going through my satchel, frowning. I approached him, bending down. "What are you looking for?"

"My sword." He looked up at me. "Did you bring it as well?"

Regret coursed through me as I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Roland. It didn't fit in my bag."

"Oh." He sat back, looking forlorn. So I went to the bag holding his Halloween costume and pulled out the accessory I got for it—a plastic sword. As I turned around, his eyes lit up. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, it is. Just be careful with it, okay?" I handed him the sword as he nodded. He ran off, fighting off imaginary dangers yet again.

I leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes. My body seemed to sag into the couch, as if it finally realized I was safe and could relax. I was home and I had my Locksley men. Everything was almost perfect—I just needed to get Emma to make it so.

Strong hands lifted me before settling me back against Robin's chest. I snuggled closer to him, smiling. "How are my pots and pans?"

"All clean, milady." He chuckled, kissing the side of my head. "And I see that my son has a sword."

"It's plastic. He can't do much damage with it."

Robin hummed, rubbing my arm. "Maybe we should get you a new sword."

"We don't really use swords to defend ourselves here," I said, opening my eyes. "I'll explain it to you. But I will get us new bows."

Robin nodded before growing thoughtful. "Can I make a living with it here in your world?"

Frowning, I sat up. "What?"

"I am trying to figure out what kind of job I can do here," he said. "Especially since I'm sure thieving is out of the question."

"Yes, it is." I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to get a job and that I could go back to my old chemistry job even though I realized science didn't hold the same allure for me as it once did. But I realized it was more than his belief that he needed to provide for me, Roland and Rachel. He wanted to feel useful here in Boston, like I had wanted to in the Enchanted Forest. So I took his hand. "We'll find something you can do."

"Thank you." He sat up, kissing me quickly. "But first, we should probably get our son ready for bed."

I sighed. "Then I'll probably be ready for ours."

"Probably," he agreed before standing from the couch. "Roland!"

Roland raced into the room, brandishing his sword. He smiled up at his father, cheeks red from his activity. "Are we going to play, Papa?"

"No, we're not." Robin lifted the boy up. "We're going to get ready for bed."

"No!" Roland struggled in his father's arms, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded. "Yes. We've all had very long days and that hospital room wasn't very comfortable. Your new one is, though."

Roland sighed, going limp in his father's arms. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

"Good boy," I said, kissing his forehead. "But first, bath time."

Robin frowned as Roland resumed struggling against his grip, insisting that it was not time for a bath. He tightened his grip on our boy as looked at me. "Do you need me to bring in the tub?" Robin asked. "Where do you keep it?"

"How many times do I have to explain indoor plumbing to you?" I teased, pulling on his arm. "It's up in the bathroom already. We just have to run the water."

Roland was more willing to get in the tub after I added bubbles and a few toys to the water. He settled in, pushing his toy boat around as I shampooed his hair and Robin washed his body. "There, now you can just play until the bubbles disappear. How's that?" I asked him.

He cheered, blowing a few bubbles at me. I laughed, popping them before sitting back against Robin as we watching him play. "This is much easier," he said. "And I do notice the tub is big enough for two."

"You would."

"So what do you say to a soak after we put Roland to bed?"

Resting my head on his shoulder, I hummed. "That does sound lovely."

"Then I can't wait for those bubbles to pop," he whispered, causing me to chuckle.

* * *

It was easy to get Roland into bed after his bath. He liked his new pajamas here in the Land Without Magic and he willingly climbed into bed, clutching Little John Bear close.

The hard part was trying to leave him. He would start to whimper whenever Robin and I tried to exit, bringing us back to his bedside. We went through a few lullabies and bedtime stories before his eyes drooped, then shut, and his breathing evened out. I kissed his forehead before tiptoeing out after Robin.

He closed the door behind him and we waited, listening for any sound Roland might make. When it remained silent, we both breathed sighs of relief. "I don't get it," Robin said. "Roland's never been that clingy."

"It's understandable. You've both been plucked from the only world you've ever known and so he's clinging to the only two familiar things in his life now, us."

"He seems clingier toward you. He's terrified that you'll disappear on him."

I nodded, swallowing past the lump in my throat as I remembered Roland's terrified cries. "He…He saw me get captured, Robin. Saw as the Queen's poppies put me to sleep and no doubt saw my body disappear."

"Gods, Regina." He pulled me close to his chest, arms wrapped around me as he peppered my hair with kisses. "I am so sorry."

We had never discussed how I had ended up back in the Queen's palace. Both because there hadn't been the time and because I didn't want to upset Robin. Not when he already blamed himself for my capture.

I pushed against his chest before snaking a hand up to his cheek. "It was not your fault."

"I told her how to find you."

"Because she had your heart." I laid my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating.

He curled his fingers around my hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "I was ready to die to keep you secret."

"I know," I said, my voice catching. "And I am very glad you didn't. I came so close to losing you and I never want to experience that again."

I laid my head against his chest as sobs began to rack my body. Everything I had had to suppress since being captured bubbled to the surface as tears poured down my cheeks. Robin scooped me up and carried me to our new room, settling down on the bed with me in his lap. He buried his face in my hair as I felt his own body shudder with his tears.

My sobs began to subside and I pulled him down next to me on the bed. His hold on me tightened as I kissed his tear covered cheeks. "I love you," I whispered.

"And I you," he whispered back, voice hoarse.

We laid entwined on the bed and I felt sleep pulling at me when he kissed my forehead. "So much for our soak," he said.

I chuckled, opening my eyes. "We can always do it in the morning. Neither the tub nor the hot water are going anywhere."

He smiled. "So sleep, then?"

"I have something else in mind." I tugged at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Tossing it aside, I kissed him as I ran a hand down his bared chest.

He smiled into the kiss. "I like this much better," he murmured against my lips as his hands slipped under my sweater. They were warm and comforting against my skin.

My sweater was discarded as was my bra as Robin lowered his mouth from mine to one of my breasts. His tongue swirled over one of my nipples and I buried my fingers in his hair. I brought his other hand up to cup my other breast, letting him massage it as my head lolled back onto the pillow.

"Robin," I moaned, pulling his head over to my other breast. He sucked in that nipple, giving it the same attention as its twin.

I slipped my hand between us, undoing my jeans before trying to wriggle out of them. Robin raised his head. "A bit anxious, are we?"

"Do you know how long it's been?"

"Oh, yes," he growled, sitting up to help me pull off my pants.

 _Squeak._ We paused, staring at each other with wide eyes until I shook my head. "It was probably just the way you moved. Go on."

He nodded, starting to pull my jeans off. As he shifted, another squeak emitted from the bed. We both stopped again and I groaned. "Brilliant. Just brilliant."

"Roland is still a sound sleeper, but I doubt he wouldn't come exploring if he heard the squeaks," Robin said, collapsing next to me and causing more squeaks. "I do not want to have that conversation with him for a long time."

"We'll have to get a new bed. But I really don't want to wait." I rolled closer to him, pressing our bare chests together.

Robin chuckled before hopping off the bed with another squeak. "I think I have a solution to our problem, milady."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Hold on." He scooped me up and set me on my feet as I finally got my jeans off. Stripping the bed, he tossed the pillows and blankets on the floor. Robin glanced over his shoulder at me. "Just like our first time."

I smiled as he rose up on his knees, kissing my stomach like he had so many months ago. This time, he pressed his cheek against it. "So many things have changed."

"For the better," I said, tilting his head up. "Definitely for the better."

Kneeling down with him, I kissed him again. He laid down, pulling me on top of him. "Are you sure?" I asked as his lips found my neck.

He nodded. "This seems the best for your back. And I can't refuse such a view."

"Mine isn't so bad either." I ran my hands over his chest and down to his pants. "Now let's get these off."

I tugged them off, pulling his boxers with it. Straddling him again, I sighed. "This is much better."

He hummed as his thumb found my clit, rubbing it in a slow and even rhythm. I trailed kisses down his chest as the first waves of pleasure coursed through my body. "Faster," I murmured.

"Patience," he whispered back. "It has been too long and I won't rush this."

I recalled the sweet torture he put me through months ago and bit back a groan. "I will get you back for this."

"I'm still waiting for your revenge from a year ago."

Furrowing my brows, I frowned before another moan overtook me. "What are you talking about?" I managed to ask.

He chuckled, pressing down on my clit. My body shuddered and I fell forward, bracing myself on his shoulders. Robin kissed my neck before whispering: "You promised to punish me for your sword fighting lessons."

A hazy memory floated through my mind and my mouth fell open. "You remember that?"

"Of course," he said, kissing me. One of his hands massaged my breast. "I remember what happened after too."

"Now that I remember." I remembered lying on a bale of hay as Robin groped me, his hot kisses as passionate as the ones we shared now.

I was close to the edge, the waves of pleasure growing stronger with each swipe of his thumb. "So close," I moaned.

"It's okay, lovely. Just let go."

"Not yet. Not until…"

"We have all night." He lifted his head to press his forehead to mine. "Go ahead."

One of his fingers slipped inside me, pressing the right spot. I turned into a babbling mess, body shaking as the waves hit me. He held me, letting me ride it out before I collapsed on his chest.

His fingers carded through my slick hair as I panted. I kissed his collarbone. "That was just the start, right?"

"Yes, lovely." He kissed my forehead. "You let me know when you're ready."

"What about you? This isn't just about me." I slid my hand down to his hard cock, pumping a few times.

Robin groaned as I flicked my thumb over his tip. He buried his face against my neck. "You always take care of me."

"Always," I agreed, sitting up. I was still a bit shaky from my first orgasm but ready to continue. Sliding down, I positioned his cock at my entrance. "Ready?"

He nodded, watching as I slid myself over him. I took a few seconds to enjoy the feel of him inside me again as his fingers reached for my hip. Robin's back arched, pressing him deeper and I gasped. "Oh, gods…"

"Regina," he moaned as I set a slow pace. I wanted to torture him the same way he had done to me.

I tweaked one of his nipples. "Patience, love. Good things come to those who wait."

"I think I waited for you long enough." He moaned again.

I laughed before it turned into a moan of my own. Everything was building up and I worried I wouldn't be able to finish. My nails dug into his shoulders as I bit down on my lip.

My back arched, though, and I felt my climax coming quick. "Robin," I whined. "I don't think I can…"

"Then don't. It's okay." He kissed me, my scream of pleasure swallowed by him. As I rode out my second orgasm, I felt him hit his own release.

He lowered me down onto our makeshift bed, my head resting on a pillow. As he pulled a blanket over us, I snuggled closer to him. "That was perfect."

"I agree," he said with a sigh. "Now, get some rest. I'm afraid our daughter will have you up in a few hours."

I made some sleepy sound of agreement, feeling as he scooped me up and carried me to bed. It squeaked again as he climbed in, settling the blankets back over us. "Tomorrow, we are definitely getting a new bed and mattress," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Agreed."

* * *

It wasn't our daughter who woke me up but rather the feeling that I was being watched. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with fearful brown eyes peeking over the head of a stuffed brown bear. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, I saw it was only five in the morning and rubbed my eyes. "Roland, sweetie, did you have a nightmare?"

He nodded, tears brimming in his eyes. "The Queen took you away again."

"It was just a dream," I told him. "We're all safe."

I lifted up my blankets, glad I managed to shrug on an oversized t-shirt during a bathroom run. Roland climbed in and the bed squeaked as he settled next to me. "Your bed makes funny noises," he said, laughing now.

"Yes, it does," I agreed. "We'll have to fix it in the morning. Which is going to come fast, so try and get some sleep."

Roland nodded, curling against me as he clutched onto his bear tighter. I watched him as he fell back asleep, safe in my arms. And then his father's arms as Robin wrapped them around the two of us. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Bad dream?" he asked, voice still full of sleep.

"Yes, but they should go away soon. Once Roland sees that we're safe and that neither of us are going anywhere."

Robin kissed my shoulder before climbing out of bed. I frowned, following him. "Where are you going?"

"To put on something," he said, holding up a pair of the pajama pants I had bought him. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long."

As the bathroom door closed, I rolled Roland over into the middle of the bed. He slept on, rubbing his eyes as his grip loosened on Little John Bear. I kissed his forehead and let my eyes flutter closed, waiting for sleep to claim me again.

The bed dipped—and squeaked—as Robin laid back down. His hand settled on my hip and Roland was nestled between us. "When we get a new bed, it needs to be big enough to accommodate us and two growing children," he said.

"So you anticipate more nights like this?"

"Oh, absolutely." He kissed my forehead. "Many, many more."

* * *

The mall still fascinated yet frightened Robin and Roland. Father and son were amazed at the variety of ware that could be purchased in one place but still wary of large crowds after living on the run for so long.

Roland clasped my hand tighter as I navigated us through the crowd. "And it's not even Christmas yet," I muttered.

"You mean it gets worse?" asked a horrified Robin. He kept as close to me as possible, hand against my back.

"Oh, you just wait and see." I smiled as we stepped into the department store.

A sales associate greeted us and helped us find a new bed. It had a sturdy wooden frame and could fit a queen-sized mattress, proving more than enough room for Robin and me as well as any bedmates we might have in the future.

Once a new mattress had been selected, I handled payment and arranged for delivery. Robin took Roland for a walk around the store, promising Roland they wouldn't go too far from me. "Mama will join us soon," he assured the boy.

As they walked off, I got the feeling the other associate was staring at me. I tried to ignore it, focusing on giving my information to the one helping me. "Okay, the name is Regina Mills and my address is…"

"I knew it!" The woman at the next register stepped closer, excited. "You _are_ that woman who disappeared."

I shifted from foot to foot. "Yes, I am."

"And that man…" She gasped. "He's the one who took you!"

"He didn't take me."

"So you _did_ run off with him!"

I stepped back a bit. "Not exactly…"

"You can tell me." The woman leaned closer, eager for information like I was a character on her favorite soap opera. But I wasn't Krystle Carrington and my life wasn't _Dynasty_. She had no right to know anything about me, Robin or Roland.

"You are a complete stranger," I said, putting as much bite in my words. "Not my confessor or my therapist or even my friend. I can tell you but I won't. Because it's none of your business."

The sales associate helping me at last stepped in. "Janice, why don't you take your break? I'm helping Ms. Mills and the store is pretty much dead."

Janice stared at me before walking off, muttering. I turned to the associate. "Thank you, so much. I'm not used to being a so-called celebrity."

"No worries," he said, writing down my address. "Everything is all set. We'll deliver your bed and mattress in a couple days."

I thanked him again before hurrying off to find Robin and Roland, afraid they were beset by gossip-hungry shoppers as well. Neither deserved to be cornered in a department store's furniture section.

Turning a corner, I found my men standing amongst cribs. Robin held Roland and was whispering something to him as they examined the baby furniture. "Already shopping for Rachel?" I asked, coming up behind them.

Roland frowned. "Who's Rachel?"

"She's your sister," Robin explained, smiling. "Mama and I have named her Rachel. And there's apparently a lot we need to get for her."

I giggled. "I'm not even out of my first trimester yet, Robin. We have time to worry about the nursery."

"What about for Emma?"

My spirits fell at the thought of the baby girl still far from us. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Robin nodded. "And you're sure we shouldn't start shopping for Rachel?"

"Yes," I said. "Besides, Lucy's been talking about giving me a baby shower."

Robin frowned. "A what?"

"I'll explain it later," I said with a laugh. "Now, we have one more stop so let's go."

Roland demanded to be let down from his father's arms and once his feet hit the floor, he took my hand again. "Where are we going, Mama?"

"Well, you know Papa had to leave his bow behind, right?" Roland nodded and I continued. "So we're going to a store so he can get a new one."

"Can I get one?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

I glanced up at Robin, who sighed. "We'll see, Roland. But you may still have to wait a year or two."

He sighed. "Okay, Papa."

We walked out of the store, Robin's hand once again at my back. Some of the crowd had thinned out but he stayed close to me out of habit. I didn't mind as I could make sure no one ambushed him with questions.

"In here, the hunting and camping store," I said, stepping into a place I never thought I would ever go in my life.

"Can I help you?" an associate said, approaching us. "Looking for gear for a family camping trip? You can get a good one in before it gets too cold."

I shook my head. "No camping trip."

"This year," Robin interjected, winking at me.

Ignoring him, I continued, "My husband needs a new bow. Could you show us to that section?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me." The associate led us to the back wall, lined with several types of bows and crossbows. Robin looked like he had died and gone to heaven.

The associate smiled at the awestruck man. "So, sir, what do you prefer?"

* * *

I buckled in a sleepy Roland, kissing his forehead. "Tired, my little knight?"

"Yes," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Can we have a nap when we go home?"

"You can but I need to make dinner. I'm sure you'll be hungry when you wake up."

Closing the door, I came nose-to-chest with Robin and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"You should rest," Robin replied, tilting my chin up. "You've been on your feet all day here in the mall. And you've been doing most of the talking."

"But we need to eat." Since I wasn't too sure how they would like takeout or fast food, I was determined to give them home-cooked meals until I could slowly introduce the other foods into their diets.

"I could cook," Robin said.

Images of my kitchen on fire passed through my mind and I shook my head. "Not until I can actually teach you about modern cooking technology."

"I could always just cook over a fire in the backyard," Robin said, opening his door.

Pausing at my own, I glared at him. "Absolutely not. I will not have an encounter with the Boston Fire Department today."

We got in and Robin reached over, taking my hand. "Please. There has to be something I can do to help."

I sighed, fatigue settling into my bones now that I was sitting. Maybe I did need that nap after all. "I guess you could make sandwiches," I said. "I did get cold cuts the other day."

"Sandwiches. Yes, I think I can handle those." Robin kissed my hand. "And you promise to rest?"

"Yes, I do. Can I drive us home now?"

Robin nodding, sitting back in his seat. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," he whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to us," I said, looking him in the eyes. "You and Roland are stuck with us."

* * *

The next day, I took Robin and Roland to the recreational center by our house. I had called ahead to ask if they had targets for archery practice and the person on the other end had confirmed they did. At first, Robin had insisted I stay home and get some more rest. But I was feeling fine and reminded him that he didn't know how to drive. As he was insisting he could take the bus (which made me shudder), Roland said he wouldn't go anywhere without me.

So Robin relented and Roland swung his legs happily as I drove us to the center. "We're going to have to deal with his separation anxiety," I told Robin. "I do want to go back to work and he will have to go to school."

"I want to stay with you, Mama," Roland said, frowning.

I glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "I know, sweetie, but don't you want to continue your lessons?"

"Can't you teach me?"

"But going to school is so much more fun," I replied. "And you can make new friends."

"I guess," Roland muttered, pouting.

Robin stepped in, going over safety reminders with his son. He had relented and allowed Roland to get a bow of his own, so they were starting lessons. Roland perked up, bouncing again in his seat at the prospect of shooting an arrow just like "Mama and Papa and Princess Snow," as he said.

He pulled me into the center, Robin following us with the gear. We were shown to the target area and the employee asked if we needed an instructor. "No, thank you," I replied, glancing back at Robin. "My husband has everything under control."

I settled on a bench, holding everyone's coats as Robin instructed Roland. He was patient with his son, explaining everything in terms the child could understand and gently guiding him. As I leaned against the wall, I was reminded of my own archery lessons with Robin. The feel of his hands on my arms, how close we had to stand, his lips hovering over my ears…In retrospect, I wondered if he was subconsciously seducing me even then.

Shaking myself from my memories, I watched as Roland hit the target. He jumped as he gave a little whoop, turning to me. "Did you see that, Mama?"

"Yes, I did." I clapped before Roland turned back to the target.

"Excuse me? Do you know if that instructor is available in like a half hour?" a woman asked me, pointing at Robin.

"Oh, that's my husband. He doesn't work here," I replied. "I think there might be an instructor around though."

She frowned. "So he doesn't work here? Because he's really good with that kid and I was hoping he'd help mine."

"That's our son he's helping." I shrugged. "Sorry."

With a huff, she walked off as Roland ran up to me. "Did you see me? I shot an arrow just like Papa!"

"Yes, you did!" I kissed his cheek. "You're on your way to being a proper knight."

"Proper knights don't get kisses!" Roland wiped his cheek.

Robin chuckled, crouching down next to his son. "Actually, proper knights get lots of kisses from beautiful ladies like your mother."

"Excuse me?" We looked up to find someone from the center standing by us. "Can I talk to you for a moment, sir?"

"Is something wrong?" Robin frowned as he stood up.

The man shook his head. "I've just had three different people ask me if they can have archery lessons with you. So I'd like to offer you a job here."

"Really?" Robin glanced down at me and I nodded. He smiled. "I'd love it."

"Great! Come back with me and we'll fill out the paperwork."

"We'll wait here for you," I told Robin, squeezing his hand. Once he was gone, I pulled out a juice box and handed it to Roland. "There you go. Even knights get thirsty."

He laughed, thanking me as he took the juice box. I helped him hop up onto the bench and he sat next to me, happy as he could be while we waited for his father to return.

Roland finished the juice box by the time Robin returned, smiling. "I start next week."

"Congratulations." I stood up, hugging him. "You are a very lucky man, Robin Locksley."

He held me close, cupping my head as he whispered: "Oh, yes, I am, Lady Locksley."

* * *

 **A/N** : And here's chapter two! Looks like everyone in the new Locksley household has some adjusting to do!

Thanks to everyone once again! Your continued support amazes and inspires me.

See everyone next week!

-Mac


	3. Old Nightmares

_Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile_

("To Where You Are," Josh Groban)

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Nightmares

 _Squeak. Squeak. Squuuueak._

"What are you doing?" I mumbled as I rolled over.

Robin sighed. "I was trying to get into bed without waking you. The bed had other ideas. When's the new one coming?"

Not soon enough. "Tomorrow."

He let out another sigh as he pulled me into his arms. I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position, my head resting against his shoulder as one of his hands rested against my abdomen. We laid like that, just enjoying each other's presence. I marveled again at the fact I was able to keep this amazing man in my life as I toyed with some chest hair that peeked out over the collar of his t-shirt.

"I love you," I whispered, letting the three words I had held back for months tumble out again.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead. "And to show it, I'll make breakfast and let you sleep a bit more."

Robin had discovered that cooking on the stovetop was similar to doing so over an open fire the other day. I had gotten suspicious when I realized he had been in the kitchen for too long after we got back from the rec center. Checking on him, I found the table set and him ladling steaming soup into three bowls. He had smirked as he looked up at me, announcing: "Supper is served."

"And what are you going to make?" I asked him now.

"I found your cookbook. I can make something from that."

"Just don't turn my kitchen into a disaster area."

He chuckled. "You have my word, milady."

And his word was his bond. So I drifted off to sleep, confident that even if he did make a mess, he'd cleaned it up. Either way, I'd still get breakfast out of the deal.

* * *

When I woke up, the smell of cinnamon and maple syrup filled the house. If I trusted my nose, Robin had figured out French toast. My stomach growled and I pushed the blankets back and slipped from bed. I wrapped my robe around me as I peeked into Roland's room. His bed was empty but unmade. I guessed he had gone downstairs, probably helping his father in the kitchen.

As I descended the stairs, I found Roland kneeling in the bay window in our living room, little hands pressed against the glass. He frowned as he watched whatever was going on out there. "Mama, there are people outside," he said.

"Yes, it's Halloween. They're kids like you, just in costumes."

"They don't look like children. They look like the scary people from the hospital."

I frowned, stepping up to the window. Several reporters were lurking around the house, remaining on the outside of our fence and news vans were parked on the street. I saw some men standing around with cameras, waiting to get us on video no doubt. But there wasn't much I could do as long as they remained on the public sidewalk, though I wasn't thrilled to see them there. I closed the curtains and held out my hand to Roland. "Ignore them. Let's go see if Papa has breakfast ready yet."

Robin was putting a plate filled with French toast on the table when we entered. He smiled, kissing me and ruffling his son's hair. "I was just about to come get the both of you."

"My nose beat you to it," I said, sending Roland to wash his hands. Lowering my voice, I told Robin: "There are reporters outside, watching the house."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

I sighed. "They're waiting for us. Me. You. Roland. Maybe Daniel. They just want to keep this story going."

"Why? Why are they so focused on a small family trying to find their way in this world?"

"Because I went missing." I met his eyes, somber. "Most people who go missing don't come back alive, Robin."

His eyes widened slightly and he kissed my forehead as Roland ran up to us. He held out his hands. "All clean, Mama!"

"That's my boy." I tapped his chin. "Now, let's see how good Papa's cooking skills really are, shall we?"

We settled in our seats around the table and I cut Roland's French toast for him. I then cut a piece for myself, placing it in my mouth as Robin watched. My eyes fluttered closed as the flavors assaulted my tongue. After a few chews, I swallowed. "Oh, I think I might have some competition in the kitchen."

"That is a true compliment," Robin said, kissing the side of my head. He then dug into his own breakfast.

I chuckled. "The true compliment will be if I keep it down."

"You hear that?" Robin leaned closer to my stomach. "I hope you like your father's cooking."

Roland gave his father a strange look. "What are you doing?"  
"He's talking to your sister," I told him.

"She can hear us?" Roland leaned over the table to look at my still flat stomach.

"Oh, yes," Robin said. "I used to talk to you all the time."

Roland looked confused. "I don't remember that."

"You've done a lot of living since then," Robin replied, smiling. "But I know you heard me. When you first heard my voice after being born, you smiled."

The boy smiled again before turning back to his French toast. I busied myself wiping some crumbs from Robin's face. "I'm sure Rachel will recognize your voice immediately as well," I told him.

He kissed me as Roland let out a groan of disgust. I opened my eyes to see him press his hands to his eyes. "Mama, Papa, please!"

We broke apart chuckling as I moved next to him. "Are you finished, Roland?"

He nodded and I pulled his chair back. "Let's go get you washed up and changed for the day, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." He slid from the chair and held out one of his sticky hands for me to take. I did, wincing as I felt the syrup squish between our fingers, and led him up to the bathroom.

* * *

I pulled out the little stepstool I had gotten for him so he could reach the sink and we washed our hands together. He laughed as I placed some foam soap on his nose. "Silly Mama."

"Well, I'll just have to clean that off." I took the facecloth and washed his face as he laughed harder. Kissing his cheek, I helped him down. "Why don't you go get changed?"

He ran off to his bedroom while I returned to mine. I pulled out some clothes for the day, choosing to wear a black turtleneck in honor of Halloween. Shedding my pajamas, I stopped to study my figure in the mirror.

The physical signs of my pregnancy weren't obvious yet. I did notice my jeans were getting tighter even though I had purchased ones that were a size or two larger than what I had been wearing over a year-and-a-half ago. My breasts were also starting to get larger and I knew a trip to get new bras would be in order soon.

Robin appeared in the mirror, smiling at me. "You look beautiful."

"I was looking for our daughter."

"You'll see her soon enough," he told me, wrapping his arms around my midsection. "For now, she's our little secret."

I shook my head. "Not really. I told Lucy. Lucy can't keep a secret to save her life. All of Boston probably knows."

Chuckling, he pulled me onto his lap as he sat on the bed. I winced as the movement sent pain through my breasts. "The tenderness has begun?" he asked.

"Unfortunately." I played with his thick hair. "Good thing you're an ass man."

"Just your arse, lovely." To prove his point, he gave it a squeeze.

I squirmed in his embrace. "Okay, I need to get my shirt on now."

"Why? You look just fine to me."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled away from him. "I can't go out without a shirt."

"You want to go out? Even with those vultures outside?" Robin leaned back on our bed, watching as I pulled on my shirt.

"I'm not thrilled about it, but it's Halloween," I told him. "I was hoping to take Roland trick or treating. Get you two acquainted with the neighborhood. We can't stay holed up in this house forever."

"We haven't. You've taken Roland and me loads of places. Maybe we should just stay inside today."

I sat down next to him, wincing as the bed squeaked again. "While that's a great idea, I really want to take my son trick or treating."

"What if he doesn't want to go?"

"I wouldn't force him," I replied with a frown. "I'm not my mother."

Robin took my hand. "I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

"Wanted to make sure I wasn't going to go overboard?" I supplied, grimacing. He nodded and I sighed. "I promise I'll never do that to Roland. Or any of his siblings."

"Plural?" Robin's lips twitched. "So does that mean we'll have more than one?"

I shrugged. "I imagine so. You seem very virile. We may not have a choice."

He laughed, pulling me down on the bed as it squeaked. Using his arms to hover over me, Robin bit his lip. "But do you really want more children?"

"With you? Absolutely." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Of course, I say that now. I may be singing a different tune when I'm waddling around or when I'm actually squeezing this kid out."

Robin's thumb rubbed my cheek as he grew thoughtful. "What are the traditions in this world regarding childbirth? Are fathers usually present?"

"That's a bit difficult to answer," I replied. "In the past, no. Fathers waited outside until the baby was born. That's what Dad did. But lately there's a growing trend for the dad to be present in the delivery room. So I guess it's up to what we want."

He nodded and I slid my hands down his arms. "Were you present for Roland's birth?"

"No. My men took me on a quest and by the time we returned, Marian had given birth. The midwife met me at the edge of our camp and told me I had a son." Robin's eyes softened and grew wistful at the memory. "I was happy to have my son but I still wish I had been there to see his birth."

"I want you there for Rachel's birth," I told him.

He smiled. "Then I'll be there."

"Mama? Papa?" Roland's little voice broke us apart as Robin landed back on the bed.

I sat up, seeing our son in the doorway. He had changed into jeans and a green shirt under a vest, the same outfit Robin was wearing. Smiling, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"There's someone at the door," he said, nervous.

"Okay. Let's go see who it is." I took his hand and led him downstairs, Robin following close behind.

I approached the door and heard Robin nock an arrow. Sighing, I glanced through the peep hole and smiled. "You can put the bow down, Robin. They're friends."

Opening the door, a boy dressed as a firefighter and a girl dressed as a doctor held up bags as they smiled at me. "Trick or treat, Regina!" they chorused.

"Look at you!" I crouched down to look at them in the eyes. "You've both gotten so big! Michael, you're almost a gentleman. And Donna, you look so beautiful!"

They beamed at me as their parents stood behind them. Karen Silvani stepped forward, hugging me. "I'm so glad to see you, Regina."

"So am I, but I think we should go in before the reporters get any more footage." Steve, her husband, ushered us into the house and closed the door for me.

Roland peeked around my legs, taking everyone in with wide brown eyes. Karen crouched down, smiling. "Well hello. Who are you?"

"This is Roland," I said, trying to urge him forward. He buried his face into my knee instead. "Sorry, he's still a bit shy."

Karen nodded her head as Steve approached Robin, hand outstretched. "And you must be the new fellow. Nice to meet you."

Robin shook Steve's hand as I made the introductions. Roland inched out from behind my legs, though he kept a firm grip on my jeans as he looked at all the new people. Donna approached him, smiling. "Are you going trick or treating too?"

"I don't know." Roland looked up at me and I shrugged, waiting to see what he had to say. He looked back at Donna. "Maybe?"

"You should," Michael said, holding out his bag. "Look at all the candy I already got!"

"Candy?" Roland stepped closer to the bag, looking inside.

Smiling, I gave him a little push toward the living room. "Why don't you go inside and play with Donna and Michael while we go have some tea?"

He nodded and raced into the living room with the two other children, laughing. I turned back to Karen, who hugged me again. "I really, really am so glad that you're back. We were all sick with worry while you were gone."

"It's good to see you again." I pulled away, wiping away some of the tears pooling in my eyes. "And I think I owe both Michael and Donna birthday gifts."

Karen shook her head, wiping her own tears. "You don't have to do that. Not with your own little one coming."

"Lucy told you?" I asked, giving Robin a look. He turned away, trying to hide his own smile.

"Even if she didn't, I'd recognize that glow anywhere." Karen smiled as she placed both hands on my cheeks. "Congratulations, dear."

Once in the kitchen, the four of us sat around the table and Robin draped his arm around the back of my chair. He trusted that they were friends but I knew he was still on edge after months of protecting me from the Queen. Part of me believed he would never stop.

Karen and Steve did seem interested in getting to know Robin, which made me happy. I had worried from time to time about what would happen to the friends I had made with Daniel now that we were divorcing. Would it be too awkward for them to still be our friends? Would they prefer him over me? So I was glad to see I still had friends.

The Silvanis brought me up to date on what had been happening amongst our social circles as well as throughout Boston and America. Robin frowned and I figured there was going to be a lot for me to explain to him that night. But for now, I was grateful to be caught up with everything.

Except for one thing…"I know after all this time, it seems silly," I started, putting my cup down. "But I still want to know—who was the veiled woman on Dynasty?"

"Oh, right, you missed all those episodes." Karen leaned forward. "It was Alexis Carrington, Blake's first wife. Remember Fallon called her his mother? Anyway, she's played by Joan Collins and now the show is this major hit because of her."

I nodded, groaning. "I'm so behind."

Before Karen could respond, Roland burst into the room, skidding to a stop by my chair. His eyes were lit up and he clasped his hands together. "Mama! Can I go trick or treating? Please?"

I smiled. "Do you really want to?"

"I do. Michael and Donna said it's really fun. So can I go?"

Robin laughed as I nodded. "There's a costume upstairs in your room. Why don't you head up there and I'll be up to help you change in a minute, okay?"

"Thank you, Mama." Roland kissed my cheek before running out of the room.

I stood, pushing in my chair. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a very excited son to go wriggle into a costume."

* * *

I got Roland into his knight costume and fished his sword from behind the bed. He beamed as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Now I'm really your little knight," he said.

"Yes, you are," I said, hugging him. "Wait right here. I have to get something."

Racing into the bedroom, I grabbed the camera I found the other day and hurried back into Roland's room. "Okay, I'm going to take your picture. All you have to do is stand really still and smile. Can you do that?"

He nodded, smiling as I took a few pictures. When I was done, I held out my hand to him. "Come on. Let's go join the others and go trick or treating."

We went down the stairs together and I found Robin already in his jacket and scarf at the bottom. He held my coat out for me, helping me into it. "I don't know who is happier," he whispered to me. "You or the children."

"Probably all of us." I kissed his cheek before handing Roland a bucket. "This can hold your candy."

"Okay, I checked outside. Either the reporters were told to move or they got bored, but they are gone," Steve said, smiling. "We're good to go."

* * *

Roland stuck with Michael and Donna while the adults followed them. I reached out and took Robin's hand, enjoying the feel of walking with him. We passed other groups of parents and children, all of us greeting each other. Roland smiled and seemed okay with not being attached to me for the first time since we arrived here. It was progress.

It grew darker as the sun started to go down and the sky became gray. The street lights flickered on as the children continued to swarm the streets, eager for candy and other treats. We kept close to our trick or treaters, who showed no sign of slowing down.

Until we turned the corner. At the end of the block was a house that was decorated to look like a haunted house. Steve chuckled as we approached. "I've heard about that family. They go all out every Halloween and try to get scarier every year. I wonder what this year's theme is."

I studied it, dread growing in me. The house was made to look like a palace and a few strange looking guards stood vigil along the sidewalk. Stuffed creatures also littered the lawn but I couldn't make them out in the dim lighting. Eerie music played from the house.

As the children made their way to the front door, Robin tensed up and I squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. There's nothing that can hurt them in there. It's all for show," I whispered.

He nodded just as I saw it—a witch on a broomstick "flying" across the roof. Under her pointed black hat, I made out green skin and my heart sped up. I then knew what decorated the yard just as Roland spotted one of the statues. The likeness to the images that still haunted my nightmares was unmistakable. A long simian arm covered in gray fur reached out as if trying to grab the children and its teeth were bared, feathery wings stretched up to the sky.

Michael and Donna laughed as they walked past it but Roland tensed up, eyes growing wide as he dropped his bag. He backed up, falling backwards as he shouted, "PAPA!"

Robin let go of my hand, racing toward his son as I followed. He scooped up Roland, holding him close as I picked up the bag and his sword. I rubbed Roland's back. "It's okay, sweetie. It's not real. It can't hurt you," I assured him.

"Regina, is Roland okay?" Donna asked, coming up to me. She looked concerned, almost ready to cry because Roland was.

I sighed. "I think it's time we brought Roland home. But you two have fun for him, okay?"

They nodded as I placed my hand back on Roland's back. "Are you okay to carry him? I can see if we can get a cab to take us home."

"I've got him," he said. "I think the walk might do us some good."

We headed back home in silence. Every now and then, Roland would let out a little whimper and my heart would break again. Guilt gnawed at me with each step and I prayed I could make this up to Roland.

* * *

After Robin and I got Roland out of his costume, he clung to me as I sat down on the sofa. I held him, rocking him even long after he fell asleep in my arms. Closing my eyes, I let some tears fall at last.

"Here, I made us some tea," Robin said. I felt him brush away some of my tears. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"I just feel…I feel like this is my fault. That I got caught up in the fun of taking my son out for his first Halloween, I forgot about the scary side," I admitted.

"Regina, look at me." I opened my eyes to look right into Robin's concerned blue ones. "This is not your fault. You could not know that we would encounter…that…while out."

I looked down at Roland, who looked peaceful at least in his sleep. "I still feel like it's my fault. That maybe you were right and we should've just stayed in today."

Robin turned my head so I could look into his eyes again. "No, Roland had fun. And I think he made new friends. Going out was a good thing."

"I hope this hasn't set him back," I said. "I had a plan. To take him to the zoo and show him that monkeys here are not dangerous. That they don't fly."

"You can still do that. I must admit I'm curious to see actual monkeys myself." He smiled.

I shrugged. "I guess you're right. But we can't go now. Not when he's all shaken up."

"We'll go when we're ready." Robin kissed my head, pulling me against him. "You're a good mother. Don't doubt that."

"It just seemed so much easier in the Enchanted Forest. Now that I'm the only helping you two guide through this world…I feel like I'm screwing it all up."

"You're not. And even if you make a mistake, that's okay. You're only human. And I love that about you." He paused before continuing. "It's a lot for one person and I don't know I would've been so great if you had to rely solely on me in the Enchanted Forest. Thankfully, you also had everyone else."

I nodded. "I wish we had more support here it's just…not as easy as it was in the Enchanted Forest. If I told people the truth, I'd still be in that hospital under evaluation in the psych ward. So we have to keep lying to any friends we do have here."

"Our friends are out there," Robin said softly as he glanced toward our darkened window.

"But we won't see them again for twenty-eight years." I glanced down as Roland shifted in my arms, rolling closer to me.

"Let me take him." Robin stood, easing Roland from my arms. "I'll go put this one to bed and you drink your tea. It'll ease your nerves."

As he carried Roland upstairs, I picked up the tea. The smell of chamomile wafted from it and I did feel calmer as I sipped it. There was only one thing that could make it better.

I found my old record player and some of my Beatle LPs. Daniel had gotten me new ones one year as an anniversary gift, so I left the ones Dad had given me here. Especially as I suspected he was just as big a Beatles fan as me. I pulled out _Rubber Soul_ and placed the needle on the very edge of the record. After a few seconds, "Drive My Car" filled the room and I settled back on the couch with my tea.

"Are these the singing beetles?" Robin asked, sitting next to me again.

Laughing, I nodded. "Yes, they are. This is one of my favorite albums."

"The music in your world is…"

"Strange? Weird? Beautiful? So amazing you wish you had it in the Enchanted Forest?" I teased.

"Different," he settled on, smiling. "Though I'm glad to see you're in better spirits."

I nodded. "I had some tea, some Beatles and you. Everything I need to cheer up."

Robin kissed my head as we lay on the couch, listening to the music until the first side finished. I patted his arm. "I have to turn the record over so we can listen to the rest of the songs."

"There are more?"

I nodded. "And there's a really beautiful song that I might agree to dance to on the other side, but you have to let me up."

He let me go and I flipped the record, starting the music up again. I crawled back into Robin's embrace and waited for the song before "In My Life" to come on. When it did, I stood up, holding out my hands to him. "Ready to learn how to dance here? It's really easy and I promise not even I can fuck it up."

"You need to stop underestimating yourself, lovely. You are a good dancer." Robin stood, holding my hands. "What do I do now?"

"The setup is just like the waltz," I explained, guiding his hand to my waist. "But we can get a lot closer."

"Like this?" Robin pulled until I was flush against him.

I nodded. "And then we just sway in time to the music."

 _There are places I'll remember all my life, though some have changed_ …Robin found our rhythm easily enough and I closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder. He began to hum along and I smiled, imagining the day when he could sing this to me.

With just the music surrounding us, it was easy to let everything melt away. The only thing that mattered was Robin's arm around me and my hand in his. I felt him brush my left ring finger, now empty. I found I didn't miss the thin band of gold Daniel had given me and that I had worn for almost six years as much as I missed the silver one I had worn for a year on my right. The one that had bound me to Robin literally and symbolically and had disappeared when Zelena had taken his heart, breaking our bond.

I wondered if he was thinking about marrying me. Well, I knew he wanted to marry me—he had proposed back in the Enchanted Forest and I doubted his feelings had changed since we came back here. And I still wanted to marry him. We just had to wait for the divorce to go through and then we'd be free to become husband and wife, official at last.

 _In my life…I love you more._ As the song ended, I tilted my head up so I could meet Robin's eyes. He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. I pulled away, removing the needle from the record and plunging the house back into silence. Robin took my hand again and we went up to bed together.

* * *

I curled up on our brand new bed, staring at nothing in particular. All I saw was Charming bleeding on the nursery floor as he made me promise to take care of Emma. Once more, the light slipped from his eyes and guilt gnawed at me as I heard Joanie, the lawyer up in Maine keeping track of Emma for us, and her bad news for Robin and me.

"Regina?" The door opened and I heard Robin pad into the room. "We're back from the park."

Charming's face faded as I sat up. "Did you have fun?"

"We did, though we missed you." He sat next to me as he pulled off his boots. "I'm impressed Roland was willing to let you out of his sight for so long."

"It means he's getting better." I wrapped my arms around his midsection and pressed myself against his back, ignoring the soreness in my breasts.

He sighed as he rubbed my arm. "I take it the talk didn't go well?"

"No," I replied. "Joanie doesn't think we'll be able to adopt Emma."

"Why not?"

"We're not ideal candidates."

"What?" Robin jumped up and I swore steam came out of his ears. "How can they say that without knowing us?"

I sighed, pulling him closer to me. "I know it seems unfair and it kinda is. But they are looking at a lot of things right now, most of which aren't in our favor."

He frowned. "Like what?"

"Like even though I consider us husband and wife, the law says I'm married to another man. And I'm in the middle of a divorce from him. On top of that, you're only working part time and I'm not working at all. We're pretty much living off my trust fund, which could honestly support a family of five for a long time but that's not the point. We're not the picture of stability the social workers would like to see."

"So that's it? Because of all that, they aren't going to look at the fact we can provide a loving home for Emma? That you are a great mother?"

"Or that you're a wonderful father," I said, pulling him back down onto the bed. "And it's fucked up, I know. Welcome to the Land Without Magic."

Robin sighed, rubbing his face. "So we have no hope of ever getting Emma?"

"I wouldn't say no hope. If we can turn those situations around, then they might consider us. It's just…Emma's a baby and they get adopted faster. Everyone wants a baby."

"Then we'll decided what to do if that happens." Robin pulled me onto his lap. "We will be in her life. Somehow."

Roland ran into our room and jumped onto the bed. He bounced a few times, laughing as his curls flew about. I gave him a stern look. "No jumping on the bed, young man."

"Sorry, Mama." He landed on his knees next to us. "I missed you at the park."

I smiled, cupping his chin. "I missed you too."

Roland climbed onto my lap and I heard Robin utter a soft "oof" when he did. "A little too much for you?" I asked him.

"Of course not," he replied, holding us tighter. "I have everything important to me right here in my arms. My wife, our son and our daughter."

I kissed his cheek before looking at my two men. "Well, I think it's time to start making dinner. Come on, Roland. Want to watch me teach Papa how to use the oven?"

Robin turned to his son, eyes wide. "Ooh, the oven. This sounds momentous."

"What does that mean?" Roland asked, tilting his head.

We laughed and Robin bounced his son. "It means it's an important moment."

"Oh," Roland said, though I felt he was still confused.

I stood up, scooping up Roland with me. "Your father is just having some fun, Roland. Now, let's go and get everything we need for dinner tonight. How would you like to try meatloaf?"

"What's meatloaf?" Roland shot a confused look at his father, who shrugged in response. I laughed, carrying him downstairs with me. Roland was always able to put me in a better mood and I gave his head a kiss as a thank you, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

 _It was cold and I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. Rolling over, I tried to find Robin but it seemed I was alone in bed. I frowned, trying to figure out where he had gone._

 _Sitting up, I was surprised to find I wasn't in our bed or even our room. I was lying in a big black bed covered in black blankets. Everything around me was black as well and a chill gripped me. It reminded me of the Winter Palace back in the Enchanted Forest. But there was no way I could be back there._

 _A baby started crying and I climbed out of bed, concerned. I lifted the long white nightgown I wore as I searched my room for the source, discovering the crying coming from a room next to mine. A door led into it and I pushed it open, creeping inside._

 _It looked like the nursery Charming and Snow had set up for Emma in the palace, the one they would never use now. Her white cradle sat in the middle of the room, the crystal unicorn mobile hanging over it. I gave it a little push before looking down into the crib._

 _There was no baby in it, let alone a crying one. All I saw were white satin sheets and soft fleece blankets. Not even a little toy was in there._

" _Are you looking for this little one?" The voice seemed sweet but the cold and cruel undercurrent shook me._

 _I looked up to find a familiar form emerge from the shadows. Her red curls fell loose around her shoulders as her blue eyes gazed down at the bundle of white blankets held in arms clad in voluminous black sleeves. She looked up at me, smiling. "The princess is asleep."_

" _Give her to me." I held out my arms as I approached the woman. "Let her go, Zelena."_

 _Zelena laughed. "I don't think so. You're not going to get this sweet baby, just like you couldn't defeat me."_

" _You can't get her. She's not even in the same realm as you."_

" _Are you sure about that?" Zelena asked, taunting me._

 _Panic gripped me as I rushed toward her. "Give me Emma!"_

 _Green smoke surrounded me as Zelena and Emma disappeared before I could reach them. Her laughter echoed all around me, mixed with the baby's cries._

"No!" I sat up, panting as a layer of sweat covered my body. My eyes darted around, confirming I was back in my room and in my bed with Robin.

He sat up, taking my hand in his. "Regina? What's wrong?"

"A dream," I whispered before looking at him. "It was just a dream, right? The queen is far away?"

"Yes. She's far from us and we are safe." He kissed my forehead before easing me back down onto the mattress, pulling the blankets back over us.

I curled up next to him, clutching at his t-shirt. "She had Emma and she was keeping her from me."

"It was just your concerns creeping into your sleep. Emma is safe from the queen even if she's not with us." Robin kissed me. "Go to sleep, lovely. You're safe."

As I shut my eyes, banishing the image of Zelena cradling Emma from my mind, I vowed that we would make sure that little girl was safe—no matter what we had to do.

* * *

 **A/N** : Poor Roland! It's safe to say that "The Wizard of Oz" won't be viewed in the Locksley household for a long, long time.

But at least Regina is discovering she has some friends still in Boston. She's going to have to reconnect, but hopefully it'll help ease Robin's and Roland's transition as well.

Next week is Once's premiere! Who's excited? I know I am!

See everyone then!

-Mac


	4. Friends--New and Old

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

("You've Got a Friend in Me," Randy Newman)

* * *

Chapter 4: Friends—New and Old

I set up the tripod I had found in the attic, placing my camera on it. Robin and Roland watched from the couch, both in matching dark green sweaters and jeans while I wore a dark green turtleneck. My pearls hung around my neck. "Now, what are we doing again?" Robin asked, confused.

"We're taking a family photo," I explained once more. "It'll be our first one."

"All we have to do is sit still and smile," Roland said, beaming.

Laughing, I sat down next to him. "That's pretty much all you have to do."

"How long will this take?" Robin asked, putting Roland on his lap so I could sit closer to him.

"I set the timer for two minutes, so no longer than that." I brushed some errant strands of hair from his forehead. "Hopefully, this becomes an annual tradition."

Robin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why?"

"So I have a good documentation about how our family grows," I replied, rubbing my stomach.

He nodded. "Well, I can support that."

We adjusted Roland so that he leaned against both of us and Robin wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned closer to him as the flash went off, taking our first family photo. Roland wanted to see it immediately and I had to explain that we had to get the picture developed. "You'll see it in a couple weeks," I told him.

"Okay," Roland said, dejected.

"Hey now, no frowns." Robin picked him up, dangling him upside down. "There we go, it's a smile again."

I laughed as did Roland. His father righted him, holding him close as he held out his other arm to me. Wrapping it around me again, he pulled me close. There was no need for words. No matter how strange Robin probably thought this world was, he knew our family was constant.

* * *

I parked my car outside the house I had shared with Daniel and took several calming breaths. We had agreed to meet today so I could retrieve my items from the house. Robin had wanted me to wait until he could come with me as he was working at the recreational center this day. But I thought it would be easier without him.

Roland was having a playdate with Michael and Donna. He clung a bit to my leg when I tried to leave but the two enticed him away with games, allowing me to slip out. I hoped this was a step in the right direction and that we'd be able to enroll Roland in school after the New Year. Perhaps I could get in a few months of employment that way before Rachel came along.

Gathering my bag, I stepped out into the crisp November air. The ghosts, monsters and witches of Halloween had given way to the turkeys and Pilgrims of Thanksgiving. Pumpkins though were still out as I climbed the steps to Daniel's front door, ringing the bell.

As I waited, one of my former neighbors left her house. She was an older lady who I had helped with groceries several times since Daniel and I had bought the house. I smiled and nodded at her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kelly."

"Hmph," she said, frowning. "Come to beg him to take you back? I hope he doesn't. You don't deserve it, running away and leaving him to worry for all those months."

I sighed, though that wasn't the most hurtful thing I had been called since returning from the Enchanted Forest. The other day I had made a run to the grocery store and ran into a few women I had been friendly with before. Both scowled at me and told me, to my face, that they didn't associate with "whores." Then they rolled their carts away without looking back.

"I'm not here to get back with Daniel. Just here to get my things," I explained. "That's all."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

The door opened and Daniel leaned out, giving Mrs. Kelly a look. "I don't think Regina needs you lecturing her, Mrs. Kelly. She just wants to get her stuff and go. So please, excuse us."

"Thank you. You didn't have to defend me," I told him once I was inside. "Especially given the circumstances."

"Everything is a mess but that doesn't mean you should be judged. Besides, I'm surprised given how she's had some harsh words for me as well."

I raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't approve of Lucy?"

"No," he said. "She even called her a strumpet."

"Ouch. I haven't been called that yet."

Daniel nodded. "Our friends are starting to split between us. I'm not asking them to pick."

"Nor am I," I said. "I just wish the ones who were picking you were at least civil. Are you getting anything from those picking me?"

He shook his head. "They're being civil. And I'll talk to them, I promise."

"Thank you," I replied. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I left a box upstairs for you. I'll stay out of your way unless you have any questions," he said. "Is that okay?"

I thanked him and headed up to our bedroom, feeling like a stranger in a strange house. But it was my new reality. I had a new home across Boston with Robin and Roland. Daniel and Lucy were turning this into their new home I noticed as I spotted some of her things on my vanity. But I had to smile when I saw she had put my things in a storage bin with my name written on it surrounded by hearts. It was just like her, something silly to make me laugh.

Opening the storage bin, I decided to discard most of my makeup. It was almost two years old and I had bought new ones since returning to Boston. The perfume I decided to keep, wondering what Robin would think of it. Most of my jewelry got placed in the box, though I paused at the pearl necklace Daniel had gotten me for our one year anniversary. My hand went to the pearls I wore now, the ones Robin had inherited from his mother and had given to me even when we were just friends. I placed the other pearls down on the vanity and hoped Daniel would figure out what to do with them.

* * *

Four boxes later, I had everything I felt I either needed or wanted. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs, finding Daniel hunched over his computer. He glanced up and I gave him a nervous smile. "Do you think you can carry the boxes for me? It's probably not safe given my…condition."

"You can say the word 'pregnancy.' I've come to terms with it. Especially since I think Lucy is more excited about it than you," he said.

I laughed. "I got that feeling."

Daniel stared at me neck, motioning toward my jewelry. "You put on your pearls?"

Shaking my head, I placed my hand on the necklace. "Robin gave these to me. They were his mother's."

"I see," Daniel replied, frowning. "Before I help you with the boxes, can we have a talk?"

"About what?"

Daniel crossed his arms. "I've known you a long time, Regina. I know when you're lying and you haven't told me a single truth since you've come back, save for the fact that you love Robin and Roland."

"I can assure I'm not making up the pregnancy," I snapped, pressing my hand to my abdomen. "I have a sonogram to prove it too."

He held up his hands. "Okay, okay. So you've been telling the truth about how you feel for Robin and Roland as well as being pregnant with Robin's child. But everything else…You can trust me, Regina."

"Can I?"

"Yes." His brow furrowed. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because the truth is so crazy, you'll have me in an asylum faster than I can blink. And I can't leave Robin and Roland."

Daniel took my shoulders. "Regina, you're not making sense. Just talk to me. Please."

"Why?"

"Because after everything I've been through, I think I deserve the real answers. So what really happened in those woods, Regina?"

I stepped back. "You want to know? Fine. I got carried away by a fairy and ended up in a world inhabited by fairytale characters. Snow White was my best friend and the Wicked Witch of the West was my enemy. And on top of all of it, I fell in love with Robin Hood!"

"I knew it!" Daniel's eyes lit up and he grew excited. "Everything makes sense."

I stared at him. "Wait, you actually believe me?"

"Yes, of course."

"I know I sound like a lunatic. And I _lived_ it."

He laughed. "I know, but I can tell this is the truth. You have to tell me everything."

"Why?" I asked, eyes narrowing. There was a familiar look in his eyes, a distant but excited one I knew all too well. "You've gotten an idea, haven't you?"

Daniel began pacing. "My editor told me that while my Robin Hood novel is good, I need something to make it really stand out. This is it—Robin Hood working with fairytale characters after the loss of Marian. He encounters dangers, friendship, adventure and love. It's perfect!"

"Somethings never change," I said with a smile.

He nodded. "But we have to believe that those that do change for the better, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you…Do you think we can still be friends? Somehow?" Daniel asked.

I smiled. "I'd like it. Because it would be really awkward when Lucy comes around if we aren't. I think we'll have to take it one day at a time. And will you promise to stop calling Robin a kidnapper?"

"Yes, of course. Now that I know he's Robin Hood…Do you think he'll let me pick his brain? How many Robin Hood authors have the real deal to help them with research?"

"Okay, slow down." I held up my hands, brow furrowed. "You and Robin didn't get off on the right foot. I wouldn't bombard him with these questions right away. Let me talk to him and see if he wants to talk to you. Okay?"

He nodded and I sighed, checking my watch. "Can you please bring the boxes down now? I have to go pick up my son from a playdate."

"You've taken to being a mother very well, Regina," Daniel said.

I smiled. "Roland made it very easy. He's a sweet boy."

"He does seem to be," Daniel agreed. He paused. "Is Robin a good father?"

"The best," I said. "Marian was killed when Roland was still a baby so he raised the boy himself. And with the Merry Men."

"And you're happy?"

"Very much so." I laid a hand on his arm. "Are you?"

He nodded. "It surprises me still but Lucy does make me happy."

"Then I'd say everything is working out for us."

We went out to the car, exchanging one more hug before I got back into it. Taking a deep breath, I pulled away and continued on with my new life, feeling a bit more resolved with my old one.

* * *

Karen let me in, smiling. "Roland is doing fine. They've been playing cops and robbers all afternoon."

"And no incidents?"

"Well, you may want to keep an eye on Roland. He's a very good robber it would seem."

I nodded, trying not to smile. Roland's father was one of the greatest thieves of all time, so no doubt the boy picked up a few skills already. But I would have to talk with Robin and Roland later.

We peeked in as Michael and Donna had a shootout with toy guns while Roland looked on in confusion. Michael keeled over with a dramatic "You got me!" and Roland clapped for Donna's victory. He never noticed me.

"Can I get you anything?" Karen asked, leading me into the kitchen.

My stomach growled and I nodded. "You have any fruit?"

"I have some apples. You want one?"

"Yes, please." I paused, not wanting to push her hospitality. But my first craving overpowered it. "Do you also have peanut butter?"

She laughed as she pulled out a jar. "So they've started?"

"Yes, though I hope I can keep this down."

"Probably not." She sliced up the apple before placing a scoop of peanut butter in a bowl. After placing them in front of me, she took a seat herself. "But this is going to be worth it."

I dipped a slice into the peanut butter. As I took the first bite, I almost let out a groan usually reserved for Robin in our bedroom. The sweetness of the apple mixed well with the peanut butter and satisfied my need. "So good," I said.

After a few more slices and a lot more peanut butter, I leaned back to see into the living room. Cops and Robbers had morphed into Cowboys and Indians, with Roland correcting Michael as he held an imaginary bow. "You're not supposed to help him," Donna whined.

"But he's not holding it right! He won't be able to put up a fair fight," Roland replied.

I filed that away to tell Robin later—already picturing him puffing out his chest with pride for his son—and turned back to Karen. "I'm glad he's handled this well. Maybe I can get him into daycare so I can go back to work. Then if that goes well, we can look at school in January."

"Sounds like a good plan." She reached out and took my hand. "And it you need any help, Steve and I are here for you."

I placed my other hand over our clasped ones. "Thank you. You have been such a good friend."

"You've always been a good friend to me. How many times did you babysit the kids last minute for us?"

"It was very good practice." I rubbed my midsection, feeling the roundness not yet visible.

Karen nodded. "And if you and Robin need anything, you just pick up the phone, okay?"

I nodded, knowing it would be me making the call. Robin still didn't grasp the concept ("So you don't have to send a messenger? You can talk and they'll hear you far away?") and the ringing scared Roland. So both gave the device wide berth.

"Mom! Can Roland's dad teach me how to shoot arrows?" Michael asked, running into the kitchen.

Donna followed on his heels. "Me too."

Karen gave me as look as Roland threw himself into my arms, wrapping his small body around mine. I could only shrug and she sighed. "You'll have to as your father."

"Okay," they said, dejected.

I chuckled, putting Roland down as I stood. "We need to go pick up your father. Say thank you to Donna, Michael and Karen."

"Thank you for letting me play. I had fun," Roland said.

Karen smiled as she leaned down to look him in the eyes. "You are welcomed anytime, Roland. Right, kids?"

Michael and Donna nodded as I helped Roland into his coat. "Well, I think next time you should come over our house," I said.

The children cheered before saying goodbye to each other. Michael and Donna followed us to the door, watching and waving as I helped Roland into the car. Once he was buckled, I slid into the driver's seat and smiled at him. "You ready to go see how Papa did at work?"

"Yeah!" He swung his legs happily before he frowned. "Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you really want to send me away?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You keep talking about sending me places without you. Did I do something wrong?" His bottom lip quivered and tears filled his eyes.

Maybe this wasn't settled yet, I realized. I pulled over and turned off the car. Getting out, I slid into the backseat with Roland. "I love you, Roland, with everything I have and would never send you away."

"Really?" He sniffed. "Then where do you want to send me now?"

"Do you remember back in the palace? How you would take lessons with Granny? And spend time with Gepetto and Pinocchio? And then either Papa or I would come and get you?" Roland nodded and I smiled. "It would be like that. You'd go, spend time with other children or go to lessons and then come home to Papa and me."

"And you'll be there? You won't go away?"

I fought back my own tears as I unbuckled him and pulled him onto my lap. He cuddled closer as I hugged him tightly. "I promise. I will do everything I can to make sure I always come back to you and Papa."

We sat there for a few more minutes as I rocked him. He then looked up, eyes still shining with tears. "Can we get Papa now?"

"Yes, we can. Let me just buckle you back in and we'll be on our way." I slid him back into his seat before getting back into mine. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I started the car up and prayed that Robin didn't mind the fact we were running late.

* * *

I leaned against Robin as we soaked in the tub, warm water soothing me. My emotional conversation had taken a physical toll and I felt more tired than usual. I even agreed to let Robin cook without a fight, lying down on the couch and falling asleep until he roused me to eat.

His fingers ran along my arms in soothing patterns. "Are you feeling better, milady?"

"Yeah," I replied. "The nap helped."

"Maybe you should just stay home tomorrow. You probably did too much today."

I shook my head. "I think I felt too much today. If that makes any sense."

"It does." He nuzzled me. "You have a big heart, Regina. And you've always felt deeply. I love that about you."

Lifting one of his hands, I kissed it. "Roland and I had a good talk. I think he'll be okay being apart from me from now on."

"And how did it go with Daniel?"

"It was…interesting." I sighed. "He knows the truth."

"The truth? You mean about…me?"

I nodded. "Daniel and I…well, we were always open books to each other. He's known I was lying since we got here. So I took a chance and told him the truth."

"And he believed you?"

"Surprisingly, he did. I guess it's because he's a writer. He has the imagination to accept other worlds."

Robin kissed my shoulder. "Now what?"

"He wants to talk to you. Apparently our story gave him an idea to improve his book."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you might not want to speak to him right away," I replied. "So you can make the call when and if you talk to Daniel. I won't force you."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you."

"I also think Daniel and I reached a turning point in our relationship. Would you be okay with us remaining friends?"

"Regina, I would never dictate who you may or may not be friends with. And I trust you and your love for me."

Smiling, I leaned back and kissed him. When we broke apart, he pressed his forehead to mine as I tried to get more comfortable in his arms. Letting out a frustrated groan, I sat up. "I think our soak is over."

"If milady says," Robin replied with a smile. He helped me out of the tub, wrapping us in towels before draining the water. With one motion, he scooped me into his arms and carried me bridal style back to the bedroom.

* * *

I woke to Robin trailing kisses down my body, wondering what he did with my nightshirt as he reached my stomach. He paused and ran his hand over it instead. "I think you're starting to show," he said.

Opening my eyes, I glanced down to see more of a bulge than I remembered from the night before. "I think you're right."

"Hey there, baby girl," he cooed, fingers ghosting over my skin. "How are you doing in there? Growing big and strong?"

I closed my eyes again, running my fingers through Robin's hair. As he continued to whisper things to our unborn daughter, I noted how much thicker and longer his hair was getting. On our many trips to the outside world, we had yet to go get haircuts. Maybe it was time for one, though I had one concern. "Robin?"

"Yes, love?"

"Have you ever cut Roland's hair before?"

Robin lifted his head. "Yes, I have. He's not fond of it, but I knew Marian would come and haunt me if I let our son go around looking unkempt. Why?"

"I know sometimes if you cut little kids' curls, they don't grow back. And I wouldn't want to lose those gorgeous locks."

"You think Roland needs a haircut?"

"I think we all do." I pulled on my braid. "I can take you two to the barbershop."

Robin shook his head. "I can cut Roland's hair. I've been doing it his entire life."

"And who is going to cut yours?" I ran my fingers through it again. "I certainly am not going to be responsible for any hair catastrophes."

He chuckled. "Fine. I can try this barber. But what about you? Are you going to cut your hair?"

I nodded. "It's getting a bit too difficult to manage and honesty? It's very heavy."

"Are you going to go as short as it was when I first met you?"

"Probably not," I said, recalling the haircut I had refused to abandon even as disco died and Reagan took office from Jimmy Carter. "But definitely not this long either."

Robin smiled at me, pulling himself to lie next to me. "Whatever you decide is fine with me. Not that you need my permission."

I kissed his cheek before snuggling closer to him as he rubbed my arm. "When do you want to go? Today?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I think today we just stay in and do absolutely nothing."

He chuckled. "I think that's a wise idea, milady."

I knelt next to him, looking down as my braid brushed his chest. He ran a hand down it as he tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, you would look like I personally insulted you if I suggested you sleep in. Now you're trying to keep us in the house every chance you get. Why the change in tune?"

Robin sat up, shrugging. "I guess because everything's changed. My men are far away, trapped in a curse, and Charming, my prince, is dead. There really is no need to rise early or be out all day."

"You have your job at the rec center," I said, cupping his cheek. "And I'm sure we'll find more for you to do. Trust me I understand what you're feeling."

He curled his fingers around my hand. "Oh, Regina, I don't want to be rushing everywhere. Everything I need is within these walls—you, Roland and Rachel. And I want to spend all the time I can with you three, something I felt I couldn't do back home with all my responsibilities."

I closed the gap between us, kissing him. He laid me back down without breaking it as my fingers tugged on his white undershirt. It slid off easily and I imagined I had thrown it wherever Robin had tossed my nightshirt. He nipped at my ear. "You let me know if I start hurting you. We can find a position that works best."

"I'm fine," I replied, tugging on his pajama pants. "Don't worry about me."

As his lips found the spot on my neck that always made my limbs turn into goo and sent a rush of hot liquid dampening the underwear I hadn't yet removed. I arched my back, pressing myself closer to him and gave him more access. One of his hands began undoing my braid while the other finally started to divest me of the only remaining article of clothing I wore.

"Mama?" Roland's voice drifted down the hall. "Mama?"

I sat up, pushing Robin aside. "Where's my nightgown?"

"I think I just tossed it over my side," Robin replied, reaching down. He pulled his arm back up, my cotton nightshirt in his fingers. As he passed it to me, he kissed my neck again. "We'll finish this later."

Smiling, I hopped off the bed and intercepted Roland at the door. He looked up at me and rubbed his tummy. "I'm hungry."

"Well, then, let's go get you some breakfast." I held out my hand to him.

He grasped it but tried to look past me into the bedroom. "Where's Papa?"

Glancing over my shoulder, I found Robin's side of the bed empty and the door to the bathroom closed. "He's just getting ready, Roland. He'll join us when he's done."

Roland nodded and we went downstairs, him hopping from step to step. "So, what do you want to eat today?" I asked.

"Can we make waffles again?" Roland asked, eyes hopeful.

I laughed. "We've had waffles three days in a row! You're going to turn into a waffle!"

Roland stopped short, solemn and eyes wide. "Can that really happen?"

"Oh, Roland, no. It's just an expression we have here in the Land Without Magic." I leaned down, cupping his chin. "How about we try some oatmeal? I can cut up some fruit and add a little sugar?"

"That sounds delicious." Robin stepped off the last stair, now dressed in his pajamas. He picked up his son and settled him on his hip.

I let him pull me close as I raised an eyebrow. "Take care of everything?"

"For now," he replied with a wink. He bounced Roland. "Now let's go have breakfast."

* * *

Roland's grip on my hand tightened as we entered the barbershop I knew Daniel used. The men looked up, smiling and nodding at us before returning to their papers. I approached the woman working the register. "Hi, can you squeeze in two today?"

"Yes, we can," she said, leaning over the counter to look at Roland. "Have you ever had your hair cut before?"

He glanced up at me before nodding. "My Papa has cut my hair."

The woman looked back at me. "Will he be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be." One of the older barbers came up, smiling as he held out his hand to Roland. "My name's John."

"I have an uncle named John," Roland replied, though he still clung to me.

John the Barber nodded. "Is he nice?"

"Very nice."

"Well, I promise you that I'm as nice as him. Do you think you can let me cut your hair?" When Roland glanced up at me, John was quick to add: "Mommy can come too."

"And Papa?" Roland reached up and took Robin's hand a well.

John nodded. "Papa too. I can cut his hair first, if you want to watch?"

Roland looked up at his father, who smiled. "I think that might be for the best."

I held Roland's hand as we followed John and Robin back to the chair. We watched as John trimmed Robin's hair, talking to Roland the entire time. He let go of my hand and walked closer to John, getting a closer look at what the barber was doing.

Once Robin was done, Roland climbed into the booster put down in the chair for him and let John give him a trim as well. Robin and I watched, though he was eyeing the shaving station more than our son. "Do you want a shave as well?" I asked him.

"I think I could do with one," Robin replied, rubbing his chin. "What would you think if I went clean-shaven like everyone here?"

"Don't you dare," I replied, rubbing his stubble as I leaned closer. "I quite like the feel of this against my skin."

He chuckled, kissing my cheek. "Then I'll just get it cleaned up a bit. Tuck used to do it for me but…"

I nodded, squeezing his hand. "I miss him too. He had very good advice."

"He did," Robin agreed. He took a shuddering breath before smiling as Roland hopped down from the chair. "Look at you, my boy! All nice and trimmed."

Roland laughed before turning to John. "Thank you for the haircut."

"You're welcome, Roland. I hope I see you again," John replied, shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm going to go pay for everything and then get my own hair cut," I told Robin before turning to Roland. "Do you want to come with me or stay with Papa?"

Roland grabbed my hand, answering my question. He stayed close as I paid at the register while John set Robin up for a shave. With one last wave to him, Roland and I left to head down the street to my salon.

The bell over the door rang as I entered the place and everyone went silent. I glanced around the women in the room, most of whom I knew, and wondered if I should've gone some place new for a fresh start.

"Regina!" Nancy, my stylist, came rushing toward me with her arms open. I let her swallow me up into a big hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

Nancy pulled away, smiling at Roland. "And is this your new son?"

"Good news travels fast," I said, pulling Roland closer.

"Well, gossip travels fast," Nancy acknowledged. "But Lucy confirmed it. I know when it comes to news about you, she's a trusted source."

I nodded, taking off my coat. "Anyway, it's time for a haircut. It's been too long since my last one."

"I'll say," Nancy replied, running her hand down my braid. "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair this long. Well, come on back and I'll get you settled in a chair."

She settled me into her chair after my hair was washed and put Roland in the empty station next to hers. Another worker found a juice box for him and he drank it as he watched Nancy cut my hair. I felt eyes on me, judging me for whatever they had heard in the news, but she did her best to distract me by filling me in on what had been going on with her for the past year-and-a-half.

"I can't believe both your children are now in high school," I said as inches fell from my hair. "They grow up so fast."

Nancy agreed with me as I pressed my hand against my growing stomach. Even under the cape she could see the motion and she smiled at me. "When are you due?"

"May," I said.

She nodded, looking over at Roland. "Excited to be a big brother?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm going to be the best!"

We laughed as someone sat down in the chair next to me. "While I live and breathe," a familiar voice tinged with a Southern drawl said, "Regina Mills-Ahern! Or is it just Regina Mills now?"

I turned my head as much as I could with Nancy wielding scissors so close to my neck and ears. Sitting on my other side was a familiar blonde haired woman wearing a designer dress even to the beauty salon and my brow furrowed. "Suzanne? I thought you went back down South after…?"

"After the affair with Sam crashed and burned and he went whimpering back to Carole?" Suzanne supplied, shifting in her chair. "Yes, I did. Spent time with family back home in Georgia but I missed autumns in New England. So I came back."

Nancy had gone quiet and I could feel tension radiating off her. I was still uncomfortable being around Suzanne again and tried to give her the polite brush off my mother had mastered. "Well, welcome back. Now if you don't mind…"

"Oh, I recognize that tone. Look, Regina, I get it. People aren't going to welcome me back with open arms," Suzanne said. "But I thought you'd be different now that we're…well, we're not so different are we?"

I frowned as Nancy straightened my head to continue her work. "Our situations are very different, Suzanne."

"In a lot of ways, yes. But I know how painful the whispers and dirty looks can be. If you need to talk about those, I'm here." Suzanne reached over and took my hand. Even though I couldn't look at her, I heard the sincerity in her voice. Perhaps she had changed after everything she had been through.

Suzanne was taken away by her stylist as Nancy finished up my hair. She blew it out and brushed it until all the knots were gone. "There, what do you think?"

I looked at it in the mirror, my hair now brushing my shoulders and falling in layers. The ends curled and I smiled, my head feeling lighter. "Thank you so much," I said, passing her a tip.

Nancy took it, leaning close. "Be careful with Suzanne. I don't trust her."

"Thank you, I will." I smiled, taking Roland's hand to go pay for everything.

As I put on his coat, I once again felt the judgmental eyes of the new patrons who had since entered the salon as they saw me. Once again, I was being viewed through whatever lens the media had given them. But I tried to remain calm for Roland's sake as he played with my shorter hair. "I like it," he said, nodding.

"I'm glad," I said, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Now, let's go see where your Papa has gotten to and show him my new haircut."

I left the salon, feeling better once I was on the street and away from their looks. Nancy was right to be suspicious of Suzanne but she was right too. There weren't many other people I knew who would understand what I was going through. So maybe one lunch with her wouldn't hurt.

There was no harm in giving her one chance to prove she had changed, right?

* * *

 **A/N** : How about that season premiere? It was epic—everything we've been waiting for. There wasn't as much OQ in it as I would've liked but the fact that Robin was able to see right through Zelena's masquerade was amazing. I think it was something our fandom needed after last season. Adam and Eddy have promised episode two is absolutely dripping with romance so I think every ship should be prepared for some wind in their sails.

So something exciting happened to me this week! The lovely Chocapic31 gave me a prompt and I filled it, posting it last Tuesday in "A Thief and a Queen." She then tweeted the link out and it got favorited by Sean Maguire! No clue if he actually read it or just favorited it, but still amazing, right?

I won't be posting next week. I'm spending the weekend down South for a family party and will be coming back late Sunday. So Chapter Five will go up on October 11th instead.

"The Prince of Darkness" will still be updated on Friday. And "The Nanny" will be updated tomorrow!

See you then!

-Mac


	5. Blessings

_Yes, and every night will end  
And every day will start  
With a grateful prayer  
And a thankful heart_

("Thankful Heart," _A Muppet Christmas Carol_ )

* * *

Chapter 5: Blessings

Robin sat next to me at the kitchen table, holding my hand. The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room as he waited for me to speak. But I couldn't formulate any words. Not yet.

"Regina," he said, softly. "Please, talk to me."

I shook my head, tears pricking my eyes. He cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing the moisture away. "We promised not to shut each other out. Remember?"

"I know but…" My voice cracked and I crumbled toward him. "Emma's been adopted."

"Oh, Regina." He pulled me closer, kissing my head. "It'll be okay."

I sobbed against his chest as he pulled me onto his lap, running his hand up and down my back. Clutching his shirt, I buried my face against his neck. "We've lost her. She'll never know who her parents are and…what if she never breaks the curse? What if our friends are stuck like forever and we'll never see them again?"

"Hush. We have to have hope. If we lose that, we lose everything. Remember?" He kissed my forehead. "We will be able to connect with Emma and we will be able to help her save everyone. You have my word."

"It seems this world is doing everything to keep your word from being your bond," I sobbed.

He kissed my forehead again and just held me. There wasn't much to say so I clutching his shirt tighter and cried until my tears dried up. Robin handed me my water to help with my now sore throat. "We failed Charming," I gasped out.

"I know," he said and I was glad he didn't try to convince me otherwise. "And I hope that wherever he is now, he can forgive us."

Robin handed me a tissue, kissing my cheek. "Why don't we go upstairs and just lie down?"

"I don't think I can do that. Even lying in your arms won't chase away my thoughts," I replied. "I need to drown them out for now."

"Then do you want to put on some music?"

I shook my head. "TV. I need television now. Johnny Carson should be on. He should be distracting enough."

Robin didn't ask more and just followed me into the living room. I dusted off dad's old TV, having never turned it on since we got back to the Land Without Magic. First, it was because I had been too busy getting Robin and Roland settled and because I was too worried about what the news was saying about us. Over time, it just morphed into a lack of interest in picking up my TV viewing habits as well as not being ready to explain it to father and son yet.

After adjusting the antenna, I found NBC and settled on the couch as Johnny Carson began his monologue. Robin pulled me closer to him and I nestled into his side, my feet curled under me. He didn't say anything as late night TV carried us away.

* * *

Robin propped himself up on his elbow and I could feel him watching me as we laid in bed. I sighed and rolled over to face him. "What is it?"

"You're still upset about Emma," he said, matter-of-factly. "I know I can't give her to you, but there has to be something I can do to cheer you up."

I reached for his hand, giving him a half-hearted smile. He was right that I was still in a funk over not being able to adopt Emma, no matter how prepared I thought I had been for that disappointment. Robin had been great, being as supportive as I would let him be.

He pulled me to his chest and I curled up next to him. I nuzzled his neck, inhaling the familiar and soothing smell of pine and oak. "Can we go apple picking? Please?"

"Of course," he said, knowing how special it was to me. My fondest memories with my father were made in an orchard not far outside Boston. We could go there and I could make new ones with the most important men in my life now.

So that Saturday, I loaded Robin and Roland into my car and drove out of town. While they adjusted to cars rather quickly, both father and son still didn't like being in the vehicle for longer than a half hour. Robin began to fidget as he watched the Boston landscape give way to one that had to be more familiar to him—trees and open fields. Meanwhile Roland's head started to roll as he grew bored. "Are we almost there, Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie," I said, smiling at him. "Just a few more minutes and…"

My voice trailed off as we passed the cemetery Dad had requested I bury him in. He wanted to be close to the orchard, to be out of Boston and its overcrowded space. I hadn't been to visit him since returning almost a month ago and guilt gnawed at me.

"Regina?" I felt Robin's gaze on me and I could hear the frown in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"It's the cemetery. It's where…It's where Dad is." My throat closed up and I blinked away a few tears.

"Do you want to go there after we're done with the apple picking? Pay our respects?" he asked.

I smiled. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, love. Anything to make you feel better."

The moment I shut off the car, Roland unbuckled himself and bolted from the vehicle. Robin barely caught him before he ran too far ahead. "You need to stay with me and Mama, okay?" he told the boy.

"Okay, Papa," Roland said, sighing. "I just wanted to run around a bit after being in the car for so long."

"It wasn't that long."

"It was forever," Roland said, exaggerating his voice on the last word.

I laughed as I stepped closer to them, pail in hand. "Don't worry, Roland. You'll have plenty of time to stretch your legs before we get back into the car."

"Now, let's go pick some apples so Mama can make us some of her yummy apple pies," Robin said, putting Roland on his shoulders.

We went around, picking apples together before breaking for the picnic lunch I had packed. Roland's eyes went wide when he saw me pull the basket from the trunk and he hopped from foot to foot as his father and I set everything up. He curled up next to me as I gave him his sandwich and I asked him, "Are you having fun, Roland?"

"Yes, I am! Are you feeling better?" Roland asked.

His question caught me off-guard and I should've known he would've picked up on my sadness over the past couple days. Roland was as perceptive about my feelings as his father. So I pulled him into my lap and held him close. "I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you."

"Good. I don't like it when you're sad," he said.

"I don't like it either," I told him as Robin nuzzled my hair. "But I can't stay sad around you and your father."

We finished our meal and I let Roland run around the hay maze the orchard had set up. He then led his father on a chase before Robin scooped him up and said it was time for us to go. "There's one more place we have to go for Mama," he told the boy.

"If it's for Mama, okay," Roland said, taking my hand.

Before we paid for our apples, I spotted a beautiful wreath made from sticks and fake flowers in the colors of autumn—reds, oranges and golds. I picked it up and bought it, hoping to lay it at Dad's gravesite.

Roland carried the wreath as I led us toward where I recalled us burying Dad all those months ago. The last time I had been there, he was still covered by a mound of dirt and they had yet to erect his headstone. I had found it by the flowers I had left there and I left new ones which had long been thrown out, no doubt.

Dad's grave was now covered with some grass and a marble tombstone had been put up to mark it properly. I stopped in front of it, tears coming to my eyes as I read what was written on it:

 _Henry Mills_

 _Beloved Father_

 _Departed this life April 26 1982_

 _Rest in Peace_

"Is your Papa in heaven with my other Mama?" Roland asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. "They're both up there, looking over us," I said.

"Good. That makes me feel better."

"Me too," I said, pulling him closer to me. I then reached over and pulled his father close to me as well.

Robin snaked his arm around my waist, leaning close to whisper in my ear. "If you need some time to yourself, we can go wait by the car."

"No, I want you both here. I feel stronger with you two," I whispered back. He nodded, letting me lean against him as I continued to stare at my father's grave.

Roland wrapped his arm around my leg and held on, resting his head against my leg. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, I think that's enough sadness for today. Dad wouldn't want us to be all weepy. So let's leave him his wreath and then we can head home to make some pie."

"Yay, pie!" Roland let go of my leg, smiling up at me before we laid the wreath against the cool stone.

Before leaving, I placed my hand on it and paused. "I love you, Daddy. Keep watching out for us. Please."

* * *

Roland hung off the back of the shopping cart as I pushed it through the grocery store. One of the good things about being unemployed was that I was able to hit the store during off-peak hours, avoiding most crowds. This week was a bit worse than usual but with days to go until Thanksgiving, it was to be expected. Still, it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

"Is there anything you want?" I asked him.

He tapped his lips with his finger, deep in thought, before smiling. "Apple pie!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm making the apple pie and we have all the ingredients. But you can pick something we don't have. My treat."

Roland's eyes lit up and leaned closer to me. "Can we get ice cream?"

Lucy had introduced the boy to the frozen treat despite the cold weather moving in and Roland had loved it immediately. Robin had liked it as well but Roland was a normal little boy and wanted it all the time. It took everything in me not to give in to his puppy eyes and to convince him that it was too cold for ice cream.

Now, though, I smiled. "You know what? Ice cream goes very well with apple pie. So you'll get double the treat."

He bounced up and down as I pulled out a container of vanilla ice cream, placing it in the cart. "Is there anything else my little knight wants?" I asked.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Of course. Just let me pay for everything."

I pushed the cart to the register, waiting on line. As we waited, I glanced at the magazines stacked along the aisle. Most were gossip rags, blaring scandalous headlines about the rich and powerful as well as claiming to have proof about aliens among us, still my personal favorite.

But something caught my eye and I frowned as I leaned closer to get a better look. The picture was blurry but I recognized myself, sitting on our picnic blanket with Roland curled up on my lap. Robin sat next to me, nose buried in my hair. We looked so happy and we had been, unaware some vulture had been lurking about. Underneath our familial tableau blared the headline: "Sherwood Kidnapper Canoodles with Victim. Is Stockholm Syndrome to Blame?"

I sighed, shaking my head. The lies these writers would tell to sell magazines. Well, I wasn't going to let them ruin such a beautiful and happy memory. And though I felt bad for it, I prayed someone else would captivate their attention so we could live our lives in peace.

* * *

Robin met us as I pulled into the driveway. I smiled as I helped Roland out. "Ahh, good. I can put those strong arms to good use."

"Oh, really?" He smirked as he pulled me close, kissing me before nipping at my ear. "How so, milady?"

"Not in front of the child," I whispered, pushing him away and heading toward the trunk. "You can carry in the groceries for me."

Robin smiled. "Gladly, milady. I shall meet you in the kitchen shortly."

"Come on, Roland. Let's go get your coat and shoes off." I took his hand and led him into the house as Robin began to gather up the bags of groceries.

Once we were inside, Roland grabbed his sword and ran off to continue fighting his imaginary foes. I smiled, heading into the kitchen to meet Robin. He placed the bags on the table and went out to get the rest while I started to unpack. I hummed as I worked, happy.

He kissed my cheek. "Someone is in a good mood," he said. "Did something happen at the market?"

"No. I'm just happy." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Is that a crime?"

"Absolutely not." He bent down, pressing a quick peck to my lips.

The phone rang and I reluctantly let him go so I could answer it. Robin continued to put away the food as I picked up our kitchen phone. "Hello?"

"Regina? It's Karen. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"No, you haven't." I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you seen today's paper? Specifically the gossip section?"

"I haven't read the paper but I usually don't read that section."

"You need to read it," Karen insisted.

I sighed, motioning to Roland as I lowered the phone. "Can you get me the paper?" I asked him.

Roland ran off toward the table by the door where Robin tended to deposit the paper and mail when he picked them up. He returned, holding the bundle up. "Here you go, Mama."

"Thank you, sweetie," I said, tapping his nose. He ran off as I opened the paper, Robin now coming to stand by my side. I lifted the phone back to my ear. "Okay, Karen, where am I looking?"

She gave me the section and page number. I found the gossip section with ease and my eyes were immediately drawn to my name.

 _Our readers will remember Regina Mills-Ahern, who disappeared in Sherwood Forest in June 1982 and reappeared in rural Maine last month. She was admitted to the hospital with a newborn baby girl who she found alongside the road. A source reveals that Ms. Mills-Ahern has been trying to adopt that baby girl along with the rugged wilderness man she had been living with in Sherwood Forest. However, she was recently denied the chance to adopt her but still wants to be a part of the girl's life. The source says that she isn't allowed to see the girl and it has her out of sorts. Of course the woman is in full on maternal mode as we can confirm Ms. Mills-Ahern did in fact return to civilization pregnant._

Robin picked up the paper to reread the item while I turned back to the phone. "A source? Who the fuck is this source?"

"Could be anyone, could be no one. You never know with gossip items. They don't need much as they hide behind the claims of anonymity," Karen said. "I hope you're okay with all of Boston knowing you're knocked up by a man who isn't your legal husband."

I sighed. While I had claimed Lucy had told all of Boston, I knew in truth she only told those we could trust. "I guess I have no choice. Besides, I probably wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer."

"Steve says we'll have to be more careful while you're still a quote-unquote celebrity. I'm so sorry about this."

"You're not the source," I said. "But thank you. And we'll be more careful. Have a happy Thanksgiving. Give my love to Steve and the kids."

"Give mine to Robin and Roland."

I hung up the phone as Robin threw down the paper. "So they can just print whatever they want about you?" he asked me.

"Unfortunately," I said. "Things are a bit different here in America. The only possible thing I could sue for is libel but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's all true." I took his hands, rubbing my thumbs over them. "Look, it's not too bad. So now everyone in Boston really does know I'm pregnant. Whoop-de-shit. I'm not ashamed to be carrying your child."

He rested his forehead against mine. "I'm not ashamed either. It's just…this is something beautiful and special but I feel like they want to twist it into something ugly."

"Then let's not let them." I kissed the end of his nose. "And let's not focus on this for now. Let's make supper and then I'm combining two of Roland's favorite things for dessert, so we're having apple pie a la mode."

Robin leaned back, looking intrigued. "Perhaps we should just skip straight to dessert."

"Oh no, Robin of Locksley. I am not having my home descend into anarchy. We are having supper and then dessert. Got it?"

He smirked but bowed to me. "In these matters, I concede to the lady of the house."

"Ass," I muttered, giving him a playful shove as I rolled my eyes. He responded by squeezing my ass and I let out a yelp. Whirling on him, I crossed my arms. "Don't start something you have no intention of finishing."

"Oh, I plan on finishing," Robin replied, pulling me close to him. "Tonight once we get Roland into bed, I plan on getting you into ours."

I smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

"I wish you would come up to Maine for Thanksgiving," Barbara pleaded with me over the phone. "You should be with family. Especially with the gossip rags chasing after you."

I smiled, twirling the phone cord around my finger. "We'll be fine, Barb. And I think I need to ease Robin and Roland into the rest of our family, don't you? We plan to stay in, so nothing for the gossip rags to report about."

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm not letting you off the hook so easily for Christmas. It won't be as many people, promise."

"I'll discuss it with Robin and get back to you." I glanced up as Robin entered the kitchen, giving me a look at the mention of his name. Pulling the phone down, I mouthed "Cousin Barb" to him and he nodded.

He poured himself some water as I resumed my conversation with Barb. "Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving. Give my love to Joe."

"You can give it yourself. He just walked in and is demanding to speak to you. Talk to you soon."

"Love you, Barb." As she passed the phone over to her husband, I felt Robin's fingers start to massage my scalp and I leaned into his touch. I closed my eyes as I heard Joe's voice on the other end. "So you were demanding to speak with me? Is everything okay?"

Joe chuckled. "Yes, it's just I have a message from Joanie for you."

"About Emma?" I opened my eyes as Robin's hand fell from my head. He took my hand as I continued: "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Apparently something good came out of that gossip column. The couple who adopted Emma want to meet you, to thank you for rescuing her from the side of the road."

My heart sped up and I smiled. "Really? When?"

"Joanie is still working that out but she wanted me to tell you. Give you something to be thankful for."

"It is. Tell Joanie thank you. And happy Thanksgiving, Joe."

"You too, Regina."

I hung up and Robin leaned closer. "Regina? What did he say about Emma?"

The story spilled from my lips and his smile grew wider. When I finished, he swept me up in his arms and spun me a few times. His eyes shone. "See? I told you we would be a part of Emma's life."

"It's one meeting," I cautioned him. "I don't know what's going to come of it."

He nodded. "But it's a start, right?"

"Yes," I agreed, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

Since it was just the three of us for dinner, I didn't have to do much preparation or start so early. Instead, we woke up on Thanksgiving and settled into the living room to watch the parade. We all stayed in our pajamas, eating oatmeal as we curled up on the couch.

Well, Robin and I were curled up on the couch. Roland stood transfixed by the TV, hands on the screen. I smiled before admonishing, "Take a few steps back, Roland. It's not good for your eyes if you stand that close."

"Is that place inside this box?" Roland asked, looking over his shoulders at me with wide eyes.

I laughed, shaking my head. "That's New York, sweetie."

"New York?" He grew excited turning back to the TV. "Can we go inside the box and go there? Right now?"

"No, sweetie. It doesn't work like that. But we're going soon. In the airplane, remember?"

"Oh." Roland glanced back at the TV one more time before climbing on the couch, nestling between his father and me. I handed him his oatmeal, watching as he ate while still transfixed by the parade.

Robin stretched his arm out over the top of the couch and I leaned against it. He had thrown a flannel shirt over his t-shirt to ward off the November chill, even though he had lit a fire once we got down here and I had the thermostat set to warm the house (the heating system still baffled him as well). The fire crackled and popped behind its screen, providing a nice background to the parade. I had often fantasized about having a holiday like this—just my family, me and a roaring fire. It had finally come true.

His fingers toyed with my hair, brushing against my neck. I turned to look at him, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, putting Roland on his lap so I could curl against his side again.

Roland put his bowl down before patting my stomach, feeling the growing bulge under my nightgown. "Does Rachel know what's going on?" he asked.

I laughed, covering his hand with my own. "I'm sure she does."

"Good," he said, turning back to the TV as his father ran a hand through his curls. He was taking to his new role as big brother rather quickly and I was proud of him for it.

Robin and Roland were amazed by the parade. Both watched wide-eyed as the giant balloons floated down the parade route and as each performer got their time to shine. By the time Santa arrived, Roland was bouncing around the room.

"And now the holidays can really begin," I said as Santa waved at the crowds. "So let's get dressed and start dinner."

"Or we could just lie on this couch all day," Robin said, running his hands through my hair.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. "That is a tempting option. But we are going to get hungry. And the food is the best part of Thanksgiving."

He chuckled, helping me up before turning to Roland. "Come on. Let's go put you in some proper clothes."

Roland leapt into his father's arms, giggling as the two headed upstairs. I turned off the TV as the dog show began and followed them to get changed myself.

* * *

Since there really were no Thanksgiving songs, I had to settle for Christmas ones as I clicked on the radio in our kitchen. The bright and cheery tunes filled the room and I found myself humming along as I prepared the turkey. Every so often, I would glance over my shoulder to check on Robin and Roland. I had set the two up at the table, chopping celery for my stuffing. Roland sat on his father's lap as Robin guided him with the knife, murmuring to the boy as they worked.

"You two having fun over there?" I asked them.

Roland glanced up, beaming at me. "I am," he said.

"And you, Robin?" I gave him a small smile.

His eyes twinkled as he gave me one of his own. "Oh, yes, milady. Though I think we would have more fun if you joined us at the table."

"Not yet," I said. "I still have a few more things to get ready before we start making the stuffing. And before you make a comment, I'm fine and haven't been on my feet that long."

Our eyes met and I silently dared him to challenge me. He just raised his eyebrow but turned back to helping Roland with their task. I turned back to seasoning the turkey, getting it ready so all we had to do was add the stuffing and put it in the oven.

I washed my hands before checking on their progress. Roland looked up at me, eagerly. "Is it enough?"

"It's the perfect amount. Good job." I kissed his cheek before kissing Robin. "Both of you."

"Now what?" Roland asked.

I smiled. "You go play while Papa and I finish this up."

"But I wanna help." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"You have helped," I told him. "But this next part requires the hot stove and it's too dangerous."

Roland sighed but scampered off to the living room as Robin joined me at the stove. I showed him how to make the stuffing, leaving him to flatten and brown the bread while I kept adding more ingredients. Every so often I would bump his shoulder and he'd give me one of his smiles in return.

"Did you do this with Daniel?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "We used to go to his parents' house and all the women would do the cooking while the guys watched football."

Robin frowned. "They didn't help at all?"

"They offered but Kathleen preferred to keep them out of the kitchen," I explained. "She was a bit old-fashioned that way."

He nodded and I tilted my head, studying him. Something dawned on me and I took his hand. "Robin, it doesn't matter what I did in the past. I'm not expecting everything to be the same. I don't want everything to be the same. I want to make new memories and traditions with you and Roland."

Robin kissed me but I stopped it before it could get too heated. "I do, however, would like for one of those traditions not to be us burning the stuffing."

"Oh, right!" He turned back to the stove, managing to save the stuffing from a charred fate. We finished up and he held the turkey open as I stuffed it.

I looked up at him, biting my lip as I held a needle and thread. Granny had tried to teach me to sew but it never really stuck. So I had to turn to Robin. "You're supposed to sew it up to close it."

Robin took the needle from me, threading it with ease. He was used to mending his own clothing as well as Roland's and I knew he would easily close the bird. I watched, impressed yet missing the feel of those nimble fingers each morning as I dressed.

"There we go," he said, leaning back to admire his work. Crinkles formed around his blue eyes as he laughed. "I've never had to do that on a turkey before."

"You would've never known. Now, let me get this turkey in the oven." I opened the door and nearly fell over. Robin caught me before I landed on my ass, guiding me to a chair.

He knelt down on one knee in front of me, holding my hands. "Regina, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Just lost my balance, that's all," I explained. "Dr. Johnson said it's not uncommon at this point in the pregnancy."

"Well, then, I think I better put the turkey in the oven, don't you?" He smiled as he stood, kissing my forehead before moving toward the appliance. I watched as he placed the turkey in and closed the oven door again.

He returned to the table and sat down next to me. "So, now what?"

"We have some time before I have to put in the side dishes," I said, looking at the clock. "You want to get Roland and start making desserts?"

"I think you know what I really want you to do."

"There will be plenty of time for lying down later when we all hit our turkey comas," I said, lying my hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about that."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for a cuddle on the couch, then."

"Wait, you're going to be there?" I pretended to think about it for a moment before grabbing his hand. "Then maybe we could have a quick break."

* * *

Robin and I set the table before he went to carve the turkey. I brought out the side dishes and set them up, taking in our hard work. Everything looked so good and I had a feeling it was going to taste so much better because we all had pitched in to make this meal.

"Turkey coming through!" Robin announced, carrying the platter in from the kitchen. He set it down in the center of the table and stood back. "I think I did some excellent work, if I do say so myself."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. He kissed my forehead. "At work, they had us write down what we were thankful for this year."

"Sounds like the usual," I replied. "Let me guess. A lot of family and friends."

"Yes, though a few people wrote down pizza," Robin said. "I was tempted to write that as well."

I rolled my eyes. Robin's coworkers had introduced him to pizza and he had declared it the best thing he had ever eaten. Moving on, I asked: "So what did you write down?"

"Roland, of course. But most of all, I am thankful for you, Regina. You have really changed my life."

Glancing around our settings, I nodded. "I guess I have. I'm the reason you're here rather than back in the Enchanted Forest."

"You're the reason I'm here rather than Zelena's curse." He cupped my cheek. "But that's not what I meant. You gave me a second chance at love, at being a husband and being a father. I can't imagine my life without you."

I lowered my eyes as tears pricked at them. "Are you trying to make me cry? Because I have a lot of hormones coursing through me so it'll be very easy."

"I'm just telling you the truth." He raised my chin so he could kiss me.

When we broke, I rubbed our noses. "I'm thankful for you. You made me feel safe and welcomed in a strange land, someone I knew I could talk to no matter what. And then you gave me so much more. You gave me love, a son and now a daughter. You've changed my life and I'm so thankful for that."

"Now you are trying to make me cry," he said, laughing. "Happy Thanksgiving, Regina."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Robin."

Roland bounded into the room and Robin scooped him up as we sandwiched him in a hug. He laughed, pushing against. "It's not time for hugging! It's time to eat!"

"That it is, my boy." Robin swung our son into his seat as I took mine. Once Robin was situated at the head of the table, we began helping ourselves. I surveyed our small celebration and took a deep breath, sighing in contentment.

This was my best Thanksgiving in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy Once Day! I thoroughly enjoyed last week's episode (in fact, I watched it twice) and have constantly been rewatching the ball scenes. We got three (!) Outlaw Queen kisses last week and one tonight! So far, this season has been on point (in general, though our Outlaw Queen bits haven't hurt). Can't wait to see the rest!

I went to NY Comic Con over the weekend and I went searching for a Regina Funko Pop doll. Nada. Every booth was sold out of her and most were sold out of all the Once Upon a Time dolls in general. I ended up getting an Emma Funko Pop and she's now having adventures on my tumblr. I will get a Regina (and the others), but later.

(I also got Jamie and Claire from Funko's Outlander collection).

So October 26th is the anniversary of when I published the first chapter of "All That Was Me." I can't believe it's been a year! You've all been amazing and I never imagined the reception my little Outlander/Outlaw Queen mashup would get. So to celebrate, I'm hosting another Q+A on my tumblr on October 26th. Feel free to ask questions about any of my OQ fics. (If you ask before October 26th, which is totally allowed, please let me know if it's for the Q+A. If it's not marked, I'll answer it beforehand).

Hope everyone has a good week!

-Mac


	6. Baby Emma

_Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you_

("Someone's Waiting for You," _The Rescuers_ )

* * *

Chapter 6: Baby Emma

I paced Barbara's living room, anger coursing through me. Robin sat with Barbara and Joe on their couch, all following me with concerned eyes. Only Joanie seemed unfazed by my agitation. "It's only a few pictures, Regina," she said.

"No," I hissed. "I don't want the press anywhere near us and I can't believe they would even suggest it."

Joanie sighed. "They're really only doing this because they got a lot of flak when people discovered they adopted the baby girl you were trying to adopt. You're a celebrity and people have feelings about you—both positive and negative."

"And so we have to trot Emma out for them? Fuck no."

"Regina," Barbara warned.

I was too worked up. "No, I'm not going to censor myself. These words are the only ones that accurately convey how I'm feeling and how wrong this whole thing is."

Robin stood, holding out his hands with his palms up. I placed my hands on top, letting him wrap his hands around my fingers. He pulled me close. "If this is the only way we see Emma, then we're going to have to play along."

"What? Robin!"

"But," he continued, pressing his finger to my lips, "we are going to set some of the rules. How is that?"

I tilted my head, not quite sure yet. "What kind of rules?"

"No pictures of Emma. And they can only stay long enough to document the meeting. Then they go so we can have privacy with Emma. How's that?"

I paused for a moment before smiling. "You are amazing. Have I ever told you that?"

He smiled as well. "Once or twice."

I leaned back to look at Joanie. "Could we do that? Set those rules?"

"I can see," she replied with a shrug. "It couldn't hurt, especially how desperate they are to save face. I'll run it by them."

Robin wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my arm. "Thank you, Joanie. For all your help."

"Anytime. I'll be in touch about the specifics of the meeting. You two get some rest," she said, standing as she gathered her papers.

Joe stood as well and showed her out as Robin pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his chest, relishing the comfort he provided me. His heart beat under my ear, as soothing as ever.

"You know what?" Cousin Barbara asked, causing me to open my eyes. She was still on the couch, but watching us. "I've been wondering about you and Robin. Everything was such a blur at the hospital, so I didn't get to see you two together. But now that I have, Robin, you are everything Regina needs."

"Thank you, Barbara. That means a lot coming from Regina's family," he said. I heard his smile in his voice.

Barbara stood. "I'm going to make us all some tea. How does that sound?"

"Can you bring out some peanut butter with it? Please?" I asked, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"She craves it constantly," Robin explained. "We've stocked up on it at home."

Barbara laughed, promising to bring me some as she slipped into the kitchen. Once she was gone, Robin hooked his arm under my knees and scooped me into his arms. He carried me over to the couch and plopped me down on his lap as he sat. I settled my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes again. "She's right. You are what I need."

"You're what I need too," he told me, kissing the side of my head. "Me and Roland."

"Well, you two are absolutely sweet," Joe said, returning to the living room. He scrunched his nose as he settled on the love seat. "It's disgusting."

Robin chuckled as I opened my eyes to give him a playful glare. "You expect me to believe you and Barb never cuddled on this couch? Really?"

"We've cuddled on the couch," Barb said, carrying in her tea set. "Don't let him get to you."

"Come on, Barb. We were just having a little fun. Right, Regina?" Joe winked at me.

I shrugged. "You were. I'm just cuddling Robin."

"Well, I'm just glad you three could come up. It's so nice to have you around." Barb smiled as she handed Robin and me cups of tea. She then also handed me the peanut butter. "So how's the pregnancy going?"

"It's going well. My morning sickness has gone away for the most part and my doctor thinks it'll be gone completely soon. Which is quite a relief, I can tell you that." I dipped a celery stick into the peanut butter and took a bite as I moved from Robin's lap. Instead, I curled next to him, tucking my feet under me.

Barb smiled. "Good to hear. Have you gotten a sonogram?"

"I have had two," I admitted, "but I left them at home."

"Don't worry. I have the last one." Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet I got him. He opened it and I saw he had placed a few pictures inside, including one of me and the one I took of Roland on Halloween. But he pulled out a grainy black and white photograph, handing it to Barb.

I was touched that Robin had a copy of my sonogram in his wallet but I had to agree with Joe when he said: "You are such a dad, Robin."

"Guilty as charged," he replied with a shrug.

Barb handed the sonogram to Joe as she leaned closer. "So, any ideas of what you're having? Boy? Girl?"

Robin and I exchanged glances, unsure how to answer. While Daniel and now Lucy were aware of the real circumstances surrounding my disappearance, I still didn't feel comfortable telling Barb and Joe. So I couldn't explain that I knew I was having a little girl because of a magical necklace loaned to me by Snow White.

I leaned against Robin and shrugged. "I have a feeling it's a girl. Luckily, this one agrees with me."

"I just want a little version of Regina," he said, kissing my head.

Barb's eyes softened as she nodded. "You two are going to be great parents."

"They already are," Joe said. "Roland's a lucky kid."

Robin smiled. "Thank you. We were both lucky that Regina stumbled into our lives."

"Speaking of that scamp, we should get him so we can go to dinner. It's on us," Barb said, standing.

I hesitated. "We haven't…We haven't taken Roland to a restaurant since I've arrived back in Boston. I don't know…"

"I don't think we'll have much trouble," Robin said, standing as well as he held out his hand to me. "If we give him some rules, you know Roland will obey."

Sighing, I took his hand and let him help me up. "Okay. We'll only be a few moments."

* * *

Roland was well behaved, just as I knew he would be. My problems lay more with being out in public, especially since the gossip item that had ran right before Thanksgiving. I didn't want our every move scrutinized which left Robin in the position to argue for us to leave the house every so often.

I took several deep breaths as we entered the restaurant, reminding myself not to be so paranoid. Robin took my hand and squeezed it while Roland looked around the place. "It reminds me of the Great Hall," he said.

"It's similar," I replied. "But you can't go running around the place like you did in the Hall."

He nodded, clutching onto my other hand as the maître d' led us to a table toward the back of the restaurant. It was out of the way and I felt better being so far away from possible prying eyes. A waiter brought over a booster seat for Roland and he settled in fine, feeling like an adult, he told me.

Robin took the seat next to me, draping his arm over the back of my chair when he didn't need it. It soothed me to know he was ready to get us out of there if someone decided to give us trouble.

I also had my knife tucked in my purse, but I didn't tell him that. Nor did I plan to use it.

"This is our favorite place," Barb told me. "You must try the veal. It's delicious."

My stomach turned and I shook my head. "I don't think that's going to stay down. I'll probably stick to something bland to be on the safe side."

"I think I'll avoid the veal as well," Robin said, looking over the menu himself.

We ordered and dinner continued well. As our conversation was light and cheery, I found myself relaxing more and more. Roland entertained us with a few stories of his own. Thankfully, Barb and Joe wrote off his stories from the Enchanted Forest as the products of a child's imagination.

Before dessert came, I excused myself to head to the bathroom. After washing my hands, I headed back out. There were several pay phones lined up between the ladies' and men's rooms and a woman was on the phone. I wasn't going to pay her much mind until I caught wind of her conversation.

"Yes, she's here. I'm certain it's her. And she's here with him, that wilderness man. He's been keeping his hand on the back of her chair, like he's making sure she doesn't run. She went off to the bathroom and I'm surprised he didn't follow her or make their female companion go with her," the woman said.

She paused and I held my breath, waiting for whatever came next. "The kid is with them, yes. He looks more like her than him but I wouldn't be surprised if he was kidnapped too. He doesn't seem afraid but he's pretty quiet. Maybe a little too well-behaved."

The woman turned, her eyes going wide as she saw me. I glared at her, crossing my arms as she quickly ended her call. "Kinda sad to see anonymous sources actually do exist, that people can't keep their noses out of things that have nothing to do with them," I said, venom in my voice.

"I was just reporting what was happening," she said.

I raised my eyebrow. "We're a family out for dinner. Hardly news."

"Look, a lot of people are concerned about you." She lowered her voice. "If you need her, let me know now. We can help you."

"I don't need any help. Stay away from me and my family. We're ordinary people trying live our lives." So Robin and I weren't exactly ordinary but we were trying.

The woman was persistent, following me as I headed back to the table. Every fiber of my being was tingling and I almost felt like I could conjure one of my old fireballs. I glanced over my shoulder. "Leave me alone."

"Just talk to me," the woman pleaded.

"Regina?" Robin stood, inching closer to me as he frowned at the woman. "Is something wrong?"

The woman pushed past me, getting very close to Robin. "What's wrong is that you are holding this woman against her will."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead as Robin's mouth opened and closed a few times. When he spoke, his voice was low but even. "I'm not keeping Regina a prisoner. She's free to leave me if she chooses."

"Which I don't," I said, sidling up to Robin. He wrapped an arm around me. "I love him. Tell _that_ to the press."

Turning to Robin, I nudged him. "Come on. Let's go have dessert."

"We can help you!" the woman yelled, walking toward me.

"I don't need to be saved from Robin. I need to be saved from you!" I yelled back.

The restaurant had hung several lanterns to create mood lighting. As I felt the electricity hum in my veins, the flames exploded and shattered the glass in the lanterns close to me. Robin shielded me from flying shards as the patrons screamed.

"Is everyone alright?" The manager hurried over to us, inspecting the lanterns. "I am so sorry about that. Is there anything I can do?"

Joe stood as Barbara soothed a shaking Roland. "Can you have our desserts wrapped to go? I think it's best if we left."

* * *

Roland slept, curled up on his father's lap as he clung to his beloved teddy bear, while Robin lounged on the bed in Barbara's guest room. I could feel his eyes on me as I paced back and forth, unable to calm down. "It was just a freak accident, right? Too much oil or something?" I asked.

"Regina," Robin sighed. "Please, sit down."

"I can't. I think I need to take a walk."

Robin placed our son on the bed before standing to pull me into his arms. "It's too late. So you're just going to have to let out that energy some other way."

"We're sharing a room with our five-years-old son."

"I didn't meant that way, lovely." Robin kissed my forehead. "We'll do that once we're back home in Boston."

I rested my head on his shoulder, letting him rock me like he had Roland once we got home. "It was my magic, wasn't it?"

"It felt like it, Regina," Robin replied. "How did it feel to you?"

"Like my magic. I forgot how it used to thrum in my veins and was so constant, it was soothing."

He rubbed my back. "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes," I admitted. "It would be a lot easier to wave my hands and have all my chores done."

Robin chuckled before leaning away from me, looking thoughtful. "What does it mean though? That you used your magic here?"

"I don't know. I don't feel it now and I did try to do some earlier. Maybe it just manifested itself because I felt threatened by that woman?"

"It's possible," Robin agreed. "Though I guess this means that in some scenarios, magic can exist in this land."

I nodded, sitting on the bed. "Maybe Snow's theory was right. That it's just been suppressed by the lack of belief in this realm."

"That makes sense," Robin said, sitting down next to me. He pressed himself to my side. "It makes me feel better though that your magic will protect you if need be."

"Me too." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Though I hope it doesn't have to come out for a long, long time."

He kissed my forehead as he pressed a hand to my womb. "It would be best if the only magic is the one happening here."

I rolled my eyes but I kissed him anyway, grabbing his chin as I rubbed my thumb over his stubble. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I think I can sleep now."

"Good." Robin stood, picking up Roland. "I'll get the bed ready for us."

When I came out of the bathroom in my nightgown, Robin had tucked Roland into the cot set up for him and had already crawled into bed himself. I slipped in next to him and let him wrap me up in his arms once the lights were off. With my head tucked under his chin, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Joanie smiled as she approached us as we sat outside her office. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath as Robin squeezed my hand. "So they agreed to our conditions?"

"Yes," Joanie said, "and we agreed to theirs, which was to meet in a neutral place. That's why you're meeting Emma in one of our conference rooms."

"How welcoming," I muttered. Joanie nodded in sympathy.

Robin shifted in his seat. "What about the reporters?"

"There are a few ones that were selected by my firm as well as the firm representing the Swans."

"Swan? That's their last name?" I asked.

Joanie nodded. "Yes, and they're ready for you. Come on."

We stood and I fixed Robin's dark blue tie. I had bought him a few suits recently and this was the first time he was able to wear one. The white button down shirt and dark gray pants looked good on him and his hair was brushed smooth.

I took Robin's hand and we followed Joanie to a nearby conference room. Five reporters were already inside, each with a tape recorder sitting in front of them and their pens at the ready. They looked up as we entered, watching Robin and me as we took our seats. Joanie sat next to me and addressed the media. "The Swans and their lawyers will be in shortly. Then you can have a brief interview before we escort you out. At no times should any pictures be taken. Understood?"

The reporters nodded as the door opened again. An older gentleman in a nice suit ushered a couple into the room. Both were well dressed in what appeared to be designer clothing—him in a suit and her in a dress I'm pretty sure I saw Nancy Reagan wearing recently. They both had well-styled blonde hair and she carried Emma, who wore a pink frilly dress as she slept in her new mother's arms.

Robin and I stood and I smoothed down the black dress I wore. He placed a hand on my back, staying behind me the entire time. I held out my hand to Mr. Swan. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

He shook my hand, scowling at us. "Let's just get this over with so people will leave us alone."

"Of course," I replied, trying not to scowl myself. Robin and I took our seats again as the Swans settled a bit away from us.

Joanie turned to the reporters. "Alright, you have five minutes as agreed. Make good use of them."

"So, Mr. Locksley, do you accompany Ms. Mills everywhere she goes?" one reporter asked, going for the gossip immediately.

Robin frowned. "Regina goes lots of places without me."

"I wanted him here today," I said, taking his hand.

Joanie leaned forward. "If all you are going to do is grill Mr. Locksley and Ms. Mills about their relationship, we will end this now. Remember that we could've just issued a press released."

The reporters scowled before turning to a few more mundane questions—mostly about baby Emma and the Swans. I learned that he was a prominent business man in Augusta, where they were part of high society. They had wanted a child for years but it never happened, so they turned to adoption. So far, all seemed well.

When Joanie told them to wrap it up, the one female reporter leaned forward. "Mrs. Swan, is there anything you want to say to Ms. Mills?"

Allison Swan turned to me, giving me the most insincere smile I had ever seen. "I just want to thank Regina for rescuing Emma from the side of that road and for keeping her safe. And for loving her until we could."

"I'm thankful she found a good home," I replied, hoping I sounded as convincing as her.

Joanie and the Swans' lawyer ushered the reporters out of the room and we were left with the Swans. Emma woke up and started to fuss, little arms flailing about as she expressed her displeasure. Allison Swan looked a bit lost as she tried to soothe the girl. "I wish there was a user manual," she muttered.

"Let me," Robin said, holding out his arms. Though she hesitated, Allison deposited Emma into them and he stood to bounce with the girl.

I watched him with a small smile. He had the ingrained touch of a father, rocking Emma as he sang softly to her. I couldn't wait until he was doing the same with Rachel and my hand found its way to my abdomen.

Allison's eyes darted toward it before she looked me in the eyes again. "I do thank you for finding Emma. But I'm sure you understand that we can't have you in her life after this."

My smile faltered. "I know that's your right, but I feel a connection with her. What harm could it do to Emma?"

Allison looked me over, disdain in her eyes. "We don't need her around anyone of your…status."

"Status? I'm a Mills. Certainly you've heard of my family, Mr. Swan?" I gave him a cold look.

He nodded but Allison continued. "You may consider yourself our equal, but you're not. You're unemployed and living with a man who kidnapped you."

"Robin didn't kidnap me! I wish people would stop saying that," I snapped.

Thomas raised his hand. "Regardless of how you and Robin came to be together, I think you can agree we can provide her with stability and a good life. And free from gossip."

"Can you provide her with love? Because that's what she needs most of all." I crossed my arms and leveled them with my best glare.

They didn't answer, so I moved closer to Robin. Emma had calmed down in his arms and she stared at him with wide green eyes. "She has Snow's eyes," I whispered.

"She does. But I see so much of Charming in her," he said, tracing her features with a finger. She reached up and grabbed it, causing the both of us to chuckle.

He slid her into my arms. "You should hold her as well."

"Thank you," I said, bouncing Emma now. I looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, there, sweet princess. Do you remember me? We spent some time together after you were born."

"Not too much longer. My wife and I have other things to do today," Thomas said, checking his watch.

I wished my time with Emma had been longer and cursed the reporters for eating up some of our precious time with her. Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "No matter what happens, Emma, know that Robin and I will always love you," I whispered to her.

Louder, I asked the Swans: "Can we get a picture with her? Please?"

Allison rolled her eyes but pulled out professionally done pictures. "Here, you can take these. We figured you'd ask and feared if we didn't give them to you, you'd complain in the gossip section again."

"I had nothing to do with that," I said, nodding for Robin to take the pictures. "But thank you."

Allison took Emma from my arms. When she began fussing again, Allison rolled her eyes and Robin frowned. "You need to bounce her. It soothes her," he told her.

"I don't need parenting advice from a man who raised his son in the woods!" Allison snapped back.

Their lawyer returned and the Swans left without another word or glance to us. Joanie closed the door behind them and looked at us. "Well?"

"I don't care for them," Robin said. "Something just feels off about them."

"It feels like Emma is just a prop to them, not a child," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Joanie nodded. "Unfortunately, you may be right. The company Thomas Swan works for has a very heavy emphasis on family."

"So Emma was adopted to help advance him at work?" I wanted to throttle him and Robin took my shaking hands. "Maybe this was a bad idea. We could've just kept pretending she was adopted by a couple that loved her."

He pulled me in for a hug and I felt his voice vibrate in his chest as he spoke to Joanie. "Thank you for all your work. But I think it's best if we go now."

* * *

After that, Robin was silent as we donned our coats and climbed into my car. His silence continued as I drove back to Barbara's house and it made my nerves that much worse. I was tempted to turn on the radio just to fill the emptiness but I wasn't in much of a mood for Christmas music.

"You were really great with Emma," I said, softly.

He didn't turn from the window but I saw a smile bloom on his face. "I have some experience with babies."

"Yes, you do," I replied. "I can't wait until you're bouncing Rachel in your arms."

"Me too."

The silence filled the car again and I tried to figure out what to say next to break it. Robin, though, beat me to it. "We're supposed to be her godparents."

"What?" I wanted to hit the brakes and look at him, but we were so close to Barbara's.

He sighed. "I hadn't wanted to tell you because it was never official and it wouldn't have helped anyway but…Well, one night before the Midsummer, Charming told me that if all went well, he and Snow were going to name me Emma's godfather. And if you were still around after the Midsummer, you were going to be named her godmother."

I choked back a sob as I smiled. "So Charming wasn't just asking me to take care of Emma because I was the only one we knew who wasn't going to end up trapped in the curse."

"No," Robin agreed. "He and Snow had wanted us to care for Emma had anything happened to them in the Enchanted Forest."

"So now we failed both of them." I parked the car and banged my head against the back of my seat.

Robin reached out and cupped the back of my head. "Why don't we go for a walk? I think we both need to clear our heads and you know how the woods calm me down."

"I think a walk with you sounds lovely," I said, sliding out of the car. Once he was out, he took my hand and we strolled toward the trees that lined Barbara's property to raise our spirits before facing Roland again.

* * *

 _The entire court stood in the Great Hall, dressed in whites and golds as sunlight streamed into the room through the windows. Snow and Charming stood in front of their thrones, both dressed in white with crowns on their heads. Emma was also dressed in white and was cradled in her mother's arms, asleep._

 _I stood by the dais, dressed in gold. My hair had been braided and Ilsa had woven golden ribbons as well as baby's breath into it. Robin stood next to me, also dressed in gold as he smiled at our prince and princess._

 _Snow approached me and placed Emma in my arms. "Someone wants to spend some time with her godmother," she said, green eyes twinkling._

 _As I rocked the baby princess, the light died down and I looked up to find everyone had disappeared. The Great Hall was destroyed—the thrones toppled, curtains torn and windows smashed. I held Emma close as fear gripped my heart. "Robin? Robin, where are you?"_

 _"I'm right here," he said, appearing at my side. Roland sat on his hip, his arms wrapped around his father's neck._

 _"What happened?" I asked, looking around the room._

 _Robin wrapped his arm around me and drew me close. "The curse. But we're together and everything is going to be fine."_

 _My heart slowed down to its normal pace as he pressed a kiss to my brow. I felt better knowing we were all safe and not even the chilling cackle that filled the room later could put me off._

* * *

 **A/N** : I got a bit behind on this chapter. Oops. Even though this was supposed to be a short one.

Anyway, next week, I'm purposefully posting on Monday. Because, as I said last week, that's the first anniversary of when I started posting "All That Was Me."

Once again, I'll be hosting a Q+A on my tumblr in honor of the first anniversary. Feel free to drop by and leave a question, even ahead of next Monday.

We've had two Regina-light episodes so far. But there's been an Outlaw Queen moment in each episode of the season. There's something sweeter about the moments we've been getting—Robin calming Regina and offering to make her tea, the two of them waiting for Snowing's return. While the kisses in "The Price" were great, these moments are a bit better. They're domestic and just Robin and Regina together.

See everyone next week!

-Mac


	7. A New York City Christmas

_City sidewalks busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the there is a feeling  
of Christmas  
_

("Silver Bells," Jay Livingston and Ray Evans)

* * *

Chapter 7: A New York City Christmas

After returning from Maine, I threw myself into planning our long weekend getaway to New York. I wasn't trying to forget Emma and she became a permanent fixture in our house when I framed one of the pictures the Swans had given us, placing it on the mantle next to our family photo. Robin kept another copy in his wallet as well and I had caught him looking at it from time to time.

I kept myself busy to keep myself from worrying about Emma living with the Swans (though I failed miserably) by focusing on New York related concerns. Would New York at the holidays be too crowded for Robin and Roland? They had felt more at home in Maine than Boston so would the Big Apple be too much for them? But there was something magical about New York at Christmas and I wanted to recapture the feeling of the Enchanted Forest for us.

When I voiced all of this to Robin, he smiled and took my hand. "I think we'll be fine, Regina. Yes, Roland and I are not quite accustomed to living in a city like Boston but we're getting there. I think we'll be able to handle New York."

"At Christmas," I stressed before sighing. "Maybe we should go another time."

"But that might not be for a while now."

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. At my last appointment, I had asked Dr. Johnson to assure Robin that it was safe for me to travel. He had done so but then explained when it would no longer be safe and when I would need to keep close to home in anticipation of the birth. Once Rachel arrived, it would be some time before I would consider traveling with a baby. And since we had enrolled Roland to start kindergarten after the Christmas break while I started to put out feelers about returning to work, this was probably the best time to go.

So I booked our hotel and our flights and packed our suitcases for our trip. Lucy drove us to Logan, where we would catch out flight to JFK. She helped us unload the car and hugged each other us. "Enjoy your trip. And take lots of pictures," she said.

I promised to do just that before taking Roland's hand to lead him into the terminal. Robin followed with our luggage, carrying them to where we checked in for our flight. We passed through security and Robin muttered, "I wish we had this for the palace. Would've kept some people out."

"Like your father?" I asked, hatred in my voice.

"He's a snake," Robin replied, picking up Roland. "He would've slithered in anyway."

I sighed. "He's far away, stuck with the Queen. I hope she makes his life miserable."

Robin chuckled. "I'm sure he's regretting backing her now."

We settled in the seats by our gate and I pulled out a book to read to Roland. He curled up on my lap, looking at the pictures as I told him the story of Alexander and his monster friends. Robin watched us, a smile on his lips.

As the gate attendant announced that our flight would be boarding soon, I tucked the book away and gently tilted Roland's face up so he was looking at me. "You remember the rules I gave you for the airplane, right?"

"Yes, Mama." Roland sat up straighter. "I have to sit still with my seatbelt buckled like in the car. If I have to go to the bathroom, I need to tell you or Papa. And I shouldn't kick the seat because someone will be sitting in front of me."

"And?" I prompted.

He thought for a moment before saying: "And I have to hold either your hand or Papa's hand when we get on the plane and when we got off."

"Good." I hugged him, smiling. "Soon we'll be in New York. What do you want to do?"

"Everything!"

Robin and I laughed before he ruffled Roland's hair. "I think that's a bit much, my boy. We can't tire Mama out, right?"

"I think I'll have more energy than the two of you," I said, taking Robin's hand. Concern though flitted through his eyes and I wondered what it was for. I was healthy and active. New York was going to be a piece of cake—pregnant or not.

Boarding started and I gathered our things, taking Roland's hands as we got on the plane. I took the window seat while Robin was on the aisle, Roland sitting between us. He buckled himself in and sat back, ready for the flight.

I talked them through takeoff, starting with us leaving the gate and heading to the runway. "We'll probably have to sit here a bit if there are other planes waiting to takeoff as well. But first, we have the safety instructions."

"Safety instructions?" Robin asked, frowning. "Why do we need those?"

"We discussed this," I said, reaching over Roland to take his hand. I had gone over the safety instructions, telling Robin it was just a precaution but that traveling by plane was safe.

Robin relaxed as the stewardess rattled off everything I had already told him. I turned my attention back to Roland as I heard the plane's engines rev up. Handing him a lollipop, I told him it would help with takeoff. Roland was just happy to have the sweet.

I took his hand as we sped down the runway, explaining we were picking up speed to help with lift off. As the plane tilted for its upward climb, Roland leaned over me to watch us leave the ground with wide eyes. His father gripped the armrests and kept his eyes shut until the plane leveled off.

"Look, Papa, we're above the clouds," Roland said, amazed.

Robin took a deep breath and leaned over to see the white clouds under us. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath but wonder danced in his eyes. "Amazing," he said.

I kissed his cheek. "Now sit back and relax. We'll be in New York soon."

He did as I said, closing his eyes again as I handed Roland a coloring book. I pulled out a book of my own, finally getting a chance to finish _Cosmos_ as I wondered what Carl Sagan would've said about my little trip to the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

Within an hour, we were preparing for descent. Roland began whimpering and clutching his ears. Concerned, Robin looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's the pressure. It can affect kids as young as Roland."

"What can we do?" Panic coated his words.

Roland tilted his head, looking at me with tear-filled brown eyes. I cupped his chin as I told Robin: "Flag down the stewardess. Ask her for hot compresses."

We were brought two warm bags of cotton and I placed them on Roland's ears. I had raised the armrest between us and let him rest his head on my lap. The warmth from the compress seeped past my jeans as it was pillowed between my leg and Roland's ear. I held the other against his ear, talking through the landing in a low, soft voice, while Robin rubbed his leg. Roland screwed his eyes shut as the wheels lowered and let out whimpers as we touched down.

Robin carried Roland off the plane as I thanked the flight crew for their help. After waiting for our luggage, Roland felt better and was okay with being let down so Robin could grab our bags. I took Roland's hand and crouched down to be eye level with him. "Feel better?"

He nodded and I asked: "Would you rather we drive back to Boston?"

"Would I have to sit still longer?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "For almost six hours."

His mouth fell open. "That's a long time."

I nodded. "So you'd rather fly?"

Though he covered his ears, he nodded. I smiled, stroking his cheek. "Okay, then, we'll fly back. But that's not for a few days, so let's go see New York!"

* * *

We checked into our hotel and settled into our room. Robin studied it, impressed. "Much nicer than most of the inns I've stayed in," he said.

"And you won't have to sleep outside my door to protect me from ruffians," I teased, recalling how I fell over him. It felt like a lifetime ago.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, bringing his lips to my ears. "Of course not. This time I can hold you in my arms to ensure your safety."

I brought my hand up to his head, guiding him for a kiss. We exchanged a few more kisses before Roland interrupted us. "Mama, Papa, stop being yucky and come look at New York."

We chuckled but joined him at the window. He was pressed against the glass, looking out at the city below. "So many tall buildings. Why?" he asked.

"Manhattan is a small island. So to get the most use out of the land, they built up," I explained. "So where do you want to go first?"

"The Em…Em…" Roland's brows turned down as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. "The building where James' peach landed on."

I nodded. "The Empire State Building it is. A good choice, Roland."

As Roland shrugged on his coat, Robin leaned close to me. "Do you have your knife?"

"It was too big," I answered. "And I didn't want to bring a weapon onto the plane. That wouldn't have gone over too well."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You should have a way to protect yourself."

Since introducing Robin to the TV last month, he had started to watch the nightly news. He thought it was a good way to get to know this realm and I agreed. But it also made him more protective of me and Roland after he saw all the violence in our world. Of course, the news had reports of violence and crimes in New York the week before we left so he was more concerned than ever.

I reached into my purse and took out a little canister. "This is mace. It's very painful when sprayed at someone. I can use this."

"And you'll stay close to me on the subway, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Robin," I said, humoring him. I wasn't going to lose either Locksley man in the urban jungle. So I was going to stay very close to them.

I tugged on his jacket collar, giving him another kiss. "Are you satisfied? Can we go now?"

He smiled, nodding. "Roland, take your mother's hand. It's time to go explore New York City."

With a cheer, Roland took my hand and we headed back down to the lobby. I took Robin's hand as we boarded the elevator, leaning against him. "This is going to be the best vacation ever," I said.

"I'm sure it will be," he replied, kissing my head.

* * *

At the foot of the Empire State Building, Roland tried to see all the way to the top. He craned his neck back so far, his back began to arch, but still he couldn't see the spire from where we were. I gave his hand a little tug, leading him and Robin inside so we could pay and get on line for the elevator that would take us to the observation deck on the 86th floor.

Roland raced around the deck, trying to see everything at once. Robin and I followed, making sure he stayed safe and didn't collide with anyone else up there. I managed to get him to hold still for some pictures and a nice gentleman offered to take a picture of the three of us.

Once my camera was away, Roland took off again. He stopped and pointed toward two identical buildings rising from downtown. "What are those?"

"The Twin Towers," I replied. "They're the tallest buildings in New York City."

"Wow," Roland said before running to look uptown. He pointed to the trees stretching out before him. "Look, Papa, a forest!"

I chuckled, placing my hand on his back. "That's Central Park. It's like Boston Commons."

"Can we go?" Roland asked.

"Of course we can. Tomorrow."

He looked up at me. "Can't we go now?"

"It's getting late, my boy." Robin pointed west, toward New Jersey and the setting sun. "We should get something to eat and then go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Do we have to?" Roland's lower lip quivered.

I took his hand. "Yes, we do. But we'll still be in New York in the morning. And we'll have more time to do more things."

"Okay," Roland said with a sigh. Robin picked him up and carried him as we headed back to the elevator.

When we left the building, I took Robin and Roland down the block. I stopped and had them turn around. "Okay, look at the Empire State Building now."

They looked up and both their mouths fell open as they took in the building, washed in red and green lights. The Christmas spirit filled me and I clutched Robin's arm, leaning closer. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty," Roland replied. "How do they do that?"

I laughed. "I'll explain it as we head back to the hotel."

"Wait, I want to get a picture of you and Roland in front of the building," Robin said, handing me our sleepy son in exchange for the camera. I bounce Roland to wake him up a bit and we smiled as Robin snapped a few pictures. Hopefully, he actually got us but we'd find out when I developed the film.

But I wouldn't need pictures to remember this forever.

* * *

We slept soundly that night. Roland barely made it to his bed and he didn't wake up as I took off his clothes then put on his pajamas. I tucked him in with Little John Bear, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep tight, my little knight," I whispered.

Robin had managed to get his boots off but not much else before collapsing on the bed. Soft snores rose up from him and I sighed, trying to undress him. It was a bit of a struggle, but I managed to strip him down to his boxers. Once I changed into my nightshirt, I pulled the blankets out from under Robin and climbed into bed. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. My eyes closed and didn't open again until morning.

"Regina? Regina, love, it's time to wake up," Robin whispered in my ear. "Or I'm going to let Roland have at you. He's very antsy to go back to exploring New York."

I opened my eye to find Robin still lying next to me, propped up on his elbow. He made a motion with his head and I glanced over to find Roland sitting on me, dressed and with his arms crossed. "Come on, Mama!" he huffed.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to look at the radio clock.

"Seven," Robin replied.

I groaned, rubbing my face. "It's a bit early, Roland. New York will still be out there in a few hours, I assure you."

"But I want to do everything!" Roland insisted.

"And we will. Just at a slightly later hour. Right now, the streets are filled with people who are busy trying to get to work. Let's let them all get there and then we can head out. So, let's stay in a bed a little longer, okay?"

Roland realized he was fighting a losing battle and sighed. He crawled between me and his father, snuggling under the covers. "How much longer?" he asked.

"How about we give Mama an extra hour of sleep?" Robin suggested, winking at me.

After thinking about it, Roland nodded. "Okay. One hour. That's it," he said.

I thanked him and settled back down to get some more sleep. After a few minutes, I felt Roland curl up into me. His curls tickled my nose as he laid his head on my shoulder but I held him closer, enjoying being with him. As I drifted back off, I felt Robin's hand rub my arm and I smiled.

Roland woke me up at eight o'clock sharp by shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and he gave me a pleading look. "Can we see more of New York now?"

"Yes, we can. Let me go get ready." I kissed his forehead before sliding from bed.

As I headed toward the bathroom, I shook Robin. He snorted before popping up. Roland giggled and his father pulled him close, tickling him. "I'll give you something to laugh about," Robin said.

The sight of the two of them in our hotel bed brought a smile to my face as I closed the bathroom door. I hopped into the shower to quickly refresh myself, washing my hair as fast I could before little hands started to bang on the door. Bumps rose on my skin as I stepped into the cold air that filled the bathroom and I dressed as fast as I could to warm up.

Robin slipped into the bathroom as I dried my hair. He had changed and grabbed his brush to tame the bedhead he had woken up with. We both did our hair, though I did blow the drier on him a few times playfully. He pinched my side, bringing out a peal of laughter from me. It also brought Roland to the door and he stood there, arms crossed and frowning. "You're taking forever," he told us.

We bit back our laughter, amused that our son was scolding us. Robin put down his brush and scooped up the boy. "We are. But we're almost done. Right, Mama?" He winked at me.

I put the hair drier down and grabbed my coat. "Shall we go find some place good for breakfast?" I asked.

Roland cheered, taking my hand as we left the hotel room to continue our New York adventure.

* * *

After breakfast, we spent the morning in Central Park. Roland ran across the grassy fields while Robin and I sat on a park bench. We explored the rest of the park, following the paths until we arrived at Belvedere Castle. Roland's eyes went wide and he hid behind my legs. I frowned. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Is the Queen in that castle? Is she going to take you away from me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. The Queen is far away, remember? Besides, that's not a scary palace. The Queen only lives in scary palaces."

Roland inched out from behind me and I moved to block his view of the castle. "You know what? I think it's time for lunch. Let's go get something to eat."

I took one of Roland's hands while Robin took the other and we headed out of the park. Every so often, we'd lift Roland up and let him swing forward as his laughter echoed around us. His mood was lifted again, letting me relax and enjoy the rest of our New York trip.

"No way!" A young woman approached us, mouth hanging open. "You're that woman who disappeared and came back! Regina, right?"

Tensing up, I inched away. "Yes, and I would like to be left alone. Thank you."

"Of course, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you came back safe and that your story sounds really romantic," the woman said. She smiled at us. "Have a great vacation. You three deserve it."

She jogged away and I blinked a few times. "Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Indeed," Robin agreed. "I think I like New York much better than Boston."

* * *

Our weekend was busy but fun. We slept soundly every night we were in New York, despite the constant hum of the city outside our hotel window. Roland woke us up early each day and I didn't have the excuse of waiting for the rush hour crowd to fade away those last two days in the city. So every morning I hauled myself and Robin out of bed, ready to please our eager five years-old.

We went all around Manhattan. There were ferry rides to the Statue of Liberty and down the East River, Roland enjoying being on a boat for the first time in his life. He also enjoyed the Museum of Natural History, marveling at the creatures that existed on our planet (though I steered clear of the monkey display as well as the evolution of man. Roland was still not ready for that), but not the Metropolitan Museum of Art. "Maybe this is a little too much for a five years-old," I conceded as he pouted in front of a Matisse.

"He'll probably appreciate this when he's older," Robin agreed, chuckling. "I assume we're coming back, right?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, of course we are. If New York is magical at Christmas time, it's gorgeous in the spring."

"Magical?" Robin asked, tilting his head. I realized that in my eagerness to show Roland everything, I had neglected the very reason why I had chosen now to visit New York: the city lit up for Christmas.

So Sunday was dedicated to everything Christmas. We started with a visit to Macy's, which both recognized from the parade, to see Santa. Roland didn't quite grasp the concept of Santa, which surprised me. I thought coming from a land where magic was commonplace would make Roland more apt to believe that a man could fly around the world delivering presents to good children. But he did believe that—he just didn't understand the concept of sitting on Santa's knee and telling him what he wanted. "Shouldn't he know? If he has magic to watch all the children?" Roland reasoned.

Having no answer for that, we just stood watching as other children took their turns with Santa. Maybe next year I could convince him to at least sit on the man's lap for a picture but for now, we were happy to do this. He was wrapped around me, probably one of the last times I would be able to hold him as Rachel and Roland grew bigger. Robin leaned closer to us, relaxing as much as his protective nature would allow him.

Once we had our fill of watching Santa at Macy's, we then went strolling down Fifth Avenue to look at the store displays. Roland ran from window to window to take in each scene of holiday spirit, from whimsical scenes of elves and reindeer to heartwarming images of family and home. "Can we decorate our house like that?" Roland asked, looking at a display of a Christmas tree and red stockings hanging by a roaring fire.

"Of course," I replied with a smile. "Once we get back to Boston. Now we have to go or we'll miss our show!"

I took Roland's hand and guided my small family to Radio City Music Hall. We got on line with the other families filing into the theater to see the annual Christmas Spectacular. Robin let out a low whistle once we got inside. "I would've had my hands full if I had been in a place like this back during my thieving days," he admitted, eyeing the gold embellishments and expensive décor. "This is grander than many places I had the privilege to plunder."

"Then I'm glad those days are far behind you. I do not want to end our New York vacation by bailing you out of prison," I told him.

He chuckled as we took our seats in the mezzanine. The lights dimmed and orchestra started up as the performers took the stage to being the show. As it went on, Roland hopped out of his seat to stand at the railing. He was mesmerized by every high kick executed by the Rockettes, every synchronized step, and every routine. Watching the Wooden Soldiers marched about the stage brought tears to my eyes as I recalled sitting between my parents when I wasn't much older than Roland. Robin took my hand and kissed my fingers, a comforting gesture.

The lights came back on and Roland looked at me, disappointed. "Is that it?"

"Yes, sweetie. The show's over." I let Robin help me up before I took Roland's hand. "But there's still a few more things to see before our trip is."

His eyes lit up. "Like what?"

"Like the tree outside. Come on."

We pushed our way through the crowd of people to see the famous Rockefeller Center Christmas tree. The sun had set and a soft snow fell as we had enjoyed the Spectacular. Each tiny white flake added more magic to the moment Roland took in the evergreen tree wrapped in multicolored lights that twinkled in the night. A golden star shone from the top and stood guard over the people ice skating in the rink below. Golden angels played silent trumpets, still heralding the season as "Feliz Navidad" drifted from some speaker somewhere nearby. The smell of chestnuts roasting at food cart wafted past me and I felt like I had as a little girl, eagerly waiting for Christmas.

"While I'm not sure why someone would do this to a perfectly good tree," Robin began, causing me to laugh, "it certainly is magical. Thank you for bringing us here."

"Thank you for giving me someone to share it with," I replied, kissing him as Roland groaned.

I pulled away and reached for my camera. "We should get a picture in front of tree. All three of us."

"If you want, I can take your picture." An older gentleman offered, approaching us. "I promise to return your camera."

"You do seem trustworthy. And I imagine my husband can outrun you," I replied, nudging Robin.

The man chuckled. "I bet he could. Had to keep everything sharp while living in the woods, right?"

"Good Lord, is there a person on this planet who doesn't know who we are?" I groaned.

"Probably not," the man said, adjusting the camera to get a good shot. "And I must say the coverage you three get isn't fair. They see a scandal, I see a beautiful young family that should be left alone."

I sighed. "Could you tell that to everyone else?"

"I wish I could," he replied before raising the camera. "Okay, say 'Christmas.'"

He took a few shots of us and I thanked him for his generosity. "You're welcome," he replied. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too," I replied. Turning back to my family, I found Robin holding a tired Roland and I smiled. "Let's go back to the hotel and see if room service can send up some hot cocoa for us."

* * *

The next morning, we checked out of our hotel. Robin and Roland sat in a chair together, our bags piled up next to them, while I arranged for a car to take us back to JFK. "It'll be about ten minutes, ma'am. Someone will come get you," the hotel staffer told me.

"Thank you," I replied, tipping her. I sat down next to my men and sagged into the chair. "I feel like I need a vacation from this vacation."

Robin frowned, reaching out to me. "I hope you didn't do too much."

"I'm fine, Robin," I replied. "Just tired, but in a good way."

"If you're sure," he told me. When I nodded, he turned his attention back to Roland, reading from one of the books I had bought him about New York.

One of the doormen approached us. "Ms. Mills? Your car is here. Can I take your bags?"

"Yes, please," I said, standing. "Are we ready to go?"

Roland shook his head, pouting. "I want to say in New York forever."

"Forever is a very long time," I told him. "You'd miss your playdate with Donna and Michael if you stay here."

"Oh. Okay, then I guess I can go home," Roland said with a sigh.

He held my hand as we exited the hotel. The doorman gave us a little bow. "I hope you enjoyed your time in New York."

"We did," I replied, smiling. "Thank you so much."

He returned my smile. "Then I hope you come back soon."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy anniversary to me! It's been one year since I posted "All That Was Me" and it has been an amazing one. I really was just sticking my toe into the Outlaw Queen fanfiction world. Now, I have several fanfictions and have interacted with a lot of amazing people in this fandom. Thank you, thank you, thank you. In a lot of ways, you've brought back a lot of confidence in myself as a writer. Words cannot express my gratitude for that.

I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter. I felt we needed it after last week's somewhat of a downer with the Swans and Emma. It also feels weird to be writing Christmas before Halloween, but that's just how the timeline falls. And the next chapter will deal with Christmas as well.

Speaking of the next chapter, I will not be posting next week. I barely got this finished for today and I'm planning to go out on Halloween. So I'll be posting Chapter 8 on November 8th.

Tomorrow I'll post the next part of "Comfort Food," so stay tuned for that. And Friday will see Chapter 11 of "The Prince of Darkness." I also may have a new one shot to add to "A Thief and a Queen." So there should be plenty of read this week.

Once again, I'm conducting a Q+A on my tumblr. Stop by and leave a question. It doesn't have to be about this story. It can be about any of my OQ stories.

So, thank you to all my faithful readers. You have made my year amazing. I appreciate and love you all.

-Mac


	8. A Merry Little Christmas

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.  
_

("Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," Ralph Blane and Hugh Martin)

* * *

Chapter 8: A Merry Little Christmas

When we got home, I ended up unable to get out of bed due to a sore back. Robin hovered over me like a mother hen, concerned about my health and the baby's health. "I'm fine," I insisted. "I just need some rest."

He frowned as he propped me up with a few more pillows. "Maybe you should go see the doctor?"

"I just did too much walking. A few days in bed and I'll feel better." I pulled him down next to me, wrapping my arms around him. "Now be a good pillow and don't move."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me. "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?"

"I'll probably need a heating pad but not now. Now, I think sleep is good." My eyes fluttered closed, lulled by the sound of his beating heart.

After two days though, I was still unable to get out of bed and Robin's worry grew more intense. He was often gone, taking care of Roland as well as me. Most times, I napped but when I was awake, I longed for his company. It was lonely up in our room.

"Mama? Are you awake?" Roland's voice called out to me, disturbing my thoughts one evening.

I smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to check on you," he said, approaching the bed. "Does your back still hurt?"

"It does but I'm sure I'll feel better soon."

His lip quivered. "Did I hurt you?"

"What? No, sweetie." I pulled back the blanket and patted the spot next to me. He climbed in, curling up next to me as I kissed his forehead. "Why did you think you hurt me?"

"I heard Papa tell Ms. Karen that he thinks you strained your back holding me because I'm getting too big."

I kissed him again. "There were a lot of things that probably caused my back to hurt. You are not to blame at all."

"But I am getting too big, aren't I?" Roland asked.

Sighing, I nodded. "Yes, you are. But you aren't too big for cuddles and hugs."

"Good. I like those," he said.

"Roland? Are you in here?" Robin crept into the room before realizing I was awake. He reached over, turning on the lamp before smiling down at us. "I wondered where you went."

"I wanted to see how Mama was," Roland replied.

Robin nodded. "Well, supper is ready. Go wash up and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Can't we eat with Mama? I miss her," Roland said, snuggling closer to me.

Robin looked conflicted but he shook his head. "Mama needs her rest."

With a dramatic sigh, Roland climbed out of bed and stomped out of the room. He slammed the door behind for extra measure as I glared at his father.

"What was that for?" I hissed at Robin. "He could've stayed. I'm going stir-crazy up here and would like some company."

"You need to lie still and let your back heal."

"I can lie still and have Roland here with me. You too. Where have you been sleeping?" Robin rubbed the back of his neck and I narrowed my eyes. "You have been sleeping, right?"

Robin sighed. "I've been catching naps when I can. Not until I'm sure you're all right."

"It's a sprained muscle, not the plague."

"Don't downplay this. It could spiral into something so much worse," Robin said, voice raising.

"Like what?"

He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it. "I don't. But I'm not going to chance anything. Not with your health and the baby's health."

I was going to argue back but a spasm sent pain shooting through my back. My cry of pain brought Robin to my side, his sure hands guiding me back down on the bed. Panic filled his eyes and his breathing was shallow. "Please, Regina," he pleaded, "just rest."

"Fine. But I still want something to eat." I laid flat on my back, glaring at the ceiling instead of him.

"Of course. I'll bring you something once Roland is settled with his meal. Now don't move." I heard Robin pad away and the door close behind him as I blew out in exasperation.

* * *

That night, Robin came to bed. He laid as close to the edge as he could, keeping his back to me. I watched him for a bit, knowing he wasn't asleep from the tension in his entire body. When he still didn't move or say anything, I sighed. "We need to talk."

"You should be asleep. We can talk in the morning."

"I won't be able to sleep until we talk."

I heard him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine. We'll talk."

"Can you turn on the light? Please?"

He clicked on the lamp by his bedside, rolling over to face me. Anger flashed in his eyes as did concern and panic. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Remember a few months ago, before you went out with the scouting party? When I begged you to make sure I wasn't confined when I gave birth?"

"Yes," he answered, eyes narrowed. "I told you that nobody could make you do something you didn't want to do."

I nodded. "And what are you doing now?"

"This is not the same."

"Really? I fail to see that."

"You don't have to be confined," Robin said. "I agreed with that. But you need to let your back heal."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you have to quarantine me or treat me like some fragile flower. I'm tougher than that, Robin of Locksley," I said, my voice raising.

His frown deepened. "I'm not taking any chances. You need to rest."

"And that's all I've been doing! I need to socialize as well. And I can do that in bed without moving, believe it or not. It won't tax me."

"I won't push you like I pushed Marian. She ended up on the verge of death and we have no magic wands here," Robin said, voice harsh from his guilt.

Anger coursed through me. "I am not Marian!"

"Regina, that's not what I…"

"And I told you, I pulled a muscle. I'm not deathly ill!" I moved and pain tore through my back again, causing me to cry out in pain.

Robin knelt over me, holding me as the spasm faded away. Tears ran down his face and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he gasped.

"It's not your fault," I assured him. "You didn't do anything."

"And I can't do anything. You're in pain and I just…" He let out a groan of frustration as he flopped back down on the bed.

Unable to look at him, I reached out to take his hand. "You've been very helpful, Robin. You've just gone overboard."

"I can't lose you. I don't…I don't think I could survive it," he admitted. "Not even for Roland and gods what kind of father does that make me?"

"You're a good father," I assured him. "You're just stressed and feeling guilty."

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and I wanted to hold him, despite how angry I still was at him. But I couldn't move without sending pain rippling through me.

I let out a shuddering breath. "I am not Marian, Robin. You've been to my appointments and have heard my doctor. I'm healthy. The baby's healthy. I am going to do everything in my power to stay that way. So, tomorrow morning, I'll make a doctor's appointment."

"Thank you," Robin whispered. He took my hand, leaning down to kiss it. "And I promise to listen to your wishes more."

"Good." I closed my eyes, sagging deeper into the mattress. "You can start by assuring our son that he did not hurt me. Got it?"

Robin sighed. "I didn't know he thought that. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning."

As sleep pulled at me, I felt Robin shift closer. He laid a gentle arm around me and pressed his forehead against my head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "Even when you make my blood boil in anger. You're lucky I have no magic here."

He chuckled, pressing a light kiss to my temple before I fell back asleep.

* * *

I was able to get an appointment the next day. Lucy came to watch Roland while Daniel drove Robin and me to the doctor's office. It was a bit awkward to have my estranged husband in the car with the man I left him for but Robin was focused on me. He held me in the backseat, keeping me as still as possible so my back wasn't jostled.

"Thank you for doing this," Robin said to Daniel, the first complete sentence he ever said to the man that wasn't a threat.

Daniel nodded. "You're welcome. How are you feeling, Regina?"

"I'm fine except when I move. Then it's painful."

"Maybe it's a pinched nerve. Remember when I had one?"

I nodded. "You were an awful patient. And very whiney."

"You should speak!" Daniel exclaimed. "How has she been so far, Robin? Cranky? Stubborn?"

Robin glanced down at me, shrugging. "She's gotten a bit of cabin fever but has been agreeable for the most part."

Daniel chuckled. "Being diplomatic? Come on, you can tell me the truth."

"I did," Robin replied, voice hard. So much for peace.

I pinched his side in warming before turning my head to Daniel. "You know, it's rude to try and get dirt on me while I'm lying in the car."

"I'm sorry," Daniel replied, focusing on the road.

Robin glared at him and I brought his head down to whisper: "Be nice."

"I'm trying," he replied, also in a whisper. "But you know I won't hold my tongue when someone is speaking ill of you."

I sighed. "He's just teasing me. We do that a lot and it's all good-natured, I assure you."

Robin didn't respond, but he held me closer. I wondered if he was envious of the years I spent with Daniel, of the inside jokes we still shared. So I rested my head on his chest, hoping to remind him that I was with him now—not Daniel.

Daniel parked the car. "Here we are. Do you need any help with her, Robin?"

"I can carry her," Robin replied. He climbed out of the car with me, tender, and cradled me in his arms.

We walked into the doctor's office and the intake nurse's eyes grew wide. "Mrs. Mills-Ahern, is something terribly wrong?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "My back hurts and walking aggravates it. Can you hand me the pad so I can sign in?"

"I'll sign you in. And I'll have someone show you to an exam room," she replied, buzzing Robin and me into the main office. Daniel took a seat in the waiting room, pulling out a book.

We followed a nurse into one of the exam rooms and Robin laid me down on the bed. The nurse took some basic information about my condition before leaving us to wait for the doctor. Robin stood next to me, holding my hand.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "It makes me feel better."

I nodded. "Hopefully it'll make me feel better."

He kissed my hair and I gave him a look. "You know, you're not in competition with Daniel. I chose you. And I choose you every day."

"I know. It's just…" Words seemed to fail him and I nodded, squeezing his hand. "I'm trying, Regina."

"You don't have to. He's my former husband. Former husbands and current husbands generally don't become best friends."

He smiled. "Thank you, but we both know I wouldn't be the man you fell in love with if I didn't at least attempt to be courteous to him."

I wanted to reach up and rub his cheek but the pain in my back prevented me from doing that. So I gave him a smile instead before closing my eyes to wait for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

The doctor said it was most likely a strained muscle and that I needed to continue to apply heat as well as relax. He unfortunately couldn't give me anything for the pain due to the baby. "You're just going to have to suffer through it," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

I sighed while Robin's jaw tensed up. He carried me out of the office and I tugged on his shirt. "Are you okay?"

"No," he admitted. "I don't like seeing you in pain and not being able to do anything about it."

"What are you going to do when I'm in labor? I'm given to believe that involves a lot of pain."

He was silent and I prayed he didn't reconsider being in the delivery room with me. I wanted him there, holding my hand and watching as our daughter was born. So I tilted my head. "Robin?"

"I'll be fine," he said, kissing my forehead. "I promise."

Daniel held open the car door as Robin slid in with me. Robin glanced up at him. "Thank you, Daniel. For all your help today."

"You're welcome," he replied, surprised. "Now, let's get you two back home."

Once we were there, Robin let me stay on the couch rather than returning me to our room. Lucy placed a heating pad against my sore back before tucking a blanket around me. "Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"Just my little knight," I replied, spying Roland peering in from the dining room. He smiled, climbing carefully onto the couch to lie next to me. We cuddled together as Lucy smiled, kissing my cheek as she wished me a speedy recovery.

Robin saw Daniel and Lucy out, promising to keep them updated on my condition. He then leaned into the living room. "Are you two hungry?" he asked.

"Yes!" Roland said, nodding.

I laughed, nodding as well. "Make it quick and with a lot of peanut butter. The baby is craving it fierce and I want a Christmas movie marathon with my Locksley men."

"As milady commands," he murmured, bending down to kiss me. "I'll be right back and then I'm all yours."

* * *

It took a few more days, but the pain in my back disappeared. Daniel drove me to a follow up with my doctor, who advised that I take it easy the rest of the holidays and to check in with my obstetrician. "The pregnancy may also be affecting it," he explained. "Your doctor may put you on some bed rest."

Biting back my groan, I thanked him and returned home. Robin waited until Daniel was gone before raising his eyebrow at me. "Is bed rest the same as confinement?"

"Pretty much," I sighed.

"So you won't do it?"

I shrugged. "If it was absolutely necessary for the baby, of course I would. Rachel comes first."

"I know." Robin sat down next to me on the couch, kissing me. "Now, will you promise me you won't overtax yourself?"

"I'll try my best. It is the holidays and there is so much to do."

He took my hand. "You don't have to do it alone. I'm your faithful servant."

I leaned against him, letting him wrap his arm around me. "It's going to be a lot. We have to decorate the house, buy presents and wrap presents in about two weeks."

"We can do it," he said. "Just like all those movies you had us watch."

Though I had often warned Robin about the mall at Christmas, he was still shocked when he saw how crowded it got. He also tensed up, holding me closer as we weaved through the crowds. "No one is going to hurt us," I told him.

"Not on purpose," he replied. "I don't want you or the baby to get jostled. Not with your back just healing."

"I'll be careful. Now, let's get this list done." I unfolded a piece of paper. "Shall we start at the toy store for Roland?"

Robin nodded, hand on my back. "Just don't spoil him."

"It's his first Christmas. Yours too."

"You don't have to spoil me either."

"I want to make it special for you two. And I can't help it—I want to give you everything. You can't say you don't feel the same."

He didn't reply and I knew I had him. And I knew he would crumble once we were in the toy store shopping for Roland. He would've been firmer on preventing me from spoiling him—but I had already gone shopping with Lucy and Karen to avoid that.

I liked when things went my way.

We managed to find most of the items I wanted to get for Roland and Robin picked out a few things he thought Roland would like. I found myself in the doll aisle, staring at a beautiful doll with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed like a princess. Emma popped into my mind and I picked up the doll, cradling it like a baby.

"Regina?" Robin found me, pushing the cart toward me. He stopped, eyes softening. "Are you getting some practice?"

"It looks like Emma. Do you think she would like it?"

He sighed, coming over to still my arms. "I think she would. But the Swans won't let us send her gifts."

"I should be holding her. And buying her gifts." I sniffed. "She should be with us."

Robin wrapped me in an embrace, letting me cry for a bit. People gave us a wide berth and I was grateful. When I finished, I pulled away and Robin rubbed my arms. "Why don't we pay for these and go home? I think you've had enough for today."

I shook my head. "I'm fine to do at least one more store. And then I'll call it a day for now."

He nodded and he pushed the cart toward the register. If he noticed that I slipped the doll into it, he didn't say anything.

* * *

Our home transformed into a Christmas wonderland over a few days due to my back. Robin did most of the outside work, under my supervision as I sat in a lawn chair and watched. He hung lights around the porch and set up light up figures on the lawn. Steve had dropped by to help with the wires and plugging everything in at my request, not wanting to risk an electrical fire.

Roland helped us hang the lights inside every window. At one point, I wrapped him in gold garland as he laughed, running around the house. I taped decorations to the glass of the windows while Robin set up the tree. Though I had explained the tradition of the Christmas tree to him several times, he still thought it weird that we had a fake tree that we would decorate with lights, glass balls and garland.

Roland, though, loved every minute of decorating the tree—even if it meant being unwrapped from the garland. We all took turns hanging ornaments on the boughs, a mixture of the ones Dad had stored in the attic and ones Robin and I had purchased during one of our shopping trips. But this best moment was when Robin lifted Roland up to place the star on top of the tree. Tears blurred my vision and I stepped into Robin's welcoming embrace as we stood in the glow of the Christmas tree.

That night, after we put Roland to bed, Robin and I curled up on the couch together. We dimmed the lights, leaving only the fireplace and the Christmas lights to illuminate the room. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair. "How are you feeling, milady?" he asked.

"Content," I replied, "though sleepy."

"Shall we go to bed?"

"No. I'm comfortable right here."

Robin chuckled, kissing my hair. "Then we'll stay right here."

"Are you enjoying Christmas so far?" I asked him, bunching his shirt in my hands.

"I am, though I'd enjoy it more if we weren't worried about your back."

I hummed in response. "Can you put on some music? Maybe we can dance. That won't hurt my back."

"I thought you wanted to just stay here."

"You're being an ass again."

His laughter reverberated against her cheek and he tightened his hold on her. "Oh, Lady Locksley, never change."

"As long as you don't, Lord Locksley."

"Mmhm, you haven't called me that since we came to Boston. I've missed it."

"Then I'll make sure to call you that more often. In privacy, of course." I looked up into his blue eyes. "Are you going to put on the music?"

He nodded. "If you wish, Lady Locksley. You'll have to move, though."

I sat up with an exaggerated sigh, watching as he stood and walked over to my collection of records. All the Christmas ones had been pulled out and left in pile by the record player, so he glanced through them until he found one he like. He put the record player on and a smooth voice began crooning a classic Christmas song.

"Milady?" Robin held out his hand to me. I took it and let him pull me up. He held me close, one hand grasping mine and his other splayed on my back. We swayed together in time to the music.

I rested my head against his shoulder, smiling as he kissed my head. "I noticed the small stack of presents for Emma," he told me.

"I couldn't help myself. She should be here celebrating with us."

"I know. You'll notice a few presents I bought her," he confessed. "Maybe we'll find a way to give them to her."

Lifting my head, I brought his down so our lips met. "Thank you, for always being so optimistic."

"Well, you seem to be just as optimistic," he told me.

I shrugged. "This is a season of hope. And if we don't have hope, we've lost everything, right?"

He nodded, continuing to sway with me as the song continued to play. _Through the years, we all will be together, if the Fates allow…_

* * *

Robin had started to get rides from coworkers in order to give me some rest, though he had expressed an interest in learning how to drive himself. "It's not fair to have to keep relying on you to get around," he had told me, rubbing my back. "And if I could drive, I could help and handle it when you can't for whatever reason."

I knew that he was thinking of the fact we had to cancel our Christmas trip to Maine because she didn't want to chance hurting her back with such a long drive. Barbara had been as disappointed as me but had been understanding. "You take care of yourself and we'll see you soon," she had said.

Curling closer to him on the couch, I nodded. "We'll get you lessons right after the New Year. How's that?"

"You're not going to teach me?"

I shook my head. "I love you, Robin, and the best way to keep doing that is for me not to be the one to teach you."

He chuckled before growing serious. "Anyway, today Jenna drove me home. She told me about how she volunteers at a local shelter and that they need help for their Christmas party. I was hoping we could help."

"That sounds lovely," I replied, rubbing his hand. Volunteering at a shelter seemed like it would be a perfect fit for Robin Hood.

We decided to leave Roland with the Silvanis that day, believing him a bit too young to be helpful, and I drove us to the shelter. It was a non-descript building in a part of town I was slightly ashamed to feel nervous about leaving my car, even in their parking lot. But I did notice that Robin hurried us inside, his body tense as if ready to defend me if necessary.

The inside was cheerier than the outside. Christmas decorations were taped to the wall—Santas, reindeers, elves and snowmen all smiling at us. Some lights were also strung up, blinking in multicolored sync. A Christmas tree was set up in the corner, wrapped presents piled underneath—donated by the generous people of Boston so moved by the spirit of the season.

Red and green tablecloths covered several long tables, each jammed with people. It tugged at my heart to see how many people—how many families—were homeless in Boston. This was definitely a good thing, at least so far for me.

Jenna greeted us, a young petite brunette with light brown eyes who was wearing a rather thin shirt and tight pants. Her smile lost its genuine feel as Robin introduced me, her eyes narrowing a bit. "It's so nice of you to bring your _wife_ ," she said, her emphasis on my title unmissed by me. "Come on, I'll show you what we need you to do."

They set me up sorting gifts and handing them out to the children in the shelter, which allowed me to sit so as not to strain my back. I enjoyed watching each child's face light up as I handed him or her a present. They would each thank me and a few even hugged me. I hugged them back, glad they could have some happiness for a little bit.

It also let me watch Robin as he helped serve the food. He stepped up to help guide the other volunteers, his natural ability to lead coming out. It made me wish I had met him during his days stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, to have been able to help him. Robin and Regina Hood, caring for those in need and leading the Merry Men together. I liked the sound of that.

Jenna walked past me with someone else from the rec center, giving me the evil eye. They stopped not far from me and I could hear their conversation. "Given how fit Robin is, I'm surprised his wife is so fat," she said.

I resisted the urge to sigh. Of course I knew Robin was handsome and charming, so it didn't surprise me that at least one of his coworkers had a crush on him. But did she have to be the secret mean girl? I could handle someone being flustered around me but not someone who was going to make snide comments every time my back was turned. And not even, as I'm sure she wanted me to hear this conversation.

The other coworker tilted his head. "She's not fat, Jenna. She looks fine to me."

"Please. When she stands, look at her stomach. Someone needs to lay off the Christmas cookies." Jenna snickered before walking off.

Robin approached me, frowning. "Regina? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" I looked up, shaking my head. "No, just lost in my thoughts."

"This place does give you a lot to think about." His eyes grew distant as he took in the families able to have a Merry Christmas now.

I took his hand. "You're going to come here more often, aren't you?"

"I am," Robin said. "This reminds me of lurking around Sherwood and the Enchanted Forest. Just without the threat of the Black Guard hanging over my head."

"You are in your element."

Robin smiled, squeezing my hand. "Do you want to come help me as well? As long as you feel up to it, of course."

"I would love it," I replied. "Now, can you help me up? Your daughter is sitting on my bladder and I need to go to the ladies' room."

He laughed, helping me up and holding onto my arm even after I was steady on my feet. We walked toward the restroom when Jenna reappeared. "Robin? We need your help in the kitchens."

"Regina? Are you okay without me?" Robin asked.

I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Of course. I may already be waddling a little, but I can still move around."

Jenna may have pulled him away from me, but I knew she would never steal him. There was no need to be jealous or try to keep them apart. I trusted Robin and knew nothing she could do would change his loyalty to me.

* * *

Though I was determined not to let her get to me, Jenna's comments about my weight haunted me after we returned from the shelter. I had been getting heavier, which I knew was to be expected, and was starting to have a noticeable bump. But it still wasn't enough to prevent the stares as people debated whether I was really pregnant or just fat.

Even though I knew I would keep gaining weight, I still felt a pang of disappointment when my clothing didn't fit when I tried to put them on in the morning. I ended up nicking Robin's clothing, relieved that his jeans were still a bit too loose and I needed to use one of his belts. But I still sat at the kitchen table, sulking as I shrank into his dark green sweater. A plate of Christmas cookies taunted me.

Robin sat next to me. "Did the cookies do something to you?"

"They're making me fat."

"You're with child," he said, "not fat."

I shot him a look. "I'm wearing your clothing."

"I've noticed you still have a tendency to steal my things, _thief_."

"Look who's talking."

Robin chuckled before taking my hand, concerned. "Is there something else bothering you, love?"

"I've been…jumpy…since I woke up," I replied. It was a strange sensation filling me, almost like a tingling throughout my body. Like every nerve in my body was on edge, electrified.

"Like one of your feelings?"

I shook my head. "No. It's different."

The doorbell echoed around the house, Roland racing into the kitchen. He dove under the table and hid. I sighed, still trying to convince him that there was nothing threatening about the doorbell. But it was hard to do that when Robin also still grabbed his bow every time as well. He approached the door with an arrow at the ready, peering through the peephole. When he set aside his weapon, I knew it was someone we could trust.

Robin opened the door as I turned back to soothe Roland. Lucy's voice drifted toward the kitchen. She appeared a few minutes later, smiling until she saw my face. "What has you all glum?"

"I'm fat," I replied. "I'm wearing my husband's clothing which means I'm one step closer to a muumuu!"

"What's a muumuu?" Robin asked, entering the room behind Lucy.

She answered. "It's an ugly outfit most pregnant women have had to wear over the years. But we will fine you stylish maternity clothes if it's the last thing I do."

"Thank you so much." I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You're the best."

I leaned back, brushing my hand against my stomach when I felt a flutter against it. Gasping, I looked up at Robin. "I think she's kicking!"

Robin hurried over, pressing his hand to my stomach. I guided it to where I had felt the flutter and waited for his eyes to light up as well. But instead, he just furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I don't feel anything."

"What?" I frowned, pressing my hand to my stomach again. There was a flutter again and I moved his hand again. "How about now?"

When he shook his head again, Lucy stretched out her arm. "Let me feel."

"Okay, try here." I motioned to a spot where I felt a flutter and she pressed her hand there. I watched her face, seeing nothing. "Well?"

She shook her head. "Maybe it's just soft enough that only you can feel it."

"But I feel it against my hand," I said. But not against my stomach, I realized. It was more like when I was back in the Enchanted Forest and I could feel her presence inside me. Nothing physical, just energy.

Things began to click. Feeling flutters against my hand mixed with the odd feeling I had had all day…I stood and Robin placed his hand on my back. "Regina? Is something wrong?"

"I need you and Lucy to stand back," I said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Lucy looked at Robin. "What's she talking about?"

"Good question. Regina?" Robin didn't move away.

I sighed. "Do you remember what happened after Roland's birthday party? Do you want a repeat?"

Robin held up his hands, stepping back though he looked confused. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Would someone mind telling the best friend?" Lucy demanded.

"I think it would be best if I showed you. So please, just stand back."

Robin took my arm and guided me from my chair. "Maybe you should do this away from the table. Just in case."

I nodded, holding up my hand with my palm up and as flat as I can make it. My fingers tingled and my palm began to itch as I concentrated. Within seconds, a flame burst to life in my hand, hovering over my skin—hot but not burning.

Lucy gasped, her eyes darting between the fireball in my hand and my face. "You just made fire appear. It's just floating over your hand."

"Yes, it is," I said, looking up at Robin. "I'm doing magic. Here."

"Is that bad?" Lucy asked, also looking at him.

He shook his head. "It's just not supposed to be possible. We called this world The Land Without Magic."

"Then how she is doing magic?" Lucy asked before turning to me. "And can you put that out? I'm afraid you might do some damage."

I extinguished the fireball but shrugged. "Those were my specialties so I probably can still control them. We haven't been here that long."

"You should probably only use magic in the house," Robin said, coming around to stand by me. "And only in the presence of those who know until we figure out what's going on."

Nodding, I leaned closer to him. "Would you be mad if I said I'm glad I got my magic back?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course not." He kissed my cheek before letting me go. "Well, I think Lucy came here for more than a magic show. So I'll leave you two alone."

Before leaving, he paused at the door. "Oh, and my girls can have all the Christmas cookies they want."

* * *

My magic did not go away and I got used to the humming in my veins again. I pulled out the spell book I had brought with me and began reacquainting myself with some spells. Robin and I both agreed that if my magic had returned, it had done so for a reason. We needed to be prepared for whatever was coming next.

But first, there was Christmas to celebrate. Roland was excited for his first one and like most children, woke us up barely after the sun started to rise. His father and I had pulled out his presents after finally wrestling him into bed and arranged them under the tree. We had left the biggest present out front—a bicycle from "Santa." Robin and I also placed smaller presents into his stocking before Robin chased me to bed as well. So all was prepared for him to race down the stairs and plop himself in front of the tree.

I settled on the couch in my Christmas nightgown—a red long-sleeved one with a white Santa image on it—and a cup of tea in hand. Robin sat on the floor with Roland, their cups of hot chocolate forgotten in favor of opening presents.

My floor was covered in strewn pieces of wrapping paper and box tops. Roland loved his bike and wanted to use it immediately. I convinced him to wait a day at least and for him to enjoy his other presents. He agreed, helping his father clean up. Roland paused next to the Christmas tree. "There are still presents here," he said.

"Yes," I replied. "Those are for someone else."

He frowned. "Who?"

"Those are for Princess Emma," Robin replied, kneeling next to his son. "Even though she's living with another mama and papa, we wanted to remember her. And hope that she'll be able to see us."

"I didn't get her anything," Roland said.

His father kissed his brow. "Mama and I got something for you to give her. Don't worry, son."

"When will we get to give the princess her presents?"

"Soon," I said, smiling. "I have a feeling it'll be real soon."

Robin nodded before tickling Roland. "Now you should go get dressed."

I walked over, rescuing my son from his father and holding him close. "I think today should be a lazy day. We just stay in our pajamas and do absolutely nothing."

"Milady, what's the occasion?" Robin asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Christmas," I declared as Roland laughed.

Robin laughed as well. "As milady commands. We shall do nothing but laze about the house. But first, I do have one more gift for you."

He walked over to his jacket and pulled something out of the pocket. "I was finally able to pick this up yesterday, just in time."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

Robin held out a little black velvet box, open to reveal a square cut diamond set on a silver band. My mouth dropped open and I glanced up at him. "How did you afford this?"

"I've been working a few extra hours here or there, when my manager could give them to me. Always someone looking for lessons, it seems," he said, getting down on one knee. "I believe this is the traditional way a man is supposed to ask his love to marry him."

"You already asked in the Enchanted Forest," I reminded him as Roland giggled beside me. "And I said yes. That hasn't changed."

"I know. But I've wanted to give you a ring to replace the ones destroyed since we got here. This seemed to be the best way to do it. Until we can officially get married here, that is."

I felt a few tears run down my cheek and I brushed them away, holding out my right hand. "Then you better put the ring on."

"They told me it goes on the left ring finger," he replied, taking out the ring.

Nodding, I said: "But I always wore my ring from you on my right. It only feels, well, right that I wear this one there too."

Robin laughed but slid the ring onto my right finger. He stood and I kissed him, pressing as close as I could to him. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day in our pajamas, lounging about as I showed them every Christmas movie I could find. I only moved to make us lunch and supper, as I had spent Christmas Eve making desserts with Roland. So in between turkey sandwiches and a boiled ham, we munched on cookies and pies.

That night, I turned off the TV and just let Christmas music play on my record player. Robin laid on the couch as I curled up next to him. Roland climbed onto the window seat, looking outside. "It's snowing!" he announced.

"Look at that," I said with a smile. "We got a white Christmas after all."

"Just like the song." Roland began singing it as he watched the flakes dance outside the window.

I leaned up to tell Robin: "Looks like he got something else from you besides kissable dimples."

"You have a fascination with dimples."

"Only the ones on two certain Merry Men." I winked at him, lying my head back down on his chest.

After Roland grew tired, he climbed onto the couch and cuddled next to me and his father. I watched the lights twinkle on our Christmas tree as my eyes started to flutter closed, peaceful.

Something, though, told me it would be our last truly peaceful moment for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N** : I am so sorry for the delay regarding this chapter. For those who didn't get the message last week, I went to bed late Sunday/early Monday not too happy with the chapter but ready to post it when I got home from work on Monday. On my drive home, I realized it wasn't fair to my readers to post something I wasn't pleased with. So I delayed posting and went back to make the chapter something I would be happy with.

To be honest, while I've enjoyed writing this story and domestic OQ, I have gone to bed a lot wondering if there's enough tension to warrant calling this a story. Last month while I was walking about NYCC, I got an idea that I had filed away but didn't think I would pursue. Now I think I will, which is why I reintroduced Regina's magic into the story. I hope everyone likes the direction I take it.

I'm going to save my thoughts about tonight's two parter for next week's author's notes. Because right now, I want to address any French readers of this story:

Please accept my deepest sympathies for what happened in Paris on Friday. There has to be a lot of uncertainty and fear floating around now and I understand that. Take the time you need to grieve and take comfort in what was normal before Friday. It won't feel the same, but it's a start to healing. I've lived in New York City my whole life (barring the time I dormed at college) and I lived through September 11th. If you need to talk to someone about what you're feeling, my inbox here is open. You can DM me on Twitter and my ask box on tumblr is always open.

Stay strong.

-Mac


	9. Emma

_Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I...I will shine to guide you_

("You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)," Josh Groban)

* * *

Chapter 9: Emma

The doorbell rang before lunch the day after Christmas. Robin picked up his bow as I went to answer the door, checking through the peephole. "It's Barb and Joe," I told him. "You can put that down."

He did so as I opened the door. Barbara beamed as she threw her arms around me. "Surprise! Merry Christmas."

"It is a surprise. Did you really drive down from Maine to visit us?" I hugged her tightly.

Joe nodded. "We wanted to celebrate with you three. Especially Barb."

"We've wasted too many Christmases already," she replied, letting me go.

Robin put on his coat, slipping past us. "I'll help you with your things, Joe," he said.

As the two pulled the bags from the trunk of Joe's car, I ushered Barb inside. Roland sat on the steps, watching as I took my cousin's coat. She approached the boy. "Hello, Roland. Merry Christmas."

"Christmas was yesterday," he said, confused.

Barb laughed. "Christmas lasts until after the New Year. So we can say it for the next week."

Roland cheered, smiling. "Do I get presents as well?"

"You will today because Cousin Barb and Cousin Joe brought them," I said, crossing my arms. "But don't expect any tomorrow."

He pouted but nodded. Joe handed Barb a black garbage bag I knew contained the presents. She smiled at me. "Give me one second."

Barb pulled Joe into the living room with her as Robin lugged all the bags in. He looked at me. "So, where are we putting them?"

Despite the fact that when Dad bought this house it was just him and me, he bought a four-bedroom house. Robin and I had moved into the master bedroom, which was attached to the bathroom. On the other side of that was my dad's old study, which I was hoping to turn into a nursery. Roland's bedroom was at the very top of the stairs, right between the study and the linen closet. Which left one more bedroom which I prayed had a bed because it was going to have to be our guest room.

I opened the door and the smell of musk nearly sent me running down to the bathroom. Robin must've noticed my greenish color as he dropped the bags again to wrap his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

"This room needs to be aired out. Can you open the window?" I pressed my sleeve to my mouth in an attempt to filter out the awful smell.

Robin did as I asked, sending a blast of arctic air into the room. But it started to relieve the room of the smell, allowing me to lower my arm. I clapped my hands, staring at moth eaten sheets. "Okay, everything pretty much has to go."

"That's going to take forever," Robin replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

He was right. As I surveyed the room, I realized we only had one option. "Close the door," I told him.

"Regina, no."

"We don't really have another choice," I said, rolling up my sleeves. "So close the door."

He sighed, doing as I asked. Robin then kissed my cheek. "Be careful."

"Of course." I held up my hands, concentrating as I filled myself up with all the love I could. As I thought I was close to bursting, I felt power surging through me and charging out of my fingertips. Purple smoke swirled about the room, looking like some weird windstorm.

When it dissipated, the room was immaculate. Crème sheets covered the bed with a deep red blanket on top. Dust and cobwebs were gone and the wood of the furniture was polished. The white paint of the walls was nice and fresh and red curtains fluttered in the wintery breeze. Giddy, I turned to Robin and held my arms out to show him what I had done.

He laughed, letting me embrace him. "Looks like you're not rusty at all," he said.

"Nope." I pulled away. "Now to hide it from my cousin and her husband for a week. Easy, right?"

"Don't worry. I'll be right by your side, no matter what happens." He paused. "Unless you set me on fire. Then you're on your own."

I glared at him, crossing my arms. "Don't tempt me, Lord Locksley."

"Never," he said, faking indignation. He then smirked, pulling me close. "Well, never in that way."

He leaned down to kiss me but someone knocked on the door. I closed my eyes, grimacing. "We have company."

"Right. I forgot about them." Robin sighed, taking my hand. "Come on, milady. Let's go be perfect hosts."

* * *

Roland didn't want to go to bed that night, certain he was going to miss all the fun we adults were going to have without him. He sat, curled up on my lap, even when it became clear that all we were going to do was sit around the living room talking. Robin tried to coax him to bed every so often but he would shake his head, fisting my shirt as if it would tether him in place. As the night wore on, he became heavier and heavier until he was dead weight against me, sound asleep.

"Here, let me take him." Robin leaned down, ready to scoop our son up.

I held Roland closer. "It's fine. He's fine."

"Okay, but you let me know when he gets to be too much," Robin said, sitting down next to me.

Barb smiled as she stood. "This is such a sweet scene, I need to get my camera. Don't move!"

Joe shook his head as he watched his wife leave the room. "Sorry about her. We didn't have any children of her own and I think she's adopted you to fill that role."

"I don't mind," I replied. "What about you, Robin?"

"I'm fine." He toyed with my hair as I leaned against him, adjusting Roland on my lap.

Barb returned, snapping a few pictures of us. "These are going to look so adorable. I'll send you one."

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, why don't we turn on the nightly news? See what's going on?" Joe said, turning on the TV.

"The nightly news can be so depressing," I replied. "It gives Robin nightmares."

"It doesn't give me nightmares!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Sorry. It makes him paranoid."

Robin pinched my side and I gave a little yelp, wiggling away from him. He gave me a devilish grin as I rolled my eyes.

"Hush. I'm trying to watch the nightly news," Joe said, leaning forward to hear the TV better.

Barb rolled her eyes, swatting her husband. "We're at Regina and Robin's, not home. You can go without the nightly news for a few nights."

Joe hushed her again as the anchor began speaking: _"And in other news, there have been reports of people suddenly developing strange abilities. One person caused candles to burst into flame just by being near them and another vanished into thin air, only to appear somewhere else five miles away. Most people believe these are hoaxes but the strange incidents continue…"_

I sat up straighter, looking up at Robin. Confusion clouded his blue eyes and he tensed up, knowing like me that something was not right. Though the news cast had moved on to the weather (another snow storm was predicted before the New Year), Joe turned off the TV with a sigh. "Maybe you were right, Barb," he said. "Maybe I can go without the nightly news for a few nights. Especially if they are reporting such lunacy as that."

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," I said, wanting far away from the living room as possible. "Robin, can you take Roland?"

He nodded, picking up the boy. Once he had a good hold on him, he held out his hand to help me up as well. Barb and Joe also stood, hugging us. "We'll see you in the morning," she said.

Once we were safe in our room I let my panic show. "Robin, what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know." He sat on the bed, pulling me on to his lap. "But it seems you aren't the only one this land with latent magical abilities."

"It makes sense. But why is this happening? And what if…" I chewed my lip.

Robin pushed my hair back, his expression softening. "What?"

"What if it has to do with the curse? What if Zelena has messed up my world without even coming here?"

"But why would it take two months after we got here?" Robin asked.

I knew my eyes widened as it dawned on me. "I got my magic back on the winter solstice, Robin. And I fell into the Enchanted Forest on the summer solstice. There must be something about the solstice…What do you think?"

"I think we need to go to bed." He kissed my forehead. "We all need rest. You and Rachel most of all."

I nodded, trying to climb off his lap. But he tightened his hold on me first, his gaze intent and fiery. "No matter what happens, Regina, I promise no harm will come to you. I will do everything in my power to protect everyone in this household."

"I know," I whispered, kissing him. "I always feel safe around you."

Both of us assured, we climbed under the blankets. Robin turned off the lights as I curled next to him. He nuzzled my hair before he began singing about a knight and his rare jewel.

My favorite.

* * *

Talk of magic and people with strange powers was nonexistent at the table the next morning and I was glad. Instead, we ate breakfast and made plans for the day. Roland wanted to learn how to ride his bike but with snow and ice still coating the sidewalks, I had to nix that idea. "Don't worry, sweetheart," I assured him. "You'll learn how to ride soon enough."

Roland pouted and I wondered if maybe we should've held off on the bike until his birthday. At least it would've been one month closer to spring than now.

"Why don't we go down to the rec center and you can show Barbara and Joe your archery skills?" Robin suggested. It perked Roland up and he nodded.

Barb agreed to come with us to the rec center to see Robin in action. Joe though had to stay behind to get some work done. "The law doesn't take a holiday," he quipped with a shrug.

So we piled into Barb's car after breakfast and drove to the rec center. Barb took a seat on the bench as Robin and Roland set up. Roland was improving each time and was showing signs that he would be as good, if not better, than his legendary father. I beamed with pride and hoped that somewhere, Marian was as well.

Once Roland was finished, he settled onto the bench next to Barb as Robin and I claimed adjacent targets. Robin flashed me a smile. "Are you up to the challenge, milady?"

"Put up or shut up, Locksley." I raised my bow and readied my arrow. "I just hope your ego can handle it when I beat you."

"Bold words."

"I am a bold woman."

"That you are." He smiled, raising his own bow. "On my count. One, two, three."

We let loose our arrows. His hit dead center, mine was off. I glared at him. "This isn't over."

"Oh, I imagined not," he said as we reloaded. "On your count?"

* * *

When we came back, Barb couldn't wait to tell her husband all about mine. "You need to see Robin. He's amazing," she said, going into our kitchen where Joe had set up his makeshift office. "Regina and Roland too but Robin is like something from a legend."

Robin's cheeks were a bright pink and it was starting to spread to his ears. I rose on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek, whispering: "You are a legend."

"It still feels so strange." He let me tug him into the kitchen to join Joe and Barb.

The mood in there was solemn and Joe looked serious, almost like someone had died. I held Robin's hand as my stomach twisted in knots. "What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Joanie," he replied.

My knots turned into nausea and I leaned against Robin. "Is it Emma?"

He nodded. "The Swans gave her back."

"What?" Anger rolled off Robin as his hand tightened around mine. "The people deemed better parents than us gave her back? Who the hell does that?"

"Did they give a reason why?" I asked, just as angry.

"Joanie is still trying to piece things together. There was something about strange things happening." He sighed. "They called Emma 'Rosemary's Baby,' Regina."

Ice ran through my veins as Robin gave me a confused look. Swallowing, I excused us and took Robin into the dining room. I slid the doors closed to give us privacy.

"Regina? What's wrong? Who is this Rosemary they speak of?" he asked, frowning.

"It's a movie that's complicated to explain. Essentially, the Swans are saying Emma's evil."

Robin's face grew redder. "Evil? Why the fuck would they say that?"

"Emma was powerful enough for me to feel her magic while she was still in Snow's womb. If my magic is back, hers must be too."

"Strange things had been happening," he echoed Joe. He took my hands. "We need to adopt her. No one else will understand her magic or help her use it like you."

"Me? I can barely use mine."

He pulled me close. "It's not like Emma needs guidance now. You have some time to master your own skills."

"True."

"And you want Emma to come live with us."

"Of course."

"Then we need to do everything we can to get her." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "I think you know what we have to do."

I nodded. "We need to tell Barb and Joe the truth."

* * *

We sat at the kitchen table, my cousins staring at us as they processed the story Robin and I just told them. Barb took a deep breath before asking: "You're serious? This isn't some joke you're playing on us?"

I shook my head. "I didn't spend a year and a half living in Sherwood. I lived in a land full of fairy tales."

"Robin Locksley…lost a wife named Marian…" Joe was looking at Robin as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Really good with archery."

"Like something from a legend," Barb repeated her words from earlier. She stared at Robin. "You're really Robin Hood?"

He nodded. "I really robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. Until I found another cause."

"Fighting the Wicked Witch of the West?" Joe asked. When Robin nodded again, he rubbed his face. "So if she cursed everyone to this land, how did you three escape?"

"A fairy," Robin replied. "She used pixie dust on me and Roland."

"And the only thing the curse was ever going to do was bring me back here," I added.

Barb took Joe's hand. "I know this sounds ridiculous, Joe, but I believe them."

"I don't know," Joe replied, hesitance in his voice.

"Robin, get me a bowl of water, please," I asked.

He frowned. "What do you want that for?"

"Trust me," I pleaded. "Please."

Robin stood and got the bowl I requested. He placed it before me before taking his seat again. I looked at Joe. "Seeing is believing, right?"

I decided not to use my signature fireballs, not wanting to scare them. So I recalled how I once entertained Roland at the thawing fountain in the palace courtyard. Dipping my finger in the water, it changed into multiple colors. I raised my hand and water followed, forming columns of color and light. It danced, following my fingers. As I created patterns in the air, Joe's eyes grew wider and wider. "That's amazing," he said.

"This just a small fraction of what she can do," Robin said, pride coloring his words.

Barb frowned. "So does Emma have magic? Despite being so young?"

I shrugged. "Magic is still new to me. I don't know how early it can present. But I do now that Emma was born of true love, which is powerful in and of itself. That might have made her even more powerful."

"So it's in Emma's best interest to be placed with you two," Joe said before sighing. "The problem will be convincing a judge of it."

"I know you can do it," I said, holding Robin's hands. "We need our goddaughter with us."

Joe took a deep breath. "I'll see what Joanie and I can do."

* * *

I didn't know what they did, what they said to convince the judge to give us Emma. All I knew was that Robin and I were sitting in a government office a few days after the New Year's, waiting to take Emma home. Joanie met us and escorted us into an empty conference room. She smiled at us. "Congrats, you two. You've won."

"How? I mean, I don't want to sound ungrateful but they said Robin and I weren't a good match," I said. "What changed their minds?"

Joanie sighed. "To be honest, this whole magic now exists thing. It's throwing a lot of things off. And if you're willing to take in a child with magic, they'll agree to anything."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not," I replied.

Robin took my hand. "In this case, it's a good thing. We're getting Emma."

The door opened and a social worker walked in, holding a wriggling Emma. Her little fists flung about and she looked five seconds away from having a royal tantrum. She looked beautiful to me and I held out my arms, crying.

"Here you go," the social worker said. "She's yours now."

I kissed the squirming infant, nuzzling her as she began to let out little whimpers. "It's okay, sweet princess. You're with Robin and me now. We're going to love you and keep you safe," I whispered.

Robin wrapped his arms around us, kissing her head. "Hello, Emma. You're coming home at last."

"She's been fussy since I picked her up," the social worker told us, handing Robin the diaper bag. "I'm not sure why."

"What's wrong, princess?" I cupped her head, rubbing a thumb over her chubby cheek. The word then echoed in my head: _Wet_.

Frowning, I moved a hand down to her bottom and felt she was in fact wet right through to her onesie. When was the last time she was changed? "Robin, I need a fresh diaper and see if she has a clean change of clothes in there," I said.

Joanie stayed with me as I changed Emma for the first time, taking off her very wet diaper and drying her bottom. The lawyer shook her head. "No wonder she was fussy. I'm surprised no one checked her diaper."

I put the fresh onesie on Emma, the one I bought her that said "Little Princess" with a pink tiara embroidered on it. Next I wrapped her in a coat and placed little gloves on her tiny hands. "There you go, Emma. You're all ready to go out into the cold New England air."

Robin picked her up, cradling her in his arms and she smiled. "You remember me, don't you, sweet girl?"

Emma let out something that sounded like a giggle and she kicked her legs. The lights in the room flickered and I smiled, knowing she was really happy in Robin's arms.

"That's what the Swans were talking about," the social worker told us. "Are you okay with it?"

I nodded. "We'll be fine with that. Thank you again, both of you. But we're going to take Emma home now."

* * *

 **A/N** : So Robin and Regina have Emma! And more and more people have magic. But why? And what will happen to them? Find out as the story continues!

Since Baby Hood has no name yet on the show, I'm going to refer to her as "Peanut" as the tumblr fandom has taken to calling her. I think Peanut looks absolutely adorable and I would like to ask the show for lots of scenes with Peanut and Robin for the entirely selfish reasons of Sean Maguire with a baby and for pictures/gifs of Robin and Rachel when the time comes. I think the twist of Hook being a Dark One now is interesting and I can't wait to see where they go with it. As for the Merida episode, it was nice but it absolutely killed the momentum achieved by "Birth." I'm not sure why they paced it that way but I guess the main cast needed a break. Amy Manson did shine and I loved seeing Jamie and Meghan back.

For my American readers, I hope you have a great Thanksgiving on Thursday. I want all of my readers to know that I am grateful for all of you. You have been so great to me this past year and I cherish each and every one of you.

-Mac


	10. The Divorce

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy_

("The Scientist," Coldplay)

Chapter 10: The Divorce

We all had to adjust to having Emma in the house. Robin and I had to adjust our sleep schedule as she was not sleeping through the night yet. We alternated who took her two AM feeding, though there were a few times he took my turn so I could sleep. But I enjoyed sitting in the dark and quiet room, in the rocking chair Lucy gave us, with Emma nestled in my arms as I fed her. Her green eyes always focused on my face and I missed Snow even more after each feeding.

Learning about Emma fascinated the two of us. She seemed to prefer being in Robin's arms, always smiling and kicking her feet when he held her. Lights would then flicker, her magic powered by her emotions like mine. As I watched the two of them, Robin either murmuring nonsense or singing to her, I wondered if Emma would've been a daddy's girl had she been able to stay with Charming.

Emma associated me with feedings and diaper changes, I realized, as she would inadvertently teleport herself into my arms when she needed one of those. It was unexpected the first time she did it and I was grateful I was sitting on the couch so she just landed in my lap. I didn't even want to imagine what would've happened had I been standing. Robin and I made certain after that to try and stay as close as possible to her to prevent any accidents from unexpected magic.

Our magic allowed her to communicate with me. We didn't have deep conversations as her language skills were still developing. I just caught words and feelings she projected to me. During one feeding, I held her close and ran my hand over her feathery blond hair. _Safe_ echoed through my head followed by _warm_. I became overwhelmed by her feelings and Robin found me crying a little while later.

He knelt in front of me, concerned. "Regina? Is something wrong?"

"No," I replied, sniffling. "She feels loved by us and I think she's starting to love us. It's just…wonderful."

"Yes, it is." Robin leaned over to kiss my forehead. He then cupped her head as well. "What does she think when I touch her?"

"Happy. She's just really, really happy when she's with you."

Robin's smile was so bright, I thought Emma and I would need sunglasses to keep looking at it. He looked down at our little princess and she began kicking her legs in joy. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course." I placed Emma in his arms and tossed the spit up blanket over his shoulder. "You can burp her."

As Robin rubbed her back, I stood and rubbed my own. Rachel was growing bigger and heavier every day, putting a strain on me. I feared that I would need to go on bed rest soon just to relieve the pressure on my back. It was less appealing than before now that I had an infant to care for in addition to a husband and an almost six-years-old. While I knew Robin was more than capable of handling everything, I didn't want to put all of that on him.

Roland was adjusting to no longer being the focus of our attention, which was new to him. And I was ashamed to say Robin and I didn't do much to make the transition easier when Emma first came home. Caring for her took up most of our time, and Roland would try to get a sliver of that time when he could. But for the most part, we would have to tell him to wait and he would go off and sulk.

About two weeks after Emma came, I put her down for the night and went to find Roland to finally give him the attention he had asked for two hours prior. I found him curled up on the bay window, clutching Little John Bear as a few tears ran down his cheeks. My heart hurt as I sat next to him, rubbing his back. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You and Papa are always busy with Emma. What about me?" he asked, hiccupping.

I sighed. "Emma's a baby and needs more help. Papa and I know you're a big boy."

"I still need help, Mama. My schoolwork is confusing," he said, leaning against me.

Roland had started school right before we got Emma. He had still been hesitant to leave us but seemed to be enjoying his lessons. I had forgotten that while Roland was a smart boy he would still need help with his homework. Perhaps I was failing at this parenting thing.

I held him closer. "I'm sorry, Roland. I promise I'll make time to help you. Why don't we start now?"

So every weekday, Roland and I spent an hour going over his homework. I also made sure to read to him every night before he fell asleep and Robin continued to take him to the rec center every week to practice archery. He and I also rotated who gave him his bath and tried to make sure one of us was always available to him when he needed us. We wanted to make sure he knew we still loved him and he was just as important as Emma.

Now, I left Robin rocking Emma to go check on our son. Roland was sound asleep and I ran a hand through his curls. He squirmed a bit before getting comfortable again. I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, my little knight."

I sat next to him for a little bit longer before I hoisted myself to my feet, waddling out into the hallway. Robin was slipping from Emma's room and he held out his hand to me. "You ready for bed?"

"Sleep sounds wonderful," I said, taking his hand with a sigh. "What are we going to do with two infants?"

He kissed the underside of my wrist. "We'll figure it out. Together."

* * *

Though I was tired, I tossed and turned, unable to shut my mind off long enough to sleep. Robin rolled over and I felt his eyes on me. "I can't sleep," I answered his unasked question.

"Any reason why?"

"Lots of reasons," I replied. "Do you think we're true love?"

He turned on the lamp, propping himself up with his elbow. "Why is that worrying you? I love you, Regina."

"I don't doubt our love. It's just…Emma is very powerful because she was born of Snow and Charming's true love. While I believe Rachel will inherit my magic, I wonder if she's going to be powerful too," I admitted.

"Of course she is. You're powerful." He rested his forehead against mine. "And I do like to believe we're true love."

I smiled. "Me too. Maybe even something more."

"What's more than true love?"

"I feel like you're part of me, like I was missing something until we found each other."

He grinned, biting his lower lip. "Are you saying we're soulmates?"

I shrugged. "Yes, I guess I am. Don't you feel it?"

"I have since the moment you passed out in my arms," he replied.

I gave him a push. "You're exaggerating."

Robin pulled me into his arms, pressing me against him. "No, I'm not. I told you I was attracted to you from the get-go."

"Yes, I know. But you felt we were soulmates from then as well?"

"I felt it, even if I didn't realize or want to realize it." He nuzzled me. "It was so much easier to hang onto the anger I felt over Marian's death. But you made me let it go without knowing it."

I pulled his head toward me, kissing him. His hands braced my back as we rolled over, letting his body cover mine. Our lips met over and over, passionate but no heat. We were content with this.

"Soulmates?" I whispered to him.

He kissed my forehead. "Soulmates."

* * *

My divorce hearing was scheduled right before Roland's birthday. Robin and I dropped him off at school before leaving Emma with Karen. We had worried about it, unsure if Emma's magic would appear while we were out. But Robin wanted to be at the courthouse with me and I figured Lucy wanted to be there for Daniel. So we had to just hope for the best.

Robin and I held hands as we entered the courthouse, meeting up with my lawyer, Fred. He smiled at us. "This is just a formality since you and Daniel pretty much settled everything. We should be done very quickly."

"Great. I have one question," I said.

He smiled. "Shoot."

"Do I have time to go to the bathroom?" I rubbed my now visible baby bump. "I have a growing human being sitting on my kidney."

Fred laughed, nodding. "I have two kids, I remember. Yes, you should have time. It's just down that hallway there. I'll meet you outside the courtroom."

I thanked him, hurrying toward the ladies' room. There was no line and I slipped into a stall, relieving myself. While the morning sickness had been the worst part about being pregnant so far, the constant trips to the bathroom were starting to be the most annoying. But it was a small price to pay for my daughter.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

Once I checked my appearance in the mirror, I stepped out of the bathroom and went to find Robin again. But a familiar cold voice stopped me in my tracks. "Hello, Regina."

I turned around to find a woman I knew all too well. Brown hair was twisted up in a bun, makeup impeccable and dark skirt suit so sharp I thought it could cut me and draw blood. Her dark eyes bore into me and for a moment, I was back in a cold palace staring at my own heart clenched in manicured nails.

"Mother," I said, voice just as cold. "I'm surprised you're here. There are no cameras around."

She looked hurt. "Regina, dear. I'm sad to know you think that's all I would come here for."

I frowned. "Then why are you here?"

"To support you as your marriage ends," Mother replied, holding out her arms to me. "I know how painful and messy these can be."

I stepped back from her. "Bullshit."

Mother frowned now. "Language, Regina. I had hoped you would've picked up some more ladylike behavior. But I guess your wild man doesn't care about that."

"You're here to gloat," I accused. "That as far as you're concerned, my life has gone to shit."

She sighed, shrugging. "Well, while I never considered Daniel the best husband for you, he's definitely better than some man you met living in the woods."

"You don't know him. You don't know Daniel. You're still stuck on the man in your head that you wanted but never found. So you then tried to find him for me, not the man I want or need."

"And this Robin person is the man you need? Or is he the man you want?" At my look, she waved her hand. "Of course I know his name, Regina. You're all over the tabloids. And I didn't want to believe the part about you being pregnant but well…I can't argue with that."

Mother motioned to my expanding midsection and I covered it with my hands. She sighed. "You really imploded your life, Regina."

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Robin approached me, taking my hand. He tensed up as he took in my mother and I knew he was recalling Cora.

She gave him a cold smile, pointing to my stomach. "You must be the one who did that."

"That is our child," Robin responded, using his arm as a shield across my midsection. "And who are you?"

I sighed. "This is my mother, Caroline…I'm sorry. What last name are you using now? Last time you wrote, it was Benoit."

"Still is. And you should come to Montreal to meet Jean-Claude, dear. He's a sweetheart," Mother said. She gave Robin the side-eye. "Without the wild man, of course."

"Robin and I are engaged, Mother. Where I go, he goes. So do our children." The words left my mouth before I could stop it and I wanted to kick myself. It was bad enough she knew about Rachel. I didn't want her to find out about Roland and Emma as well.

Mother rolled her eyes. "Oh dear, you've gotten attached to his little brat."

Right. The tabloids and news reports had mentioned Roland. We had managed to keep our adoption of Emma out of the press and so I had to keep her secret, focusing on Roland and Rachel. I crossed my arms and frowned. "He is not a brat. He's my son now."

"Well, he's not my grandson. Nor is that," she paused, once again motioning to my stomach, "going to be my grandchild. Not as long as he's around."

I backed up a bit. "That's fine. I don't even know why I entertained the notion that we could have a relationship. We haven't for over a decade and I've been fine. So let's just keep going about our lives and leave each other alone."

"You can't keep shutting me out of your life, Regina. I'm your mother," she snapped, stepping closer to me.

Robin put himself between her and me. "That doesn't mean she has to keep you in her life. You've abused the privilege that is knowing Regina and you've lost it. So, for once, honor your daughter's wishes and leave her alone."

"This doesn't involve you. Step aside, Wild Man." Mother tried to push Robin, miscalculating his strength. He didn't budge.

When he next spoke, his voice was cold in a way I had only heard when he spoke about his father. "She is my wife, in my heart if not by law. I have promised to protect her and if I have to do it from you, then so be it. This will be your only warning—I am not someone to mess with. You hurt my family, I will hurt you. You have my word."

Without waiting to hear Mother's response, Robin turned and led me back down the hallway. I leaned closer to him, drawing comfort from his presence and body warmth. He wrapped his arm around me, as if shielding me from everything around us.

Fred walked up to us. "Is everything okay?"

"I just ran into someone I rather I hadn't," I replied. "But I'm fine now."

"Okay. Well, we're ready. Come with me," Fred said. As we walked, he gave me some last minute preparations. "All this is for the judge to determine that there was an irretrievable breakdown of the marriage. Considering you and Daniel have both moved on, that should be easily proven. Everything else is in order, neither of you are contesting it nor are you blaming each other, so we should be quick. Any questions?"

"No, I think I'm good."

Fred opened the courtroom door and Robin walked me inside. Daniel was already in there with his lawyer and Lucy. He gave me a small smile as Fred led us to our table. "All rise," the bailiff announced as the judge took his seat.

"Everyone can take their seats. And if you're not one of the petitioners, please have a seat behind the bar," he said. Robin squeezed my hand before taking a seat behind me in the gallery.

The judge looked through his papers. "This seems straightforward enough. Both petitioners are seeking uncontested no-fault divorces. I just have to ask a few questions and I think I'll start with Mrs. Mills-Ahern, if you don't mind?"

"Do I need to take the stand?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You can stay there. You swear to tell the truth, right?"

"I do."

"So, Mrs. Mills-Ahern, please tell me in your own words why you are seeking to dissolve your marriage."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sure you know my story. How I disappeared for a year and a half. My father's death changed me and during that time, I discovered I was no longer the Regina Mills Daniel had married."

"We all change, though. Are you sure Mr. Ahern wouldn't have liked this new you? Did you give him a chance?"

"No, sir. I had…I had already fallen in love with someone else and wanted to make a life with him."

"So you no longer love Mr. Ahern?" the judge asked.

I paused for a moment, finding the best words to explain the situation. "I will always love Daniel but I'm not in love with him anymore. Not the way I was and not the way he deserves. The love I feel for Robin is so deep and consuming…and I want Daniel to find someone who loves him like that."

"And you're certain it's not you?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

The judge nodded. "I'm satisfied. Thank you, Mrs. Mills-Ahern. Mr. Ahern? It's your turn."

As Daniel answered the judge's questions, Robin leaned forward to squeeze my shoulder. I glanced back at him, giving him a smile.

Daniel said some of the same things I had. He told the judge that while I had been missing, he had learned how to move on and was able to find love with someone else. That he realized I was happier with Robin and he would always love me, but we had come to a point where our lives could no longer be one.

"Well, I think that's it. I've reviewed your financials and your petitions and everything is in order. I'll enter my ruling and it will become official in thirty days. Have a good day, you two." The judge banged his gavel and like that it was over.

In thirty days, I would no longer be married to Daniel.

He came over and hugged me. Then he turned and held out his hand to Robin. "Take good care of her."

"I will." Robin took Daniel's hand and gave it a good shake. "You have my word."

Lucy joined us and I hugged her. "You take good care of Daniel, okay?"

"Of course. But we're all going to still be friends. We can check up on each other," Lucy said, pulling away.

I nodded and took Robin's hand. "Come on. Let's go pick up Emma and go home."

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed the side of my head.

"Let me walk you out," Daniel offered and Lucy agreed.

I was confused until I glanced toward the back of the gallery. There, in the last row, sat my mother. We were all going to have to pass her to leave. Robin realized it and thanked them for their help. So, like at the hospital, they formed a human shield as we left the courtroom.

"Regina? Regina, wait." Mother's voice followed us but I didn't look back. Robin wrapped his arm around me as he urged me to faster. I wondered if he would've picked me up and carried me if need be.

And something told me he'd be able to handle me even with the extra weight from the pregnancy.

We exited the courtroom as the cold January air hit us. Robin held my hand as we navigated down the steps, careful to avoid any ice that might have been present. It allowed Mother, though, to catch up. "Please, Regina, I just want to talk."

"We talked, Mother. And I asked you to leave me alone," I replied, not meeting her eyes. "Please do that."

She didn't move and I started to hear people gather near us. Daniel glared at Mother. "You're drawing a crowd. Just leave her alone."

"She left you for another man, is divorcing you and you're defending her? My god, what kind of magic spell does she have you all under?"

I held my breath, wondering if Mother knew anything about my magic. I doubted it as I had done a good job of keeping it under wraps. But I also knew it couldn't have come out of nowhere. Was there magic in my bloodline? And on which side?

I prayed it wasn't on her side because I didn't want to imagine a world where Caroline Benoit had magic. There was a chance she could make Zelena look like a walk in the park.

Flashes went off around us and I bit back my groan. "She wanted to make a scene. She's hoping to get her picture in the paper. Let the world know she's the missing woman's mother and maybe sell her story. Finally get that fame you've wanted for so long, right, Mother?"

"Regina, of course not. I…"

I held up my hand. "Save it, Mother. Goodbye."

Robin walked me down the stairs before Mother could say anything more to me. Reporters shouted questions to us as photographers snapped picture after picture. Ignoring them, we kept going until we got to the car. Once inside, I let out a sigh of relief. "So, that's my mother."

"She uh…" He let out a laugh. "When I saw her, I thought somehow the witch's mother had survived and had come to hunt us."

"I told you Cora looked like my mother."

"I know it's just…"

"Different when you see it with your own eyes?" I supplied.

He nodded. "You really had to grow up with that?"

"Unfortunately." I let out a deep breath. "So now we've meet each other's shitty parent."

"Yes, we have. Thank the gods they will never meet."

I laughed. "Too true. They'd probably do something awful like get married to each other, just to antagonize us."

"Oh, gods." Robin buried his head in his hands and I pulled out of the spot to head home.

* * *

That night, Roland came into the nursery with a big smile on his face. He kissed little Emma's forehead before looking at me. "Papa and I drew you a bath! So you can relax after your court date," he said.

"You two did?" I smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I have the two most considerate men in my life."

"We just like spoiling the women in our lives." Robin smiled as he entered the room. Emma had been watching Roland but her attention turned to the older Locksley and she kicked her legs as if trying to walk to him.

I gave him Emma and we managed to make sure her bottle stayed firmly in her mouth during the transfer. Kissing his cheek, I whispered: "Will you be joining me later?"

"No. This is just for you. I'll get these two scamps to bed and then join you there." He winked at me.

Safe with the knowledge that Robin was more than capable of handling two children, I shed my clothes and slipped into the heated water. It lapped at my muscles, soothing them and washing away the stress of the day. Mother's words were banished by the smell of the lavender bath oil Robin had added.

I closed my eyes and sighed. My divorce was almost finalized. Fred advised us to wait a couple months before applying for a marriage license but by then I would be entering my third trimester. While Robin and I both had wanted to be married before Rachel came, I didn't think I'd want to be so heavily pregnant when I walked down the aisle. I hoped Robin didn't mind waiting just a little bit longer to make me his wife for real.

Letting everything that had bothered me about this day go down the drain with the dirty bath water, I wrapped myself in a towel before stepping into the bedroom. I dropped the towel and stood in front of the mirror to look at my growing stomach, which was rounded and gave me a pear-shaped look. Running a hand over the stretching skin, I felt Rachel's flutter.

"Hi there, sweet girl. How are you doing in there?" I smiled. "We can't wait to meet you out here. Your papa, your brother, Emma and me."

I felt a tap against my stomach in response. Holding my breath, I waited. Another tap came and I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Robin closed our bedroom door behind him.

"Come here and give me your hand. Quickly."

Robin approached me and I pulled his hand toward my stomach, laying it over where Rachel had last kicked. And then we waited. _Come on, baby girl. Kick for your daddy. Please?_

"Regina? What's going…" His eyes went wide as he felt the same thing I did—three taps in rapid succession. After a few more seconds, there was another one. Robin smiled wide, eyes lighting up. "She's kicking!"

I nodded, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "She feels more real now."

"I know." He kissed my forehead.

Raising my head, I kissed him. He pulled me as close as my swollen middle allowed, hands warm on my bare back. I pulled back enough to whisper: "I love you."

"Come with me." He led me over to the bed, instructing me to lie down on my back.

And so I ended my day moaning as Robin massaged my feet, just like I used to do for Snow back in the Enchanted Forest. I closed my eyes and smiled, knowing I was blessed beyond my wildest dreams.

* * *

We celebrated Roland's birthday that weekend. It was a small affair compared to the party I threw him last year but our social circle was smaller here in Boston. Donna, Michael and a few kids from Roland's class came over as did Daniel and Lucy. I put up decorations as well as a proper "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" game. Roland was a bit put off when he lost but he still congratulated his friend Tim. As he did so, I met Robin's eyes and we exchanged proud smiles.

Everyone gathered around the cake I had made to sing happy birthday to Roland. He blew out the candles as the lights began to flicker. I excused myself and hurried upstairs, knowing Emma was awake from her afternoon nap.

I picked her up, rocking her. "What's wrong, sweet princess? Do you need a diaper change? Are you hungry?"

 _Lonely_. That was the word I picked up when I cupped her head. I kissed her forehead. "You want to be part of the party too, don't you? Okay, Emma. Let's go downstairs and see everyone."

When I reentered the kitchen, Roland ran up to me. "Mama, can I have another slice of cake? Papa said it was your call."

"He did, did he?" I shot Robin a glare before turning back to Roland. "Maybe later. Why don't you open your presents now?"

He cheered, hurrying into the living room with the other children. Lucy approached me, holding out her arms. "Can I hold this beautiful angel?" she asked.

"Of course you can," I said, placing Emma in her arms. "Just keep bouncing her and she'll be content."

I grabbed my camera and stood next to Roland as he began to open his presents, snapping pictures of his delighted face. Robin crouched next to his son, helping him and whispering reminders to thank the person who gave the gift to him. Each time, Roland's face lit up and he chirped "Thank you!" with all the enthusiasm he possessed.

But my favorite thank you from him came later, after everyone had left. I laid on the couch, Emma propped up on my knees as I pretended to dance with her to the tune of a silly song I made up. She giggled as I waved her arms around and she moved her feet as if trying to dance.

A wet kiss was placed on my cheek. I turned my head to find Roland standing next to the couch. "Thank you for my birthday party, Mama," he said.

"You're welcome, my little knight." I scooted over on the couch and let him lay down next to me. It was a tight fight with Emma and the amount of room I took up these days but we managed. Holding him close, I kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad you had a happy birthday."

Emma leaned forward, lying down on my chest as Roland rested his head on my shoulder. I held my children closer as my eyes fluttered closed. Sleep pulled at us and I gave into it once both of them had surrendered to it.

 _We were in the park. Robin pushed Roland on the swings while I held Emma on my hip. She dozed against my shoulder while I watched my son beg his father to go higher. Robin warned him not to go too high but Roland was having too much fun. He straightened his legs and leaned back, enjoying the wind in his hair as my heart skipped a beat._

 _"Be careful, Roland!" I called out. "You don't want to get hurt."_

 _"I'm fine, Mama!" he yelled back._

 _I sighed, shaking my head at the adventurous boy. All I could do is trust that Robin would catch him. I glanced down but my husband was gone. Confused, I looked around. "Robin? Robin, where are you?"_

 _The playground was deserted and my heart began to pound now. I turned back to call to Roland but he was gone as well. Panicked, I ran toward the swings as I held Emma close. "Robin? Roland? What's going on?"_

 _"Poor Regina. Did you lose your family?" a cold voice taunted._

 _I turned around, my blood running cold as I took in the Queen. She sauntered toward me, smirking as she held out her arms. "Give me the baby, Regina."_

 _"Never." I held out my hand as I used the other one to cradle a sleeping Emma. "Give me Robin and Roland back."_

 _Zelena laughed. "You'll never win, Regina. So just give up."_

 _"Good always wins."_

 _"So naïve. I guess it'll be the hard way. Good luck, Regina." She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke._

I sat up, a blanket falling from me. Robin glanced up from the armchair, frowning as he put down the book he was reading. "Bad dream?"

"Where are the children?" I looked around when I didn't see Roland or Emma.

"I put them to bed a little while ago. Regina, what's wrong?" Robin came over, sitting next to me on the couch.

I leaned against him. "The Queen. She keeps haunting my dreams. And I don't know what it means. Except that she keeps focusing on Emma."

"She's not here," Robin reminded me, voice firm. "We're safe."

"But…" My voice died away as I was afraid to voice the thoughts rattling around my head.

Robin cupped my cheek, running his thumb over it in soothing patterns. "What is it, love?"

"What if she's here? What if she got caught up in the curse?" I began to tremble, as if voicing it somehow made it a reality.

"If so, she wouldn't have her memories. She's probably harmless."

"But the magic…What if she does have her memories? What if she brought the magic to this land? What if she's trying to look for me and Emma?" I felt myself growing more hysterical but I couldn't calm myself down.

He held me closer, rocking me. "I told you I would do everything to protect everyone in this house. I still mean it, whether it's someone who doesn't understand magic or the Queen herself. Do you trust me?"

"Always," I whispered. Craning my neck, I kissed him.

Robin stood, helping me up. "Come on. Let's go to bed and I'll try to chase away the nightmares."

Even though he held me through the night, I never fell into a deep sleep. I only dozed on and off, too alert to do anything. And judging by the dark circles under Robin's eyes the next morning, I knew he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

* * *

 **A/N** : I am so sorry I did not update last week but the chapter was just not ready. Of course, I did update four stories the week before…This week was busy as well, with two of my coworkers out. So I had to take on additional responsibilities. And then yesterday, I took an exam to get a certification in my field. I am so happy to announce I passed!

I've also decided that at least until the New Year, I'm going to post this story every other week, like I do with "The Prince of Darkness." When the holidays are over, I'll reevaluate where I stand. But this way seems it will ease some of the stress on myself.

So Peanut still has no name. I think she might've passed how long we went without knowing Baby Neal's name. And while we always knew Zelena would have some involvement in her daughter's life, I still wasn't too happy to see her holding Peanut already. But now that Peanut is here, I'm hoping we can focus on Outlaw Queen themselves more in 5B.

Please, Adam and Eddy?

Anyway, I'll see everyone on December 20th!

-Mac


	11. Witch Hunt

_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure that burns a building down_

("Under Pressure," Queen and David Bowie)

* * *

Chapter 11: Witch Hunt

The smell of sausage greeted me as I woke one morning. It was almost enough to lure me out of bed but I was too warm to slip from my cocoon of blankets. Robin would always make me more, I knew, so I burrowed deeper and just stayed there.

Footsteps reached my ears and I heard the door open. I recognized Robin's heavy footfalls—the ones he did on purpose so not to scare me—as he came around to my side of the bed. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, pushing down the blankets to kiss the shell of my ear. "Time to wake up, birthday girl."

"What?" I opened my eyes, rolling over to find Robin kneeling next to the bed. "Is it really my birthday?"

"Three days after Roland's," he replied.

I thought about it and realized it was February 1st. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

He chuckled. "That's okay, lovely. It's my job to remember your birthday. So, let's start with some breakfast in bed."

"What about Roland?" I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Robin set up the tray laden with a plate of scrambled, hash browns, and sausage as well as a glass of orange juice on my lap as he chuckled. "He's already at school. Karen agreed to drive him. And before you ask, Emma is content in her playpen, fed and changed."

"You have everything all planned out." I placed a piece of sausage in my mouth.

At my groan of pleasure, Robin grinned and leaned closer. "That I do. Which is why in about fifteen minutes, Lucy is going to stop by to pick up Emma and she'll watch her until it's time for Roland to come home. Until then, I'm all yours."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "I love Roland and Emma but we do need time to ourselves. To just focus on us for a little bit. And it'll make certain activities more enjoyable if we don't have to worry about being interrupted."

"Birthday sex?" I asked, hopeful. My doctor had told me one of the possible side effects of pregnancy in the second trimester was a more active libido. And I had been experiencing that recently but had to clamp down on it with two children in the house. It would be nice to finally rip off Robin's clothes and have my way with him again.

"Aye," he replied with a laugh. Leaning forward, he pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "It's been far too long for my tastes."

I laughed. "Then Lucy better hurry up."

"And you should eat that," he said, motioning to my unfinished breakfast. "You are going to need your strength."

Giddy, I turned back to my breakfast and resumed eating with gusto. Robin slipped out as the doorbell rang, no doubt Lucy come to pick up Emma. I had a feeling she and Daniel were getting serious and talking about marriage as well as children. Part of me believed she agreed to watch Emma and Roland whenever she could to get some practice of her own. I wasn't complaining and deep down, I believed she would make a good mother. She and Daniel deserved whatever family they created, just like I had created my own.

* * *

Robin returned, clearing away the tray. "I will clean this as fast as I can and then be right back, milady."

"You better," I replied, giving him a quick kiss.

He slipped out of the room and I got out of bed. Any sexy lingerie I owned no longer fit, so I just stripped down to my birthday suit. I wondered how we were going to get around my growing stomach but remembered Robin probably had been with a pregnant partner before. Though given how sick Marian had been, I wondered if they had been intimate during that time. Well, if they hadn't, this would be something we could discover together.

I just hoped it wasn't as awkward as I feared it could be.

When Robin still hadn't returned, I blew out in impatience and climbed back into bed. How long did it take him to toss the dishes into the dishwasher and then come back up? I wondered if I should just start without him…

That was an idea. I smiled as got more comfortable on the bed, raising my knees until my feet were flat against the mattress. Maneuvering around my stomach, I slipped my fingers inside my wet folds and found my clit. Rubbing lazy circles, I let the pleasure start to build.

I picked up my rhythm as my body arched off the bed. My hand gripped the pillow as my tongue darted out to wet my lips. As I felt my release start to curl inside, I closed my eyes and pictured Robin's face.

My hand was pushed out of the way and replaced with a tongue. I lifted my head as I opened my eyes. Robin's familiar golden hair peeked over the crest of my stomach. He lapped at me, pleasure coiling tighter under his ministrations. I closed my eyes again, clutching the pillow behind me with both hands.

"More," I pleaded. "Robin…"

He inserted a finger, curling it to find my spot. With only a few flexes, the coil sprung inside me and I let out a yell as every nerve began to tingle. Wave after wave washed over me and I rode it out on Robin's fingers.

When I finished, he pulled himself to lay next to me. He had shed his clothes as well and I raked my eyes over his nude form, hungrily. "You look so good and I look like…"

"A goddess," he insisted. "You are so beautiful."

I kissed him, tasting myself still on his tongue. He cupped a breast gently as I shift closer to him. As his lips traveled to my neck, I played with his hair. "Do you…Do you have any ideas how we can do this with my baby bump?"

He pulled away. "I don't know. Marian was never strong enough for this while she carried Roland."

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe you on top? We both like that," he suggested, thumb running up and down my breast.

I shrugged. "I want to try something we don't always do."

"Someone's feeling adventurous." He smiled, kissing me. "Do you have anything in mind, lovely?"

Smiling, I nodded. "There is one thing…"

And so I ended up on my knees, a pillow underneath to support me, as Robin positioned himself behind me. He leaned forward, kissing up my back until he got to my shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," I said, already breathless. "I've wanted to try this for a while."

He kissed my shoulder. "You let me know if it's too much. Promise?"

"I promise. Now get on with it. Roland's not in school all day, you know."

"As you wish," he said, placing another kiss on my shoulder. His body warmth disappeared as he pulled himself up to get ready.

Robin's fingers traced the swell of my stomach before slipping between my folds, finding my clit again. He began rubbing, making sure I was still wet enough. As his tip pressed against my entrance, I gripped onto the pillow as I began panting. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." He inched his way in and I moaned, pouting when he stopped. Robin leaned forward. "Did that hurt?"

"It feels great. Don't stop, please."

He pushed in more as his fingers picked up their rhythm against my clit. My arms began to shake as my pleasure built up again.

Robin pounded into me, the sound of skin hitting skin mixing with our heavy breathing. Sweat blurred my vision, beads landing on my lips. My tongue tasted salt whenever I licked them but nothing was going to stop us. Not when Robin was angled in the right way. Each thrust hit and I began to mew as all the sensations overwhelmed me. His fingers began to slip against my wet core. But every time they flicked against that tiny bundle, I moaned.

"Regina," he groaned. "You feel so good."

"So…" I moaned again "…do you."

He shouted my name and his hips bucked as he filled me. I came seconds after him, collapsing onto the pillows. Robin pressed himself against me, our bodies sticking together from the sweat. But I didn't care as his arms wrapped around me.

"Happy birthday, Regina," he whispered.

* * *

We fell asleep like that and woke up a few hours later, sticky. Robin ran us a bath, sprinkling rose petals in the water. "I was actually going to put them on the bed but…ah…things happened," he admitted.

I smiled, kissing his cheek. "This is much better. Come on, let's get clean."

"How did even that sound dirty?"

"It's a gift," I replied, letting him help me into the tub.

He settled in across from me, smiling. "You really are beautiful, Regina."

"Thank you." I reached over and took his hand. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Robin smiled but I continued. "I mean it, Robin. I am so lucky to have you in my life. Even after I turned your life topsy-turvy."

"Regina, we've been over this. The only thing you did to my life was remind me how to live it. You made me a better man and a better father."

I moved over to lean against him, the water sloshing around us. Laying my head against his chest, I sighed. "Do you miss it? The Enchanted Forest?"

"Sometimes," he admitted before kissing the top of my head. "But it wouldn't be home without you."

"I know the feeling."

"Stop being so melancholy, my love. It's your birthday." He tickled my side and I squirmed away from him, a smile on my face.

"There it is." Robin pointed to my face. "There's my favorite smile."

"You have a favorite?"

"You sound surprised."

I let out a little laugh. "It's just…to have a favorite, it means I have more than one smile."

"You do," he said. "And I'm an expert on every one."

"You are? Prove it," I challenged.

He pulled me closer again. "Gladly, milady. There's the smile you make when you think about your father or our friends. That one's small but with a sadness behind it. And the one you have when you think about Lucy, which is bemused."

"Go on…"

"Okay," he said. "When you figure something out, you get this wide triumphant smile. You have this coy, cheeky grin when you're thinking of me naked in bed."

"It's just you naked. We don't necessarily have to be in bed."

As I rested my head on his shoulder, he cleared his throat. "Anyway, there's the soft smile you get when you look at Emma or Roland. There's the smile of amusement and amazement when Roland does something you find adorable. And then there's the big, bright smile of pure joy. That's my favorite."

"Like this?" I looked up and smiled at him.

He nodded, kissing my nose. "That's the one. That's my favorite."

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"I have to be because you are."

I sat up, rolling my eyes. "Okay, now you're making me sick."

"That was laying it on a bit thick, wasn't it?" He crinkled his nose as I nodded. We burst out laughing before climbing out of the water.

Robin wrapped me in a towel and held me close. "So, do you want to know the plans for the rest of your birthday?"

"Might as well."

"Well, we're going to head downstairs for a light lunch," he said, rocking me. "Then we'll have a nap on the couch. By then, Roland and Emma will be back. You're going to play with them until our supper is ready. We'll finish with a picnic."

I smiled. "Is that going to be a tradition? A birthday picnic?"

"Perhaps," he teased, kissing me.

"Well, then, let's get the rest of this birthday going." I led him into our bedroom to get changed for the day at last.

* * *

I ended my birthday with Roland snuggled next to me on the couch, the both of us wrapped in a warm blanket. Robin sat nearby with Emma asleep on his chest, the two of them covered by a blanket as well. A fire cracked in the hearth as it heated up the room as snow began to fall again outside.

"Did you have a happy birthday, Mama?" Roland asked me.

"Yes, I did." I kissed his forehead. "Thank you so much."

He cuddled closer, his small hand gripping my shirt. "Good. I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Roland."

I met Robin's eyes and he smiled at me, rubbing Emma's back. She snuffled before turning her head to get more comfortable on him, her little hand flexing against his shirt. He kissed her hair and I smiled.

Even if the Queen had somehow managed to get here to the Land Without Magic, she was going to have a hard time hurting my family. Not with how powerful my love for them made me feel. I felt I could even take on her.

Pushing those worries aside, I smiled down at a sleepy Roland. "Do you want to go up to bed?"

He shook his head. "I want to stay with you and Papa."

"You have school in the morning, though," Robin reminded him.

Glancing out the window, I was starting to doubt that. The snow was starting to come down harder and I figured Roland was about to experience his first snow day. But I didn't want to get his hopes up, so I just pulled him closer. "How about we snuggle for fifteen more minutes and then you let Papa put you to bed?"

"Okay." With the way he was fighting to keep his eyes open, I figured he'd be out before those fifteen minutes were up.

I was right. Robin chuckled as the first soft snores rose up from under the blanket wrapped around Roland and me. He handed me Emma before gathering his son in his arms. "I'll be right back," he promised.

"That's what you said this morning," I teased him. He rolled his eyes before carrying Roland upstairs.

Emma curled up on me, none the wiser that she wasn't in Robin's arms anymore. She replaced the warmth that had gone with Roland and I could feel her tiny heart beat against my chest. The smell of baby powder and the shampoo I had used during her bath earlier wafted up to me. Guilt and sadness gnawed at me, knowing this was something Snow should be experiencing.

"Is something wrong, Regina? You look pensive," Robin said, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

I sighed. "Just thinking about Snow. She's missing so much with Emma."

"I know," he said with a sigh. He reached up to rub the baby's back. "But you're documenting everything you can. You can show it to her."

"It won't be the same and you know it. Imagine having to watch Roland or Rachel grow up in only pictures."

Robin was silent for a bit. "I wouldn't like it at all."

"Poor Snow," I said, shaking my head.

"Enough of sad thoughts." Robin stood, lifting Emma from my arms. "You still have a few hours left in your birthday. I'll go put this sweet girl to bed. When I come down, we can lie here and listen to music or we can dance to it. Your choice."

I sat up, pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm a very lucky and happy woman."

"Happy birthday, my love," he said, straightening up to carry Emma to her room.

Sliding off the couch, I went to go put on some music. A nice slow dance with Robin was just what I needed now.

* * *

Roland sat bleary-eyed at the kitchen table, not really eating his cereal. I sighed as I heated up Emma's bottle, rocking the fussy little girl. "Roland, sweetie, are you feeling well?" I asked, shifting Emma to feel for a temperature.

He didn't have one and I frowned. "Are you still sleepy?"

"Yes, Mama," he replied. "Can I go back to bed?"

I shook my head. "You need to eat your breakfast."

He sighed and put a spoonful in his mouth. I picked up the bottle, testing it on my skin before giving it to Emma. She sucked greedily and I finally sat down.

Robin entered the room. "The newscast says that schools are closed due to the snow."

"They are?" Roland looked at me. "What does that mean?"

"It means that once you and Emma finish breakfast, we can all go back to bed and get a few more hours of sleep," I replied with a smile.

He cheered and returned to his cereal with more gusto. Robin sat down next to me, holding a cup of coffee. "I think I like snow days," he said.

"It's only just begun," I said, winking.

"Then I may really like snow days." He gave me a cheeky grin and I knew he was imagining me naked in bed.

Roland pushed his empty bowl toward us. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Let me put this away and I'll go tuck you back in," Robin said, picking up the bowl. He dropped a kiss into my hair as he passed me.

I glanced down at Emma. Her eyes had shut again and the bottle slipped from her mouth. I held it up and saw she had drunk almost all her formula, only a little liquid sloshing around the bottom. Depositing the bottle in the sink, I rubbed her back in an attempt to get her to still burp for me. The sound greeted my ear and I headed upstairs to put her back in her crib.

Laying the girl down, I continued to rub her back with one hand as I started up her mobile with the other. It had stars and moons, not the crystal unicorns that were supposed to be hanging over her crib in the Enchanted Forest. The tune was soft and sweet, often soothing Emma when she was fussy before bed. I covered her with a soft pink blanket and righted the white teddy bear Roland insisted she needed so she had one like him. He had dubbed it "Princess Bear" for her. Robin and I thought it was sweet.

Robin's arms wrapped around me and he rested a hand on the swell of my baby bump. A kick came from inside and I smiled. "Looks like someone wanted to say hi."

"Looks like someone doesn't know that the rest of her family is going back to sleep," Robin replied, kissing my cheek.

I chuckled. "Well, I'm sure she'll realize it when we're lying down. Especially as her mother needs to go get nice and toasty warm."

"Ahh, I think we can fix that." He took my hand and led me back to our bedroom. We soon were snuggling under our warm covers and I relished the heat coming off him like my own personal radiator.

Robin kissed the back of my neck. "How do you feel?"

"Much better." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"I really do love snow days so far."

I chuckled. "Me too."

* * *

We slept in until almost noon, a rare luxury these days. Roland woke us up, telling me that he was hungry. I smiled, sitting up in bed as Robin stretched out beside me. "Then let's get dressed and go have some lunch."

Before heading downstairs, I checked on Emma. She was awake and just staring up at her mobile. When I leaned over her crib, she smiled and reached out for me. "You're ready to get up too?" I cooed, picking her up.

Emma tiny hand latched onto my hair and gave it a tug. She laughed when I winced, tugging again. Robin appeared, prying her fingers off my hair. "It's not nice to pull Mama's hair, Emma," he said.

She laughed again but settled against my shoulder. As I carried her downstairs, my mind was spinning. That was the first time Robin or I had called me "Mama" to Emma. We had easily used "Papa" for Robin around her. I believed it was because we knew Emma's real mother, Snow, was still out there. That they would be reunited. But at the same time, that was supposedly twenty-eight years away. We couldn't have Emma calling me "Regina" while Roland and Rachel called me "Mama." It would just alienate her, make her feel like she wasn't really my daughter. Which, as long as she was in my care, she was. So I vowed to get comfortable being "Mama" to her.

Robin started Emma's bottle while I looked around the fridge for something to give my boys. I found some leftover lasagna and figured that would do, though I would have to heat it up in the stove. Robin had a very strong distrust of the microwave.

I handed Emma over to Robin and she happily took her bottle from him. As I heated up the oven, Robin sat down as he fed her. Roland leaned over his father's shoulder, making faces at Emma to entertain her. I smiled at the sight—my family.

* * *

After lunch, I put Roland into as many layers as I could. First was his thermals under a long sleeved shirt, then two sweaters, a pair of jeans, sweatpants, his snow suit and his winter jacket. I wrapped him in a scarf, tucked his curls under a hat and wriggled his fingers into gloves. The last was his boots, which I laced up for him. "There you go," I said, with a smile. "All ready for the snow."

I then turned to his father and frowned. He was dressed in a warm flannel shirt under a sweater, which he was zipping his winter coat up over. "You, sir, are not," I told him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked with a frown.

"There's a lot out there. You'll be soaked through and frozen within minutes," I replied, pushing him back into our room. "I will not be rushing you to the emergency room with frostbite and hypothermia."

He sat down on the bed, watching as I pulled more clothing from his drawers. "Strip," I ordered.

"What?" He sounded confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to dress you in layers. So we're going to start from the bottom and work our way to the winter coat."

I turned around to find Robin had obeyed my order and was standing in front of me in nothing but his dark green boxers. He smirked at me. "You know, when you ordered me to strip…"

"Oh, I know what went through your mind, Robin of Locksley." I leaned closer, whispering: "Maybe later."

He chuckled and let me dress him in almost as many layers as I had put Roland in. I pushed the two of them out the front door as I told them: "Have a good time. Don't stay out here too long, though."

With Emma asleep in her carrier, I settled her next to me on the bay window seat as I sat there folding laundry. It allowed me to watch Robin and Roland as they played in the snow. They had a snowball fight before making snow angels, just like I taught them the year prior. I turned to Emma, smiling. "That seems like a lifetime ago, you know?"

Emma slept on. I sighed and turned on the TV. At least I could pretend to have a conversation with the people on the television. An emergency newscast broke into the soap opera that had been playing and I figured it was about the snow. I was right.

"Models show the next band of snow moving in toward the evening rush hour, so folks who may have gone in to work during the lull may want to leave early to avoid that mess. It should continue into the evening before tapering off after midnight," the weatherman said.

"Let me guess," I said to the TV. "We're going to have another snow day tomorrow."

"Schools have decided to close for tomorrow as well," the anchor said. "Unless Dave there is bringing us more snow over the weekend, schools should resume on Monday."

I watched as the camera cut back to Dave, the weatherman, as he chuckled and shrugged. "A bit too far out to predict, Tom."

Tom chuckled as well. "Too true, Dave. Diane?"

Diane, the perky afternoon co-anchor, nodded. "The snow is heating up some people though. Protesters have risked the weather and gathered outside city hall to protest the sudden influx of witches in the past several weeks. They want the people to be identified and for rules to be put into place for them to follow."

I frowned as the story cut to one of the protesters, an older man with a clean shaven face and big glasses. "Who knows what they'll do unchecked?" he asked. "They may turn us all into toads!"

"Toads? Really?" I placed down the laundry as my annoyance grew.

A young woman next appeared on screen. "Someone cursed me but there's nothing the police can do. We need to change the laws to punish witches!"

"You're going to say that given our state's history? Really?" I stood, crossing my arms. "Are we going to bring back Gallows' Hill?"

Robin's cold hand made me jump and I turned to face him. His nose was red as were his cheeks and concern filled his blue eyes. "Regina? What's going on?"

"A witch hunt."

"What?" He tensed up, as if someone was about to burst into the room and harm me right then.

I sighed. "People are reacting to magic the way people in this world always do—with fear. And they want to destroy what they fear rather than educate themselves about it. So we're going to have to be even more careful."

He nodded, taking my hands in his. "We'll get through this together. I promise you that, Regina."

I nodded, squeezing his hands. "For now, though, let's get you and Roland warmed up. You two feel ice cold. There's only one thing for this."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Soup."

"Soup!" Roland bounded into the room, his nose and cheeks almost as red as his father's. He looked up at me. "Can I have crackers with mine?"

I tapped his frozen nose. "Of course you can. Come on."

As I took Roland's hand, Robin picked up a still slumbering Emma. He held her close, rubbing her back and whispering something to her. I imagined it was the same promises he often whispered to me—that nothing would harm her while he was around.

I rubbed Emma's back and even in sleep, she thought one thing: _Safe._

* * *

The snow began to melt by Saturday and Robin decided to take Roland to the rec center like usual. He got a ride from Karen, who was also heading down there so Michael could play some basketball. I sat at our kitchen table, going over our finances while playing with Emma. She kicked against my hand and giggled each time it moved. I smiled at her. "Are you having fun, baby girl?"

Emma giggled again, pushing against my hand with a little more force. I grabbed her foot and shook it. _Fun. Again_.

"Just one minute, Emma," I told her as the phone rang. Picking it up, I cradled it with my shoulder so I could go back to playing with her. "Hello?"

"Are you watching the news?" Joe asked.

I frowned. "Well hello to you too, Joe. We're fine."

"Sorry, Regina, but this is urgent. Are. You. Watching. The. News?"

"No. Why?"

He sighed. "Things are getting worse in Massachusetts. They are starting to round up people accused of having magic."

"Is that even legal?"

"Probably not," he sighed. "But there's going to have to be a challenge in the courts first. Or someone lodges a federal complaint."

I frowned, rubbing Emma's foot as she gummed her fingers. "So what do I do?"

"What you've been doing. Keep a low profile and try not to draw attention to your powers."

"Anything else?"

"Right now? No. But I'm going to keep my ear to the ground for you. See if I hear anything…" A crash cut him off and when he next spoke, his voice sounded distant. "August? What was that?"

I frowned. "Who is August? And is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sounds like it," Joe replied. "And August is…well, we were moved by Emma's story and looked into fostering a magical child like her. August doesn't have powers but…well, Barb and I were drawn to him. He's a bit like Emma. Apparently was found wandering in the woods not far from where you turned up."

"That sounds so sweet. I can't wait to meet the little guy. How old is he?"

"We finally got him to tell us that he's about eight years old."

"So not much older than Roland," I said. "They're going to get along great. I can just feel it."

Another crash echoed behind him and Joe sighed. "I have to go, Regina. But promise me you'll call me the moment you get a sense you're in danger."

I promised him and hung up as Roland raced into the kitchen. He threw his arms around me, though they no longer could encircle me. "I hit the bull's eye, Mama!"

"You did?" I glanced up at Robin, who nodded. Looking back at Roland, I smiled at him. "Congrats! You know what? You can have a special dessert tonight."

"Ice cream?" Hope filled his voice and his eyes grew pleading.

Laughing, I nodded. "We'll all have ice cream sundaes after dinner."

Roland cheered as Robin ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go inside and play? I want to talk to Mama a bit."

Nodding, Roland raced back toward the living room and to his cars. He had gotten them for his birthday and loved them immediately. I smiled at the image of him in my mind, racing the little metal cars around my coffee table like it was a racetrack.

"Regina," Robin said, voice low. I turned my attention back to him, noticing the concern and fear in his eyes. "They're rounding up people with magic."

"I know. Joe called to warn me."

"They took someone from the rec center. He was working out and these two men in suits came, told him to come with them and they wouldn't let him gather his belongings. They just escorted him out and shoved him in the back of a van. Vince, my manager, had to call the man's wife to come get his things. When she arrived, she was crying. It nearly broke my heart."

It almost broke mine. "That's awful. I thought this was the United States, not Soviet Russia."

"What if they do that to you?"

"They won't." I took his hands. "I'm not going to give them any reason to. We're going to keep a low profile and mind our own business. It's the only way to stay safe."

Robin looked pained and he glanced over at Emma, who now slept in her carrier. I gently turned his head so his eyes met mine again. "We'll all be safe."

He pulled me close and I rested my head on his shoulder. As I closed my fist on some of his sweater, I prayed I was right and that we would be safe from the madness descending upon this city.

* * *

 **A/N** : Merry-almost-Christmas! This will be the last chapter of 2015 but don't worry—there are plenty more chapters coming in 2016!

So Barb and Joe have adopted a young boy named August. Hmm…

What will happen with the witch hunt in Boston? Will Regina and Robin be able to remain low or will his sense of justice demand he take action?

I hope everyone has a great holiday season and I wish you all the best for 2016. Thank you so much for making 2015 the most creative one I've had so far.

-Mac


	12. Dangers

_When will the dawning break_

 _Oh endless night_

 _Sleepless I dream of the day_

("Endless Night," _The Lion King: The Musical_ )

* * *

Chapter 12: Danger

 _Emma was older, about three. She ran around the park, her blonde curls falling behind her as she was chased by a young girl with dark hair in pigtails. It was Rachel, I realized. Was this my future?_

 _Arms wrapped around me and I turned my head to find Robin resting his chin on my shoulder. "Hello, love," he said._

 _"Hello." I kissed his cheek. "Looks like those two are going to be nice and tired soon enough."_

 _He hummed. "And with Roland in school, perhaps we can work on kid number four while they nap?"_

 _"Perhaps," she said, smiling._

 _Emma ran over, arms outstretched. "Mama! I want a hug."_

 _"You do? Well, it's a good thing hugs are my specialty!" I knelt down, scooping her up. She chuckled as I squeezed her._

 _She grew quiet and pulled back. "Mama, there's a strange lady behind us."_

 _My heart began to pound as I turned around, praying I was not about to see Zelena's face yet again. This was a good dream._

 _Instead, I found Snow standing behind me. Her brown hair was down around her shoulders and she wore a plain white dress. She watched me and Emma, sadness and anger mixed in her green eyes._

 _Confused, I put Emma on my hip as I approached my friend. "Snow? What are you doing here?"_

 _"I've come for my daughter," Snow said. "So give her back to me."_

 _"Of course." But Emma clung to me, no matter how much I tried to coax her into Snow's arms._

 _Snow's frown deepened and her eyes darkened in anger. "She doesn't know me. You've stolen my daughter from me."_

 _"No, Snow. We've just been taking care of her. Right, Robin?" I glanced around, but he and Rachel were gone. "Robin? Where did you go?"_

 _"You stole my daughter!" Snow repeated. I turned to find her inches from my face, fire burning in her eyes. "Give her to me."_

 _I held Emma closer this time though. "No. You're not Snow."_

 _"Yes, I am. Now give me my daughter."_

 _"Who are you really? Are you Zelena?" I blocked Emma from Snow's view. "Because if you are, I won't fall for this trick."_

 _Snow let out a yell and lunged for me…_

I sat up, panting. Within seconds, Robin's hand was rubbing circles on my back. "Another nightmare?"

Nodding, I leaned against him. "It was awful."

"Zelena?"

"No," I replied. "Snow."

"Snow as in what's making it so Roland can't learn how to ride his bike or Snow our friend?"

"Snow our friend. She was angry that I was raising Emma and accused me of stealing her daughter from her."

Robin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "It was just a nightmare. Snow wouldn't be angry that we've been loving Emma in her absence."

"I know it's just…" I sighed. "I know we've talked about this but I still feel guilty. But at the same time, it didn't feel like it was Snow, you know?"

He slipped from the bed and came around, holding out my bathrobe toward me. "Why don't I make you some tea?"

"Tea sounds good," I agreed, rubbing my stomach. "Maybe some food. Rachel is hungry."

"Well, then, I need to feed my girls, don't I?" He helped me up and tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow as he walked me downstairs.

I sat down at the kitchen table as Robin puttered around the kitchen. "Peanut butter? Or are you craving something else?" he asked.

"Peanut butter should be fine," I replied, leaning back in the chair.

After a few minutes, he placed a plate filled with celery and peanut butter in front of me. Once the tea was ready, he brought two cups over and sat next to me. He sipped his tea as I munched on my celery, the silence comforting at such a late night.

Robin set down his tea and reached for my hand. "Regina? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your feelings. You've been getting them more often."

I sighed, nodding. "It's hard not to. With what's going on in the city…in the state. Hell, the country. Several other states are now following Massachusetts' lead. Lord knows what we're in for. It's no surprise Zelena's haunting me a bit more and now even our friends are being used to scare me as if the waking world isn't scary enough."

"I know," Robin replied. He grew serious. "I've seen a real witch hunt firsthand myself as well."

"You have?"

He nodded. "It was suspected at one point that the ogres were receiving help from witches in the woods. Father was tasked with determining if this was true or not."

"Your father was involved? I already have a bad feeling about this."

"And with good reason," Robin said. "I was still a young boy but I snuck into my father's council room, wanting to hear what was going on. Under the law, anyone accused of being a witch could have their property taken."

I frowned. "That sounds like what scholars believed happened here centuries ago. Men manipulating a panic for a land grab."

"That's what my father did. He rounded up several people, forcing their families to give up their land. Mother hated it."

"I can imagine." I took his hand. "So what stopped your father?"

"When Father's actions failed to stop the onslaught, he was ordered to focus on fighting the ogres and ignore the witches."

"Thank goodness cooler heads prevailed."

Robin nodded before squeezing my hand. "What exactly happened here? The witch hunt you keep referring to?"

I sighed. "It happened back in the seventeenth century not far from here in a town called Salem. One day, the minister's daughter and his niece began to experience weird symptoms and it was believed they had been bewitched…"

Once my story was finished, Robin's frown had deepened. "So people here are prone to hysteria as well?"

"Always," I replied. "That's just our witch hunt. History is filled with others in other countries."

"How did the hysteria end here?"

"Pretty much the same thing that happened with you. Cooler heads prevailed. People realized it may not have been witches after all and they stopped."

"Do you think it will happen again?"

I sighed. "I hope so. But it probably won't be for a long time. We have to focus on Emma. She doesn't understand she has magic let alone the fact she has to hide it. She just…acts on instinct."

As if to prove my point, a screaming and kicking infant landed in my arms in a swirl of white smoke. Her arms flailed about and her face was red. I brushed my hand over her cheek. _Wet. Hungry. Lonely._

"What does she need?" Robin asked.

"A lot. Can you make her a bottle while I go change her diaper?"

He nodded and soon we had Emma changed and cradled in my arms as she sucked hungrily on a bottle. I cuddled next to Robin on the couch, making sure Emma could see him as well. She kept her green eyes trained on him as she ate. "She's such a daddy's girl," I said.

"Well, it seems only fair as my son is a Mama's boy. He's absolutely heads over heels crazy for you." He kissed the side of my head. "What do you think Rachel will be?"

I considered it. "Well, she is my daughter, so I figure she'll be drawn to you immediately. You'll have two daddy's girls on your hands."

"I don't know. She's also my daughter. And all us Locksleys are absolutely devoted to you. She may not be different."

Emma became a dead weight and I looked down, finding her asleep. I eased the nipple from her mouth and handed it to Robin. "Can you wash this?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." He slipped from the room and I turned back to Emma.

I rocked her, humming softly. "We will do everything to keep you safe, Emma. Don't you worry."

"Regina? You ready to go to bed?" Robin leaned against the doorway, watching us with a soft smile.

"Yes, I think so," I replied, trying to stand. I landed back on the couch with a bounce. "Once I readjust my center of gravity. Can you take Emma?"

Robin nodded, taking the little girl. "I'll put her down and then come get you. Just sit tight."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"I know," he said, rubbing Emma's back. "But that doesn't mean you don't need help every so often."

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine. I'll be right here. Hurry back though or I may fall asleep here."

Robin chuckled but I was serious. I already felt my eyes growing heavier and my head lolled back onto the cushions. The only thing keeping me from spending the night on the couch was my back and the world of pain I would be in for in the morning.

"Regina? Regina, love, you need to wake up. It's too dangerous for me to try to carry you now," Robin whispered.

I popped one eye open. "That has to be the politest way someone has told me that I'm fat."

"You are not fat," he assured me. "But I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Makes sense. Alright, I'll let you help me up." I held out my hand to him and he gave me a boost up.

He tucked my hand against his body and escorted me up the stairs. We made it back to our room and I collapsed onto our bed. "Oh, this feels divine."

"It does, doesn't it?" Robin pulled the covers over both our bodies before kissing my forehead. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

I nodded, snuggling closer to him. "I think I'll sleep light the dead."

"Good night, lovely," he whispered, turning out the light.

"Good night," I murmured, letting sleep pull me back under again.

* * *

Robin continued to volunteer at the food pantry whenever he could and as February prepared to give way to March, the thaw in the weather allowed him to go more often. He invited me to join him but it was the least comfortable place I could imagine at the moment for my pregnant self. So I would kiss him goodbye and watch as he climbed into Jenna's car, heading to help people once again.

He seemed oblivious to the fact Jenna had a huge crush on him and I didn't want to bring up how uncomfortable it made me to think of them in the same car. But I blamed that on the pregnancy hormones. I trusted Robin and knew if Jenna tried to make a move, she'd only end up embarrassed.

One Saturday when Robin went to the pantry, I took the children to the nearby park. Roland ran immediately for the swings while I sat on a bench with Emma in her stroller. I had wrapped her up and adjusted her scarf so her nose was covered. "There, now your nose will be nice and warm."

Emma waved her hands and I took one, mouthing at her mitten covered hand. She giggled. _Silly Mama_.

I froze. That was the first time Emma had ever regarded one of us as a parent. She hadn't even called Robin "Papa" despite how much she adored him. It warmed my heart but at the same time brought back images from my nightmare.

Pushing away the images of an angry Snow, I smiled at Emma. "Yes, Mama's being silly, isn't she?"

A man sat down next to me, puffing on his cigarette. My stomach rolled and I felt my mama bear instincts rising. Turning to him, I snapped: "Could you please move? I'm pregnant and have a young child. We don't need your smoke in our space."

"It's a free country, lady," he replied, puffing some smoke in my face for emphasis. "You move."

"I was here first." I frowned at him, folding my arms.

He shrugged. "Tough. I guess you'll have to put up with me."

"Hey, the woman asked you to move," a woman said. Judging by her sweat pants and sneakers, I figured she was a jogger. "So why don't you move?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Is this some sort of feminist thing? Sisterhood and all of that?"

"No. It's someone standing up for another person. It's called humanity. You might want to try it sometime," the woman retorted.

"Do you want to fight?" He stood up, standing nose-to-nose with her.

I frowned, reaching out to them. "Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt on my account."

"This ain't about you anymore, lady. Is it?" he challenged the runner.

She nodded. "This is about respect."

The man flicked some of his ashes on her and she waved them away. But as she did so, the cigarette itself disappeared. Her eyes widened as did the man's. He backed up, pointing at her. "Witch! She's a witch!"

"No, please," she begged. "Stop drawing attention."

"I'm going to alert the proper authorities. You'll get what you deserve, witch." He raced in the opposite direction as the woman nearly collapsed in tears.

I rubbed her back. "He's gone. It's okay."

"No, it's not," she said, hiccupping. "I promised my husband I wouldn't use my powers but I can't control them. Now I'm going to be taken away from my family. What do I do?"

"You go home," I told her.

She looked up at me, surprised. "What?"

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"And he didn't get your name. So if you leave and I leave, there's no one for him to finger," I reasoned. "So get going. Don't stop until you get home."

She stood, pausing to smile at me. "Thank you."

"Good luck." I watched as she ran off before calling for Roland.

He ran up to me, frowning. "What's wrong, Mama?"

"We need to head home."

"But…But I'm not done playing!" He pouted.

I cupped his cheek. "I know, sweetie. We'll come back another day. I promise. But for now, we need to head home."

"Okay." Roland sighed, grabbing hold of the stroller as we left the park. The runner was nowhere to be found nor was the rude man from earlier. It seemed my plan was working.

* * *

Robin frowned as I recounted the day's events once he got home. He pulled me close on the couch, letting me rest my head on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead. "You did a great thing today, love."

"I know," I replied. "But watching that man turn. The fear in his eyes. I wish we were back in the Enchanted Forest staring down Zelena than a mob motivated by fear."

"That might be an exaggeration."

"No, it's not. I mean it. Give me Zelena. I'll take her."

He rubbed my arm. "I have been thinking, though, Regina. We need to help the people who have been accused."

"What?" I leaned up, looking at him. "How?"

"Have you ever heard about the Underground Railroad?"

I frowned. "Yes, of course. I'm wondering how you've heard about it."

"Daryl at the food pantry was explaining it to me," he said, scooting closer. "How people helped slaves get to freedom. What if we do the same with the people accused of witchcraft?"

"And where would we be sending them?"

Robin held up his finger and rushed out of the room. I tapped my foot as I waited for him to return, wondering what my husband had been up to lately.

When he returned, he handed me some magazines. "I've been reading these. Trying to study up on the whole situation."

"When have you been reading?" I asked, counting at least ten magazines.

"When I have some free time. If I can't sleep or when you're out or when you're cooking or if I take the bus to work. You know."

I nodded, impressed. "So, what has your research revealed?"

"There are states that won't persecute witches and will provide a safe haven," Robin explained. "Maine is one of them."

"Robin, I don't think Joe would take such a risk," I said, knowing where he was going.

"We can still ask him," he replied, taking my hand. "We have to do something, Regina. I can't sit by and watch such injustice happen."

I smiled, cupping his cheek. "I know. And that's why I love you. A lot of work needs to go into something like this though."

"Of course." He kissed the underside of my wrist. "And thank you. For understanding. I know this could be dangerous and I will do everything I can to keep you and our children safe."

Putting down the magazines, I scooted closer to him. "I'll give Joe a call in the morning. See what he and Barb say. How's that?"

"Thank you." He held me close as the nightly news gave way to Johnny Carson once more.

* * *

The woman from the park ended up being the first person we helped. I found her again a week later when I took Emma for a walk. She was frantic and she latched onto me when she saw me. "He's been waiting for me," she told me. "And today he pointed me out to the authorities. They're giving me twenty-four hours to get everything in order."

"Twenty-four? That's not a lot," I replied with a frown.

She nodded. "What do I do?"

"Give me your name and number. In a few hours, I'll contact you and we'll be able to work something out. Got it?" I handed her a pen and a piece of paper.

"Bless you." She took the pen and scribbled something down. "Thank you so much."

I smiled. "Go and start packing."

She ran off and I pushed the stroller back home, hoping Emma didn't mind our abbreviated walk. Robin and I had work to do.

We managed to get her and her family into one of our safe houses that night. For our safety, it had been decided that we wouldn't know who really owned the safe houses. All we knew was that they were in Safe House Charlie.

Robin smiled as I hung up the phone. "We did it? They're safe?"

"They're safe," I confirmed, pressing my hand to his cheek. "Congrats, my love."

"You played a big part of this as well." He kissed me.

I sighed. "I'm glad we were able to help her but I hope we don't have to do that for a while."

"Me too but I fear this was only the beginning." He held me close, rocking me.

* * *

As Robin predicted, it had only been the beginning. We seemed to be moving at least two people a week as February gave way to March and spring arrived in Boston. Robin even got used to using the phone, though I was scared we would be bugged one day.

"Bugged?" Robin asked with a frown.

"It's a device that allows someone to listen into our phone conversations. Namely the government," I explained.

He drummed his fingers against the table. "So we might need to switch away from using the phone. What else is there?"

"I don't know," I sighed, rubbing my temple. A headache was forming right behind my eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" Robin rubbed my back.

I shook my head. "Headache. I think I should go lie down."

"Is it stress? I'm sorry if I'm putting so much on you so close to your due date." He placed a hand on my stomach and Rachel kicked him in return.

"Don't apologize. And I'm nowhere near my due date. We've got about two more months." I stood as did he, his hand rubbing my back again. "Are you coming to bed too?"

"Yes. I want to make sure you're fine."

I wanted to protest that I could look after myself but the pounding in my head drowned out everything else. So I gripped his hand and let him help me upstairs. Together, we changed into our nightwear before I climbed into bed. The cool pillow felt good against my skin and Robin tucked us in. He wrapped his arms around me. "Good night, my love."

"Night," I whispered, but sleep didn't come. Not until the pounding in my head started to lessen. Until it did, I just lay next to Robin, my head resting on his chest.

The pain began to recede as I felt sleep's pull at last. I drifted off, ready to get some rest…

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ The phone mixed with Emma's cries and I sighed as Robin sat up in bed. "Phone or kid?" I asked him.

"I'll take the phone," he replied, climbing out of bed as the phone continued to ring.

I padded into the nursery, picking up Emma to rock her. "Did the phone wake you up?" I asked.

Her cries softened to whimpers and I sat down in the rocker, covering the both of us in the warm blanket. "We can just sit here for now, you and me."

"Mama?" Roland entered the nursery, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Did the phone wake you too?"

Roland nodded, leaning against me as he stood. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Someone just needs to talk to Papa." I kissed his curls. For his sake, we were keeping our operation from him. Just another lie on top of so many we had told him in the past two years. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't," he whined.

Sighing, I hoisted Emma up as she started to drift off. "Why don't I make you some nice warm milk? How's that?"

He shrugged, following me downstairs to the kitchen. Robin hung up the phone and regard us with a sheepish expression. "I didn't mean to wake the entire house," he said.

"Who were you talking to?" Roland asked, approaching his father.

Robin picked him up, rocking him. "Someone needed my help. That's all."

"Maybe next time they can wait until morning?" I suggested. Robin grimaced and nodded.

I shifted Emma so I could hold her with one arm, her head resting where my neck met my shoulder as I heated up the milk for Roland. Robin came up behind us, kissing Emma's head before mine. "Thank you for putting up with this," he whispered.

"It's a good cause," I replied. "Just one that needs to keep normal people hours as far as we're concerned. Especially with another baby on the way."

He nodded. "I'll talk with the network. I promise."

"Good." I poured the warm milk into a cup and handed it to Roland, who yawned again. "And you can deal with this one in the morning."

Robin grimaced but nodded in understanding as he pulled his son onto his lap, holding him close. I sat down next to them, still holding Emma. Just a normal family tableau under abnormal circumstances.

And I thought our lives in Boston were going to be boring compared to the one we lived in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

A few days later, Michael and Donna came over for a playdate with Roland. The three set up in our living room, a board game between them as they sat on the floor. I brought Emma into the kitchen with me, rocking her as she fussed in my arms. "Someone's teething, aren't you, sweet thing?" I said to her.

 _Pain. Mama, stop._ Emma whimpers increased and I sighed, heading over to the freezer. I opened it and pulled out the teething ring I stuck in there. Putting it to her mouth, Emma clamped down on it.

"How's that?" I asked her.

 _Pain go._

Relieved, I resumed rocking her as she gummed the teething ring. The books I had been reading about parenting all said the first tooth was the hardest. I prayed they were right.

I settled her down in her carrier. "Alright, Mama needs to get lunch started. Are you okay here, Princess?"

Emma continued to gum her teething ring and I figured she was fine. I decided to check quickly on the others before I started the sandwiches.

Looking into the living room, they had now started to climb my couches. I raised my eyebrow. "Dare I ask what you three are doing?"

"We're climbing a mountain, Regina," Michael said. "Just like the great explorers."

"Well, don't fall and hurt yourself. I don't want to have to run anyone to the hospital today. Got it?"

The three nodded but in the excitement, Donna lost her grip and started to fall backwards off the couch. She was going to hit her head on the coffee table and I darted forward to catch her. But my coffee table slid over, allowing Donna to just land on the carpet instead. She stared wide-eyed at her brother, who had his hand outstretched, and said: "We're not supposed to use magic outside the house! Daddy said so!"

"But you were going to get hurt!" Michael crossed his arms but his body was shaking.

I pulled him and Donna close to me. "That's okay, you two. This house is safe for magic, you got it? I'll let your parents know too."

Donna's eyes went wide. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course." I leaned closer to them. "You want to see something cool?"

They nodded and Roland bounced on the couch, knowing I was going to do something with my own magic. I motioned with my hand and the coffee table slid back into place, the magazines Robin left there sorted into a neat pile.

"You have magic too?" Michael smiled at me. "Can you teach me?"

"Me too?" Donna asked.

I laughed. "If your parents say it's okay, I would love to teach you magic."

Donna looked at Roland. "Do you have magic?"

"No," he said. "But that's okay. Papa doesn't either."

I smiled at him, kissing his forehead. "Well, magic or not, I'm sure you're all hungry. Who wants some sandwiches?"

* * *

Karen nearly cried when I told her about my magical abilities. "We've felt so alone since the kids started showing signs," she sobbed. "You never know who you can trust."

"I understand. But you can trust me and Robin. You can also trust Daniel and Lucy. They know about me and Emma," I said.

"Emma?" Karen glanced over at the baby, sound asleep in her carrier.

I nodded. "Emma has magic. That's why Robin and I were able to get her after being denied initially."

"Amazing. Did you know she had magic when you found her?"

"Yes," I replied. "But nothing had manifested itself. My own magic was dormant again as well."

"Dormant?" Karen looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "It's a long story. Let me go make us some tea and I'll tell you about it."

"Thank you. It's really good to know we're not as alone as we thought," Karen said, hugging me.

"I understand," I replied, hugging her tightly. "It's good to finally tell this to you as well."

Karen and I had a long talk and multiple cups of tea, glad to finally be completely honest with each other for the first time in months.

* * *

A few nights later, our phone once again rang at two in the morning. Emma cried and I groaned as Robin slid from the bed. "I'm sorry, Regina," he whispered. "I told them not to call before seven. I don't know what's going on."

"Just go answer the phone before it wakes up Roland as well," I muttered, climbing out of bed to soothe Emma.

I carried the baby downstairs to the kitchen to start preparing her a bottle and heard Robin still on the phone. "Okay, okay, calm down, Steve. We can't do anything right now but I promise to do something once the sun is up," he said.

Pausing, I met Robin's eyes and he frowned. "I understand, Steve. Right now, it's best if you and Karen focus on packing. When this happens, it will be quick.

"I'll give you a call in the morning, I promise. Just stay calm," Robin told Steve. "Everything will be alright."

He hung up and within seconds, I felt his arms wrap around me. Robin leaned against me for a few moments, watching me make Emma's bottle, before saying: "This the first time I have to help someone I call friend."

"What happened?" I handed Emma and the bottle to Robin, sensing he needed to do something at that moment.

Emma's eyes closed as he cradled her, giving her the bottle. As she rested in the crook of his arm, Robin sighed. "Michael had an incident on the playground."

"That playground is treacherous," I muttered.

"Apparently," Robin replied. "Michael nearly fell off the monkey bars but caught himself with his magic. A parent noticed it and reported it to a police officer."

I shook my head. "A parent doing that to someone else's child. Unthinkable."

"We're going to have to move them quickly. They already got notice."

"Poor Karen. She's been so nervous about this. I could tell when she was talking about it." I sat down, putting my feet up on one of the kitchen chairs.

Robin nodded before sighing. "These requests are coming in more and more. It's like it's getting worse rather than better."

"That's how these things usually go."

"I know you don't have a king but can't that president guy do something?"

I shrugged. "President Reagan could try do something but it could make things worse rather than better."

Robin sighed again, burping Emma. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"We just have to keep helping the people being persecuted until everyone comes to their senses again," I replied.

He stood, carrying our sleeping daughter. "I'm going to put her down and then come back for you. Do you need anything?"

"A foot massage? Please?" I gave him my best puppy-eyed look.

I fell asleep halfway through the massage but it wasn't a deep sleep. Images of me and Emma being hauled off by men in black and brought to Zelena plagued me, causing me to wake up several times during the night. Robin never fell back asleep and so every time, he'd hold me and we tried to chase away each other's fears.

Too bad the world was a very, very scary place.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy 2016! I hope everyone had a good holiday! I had a good visit with my sister, even though I did have to do a little work—one of my colleagues lost his wife and so I was ordering floral arrangements and edible arranges for his family from my company. But compared to last year when I had to run payroll, that was a lot easier.

So I think for now I will keep with the biweekly posting schedule, so expect Chapter 13 on January 24th! And someone will be making her big entrance in that chapter, so there's something to look forward to!

Next Monday is MLK Jr. day and so I'll be off from work. So how about another Q+A over on my tumblr (believingispowerfulmagic)? You can start submitting questions now—just make sure to note they are for the Q+A so I don't answer them before Monday. They can be about any of my OQ fanfics.

-Mac


	13. Rachel

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

("You'll Be in My Heart," Phil Collins)

* * *

Chapter 13: Rachel

The Silvanis reached safety in Maine a few days after their frantic late night phone call. Barb told us in person when she arrived for my baby shower. I hugged her, relieved everything worked out for our friends. "Thank you so much for your help," I told her.

"Anything to fight injustice." She pulled back, holding my hands. "But let's not focus on that. We're here to celebrate you and your baby."

I nodded before glancing around. "Where's your new addition to the family? I can't wait to meet little August."

"Of course! He should be…" She trailed off as she looked around as well before sighing. "Sorry, he's very shy."

"That's okay. Where do you think he's hiding?"

"Probably not far." Barb and I left the living room and she made a beeline for the stairs. "There you are! Don't you want to come meet my cousin?"

I rounded the stairs and stopped short. Sitting on the fifth step, hands propping up his head, was a very familiar young boy with red hair, blue eyes and freckles. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Lady Locksley?"

"Pinocchio?" I squeaked, surprised.

He hopped off the stairs and threw his arms around me. "I'm so glad to see you," he said.

Barb shook her head, letting out a little laugh. "The foster home said he had called himself Pinocchio when they found him but they thought it was a defense mechanism against whatever trauma he had experienced. Even after learning the truth about Robin, Joe and I still didn't…He's really Pinocchio?"

"Yes, he is," I replied, pulling him close to me again. "And he's also Roland's best friend. Isn't that right?"

Pinocchio nodded and Barb smiled. "This is the happiest I've seen you since we've met you."

"I'm happy with you," he replied. "I just couldn't tell you the truth. So it was best to not talk. I guess that made me sad."

He hugged Barb before looking back at me. "I still miss my Papa, though."

"I know," I replied.

The door opened and Robin entered with Roland. The boy chirped, "Hi, Aunt Barb."

"Roland!" Pinocchio exclaimed, hugging his friend as Roland let out a squeal of delight.

Robin met my eyes and I smiled, shrugging. "Why don't we all head inside? I need to sit down."

"Good idea," Barb replied, pulling Pinocchio and Roland close. "I can't wait to hear all about your adventures together."

"First, though, I'd like to know how you escaped the curse, Pinocchio," Robin said as we settled on the couch.

Pinocchio's smile fell away. "Papa put me in the wardrobe ahead of Princess Emma," he explained. "When Grumpy first announced the curse was coming."

Robin frowned. "I thought it only had magic to transport one person."

"Papa asked the Blue Fairy to lie," Pinocchio explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"He only agreed to make the wardrobe if I could go through as well. So Papa asked the Blue Fairy to lie to the Prince and Princess and tell them the tree could only transport one person rather than two."

When we were silent for a bit longer than he must've expected, he then added: "Papa just wanted to keep me safe."

I met Robin's eyes and knew what he was thinking: How could we condemn Gepetto for doing something we would've done to save Roland?

Robin pulled Pinocchio close. "Of course he did. That's what every parent wants. Don't feel bad for what he did, okay?"

"You're safe," I said, tucking my fingers under his chin just like I did with Roland. "That's all that matters."

Pinocchio smiled and returned to where Barb was sitting, climbing onto her lap. She held him close, rocking him.

Another question floated through my mind. "Pinocchio, where did you end up? After you went through the wardrobe?"

"In the woods," he replied. "I was the one who put Princess Emma in the box so she would be comfortable."

I frowned. "I didn't see you though. Did you see me?"

Pinocchio shook his head. "I started walking, hoping I could find someone to help us. When I got into town, I tried to tell them about Princess Emma but they said she was already found."

"I wish I knew…" I trailed off.

Robin took my hand, nodding. "We would've tried to adopt you too."

"That's okay. I'm happy where I am now." Pinocchio hugged Barb and I nearly cried.

Damn hormones.

* * *

My baby shower was a small one, held in a restaurant by my house. We took over one corner of the establishment, decorated in pink crepe paper and "It's a girl" decorations. Lucy and Barb knew I was certain I was having a girl but the others were very confused. So we explained it was a running joke between me and Robin, which the few co-workers of his invited backed up.

"So do you have a name picked out?" Angela asked. She worked the front desk at the rec center and we were friendly, having exchanged some small chat when I came to pick up Robin.

I smiled and nodded. "We've chosen Rachel, after Robin's mother. He was close with her."

"Was?" Jackie, another old acquaintance of mine, asked.

I nodded. "She died while Robin was still young. These pearls were hers and he inherited them upon her death."

Everyone admired my necklace before Lucy stood up. "Okay, I have prepared some games for us to play."

"There better not be a scale back there because I will clobber you with it," I told her, crossing my arms.

Lucy smiled, shaking her head. "No scales, no measuring tapes. Just some friendly word searches and questionnaires. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine," I agreed, sipping my sparkling grape juice.

Barb chuckled. "She seems to be having the time of her life."

"Lucy? Of course she is. She loves a party, no matter what it's for." I smiled at my friend. "I love her for that…mostly because I can get her to plan my parties for me."

"So you use her?"

"Of course not," Lucy replied, leaning between us. "I'm fully aware of what she's doing and I'm happy to help."

I kissed her cheek. "And thank you so much for this. It means the world to me that you still threw me a baby shower."

"Why wouldn't I? Our current romantic relationships don't change the fact that you're my best friend." Lucy hugged me as I sniffed.

Damn hormones.

Lucy then handed me the questionnaire. "I need you to fill one out so we know whose answers are closest to yours."

"Of course. Give me a pen." I started to fill out the answers, chuckling at some of the questions while blushing at a few others. Especially one in particular which led me to glare at Lucy. "I am not telling you where I conceived the kid!"

"Come on. It was in Robin's cabin the woods, right?" Jackie asked. "You were with him there when you conceived since you were pregnant when you were found."

Lucy nodded. "It's not like you're a very adventurous person when it comes to sex, Regina. I should know. And I don't love you any less for it, but you having sex any place but inside your house? Please."

I frowned. "You're trying to bait me, aren't you?"

"No. I mean it. You're just a safe person."

"Fine," I sighed. "You win. I'll answer the damn question. It was in a lake. Happy?"

Lucy spit out the mimosa she was sipping, her eyes growing wide. "You had sex in a lake?"

"It was hot so we went for a swim. But I didn't have a bathing suit and one thing led to another…Frankly, it was something I always wanted to do," I admitted.

Her mouth was hanging open. "You always…I'm your best friend and I didn't know you wanted to have sex in a lake. Where else do you want to have your wicked way with Robin?"

"That is enough. We're in public and we're supposed to be celebrating my baby, not my sex life."

"Seems to be the same thing to me."

I took her mimosa. "Okay, I think you've had enough of these. Barb, she's cut off. Got it?"

"Got it," Barb replied, taking the mimosa and taking a sip. She made a face. "Ugh, this is more champagne than orange juice."

"No surprise there." I rolled my eyes.

Angela clapped her hands. "Why don't we get back to the baby part of the baby shower? Regina, do you feel up to opening your presents?"

"I do," I replied, bouncing a little. "I feel like Christmas and my birthday got rolled into one. Which one should I open first?"

"How about this one?" a familiar voice asked.

I didn't look up, confirmation on who our party crasher coming from Lucy who snarled: "How the hell did you find out about this, Caroline?"

"I have my ways," Mother replied. "Aren't you going to say anything, Regina?"

Barb jumped in. "She doesn't have to say anything to you, Aunt Caroline. You're not an invited guest."

"I'm her mother."

I finally spoke. "We parted ways. I want nothing to do with you and you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with my child."

I stood and faced her. She wore a beige dress paired with a white sweater and it appeared she had her hair done for the occasion. Mother held a wrapped present and held it out to me. "Go ahead. Open it, darling."

"No," I said. "Thank you anyway."

She didn't budge. "Don't be stubborn, Regina, or ungrateful. Open the present."

"She's made it clear she doesn't want you hear, Aunt Caroline. Leave," Barb insisted.

"This doesn't involve you, Barbara!" Mother snapped.

The manager came over with a frown. "Is there a problem, ladies?"

"Yes," Lucy said. "This woman is bothering us. Please remove her."

Mother turned to the man. "Oh, no. I'm the grandmother-to-be. Right, Regina?"

"She isn't an invited guest and I want her nowhere near this party. Please remove her," I said, staring right at her with as much hatred as I could muster.

He nodded, taking my mother's arm. "You need to leave, ma'am. This is a private party. Come with me."

Mother glared at us as he tugged her away. "You can't freeze me out forever, Regina."

"Watch me," I shot back.

"Okay, I think you had enough excitement." Lucy guided me down into my chair again. "You rest and we'll continue with the party."

I took a deep breath, smiled and nodded. "You're right. I won't let her ruin this for us. So, which present should I really open first?"

* * *

About a week later, I sat in our living room watching Emma. She rolled over and was able to prop herself up on her arms and knees. I was just waiting for her to figure out that she could move like that and start crawling. But for now, it was fun watching how proud she was every time she just did that.

Robin sat down next to me, smiling at Emma. "She'll be walking soon."

"Don't rush her," I told him. "She hasn't even figured out crawling."

"True." He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. "Having a good day?"

"So far, yes. Why?"

He sighed, handing me an open magazine. "I hate to ruin it."

The page in question had pictures from my baby shower. Especially of when we threw Mother out of the party. I sighed, shaking my head. "Of course. It's been months. Why can't they leave us alone?"

"I know." He kissed the side of her head. "But we now have this glorious moment immortalized forever—Caroline Benoit being thrown out of a restaurant."

I laughed, leaning against him. "I love you, Robin of Locksley. You know that, right?"

"Absolutely," he replied, kissing me.

We sat there, watching Emma try to figure out crawling and trying to catch the sunbeams streaming through the bay window. I sighed and he leaned over, taking my left hand to fiddle with my engagement ring. "I was thinking about our wedding," he said softly.

"What about it?"

"A date. When would our anniversary be here? You know, the one where we were bonded and our fake marriage began?"

"September thirtieth, ten days after the autumnal equinox."

"September thirtieth," he repeated before nodding. "That sounds like a good date. Let's get married then."

"You mean it? You want to get married on that day?"

He laughed. "Why not? It's a special day for us already. Let's make it official."

"Okay," I agreed. "We'll get married on September thirtieth."

A peal of laughter from Emma drew our attention back to her. She moved a leg and then the other, repeating it until she had moved a few inches. Emma looked up at us, proud of her accomplishment, and then returned to mastering crawling.

Robin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her crawl across the living room. "And she's off," he said.

"Don't worry," I told him, rubbing his arm. "She's not going far just yet."

And indeed, not a half hour later, Emma was curled up in Robin's arms. He rocked her as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. I leaned against his shoulder and followed her lead.

* * *

Spring warmed up Boston and I opened all the windows in order to air out the house. Robin took a deep breath and smiled. "I love spring," he said.

"Me too," I replied. "Good thing our child will be a spring baby, huh?"

He nodded, rubbing my extended stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you talking to? Me or Rachel?"

"You," he replied with a chuckle.

"Ahh. Then I'm feeling big. I just want her out at this point. Either way, I'm not getting any more sleep," I groused.

Robin sighed, rubbing my shoulders. I was tense and so it felt heavenly. As I leaned against him, he suggested a nap. "I can't get comfortable," I told him. "Your daughter won't let me."

"Oh, now she's just 'my' daughter? I see how this going to be."

I groaned as his thumb worked through one particularly big knot. "I'd push you away but that feels good."

"You need rest."

"We've been over this. I can't get any."

He led me to the couch and urged me to sit. "You can't keep doing everything around here either."

"I'm not. You're doing more than your share, Robin. And I appreciate it. I'd show it but I have zero desire for anything that isn't getting this kid out of me right now."

"I like to do other things with you that aren't sexual," he replied, now rubbing my feet. "But maybe it's time we called in help. Just until you give birth. And maybe for a few weeks later."

It wasn't a bad idea. Leaning back against a pillow, I asked him: "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well, Jenna offered to help…"

"No!" I sat up, frowning. "I know you two are friends, but absolutely not. I don't think I could take her passive-aggressive comments about me for that long."

Robin frowned. "What?"

"Jenna…Jenna doesn't really like me," I said, finally coming clean to him.

"Where did you get that idea?"

I sighed, not really in the mood to do this. "She just…just kept making snide remarks at the food pantry."

"Is that why you were so self-conscious afterwards?" He stopped rubbing my ankles. "Did she say something about your weight?"

"I don't think she realized I was pregnant. It wasn't quite obvious then."

"It wasn't…Regina, I think it was very obvious you were pregnant, not fat." Robin's anger rolled off him.

Sitting up, I reached for his hand. "Look, I don't want you to get upset."

"Anyone speaking ill of you, friend or not, upsets me," he replied. "But I didn't have her in mind anyway. I…I didn't trust her with our magic secret before and certainly not now."

"Oh. Then who did you have in mind?" I leaned back as he resumed rubbing my ankle.

"Your cousin Barb. We spoke of it when she was here for the baby shower."

I nodded. "If she's willing, of course she can come help. And it'll be nice to see Pinocchio again."

"Do you want to call? Or shall I?"

"I'll call. I always like talking to Barb." I leaned down a bit more, closing my eyes. "Just after you're done with this massage."

* * *

Barb was more than happy to come down and help us as I neared my due date. It was good timing as I found it more and more difficult to move. My morning sickness had returned with a vengeance, causing Robin to make a panicked call to Dr. Johnson. She assured both of us that it was a normal possibility at the end of a pregnancy and not to worry.

Emma was confused by the fact I was in bed more than not. She used her magic to appear there one day, crawling over to me and hitting me with her little hand. _Mama, come._

"I can't, Emma. Mama needs rest," I told her, cradling her close.

She frowned. _Mama, come. Emma need Mama._

I held her close, brushing my fingers over her soft curls. "I know, Princess. But Mama needs to stay in bed."

 _Emma stay_. She grasped my shirt and began sucking on her thumb as I rubbed her back. We lay together until I got: _Emma hungry_.

I wanted to feed her but when I sat up, my back protested. So I laid back down and rocked her. "I'm sorry, Emma. Papa will have to feed you."

Robin appeared in the doorway as if bidden and he smiled at us. "So that's where she's been hiding," he said.

"She's taking my bed rest worse than me," I explained. "She's refusing to leave since I can't get out of bed."

"We're her whole world and everything's changing right now," Robin said, sitting down next to me. He placed a hand on Emma's back. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll feed you and then you can come back to Mama."

"She wants you to promise her," I told him.

He nodded. "I promise, Emma."

She let go of my shirt and Robin picked her up. He held her close as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Do you need anything, my love?"

"Some dinner of my own would be nice," I admitted.

He nodded and several minutes later, Barb came to my room with a tray. She put it over my lap and smiled. "I hope you can keep this down," she said.

"You and me both," I replied, looking over the roasted chicken, rice and mixed vegetables. "I think I might be able to handle this."

"I am so glad to be here to help you." Barb covered my hand and squeezed.

I smiled at her. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Of course. I would do anything for you and Robin. Besides Aug…I mean, Pinocchio…is always happy to see you."

"How was he doing back at your house?"

She smiled. "Oh, he's doing wonderful now that Joe and I know the truth. He's more open and affectionate. I know he misses his real father but he's taking to Joe."

"That's good. I'm so glad that he found a good home with you two," I replied.

"Me too." She patted my hand and stood. "Now, eat up. You two need your strength."

Barb left and by the time I was done eating, Emma was as well. Robin returned with her and she squirmed in his arms, eager to return to mine. I held her close as he took the tray away. Emma rested her head on my shoulder and yawned. _Emma sleepy_.

"I am too," I told her. "Let's get some rest."

"Sounds like a good plan." Robin came back and laid down next to us. I snuggled closer to him, Emma cradled between us.

I sighed. "Looks like there's some good that comes with bedrest."

* * *

It was a Saturday when I felt the first pain. At first, I thought it was usual pains and they were so infrequent, I ignored them for the most part.

Until that afternoon, when I felt the first sharp one. Gasping, I sat up in bed and rubbed my stomach. "Are you kicking again, sweetheart?" I asked my unborn daughter.

The pain returned and I groaned. Barb and Robin hurried into my room, both concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe I need to stand up. Can you give me a hand?"

Robin helped me up and water ran down my leg. I gasped. "My water broke. The baby is coming."

"Oh gods," he breathed, eyes growing wide. He grew pale and I feared he would be absolutely useless now when I needed him the most.

He took a deep breath though and squared his shoulders. "Barb, can you go start the car? I'll get Regina's bag and we'll meet you down there."

"Of course," Barb replied. She squeezed my hand. "Just remember to breathe, Regina. You'll be fine."

Pain ripped through me again and I gripped Robin. He held me, whispering: "In through your nose, out through your mouth. Just focus on that."

"Easy for you to say," I wheezed out. "You're not the one being torn apart in order to push out a new human being."

"I know." He kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."

Roland and Pinocchio watched as Robin helped me down the stairs. "Are you okay, Mama?" Roland asked.

"Mama's fine," Robin replied. "We just need to go to the hospital so she can have your baby sister."

"And you'll come back?"

I tried to smile but afraid I winced as another contraction hit me. "Of course, sweetheart."

Roland nodded, kissing my stomach. "I'll see you soon then."

"I love you, Roland," I told him, as Robin helped me toward the door.

He glanced over his shoulder. "I love you too, my boy. Always."

Joe placed his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck, you two. And don't worry. We'll be fine."

* * *

Epidurals were heaven-sent, I decided.

I originally wasn't going to have one, deciding to tough it out. But that was before I suffered seven hours of contractions and was staring down several more hours of them. Each grew progressively worse and by the time I was only four centimeters dilated, I feared I wouldn't be able to survive the next one.

I collapsed back onto the hospital, bed, panting. Though Robin had pulled my hair into a ponytail, I was sweating so much, it still stuck to the back of my neck. "I don't think I can do this," I told him, panting.

"Of course you can," Barb said, patting me with a cool cloth. "You're doing amazingly well, my dear."

Robin sat down again, rubbing his fingers. I frowned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not," he replied, taking my hand. "This is a mere discomfort compared to what you are going through."

I raised a shaky arm to cup his cheek, giving him a week smile. "You're doing so well yourself. I know you hate to see me in pain."

He smiled but I could see the concern in his eyes. "We're just here to focus on you, lovely."

My response was cut off by another contraction. I squeezed Robin's hand as the pain wracked my body, making me dizzy and feeling like every atom in my body was being obliterated. He squeezed my hand back, reassuring me. "In through the nose, Regina, and out through the mouth."

"That doesn't really help," I growled.

"I know. But it gives you something to focus on, right?"

I gasped as the pain receded, gulping in air as Barb handed me some ice chips. "It's absolutely pointless. All I can focus on is the pain."

Dr. Johnson walked in, smiling at me. "Pain getting too much?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I thought I could do this but I seriously underestimated exactly how painful this is."

Robin placed his hand on my head, brushing my hair with his palm. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

"Well, it'll be up to Regina." Dr. Johnson turned to me. "Do you want an epidural?"

"Is it true that the epidural can affect the birthing process?" Barb asked, taking my other hand.

"It can make it a bit longer," Dr. Johnson admitted. "And it will affect Regina's ability to feel the instinct to push."

I frowned. "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. We might just have to use other methods to help the baby come out."

"Like forceps? The vacuum?" Barb pressed, sending shivers down my spine. I reached out for Robin, who took my hand as he kissed my forehead.

Dr. Johnson sighed. "I hope you haven't been listening to those horror stories. But there is a way we can reduce the need for those tools when Regina gives birth. In the end, it's up to you, Regina. What do you want?"

My mind was made up by the next contraction as I let out a groan of frustration. "Yes," I replied. "Numb me up."

She nodded. "I'll go get everything ready. You relax and we'll have you feeling almost nothing in no time."

Once she was gone, Barb rubbed my arm. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"I know," I agreed, gritting my teeth as another wave of pain washed over me. "But it'll be better once the pain goes away."

Robin sponged my forehead. "I'll be happier when you're no longer in pain."

"I'll be happier when this all over." I groaned as I leaned back against the pillows. "I can't believe people do this more than once."

"So I guess we won't be having any more after Rachel?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," I told him, squeezing his hand as another contraction hit. Once it passed, I added: "But if we do, knock me out for this part."

Robin chuckled as Dr. Johnson returned, rolling a metal tray with her. She smiled at me. "You're going to have to lay on your side and you're going to have to stay on your side while we're administering the epidural medications to you. Understand?"

I nodded, rolling onto my right side. "I won't mind. Just do what you have to do."

"Okay," Dr. Johnson said. "I'm going to numb the spot where we'll stick the needle. You should only feel some pressure and maybe a slight burning sensation, but nothing more. Let me know though if you do feel pain."

She pushed aside the paper thin medical gown they gave me, rubbing something cold on my back. I took Robin's hand and he kissed my fingers. "Just focus on me, love," he told me.

I nodded, feeling pressure against my back. Compared to the contractions, it wasn't as bad as I feared. After a minute or two, Dr. Johnson stepped away and took off her gloves. "There you go. You should start to feel the effects in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Doctor," Barb said, walking her to the door.

I closed my eyes as I started to lose feeling in my legs and I sighed. "Goodbye, pain."

Robin kissed my fingers again and I saw relief in his eyes. "Rest, love. You still have some time before the baby comes out and you'll need all your strength."

Nodding, I felt myself falling into a light sleep, images of holding our daughter filling my mind.

* * *

After my epidural, I progressed quicker rather than slower. Or maybe it just felt that way. It was easier to endure with the medicines numbing my lower extremities, though every so often a few twinges of pain would come when the epidural began to wear off. A new dose would be administered and all would be well again.

"What time is it?" I asked a tired looking Barb.

She raised her left arm to check her watch. "Two ten in the morning. It's now Sunday."

"What does the poem say about a child born on Sunday?"

"That the child born on the Sabbath day is sunny and bright and bonny and gay," Barb answered with a chuckle.

A soft snore rose from Robin, who had fallen asleep in the chair next to me. I flashed back to October, when we had returned from the Enchanted Forest and I was kept in the hospital for observation. He had slept by my bedside then too despite an empty bed in the room. It still warmed my heart.

One of the nurses came in, smiling. "How are you holding up? You've been here for a long time."

"We're doing our best to be patient," I replied. "You here to check how far I am now?"

She nodded, pushing my legs aside to take a better look. "You're pretty far…nine centimeters. Almost there, Regina."

I shook Robin, who sat up with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I told him. "But our daughter will be here soon."

"Oh." He rubbed his face. "Okay, I'm awake. I'm ready."

"Glad to hear that, Mr. Locksley," Dr. Johnson said as she entered my room. "Now, Regina, I'm going to start reducing the epidural medications. I won't stop them entirely but just enough to allow you to feel the push reflex. So you will start experiencing pain again. Are you okay with this?"

I agreed and soon feeling began to return to my lower half. Crushing Robin's hand in mine, I returned to my breathing exercises as another contraction rocked me. Knowing I was still on medication made me wonder what the full intensity of these pains would feel life and then I was relieved that I would never know.

Everything seemed to go faster at that point. With Robin and Barb holding my hand, I started to feel the urge to push. "Can I start?" I asked Dr. Johnson, who was positioned between my legs.

"If you feel the need to push, then do it," she replied. "Let's have a baby."

I nodded, bearing down with all the energy and strength I still have after almost fourteen hours of labor. Robin held my hand tight as I squeezed it, reminding me to breathe as I pushed. "Okay, relax for a few minutes, Regina. Then you can push again," Dr. Johnson instructed.

For the next half hour, I alternated between pushing and resting before Dr. Johnson announced: "The baby's crowning, Regina. We're almost there."

"I don't think I have the strength," I cried, tears running down my face. "I can't do it."

Robin kissed my forehead. "You can. You are the strongest person I know, Regina. But if you need, take some of mine. We'll get through this."

I nodded, preparing myself for a few more pushes. Robin held my hand tighter, whispering words of encouragement as I used up all my remaining strength to push our daughter out into this world. As I let loose one more scream, the lights flickered in the room.

Collapsing against the pillows, I let out a little laugh as cries filled the room. "I did it," I said.

"Yes, you did." Dr. Johnson said, holding our screaming child. She was still covered in blood and plasma but she was beautiful. "Congratulations, you have a daughter. Dad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Robin rose, taking the scissors handed to him. Once the umbilical cord was cut, Dr. Johnson laid her on my bared chest. Rachel's screams died down to whimpers as she looked up at me with bright blue eyes. Her father's eyes, I realized. They weren't going to change, I knew. Smiling, I counted all ten of her fingers and her ten toes. Tufts of black hair tickled my skin. "Hello, Rachel," I whispered.

"She's beautiful, Regina." Barb kissed my head. "Happy Mother's Day."

"What?" I asked, confused.

She chuckled. "It's the second Sunday of May, Regina. It's Mother's Day."

"It seems appropriate," Robin said, moving back to my side. He reached out and ran a finger over Rachel's tiny hand. "Hello, my sweet girl."

Rachel yawned and fell asleep, her little heart beating against mine. I leaned my head against Robin, so happy that all I could do was cry. "We made her. She's ours."

"Yes, she is," he replied, kissing my tear soaked cheeks. "She's absolutely beautiful, Regina."

A nurse took her, saying she had to clean Rachel up and do a routine check up on her. "She'll be back in your arms in no time, I promise," she said.

* * *

I still had to deliver the placenta before they let me get cleaned up. Robin left to check on Rachel, following another nurse down to the nursery. Barb held my hand the entire time as my legs were still weak from the epidural. She helped me into the fresh nightgown I had brought with me and helped me back into my nice clean yet very uncomfortable hospital bed. "I'll be glad to be back in my own bed soon," I sighed.

"I'm sure," she said. "Now, why don't you get some rest?"

"You get some rest. I'm fine." I kept my eyes trained on the door, waiting for Robin and our daughter to return.

Barb patted my hand. "Rachel's fine. Robin's with her. They're going to need you to rest and get your strength back. So close your eyes, just for a little bit."

It was too tempting and my eyes seemed to close of their own accord. When I opened them again, the first pale rays of daylight were streaming through the window. I sat up, wincing at how sore my body felt. Beside me on my right, Barb slept in a chair with a blanket thrown over her. I glanced to my left and my heart nearly melted at the sight.

Robin sat there, rocking a bundle of pink blankets. Swaddled inside them was Rachel, sound asleep. Her pink lips smacked together as her little tongue poked out but she dozed on, safe and warm in her father's arms. He sang softly to her, a lullaby he often sang to Roland. I scooted closer to the end of the bed to hear him better.

The movement caught his attention and he looked up, smiling at me. His eyes revealed how tired he was and I frowned. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine," he insisted, glancing back down at our sleeping daughter. "Rachel and I have been keeping each other company."

"I told you she would be a daddy's girl."

He chuckled. "I don't think she has shown any preference for either of us yet, love."

Robin stood and laid her in my arms. She let out a few whimpers before settling against me, her face turning toward my breast. I ran a finger down her cheek. "She'll probably be hungry soon."

"Probably," Robin agreed. "But for now, I think she's just comfortable to sleep in her mother's arms."

"You think she has…you know?" I asked, whispering and being vague even though we were alone.

He shrugged. "Time will tell. But we're a bit more experienced after Emma, right?"

"Right," I agreed. I lifted Rachel up to kiss her forehead. "I love you, my baby girl. So very, very much."

I scooted over, patting the bed. Robin understood, toeing off his boots before climbing in next to me. He wrapped his arm around me as I leaned against him and his other hand cradled Rachel's head. "I am so glad I didn't miss this," he whispered, kissing my hair. "If I ever find that fairy who saved me from the curse, I don't know how I'll repay her."

"I feel the same," I replied. "After all, she brought me to you in the first place. She made this all possible."

Robin kissed me before we returned to our new favorite activity: watching our daughter.

Our Rachel.

* * *

 **A/N** : I made it through the Blizzard of 2016 and I hope everyone else affected by the storm did so as well. I was able to get some writing done over the weekend, so that was good!

Of course, I am posting this on Tuesday…but it was mostly because I've never given birth. So I was doing research over the weekend while writing.

So Rachel is here now! Regina and Robin are certainly going to have their hands full with three children.

Thanks for all your support! I feel like I haven't thanked you in a while, so here it is. Your kind words and likes mean the world to me

-Mac


	14. Flight from Boston

_This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on_

("Fight Song," Rachel Platten)

* * *

Chapter 14: Flight from Boston

Just like Roland had to adjust when we brought Emma home, she had to adjust when we brought Rachel home from the hospital. She wasn't too happy not to have our complete attention and seemed to view Rachel as an intruder, judging from what I got when I held her. I tried to convey that Rachel was her sister and was family, just like Roland, but Emma seemed to resist it. There were times she tried to poof herself into my arms, only to find herself deflected into either Robin's or Barb's because I was holding Rachel. She was not pleased and they were the few times I ever saw her unhappy to be in Robin's arms.

I put Rachel in her bassinet, watching her little chest rise and fall for a few minutes. While I wanted to lie down and sleep myself, I forced myself to rise from my bed and went downstairs. Emma was in the living room with Barb, who watched as the baby hoisted herself up using the edge of the coffee table. She stood on wobbly legs and let out a little laugh.

"Look at you, princess," I said, picking her up. She snuggled into my arms, grabbing onto my shirt. "You're almost walking, aren't you?"

 _Emma stay with Mama_. She curled against me as I sat down on the couch.

I kissed her head. "We can stay here for a little bit, while Rachel naps."

 _Rachel bad_.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Rachel isn't bad. She needs Papa and me just as much as you and Roland do."

 _Rachel go._

"No," I said, firmly. "Rachel is staying. She's your sister as I'm her Mama too."

Emma pouted, resting her head on my shoulder. _Mama mine_.

"You don't mind when I spend time with Roland. It's the same thing, Emma."

She didn't respond and I figured she had fallen asleep by the even breaths I felt against my neck. I rubbed her back and sighed as Robin came in with Joe. "Well?" I asked him.

"I passed," he told me, proud. "I am now allowed to drive a car just like you."

I smiled at him. "Congratulations."

He sat down next to me, kissing my cheek before rubbing Emma's back. "How's she doing?"

"Almost walking," I told him. "And she still hasn't taken to Rachel. She called her bad."

"She'll accept her soon. I predict they'll be close," he said, confident.

Roland bounded into the room, plopping down on my other side. I pulled him closer. "Are you done with your homework?"

"I am," he said. "Will you check it?"

I nodded, handing Emma to Robin. Standing, I held out my hand to Roland. "Let's go now."

Swinging his arm, we entered the kitchen. I crouched down and leaned closer to the boy. "Do you want to surprise your papa?"

He nodded and I smiled. "Good. After I'm done checking your homework, we're going to make him a cake."

"A cake?" Roland scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What for? It's not his birthday."

I laughed. "You can have cake for other things. Like being able to drive."

"Oh. Then let's make him a cake!"

Barb chuckled as she dried dishes at the sink. "Say, when's Robin's birthday anyway?" she asked.

"June twentieth," I replied, looking over Roland's spelling.

"The Midsummer!" Roland added.

She put down the towel and turned toward us, hand on her hip. "Really? You fell into the Enchanted Forest on Robin's birthday?"

"I did," I confirmed. "It's hard to get him a present now. How can I top myself?"

She laughed but I only managed a smile. I didn't tell her about the last Midsummer, how I choose Robin over Daniel. How I had said goodbye to this world and returned to Robin's side, wanting to stay in the land filled with fairytales. While I knew she would understand, I didn't want Roland to know that I had even contemplated leaving him. It would break his little heart and I don't think he'd understand yet why I almost left, nor the agony I had felt when I left him at the palace.

Barb chuckled. "Oh, Regina. So, what are you going to do for him this year?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "He's not really one to celebrate his birthday. But I guess we can do something low-key."

Roland leaned against me. "Is my homework right? Did I do a good job, Mama?"

"So far, you did a good job with spelling. Let me check your math and then we can make the cake."

"Can Pinocchio help?"

I chuckled. "If he's up from his nap, of course he can."

"Great." Roland grew quiet before leaning against my shoulder. "Mama? Are you going to have another baby?"

"Not soon. Maybe a few years from now when Emma and Rachel are older. So we don't have to worry about sickness and sore backs. I can play with you again."

He smiled. "I'd like that. But I'd also like a brother too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Roland nodded. "Emma's okay and Rachel doesn't do much, so I don't mind having sisters. But I think having a brother would be cool. Like with Pinocchio."

Laughing, I held him closer. "I see. Well, we'll have to see about you getting a brother. But why don't you wait for your sisters to grow up a little and give them a chance?"

"Okay," he replied, slightly disappointed.

I kissed his forehead. "Besides, you'll get to be the only boy for now. That's pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah," he agreed, tugging on my hand. "Let's go make the cake!"

"Cake? Can I help?" Pinocchio asked, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Of course," I replied, pulling him closer. "It'll be like old times."

* * *

That night, Robin put Emma to bed in her crib as I nursed Rachel in the rocking chair we kept in the nursery. I rocked slowly as she suckled, her little hand warm against my breast. Her eyes were open, taking in my face. "Hello, sweet girl," I cooed at her.

 _Nice lady_.

I removed my hand, frowning. After a few moments of hesitation, I placed my hand against her again. "What was that, Rachel?"

 _Nice lady. Rachel like._

"Is she talking to you? Like Emma does?" Robin asked, crouching down next to the chair.

I nodded. "She likes me. I guess that's a start, right?"

He chuckled. "What does she think of me?"

Brushing her hair, I waited to see if Rachel would answer him. _Safe. Rachel safe_.

"Hmm," I said. "She views you the same way Emma did—that you keep her safe."

"I like that. My favorite job has always been being your protector." Robin kissed my forehead.

"It took a while for Emma to realize we were her parents and Rachel is still very young," I said. "She'll figure it out soon enough."

Robin took her from me, putting her to his shoulder to burp her as I fixed myself and my shirt. She let out a little burp, settling against him as he looked at me. "Does this mean she has magic? Or can you read all babies' minds?"

I shrugged. "I'm not around babies enough to know. So it's possible she has magic like Emma. We'll know the first time she just randomly appears in our arms."

"True," he replied, kissing her forehead. He held out his hand to me. "Shall we go to bed, milady?"

"You go. I want to check on Roland first."

He nodded, bouncing Rachel as he carried her back to our room. I headed down the hall, tiptoeing into Roland's room.

Pinocchio slept on the floor, wrapped in a sleeping bag. Roland was sprawled out in his bed, blankets kicked to the edge. I pulled them over him again, tucking him in as I kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, my little knight."

"Love you, Mama," he murmured before rolling closer to the wall.

I smiled as I left the room, heading back toward mine. Robin was pacing inside, singing softly to Rachel.

"Couldn't put her down?" I asked, changing into my nightgown.

"Not yet," he replied. "I still can't believe she's here."

"Were you like this when Roland was born?"

He chuckled, sitting down next to me on the bed. "Worse."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh, it is," he replied, eyes still focused on Rachel. "But then I lost Marian and everything changed. That Robin went away for a long, long time."

I kissed the side of his head. "Put Rachel in her bassinette and come to bed. We're going to need our sleep before she's screaming her lungs out in a few hours."

Robin nodded, laying Rachel down. As he changed into his pajamas, I settled in on my side of the bed and pulled the covers over me. He climbed in next to me, pressing his chest to my back. "Good night, Regina."

I hummed, already feeling the pull of sleep. With his arms wrapped around me, I gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Crying woke me. I felt like I had only been asleep for minutes, but I knew I would be sacrificing a good night's sleep when I became a mother to two children under the age of one. Swinging out of bed, I leaned over to check on Rachel in her bassinet._

 _It was empty._

 _Frowning, I turned to check on Robin's side of the bed. It was empty so I figured he was trying to soothe Rachel._

 _I wrapped myself in my bathrobe and went to check the nursery. "Robin? Are you in here?"_

 _"_ _No, he's not." Zelena's voice froze my blood. I found her sitting in my rocking chair, Rachel cradled in her arms. Emma played with blocks at her feet._

 _"_ _Let my children go," I told her, approaching her. "I won't let you hurt them."_

 _Zelena tsked as she shook her head. "When will you realize that I am more powerful than you? I will destroy everyone you love and then you."_

 _"_ _You are not more powerful than me," I said with more confidence than I had. "And I will end your reign of terror."_

 _She stood, still holding my sweet daughter in her arms. "That was the wrong thing to say, Regina."_

 _I flinched as she raised her hand, waiting for the impact. Nothing came, though I heard her scream. When I looked back, a white light had engulfed her. I cried out for Rachel and she appeared in my arms, crying again. Rocking her, I searched for Emma and found her sitting on the floor with her arm outstretched._

 _The light died down and Zelena was gone. Emma looked up at me, smiling. I scooped her up, balancing the two girls in my arms. Kissing her head, I thanked her over and over._

Crying woke me for real this time, loud wails that came from the bassinet beside me. Relieved, I picked up a red-faced Rachel. "It's okay, baby girl. Mama's going to feed you," I told her.

Rachel's cries died down to whimpers as I settled into the rocking chair. Once my breast was bared, she latched on and suckled eagerly. I leaned back in the chair and sighed.

Emma stood up in her crib, little fingers grasping onto the railing as she sucked on her pacifier. She watched me and Rachel. I smiled. "Did we wake you, princess? I'm so sorry."

She just kept watching as I nursed Rachel. When the little girl was done and burped, I cradled her as I walked over to Emma. "You need to go back to sleep, Emma. You're a growing princess."

 _Bad dream. Bad lady._

I frowned, afraid Zelena was now haunting Emma's dreams as well as mine. "The bad lady can't hurt you," I told her. "Papa and I won't let her. Okay?"

Emma plopped down onto the mattress before lying down. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and I pulled the blanket over her. "Good night, Emma."

Returning to my room, Robin was still sound asleep and snoring as he sprawled out in our bed. I shook my head as I placed Rachel back in her bassinet, kissing her forehead. "Good night, sweet girl."

I slipped back into bed. Before I finished pulling the covers back over me, Robin rolled over and wrapped himself around me. He buried his face in my hair and let out a little sigh, causing me to chuckle. "Good night to you, too," I whispered.

Sleep, though, didn't come easy. What had my dream meant? And what did it mean that Emma had the same one?

* * *

A few days later, I raced up the stairs from my laundry room as someone kept knocking on the door. Barb had gone out food shopping while Robin played with Roland and Pinocchio in the yard. Emma and Rachel were both napping and I wanted to silence whoever was at our door before he or she woke my girls.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I opened the door.

Jenna stood on my front stoop wearing a rather short and tight neon pink cocktail dress. She had teased her brown hair and slathered make up on her face. "Hey, I was wondering if Robin could come out? I wanted to celebrate his birthday with him."

"It's still a few days away."

"I know," she replied, beaming. "I thought I'd be the first."

I smiled, letting her in despite the fact I wanted to slam the door in her face. "I'll go ask him, though it is short notice."

Jenna nodded, coming into the house and observing my toy-littered living room. "Falling behind on the cleaning?"

"Can we please do this with no commentary on my housekeeping?"

She shrugged. "I'm just saying. Robin deserves someone who can keep house, cook dinner and care enough to lose that pudge."

"You mean someone like you?" I put my hands on my hip. "Think you're a regular Donna Reed or something?"

"I have to be better than you."

"No, you're not," Robin said, coming from the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

Jenna frowned. "Robin, you're really defending her? Look at this place."

"It looks like a house with three active children in it," Robin replied, smiling. "Because there are. And Regina alone isn't responsible for the cleaning. Especially while she's still recovering from childbirth."

"Birth?" Jenna's frown deepened. "What are you talking about?"

Robin tilted his head. "Really? I've been talking about almost nothing else, Jenna. Regina and I had a daughter, about six weeks ago."

"Oh." Jenna looked lost and confused.

"When you offered to help around the house, why did you think Regina wasn't able to do it?" he asked, confused.

She shrugged. "You said she was sick and having a lot of pain. I thought her obese lifestyle was finally catching up with her."

Cries from upstairs cut off my sharp retort. I glared at Jenna. "I'm going to go check on my daughter. You can ask Robin, but I really hope you're gone by the time I come back down."

"Well, aren't you a pleasant ball of sunshine," Jenna shot back. She then turned to Robin, motioning to me. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with _that_?"

Robin nodded. "I do, Jenna. Because I see the real Regina. You just see what you want to see, needling her to get the reaction you want. So I think it's best if you left."

Jenna held her head high. "Fine. You stay by your shrew. Don't come crawling to me when you can no longer bear to be married to her."

"That day will never come," he told her, opening the door. "Goodbye, Jenna."

She grabbed the door from his hands and slammed it behind her, sending a second set of cries echoing through the house. I sighed. "Can you help me?"

"Of course," he replied. But he stopped us on the stairs, laying his hand against my cheek as the babies continued to cry upstairs. "I love you, Regina Mills."

"I love you, too." I moved his hand. "Now let's go get those children before they alarm the entire neighborhood."

We returned to the living room and cuddled closer on the couch as Roland and Pinocchio joined us. Roland played peekaboo with Emma as she squirmed with joy on my lap, clapping her hands every time she "found" her brother again. Pinocchio, meanwhile, was fascinated by Rachel as she laid in the crook of Robin's arm. Her blue eyes took everyone in and she was starting to smile. "She's so tiny," he said.

Robin chuckled. "So was Roland."

"And Princess Emma," I added. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I guess." Pinocchio shrugged.

Roland grew tired of peekaboo and leaned against me. Emma copied him and I was weighted down by two children. I hugged them close. "You all mean the world to me," I told them.

"Even me?" Pinocchio perked up, looking at me hopefully.

I nodded. "Even you. After all, I do believe you are my honorary son."

Pinocchio beamed as Robin wrapped his arm around him. "Family is always there for you. Remember that."

* * *

Robin's birthday celebration was a small, family-only affair. Barb helped me make a chicken as well as potatoes and vegetables. Earlier, the boys and I had made him a cake. We all sat around the table, eating and laughing with each other.

A few days later, I awoke to a familiar sense of dread. It was the type that had every hair standing on end and my nerves frayed as I waited for something to happen. Except the only thing that was happening was that Barb and Pinocchio were starting to pack up to head back up to Maine.

"I'm going to miss you both," I told her as I watched her fold clothes.

"And I'm going to miss all of you." Barb hugged me. "As soon as you feel up to it, you and Robin bring all those darling children to visit us in Maine."

I nodded. "Of course. And you'll have to come down soon. Robin and I are the crazy people getting married in three months after all."

Barb laughed. "True. Have you started planning anything?"

"A few things," I said, shrugging. "We have an idea of a venue and we know we want to be married by a justice of the peace."

"So it's just everything else?"

"Pretty much," I sighed.

She grabbed my hands. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out, I promise. This wedding is going to be amazing."

Rachel started to cry from the next room, causing me to jump out of my skin. Calming down, I excused myself to go tend to her. I smiled as I picked her up. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

 _Wet. Need change._

I nodded, lying her down on the changing table. "Okay, Rachel. Let's get you into a nice dry diaper."

She wriggled as I cleaned her and put some powder on before wrapping her in a new diaper. I also placed her onesie into the hamper and got her a fresh outfit, a dress decorated with bright yellow flowers. Brushing her dark hair, I placed a yellow headband around her head. "There you go."

I picked her up and she settled in my arm. _Nice Lady good. Rachel like Nice Lady_.

"I'm glad," I told her. "Maybe soon, I can get you to call me 'Mama.'"

Barb appeared in the doorway. "Regina, is something wrong? You seem…tense and jumpy."

I sighed. "I just have one of my feelings. I used to get them a lot in the Enchanted Forest and nothing good tended to follow them."

"What do you think it's warning you about here?"

My response was interrupted by the phone ringing. Cradling Rachel closer, I carried her into the bedroom and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Regina? Are you alone?" Robin asked, panicked.

I frowned. "No. Barb and the kids are here. What's wrong?"

"I need you all to stay put. Don't open the door for anyone. I'm on my way home," he said.

The knots in my stomach tightened as a cold sweat broke out along my hairline. "Robin, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

He sighed. "I can't say too much over the phone. Just know this—someone reported you."

Fear gripped me and I held Rachel closer. "Okay. I won't go anywhere. We'll stay put. Hurry home, Robin."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." The line went dead and I hung up the phone, feeling numb.

Rachel began to fuss in my arms and I realized I was gripping her too tight. I kissed her forehead. "Sorry, baby girl. Mama is just upset."

"Regina?" Barb laid her hand on my arm. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been reported." My voice sounded distant to my ears, as if someone else faraway had said it.

Barb sat down next to me, now rubbing my arm comfortingly. "Who did it? You've been so careful."

"I know. So I can't think of anyone who would know except for those I told. And that's pretty much you, Joe, Lucy and Daniel."

"None of us would ever turn you in." Barb sighed. "Maybe someone from the hospital?"

I frowned. "The hospital?"

"The lights flickered when you gave birth, Regina. And not from a power surge. Someone had to notice."

"Perhaps." I sighed, rocking Rachel as her eyes began to close. "Robin's on his way home now. I fear we're going to have to leave Boston."

Barb nodded. "It'll be the safest for you and your family. At least Roland is done with school now. You won't be uprooting him too much."

"I've uprooted him a few times already," I replied.

She smiled. "As long as he's with you and Robin, I don't think Roland cares where he ends up."

I nodded, handing her a now dozing Rachel. "Can you put her in her crib? I just feel like I need to hug Roland and Emma."

"I understand." Barb stood, rocking the baby girl. "You go hug those other babies of yours and when Robin gets here, we'll figure out the next steps."

Heading downstairs, I found Roland rolling a ball to Emma. She would swat at it, sending it back toward her brother, and laugh. I watched them do this a few times before I stepped into the room. "Having fun?"

"Yes, Mama," Roland replied. Emma looked up at me and held out her arms.

I picked her up, kneeling on the floor. As I held her close, I reached for Roland and pulled him in for a hug. "I love you both so much."

"Mama? Is something wrong?" Roland asked. He leaned back and patted my cheek. "Don't be sad."

The door opened and I heard Robin call out: "Regina?"

"In here," I replied, stilling holding Emma and Roland.

He raced in, dropping to his knees beside us. Wrapping his arm around me, he kissed my head. "I saw a black van on my way here and feared the worst."

"No one knocked," I told him, leaning against him.

Roland frowned. "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Robin gripped his arms gently. "Mama and I need to talk first and then we'll tell you. Okay?"

"Okay," Roland said, disappointed.

"Why don't you go play with Pinocchio?" I told him as set Emma in her playpen. He nodded, running off.

I followed Robin into the kitchen. He drew me into his arms and hugged me again. "I'm so scared," he admitted.

"Me too," I whispered. Pulling back, I wiped the tears filling my eyes. "But we've been in worse spots, right?"

He nodded. "Though we only had one child to worry about then. Now we have three."

"Right," I replied, sighing. "I had one of my feelings too. How did you find out I got reported?"

"Management at work called me in the moment I arrived. Apparently Jenna didn't take our last conversation too well," he replied, bitter.

I frowned. "Jenna reported me? But I did nothing around her."

"There have apparently been people being reported out of spite," he replied. "You said that happened the last time too."

"It did. Anyway, how did they find out she reported me?"

"Apparently she came in yesterday and was overheard telling a few people that they were going to have try a find a new archery instructor. Confused, Darrell called her in and asked her what she meant. She then told him that she had to follow the law and report you."

"Bitch." I plopped down into one of our chairs. "Didn't she ever once stop to think of someone other than herself?"

Robin shook his head. "Of course not. Darrell thought it would just be something we could clear up easily…until he saw how panicked I became. He realized that someone in our family had magic and I told him you did have magic, but that Jenna had no proof."

He sat down next to me, taking my hands in his. "I don't know when they'll issue you your warning but Darrell is working to help get us out of Boston as soon as possible."

"Darrell?"

"He's part of the network."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Despite all my worrying, I never thought we'd need the network's help ourselves."

"I know. Me too," he admitted in a whisper.

Squeezing his hands, I squared my shoulders. "Okay. We leave Boston, get to safety in Maine and then we give these morons hell and make them see the error of their ways in persecuting all us magical folk."

"That's my wife," Robin replied, kissing my forehead.

I stood, pulling him up with me. "Come on. Let's go start packing."

* * *

We left Boston before dawn the next day. Robin, Barb and I had hardly gotten any sleep as we spent most of the time packing as much as we could fit between two cars and a truck driving by Darrell. The network had gotten in touch with us and promised to relay a message to Daniel and Lucy for us. I knew they would take care of my father's house for me and send us the rest of the things we would need or want.

Roland and Pinocchio were told why were all leaving, understanding after growing up in a camp full of rebels looking to usurp a queen. They woke easily and got into the cars without an issues. Emma, though, was not pleased with being woken up so early and was fussy as I put her in her car seat. "You can go back to sleep in a few minutes, Princess," I assured her.

Once Rachel was buckled into her car seat, I slid into the driver's seat. Robin frowned, keeping me from closing the door. "I'll drive the first leg," he said. "You get some sleep."

"No, I know the roads out of Boston better. And you'll be better on the long stretches of highway. I'll take the first leg and you get some sleep. We'll swap when Rachel wakes for her next feeding."

He sighed, knowing we had no time to fight. We both settled in the car and I took a deep breath. I glanced at our three children, now all asleep in the back seat before meeting Robin's eyes. "Are you ready for the next chapter of our lives?"

"Are you?" he asked. "I know Boston is your home."

I smiled. "In the past two years, I've made my home in many different places but there have always been two constants—you and Roland. As long as I have you two, Emma and Rachel, I'll be home."

"Then drive on, milady. Home awaits." His lips twitched as he leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes for some rest.

Putting the car into drive, I pulled away from the house and started on the long trip back to Maine.

* * *

 **A/N** : Did you watch the Super Bowl? I watched on and off, once I got back from Mass and bringing Communion to my grandmother. And eating dinner. I didn't win the office pool (boo) but I'm glad the Broncos won. If Peyton Manning does retire after this, I'm glad he's gone out with another win.

(And maybe it'll encourage brother Eli to try to top his brother and take our NY Giants all the way next season!)

So the Locskleys are going back to Maine, putting them closer to a little town called Storybrooke. What's going to happen? And what's the significance of Regina's (and Emma's) dream?

Keep reading to find out!

Friday will see Chapter 18 of "The Prince of Darkness," so check it out to find out what happened to Regina and Robin. And next Sunday will be Chapter 10 of "The Nanny." I think everyone will really enjoy that.

And then next Monday: rest and relaxation on my day off!

-Mac


	15. Maine Again

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home_

("You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home," Miley Cyrus)

* * *

Chapter 15: Maine Again

We stayed with Joe and Barb until we could find a house of our own, which thankfully didn't take too long. Steve and Karen helped us find one near them in the little village that was starting to become home to more and more people fleeing states which oppressed those with magical abilities. According to Barb, it had almost been a ghost town until we all showed up to breathe life back into it.

Our new house wasn't as big as Daddy's in Boston, but it had enough room for a family of five. It was a two story house, painted blue with white columns holding up a balcony off the master bedroom, overlooking the quiet street we now lived on. We spent the first few weeks of summer decorating the house, painting all the bedrooms. Roland was thrilled that he could paint his forest green while we painted the nursery pink for Emma and Rachel. Both cribs fit easily into the room, sitting on either side of a window. Pink curtains covered it, blocking out the sun whenever the girls were napping.

We painted our room a light blue color and got us white curtains to match sheets I placed on the bed. Robin wrapped his arms around me once we were done, rocking my gently. "This really does feel like a fresh start."

"It does," I replied, turning to wrap my arms around his neck. "Want to christen the new house while the children are still at Barb's?"

He raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Why, Lady Locksley, while I like the direction your mind went in, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Dr. Johnson cleared me." I slid my hands under his shirt and ran them up his chest. "And I've looked forward to letting you ravish me without having to worry about the baby bump."

"I thought you also said the chance to get pregnant is increased during the first three months after birth. We're still within that timeframe. And we've proven that I can get women pregnant pretty easily."

I rolled my eyes, despite the truth of his statement. "We'll be fine, Robin."

"Are you sure? I know you wanted to wait a few years and I agreed. I can pull out, like I used to."

"Don't you dare," I told him. "I promise you, we'll be fine."

"How are you so certain?"

I sighed. "It's my body. There are ways I can monitor myself to prevent pregnancy. It's a safe time of the month."

His eyes lit up in realization as he lifted me onto the bed, holding himself over me with a devilish smile. "Shall I ravish you now?"

"Yes, please." I pulled at his polo shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it aside. "Ravish away, Lord Locksley."

He pulled off my shirt, kissing my stomach. Trailing more kisses up my body, he took off my bra. "Let me know if anything hurts," he said before cupping a breast.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Everything's fine, love. Keep doing that."

With one breast being massaged in one hand and his mouth on the other nipple, I worked on undoing his pants. I slipped my hand inside and took his cock in hand, feeling him get harder with each pump.

"I missed this," he murmured, kissing my jaw. I hummed as his thumb brushed my sensitive nipple, teasing it until it was a pert bud.

Arching my back, I moaned. "I missed this too. I love you."

He pulled off my pants, kissing my inner thigh as I bent my knees. Running his hands along my skin, his eyes sparkled. "You look beautiful."

"I still look like I just gave birth."

"Same thing." He kissed my abdomen, right above where I wanted him the most.

I sat up, kissing him. "Touch me."

"I am."

"You know what I mean."

He chuckled, tangling his hand in my hair. "Patience, my dear. It's been a long time and intend to make sure we enjoy every last second of this."

"Not this again."

"Yes, this again." He kissed me, lying me back down. "I am going to make you feel everything again."

Robin kissed me as he massaged my breast again. One of his knees rested between my legs and I rubbed against it, creating sweet friction again. He groaned, feeling how wet I was already. "Gods…"

"You could have that."

"Temptress," he growled, nipping at my neck. He bit down and I squirmed, enjoying it.

Wrapping my legs around him, I grinned. "Guilty as charged."

Robin trailed kisses down my neck and shoulder, once again taking my nipple between his teeth. This time, it sent a jolt of pain rather than pleasure coursing through me and I hissed from it.

He let go, frowning. "Regina? Is something wrong?"

"Rachel's going to need to be fed soon," I said, wincing. "There goes the slow torture."

"Of course. Another time, then." He kissed me as he slid his hand down my body until he reached my clit. As he rubbed a few quick circles, I felt my pleasure burning inside me.

His caresses picked up speed as I bucked against him. My fingers tightened around the pillow and I shook from the sensations rocking me. "Robin…"

One of his fingers entered me, curling as he found my spot. I let out a strangled moan as he repeated it. Again and again until I was babbling nonsense and clawing at his back for purchase. With a second finger, I could only moan.

As I thought the jolts coursing through me would become too much to bear, he removed his fingers and I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. He kissed me as he slid into me, filling me once again. I moaned against his lips.

I met his thrusts, sending him deeper inside me as I raked my fingers down his back. "So close," I moaned. "Please, Robin, please."

"Come for me, lovely," he whispered, angling just so that I was yelling his name as my orgasm crashed through me.

He thrusted a few times before spilling into me, moaning my name as he did so. Rolling over, he laid next to me as we stared at the ceiling. "That was amazing," he said, breathless.

"I have to agree," I replied, panting. "So much better without my stomach in the way."

"It was easier," he admitted.

Standing, I tugged on his hand. "Come on. Why don't we test the water pressure in the house? Make sure it's up to our standards."

He smirked as he followed me into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind us.

* * *

We moved completely in right before the Fourth of July. The Silvanis had a party for the day and invited us over. I made some potato and macaroni salad as well as baked a cake with Roland's help. "Next time, can we make cookies?" he asked as we iced the cake. "It's been forever since we did that."

I laughed, tapping his nose. "It has been far too long. Maybe we can make cookies next weekend?"

"Did I hear something about cookies?" Robin entered the kitchen with Emma in one arm and Rachel in the other. He leaned over and kissed me.

Roland nodded. "Mama and I are going to make cookies next weekend."

"So you can eat to your heart's content then," I teased, taking Emma from him. I bounced her a bit. "Are you ready to go to the party, Emma?"

She laughed, clapping her hands. I ran a hand through her ever growing curls. "We'll even take you into the pool, see how you like it."

"You think she'll be okay in the water?" Robin asked, rocking Rachel as she cooed in his arms. "You don't think they're too little?"

I shook my head. "They're babies. Babies are very good in water. Especially newborns since they were pretty much swimming in fluids for nine months."

"Oh," Robin said. But he looked down at the dozing Rachel like he still doubted putting her in the water.

"She'll be fine, Robin. We'll be right there with her," I assured him. "Now, let's get this all packed up and we can head over to the party!"

He helped me back everything up and we placed the babies into the double stroller we had bought. I pushed it down the block as Roland held on to the handle as well. Robin followed us, carrying the food we were bringing to the party.

Karen greeted us at the door. "Hey, you guys! Just head straight through to the backyard. Robin, I can take the cake and leave it in the kitchen until later."

"Is everyone else here?" I asked, taking Rachel out of the stroller before picking up Emma as well.

"For the most part. There will be a lot of new faces. Will you all be okay?" Karen asked, smiling at my daughters.

I nodded. "We're friendly people. We'll be fine. Now, do you want to hold Rachel? You look like you're dying to."

She took Rachel eagerly, rocking my little girl. "It's been so long since I've held a baby. And she's absolutely gorgeous, Regina."

"Thank you," I said, kissing Emma's forehead.

"She has Robin's eyes," Karen said, studying my daughter. "They're absolutely beautiful paired with your dark locks."

I nodded. "She is definitely going to take after Robin more than me. Which is fine. People tell me Roland looks like me all the time. Robin should have one child people tell him looks like him."

"Well with those golden curls, that little angel could be considered his," Karen said, motioning to Emma.

 _Emma is Papa's._

I kissed her forehead and nodded. "You are Papa's daughter," I whispered to her.

Roland appeared in the doorway, shirt stripped off and in his swim trunks. "Mama, everyone is in the pool. Can I get in?"

Karen frowned. "Doesn't he need floaties?"

"No," I replied. "Just be careful, okay, Roland?"

He nodded and I heard his feet slap against the tile floor. As the door slid open and closed, I turned back to Karen. "He learned to swim without them. I put them on him at the rec center and they just seemed to hinder him. So he'll be fine.

She nodded. "Do you want to change into your bathing suit too?"

"Yeah," I said. "And get these two into theirs, despite Robin's fears that babies won't take to water."

"They're like fish. Michael and Donna loved the water when I took them into it."

"Donna still does," I said, following Karen into one of the bedrooms.

I changed my baby girls into their swim diapers and bathing suits before changing into mine while Karen entertained them as they laid on the bed. Emma seemed to like her while Rachel just looked confused. I picked her up and held her close. _Silly Lady. Rachel like Nice Lady._

"Mama," I sighed. "Can't I get you to call me 'Mama,' Rachel?"

 _Nice lady funny._

Shaking my head, I cradled her close as Karen picked up Emma. "Let's head down to the pool."

When we got to the backyard, I found Robin and Roland already splashing in the water with Pinocchio. The two boys ganged up on the man, trying to take him down. I paused, smiling as I took in the scene.

Karen came to stand next to me. "You getting in? Or do you just want to admire the view for a bit longer?"

"The view is nice," I agreed. "But the water looks even better. Let's get in."

Robin waded closer to me, holding out his arms. "I'll take Rachel while you climb in."

 _Papa wet._

"You call him 'Papa' and I'm still 'Nice Lady'?" I met Robin's eyes. "I told you she would be a Daddy's girl."

He chuckled, taking Rachel into his arms. The girl fussed a bit but settled against her father's chest with a yawn. I took Emma from Karen and lowered her toward the water. She kicked a few times and waved her arms. _Fun, Mama_.

"She likes the water," I said, dipping her in a bit more.

Robin nodded. "I'm not sure Rachel does."

Our daughter was fussy again and let out a discontented squeal every time water came near her. I shrugged. "Odd, given where she was conceived."

"Wait, she really was conceived in a lake?" Karen asked, coming down the stairs into the pool. "I thought you had just said that to shut Lucy up when Barb told me the story."

I shook my head, tightening my grip on Emma as she tried to wiggle herself loose from me in an attempt to swim like Roland was doing. "True story."

"Rachel also usually likes bath time as well," Robin replied, frowning. "I'm not sure what's wrong with the pool. Do you think it's the chlorine?"

Barb stepped up to the pool's edge. "Maybe it's the heat and the sun. Let me take her in the shade for a bit."

Robin nodded, letting her take Rachel from him. Barb rocked her as she headed back to the shade and Robin came to take Emma. "Let's enjoy the water, Princess," he said.

Emma splashed around in Robin's arms as I hopped on a pool float, closing my eyes. It felt nice to relax and get some sun. "Who knew exile could be so fun?"

"It hasn't been all bad," Karen admitted. "My parents live in a state that also supports magic, so I've been able to keep in contact with them. So we're not completely cut off. And everyone here is really nice."

"I can tell." I opened my eyes and looked at her, also lying on a pool float. "And how are you doing with Michael's and Donna's powers?"

She thought about it for a few moments. "I'm adjusting. Steve and I are still baffled about where it came from as neither of us show any signs of having it. And everyone else I've met, there's usually a parent and a child. Like you and Rachel."

"We're not sure Rachel has magic."

"She talks to you the same way Emma does, right?"

"That could just be my magic."

Karen sighed. "There just so many unknowns now with this. And those with magic are being persecuted rather than people trying to work together to find the answers everyone needs."

"Then we'll have to do that ourselves," I replied. "All of us will have to band together and try to answer our questions. That's what I did in the Enchanted Forest."

"Did you bring any books back with you? Maybe to help?"

I shook my head. "Only one. It's good but I had an even better book I had to leave behind. That was too big and heavy to drag across realms."

Karen's next statement was cut off when a rather irate baby landed on my chest. I cradled Rachel close as she mewled her displeasure. _Rachel want Nice Lady. Nice Lady comfortable._

"Looks like your baby girl does have magic," Karen replied as Robin came over.

Emma reached out for me and I shook my head, patting Rachel's diaper-covered bottom. "Stay with Papa, Emma."

She scowled and I didn't need to touch her to know she was thinking rather unkind thoughts toward Rachel. "I really hope they get along when they're older. I don't want to deal with an intense sibling rivalry," I sighed as Rachel rested against my breasts.

Karen chuckled, lying back down. "Just enjoy the fact they aren't talking yet. It gets worst once they can do that."

I groaned. "Anyway, I'm going to poof us to a lounge chair in the shade to get Rachel out of the sun. You want to come?"

"Uh, I think I'll decline," Karen said, looking uncertain. "Besides, I think it's time to get wet anyway."

"Suit yourself." As she hopped off her pool float, I held Rachel close and focused on us landing on a lounge chair together. I felt the familiar tingling in my toes and it quickly raced up my body. Rachel let out a little mew, no doubt displeased with the feeling coursing through her. But it was quick and I opened my eyes to find us on the lounge chair next to Joe as the last wisps of purple smoke died away.

I pulled out Rachel's pink blanket and covered her with it. Settling back, I then noticed that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"No one else can do that," one man said, amazed. "How did you get so good with your magic?"

"It's a long story but I've had a bit longer to practice," I replied.

Hope flared in all their eyes. "So you can teach us?" a woman asked.

I hesitated but their faces made me say: "I can try. When do you want to start?"

"We can discuss that," the first man said, sitting down. "Harold Smythe. I run the Center for Magical Folk."

"I think I saw that. Do you want to discuss that now?" I asked, shifting Rachel in my arms.

He shook his head. "Let's enjoy our barbeque and discuss it later. Just be sure to find me before you leave so I can give you my card…"

"Regina," I supplied. "Regina Locksley. I'd shake your hand but…"

"I understand. I have a baby of my own," he replied with a chuckle. He stood. "It was nice to meet you, Regina."

I nodded. "You too, Harold. Enjoy the party."

Once he stepped away, I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes and kissed Rachel's head. "Okay, baby girl, why don't you and Mama take a nice nap?"

* * *

I rocked Rachel that night but she continued to fuss, her hands flailing and her legs kicking at some invisible foe. Robin crouched down next to us. "Everyone else is asleep. The sun, pool and fun knocked them all out. Except this one."

"You go to bed," I told him. "I can stay up with her."

He shook his head, sitting next to me on the couch. "I can stay up a bit longer. Do you want me to hold her?"

Nodding, I started to shift Rachel into her father's arms. She let out a loud squeal of displeasure and little nails dug into my skin as she grabbed my shirt. I grimaced but readjusted her. "So sorry, baby girl. You can stay here."

Rachel calmed down, letting out only whimpers. Wrapping his arm around me, Robin studied out daughter. "Can she tell you what's wrong?"

"Only that she's in pain," I replied. "I think it's her stomach."

"Gas?"

"Maybe." I put Rachel to my shoulder and rubbed her back.

Robin kissed her feathery locks. "I hate seeing her in pain."

"I know. I wish there was a way to transfer her pain to me."

"No, to me. I wouldn't want to see you in pain either." He kissed my temple.

Rachel let out a large burp and I felt the tension leave her body. I sighed. "It was gas."

"Good," he said before sighing. "We do need to get doctors here, though."

I nodded. "We need to get a lot."

"Well, I can cross job off my list."

"You have a job?" I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He nodded. "I was talking to a few people at the party. There's a rec center in town."

"And you're the new archery instructor."

"I am," he confirmed. "But you might have a job yourself, I hear."

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure what I'll be doing at the Center for Magical Folk."

"Name is…"

"Not the best?"

Robin laughed. "Maybe you can change it."

"I'm only going to be a teacher there, not running it. That's Harold's job."

"True. But you could run it, I have no doubt." He patted my leg. "You could run the whole town."

I laughed. "I think I'll leave leading to you."

"Don't doubt yourself, milady." He stood, holding out his hand. "To bed?"

Glancing at a sleeping Rachel, I nodded. "Bed it is."

Upstairs, I laid Rachel in her crib. I covered her with the blanket and checked to make sure Lady Bear, a gift from Roland to his new sister when she was born, was with her. Rubbing her back, I smiled. "Good night, my Rachel."

Her eyes opened a bit as she yawned. They closed again and she sighed. _Mama_.

I smiled and backed away, heading to my bedroom. Robin already had changed into his pajamas and he had opened the window to let in the cool night breeze. He looked up as I entered. "What has you so happy?"

"She called me 'Mama,'" I replied, plopping down next to him. "It only took two months."

Robin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on top of him. "See? I knew she would realize who you were."

I pushed back some hair that had fallen in his eyes. "Are you happy here in Maine?"

"Of course I am," he replied, his arm tightening around me. "I have you and our family. And a lot more trees. I'll admit that gives this a big advantage over Boston."

"You can take the man out of Sherwood Forest, but you can't take Sherwood Forest out of the man," I teased.

He kissed me, laying me on the bed. "Get changed and go to sleep, lovely. We have our whole lives waiting for us in the morning."

"We thought that in Boston," I reminded him.

Robin shrugged. "So plans changed. We always have our whole lives waiting for us. It doesn't matter where we live them as long as we're together. Right?"

"Right." I cupped his cheek. "I love you."

Once I was changed, he turned off the lights and wrapped me in his arms. We sighed in unison before I drifted off to sleep, content to face the unknown with him.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know this was a short chapter, but I see this as a deep breath before the next few chapters. I'm going to be laying the groundwork for the third part of this series, _Once Upon a Time_. Emma doesn't necessarily have to be 28 to break the curse, not with magic invading the land.

The next chapter will have a slight jump and be dedicated to Robin and Regina's wedding. Time to finally get those two hitched properly!

When I see everyone next with this story, Once will be back! Based on the teases being released after the party on Saturday, I can't wait to see it!

-Mac


	16. The Wedding

_My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter_

("I Choose You," Sara Bareilles)

* * *

Chapter 16: The Wedding

Summer seemed to fly by, but I figured that was because I was trying to plan an entire wedding in a short time. There was still so much to do even though Robin and I decided on a small affair. The local justice of the peace agreed to marry us and a few friends of ours were planning to get out of Boston and sneak their way to us.

It was conversations like those I had with Lucy, once again my maid of honor, that reminded me I was technically a fugitive. For the most part, I didn't feel like one. We had to open a back account in Robin's name and I couldn't touch any money I used to have access to before the accusations. However, Joe found out about an offshore account my father had been funneling money to in order to keep it from my mother's hands after the divorce. It had a sizeable sum, once again solving our money problems for a few years at the very least.

Robin's job at the rec center went full time before July ended when he was also offered the chance to be a manager. He had hesitated because it meant more hours than he was used to but I encouraged him to take the promotion. "You're a natural-born leader, Robin. This is perfect for you."

"Then I'll take it," he replied, kissing me. "Will you be okay being alone with the kids for a few more hours a week?"

"Of course. Besides, we signed Roland up for camp. So it'll be mostly Emma and Rachel. I can definitely juggle them. And Karen or Barb can watch them while I'm at the Center."

He nodded. "And somehow, we need to plan a wedding."

"Piece of cake," I replied, laughing as I hugged him. After a few chuckles, I grew serious. "Still, I wish Granny were here. She did put on a spectacular wedding for Snow and Charming."

"Yes, she did. I do wish our friends were here. I always thought Friar Tuck would be the one to marry us," he whispered.

"As much as I'm happy to have Lucy stand up for me again, I do wish it were Snow. And I wish Little John and Much were here too."

Robin chuckled. "Alan would've insisted on doing the music."

"We could've gotten married at Locksley," I said. "It would've been a gorgeous backdrop."

"The place we've chosen is just as lovely," Robin replied.

I nodded. "But without the significance."

"Let's not focus on what could've been and just on what we do have." He pulled me onto his lap. "How was dress shopping?"

"Successful. I can't wait for you to see me in it," I replied, wrapping my arms around him.

He hummed. "Steve and Joe took me shopping for a tuxedo. Quite fancy, if I say so. Wish we had them in the Enchanted Forest."

"I don't know. You looked very dashing in your fine tunics and jerkins," I replied. "I was often breathless seeing you."

"Wait until you see Roland in his little tux," Robin said.

I already could picture it and my heart melted. "This is going to be great."

* * *

In the midst of all the chaos going on around us, Emma took her first steps.

Rachel was down for a nap and Roland was off spending time with Michael and Donna, meaning Emma had our undivided attention. As Robin and I cuddled on the couch, we watched her pull herself up and use the table to steady her as she shuffled around it.

"She's almost ready," Robin whispered. "She's going to walk today. I can feel it."

"I thought I was the one with feelings," I teased.

He shifted on the couch and stood. "Wait here. I'll be right back. Make sure she doesn't do anything while I'm gone!"

I didn't know what he expected me to do but it didn't matter. Emma was content to hold on to the table and babble away in her attempts to start speaking.

Robin returned with the video camera that had been a gift from Joe and Barb. Once we had shown him how to operate it, he took every chance he could to film us. He handed it to me. "I want you to record this so we always have it."

"She may not walk today," I replied, taking the camera. Emma grinned into the lens and laughed.

"That'll be okay." Robin crouched down, holding his hands out to her. "But I can feel it. Come on, Emma. Come to Papa."

Emma turned her attention to Robin, reaching out one arm to him. Her fingers opened and closed, as if trying to grab him despite the distance. With her other hand still grasping the table, she shuffled closer to the edge.

Robin smiled. "That's it, Princess. You can do it. Come to Papa."

She let go of the table, balancing herself on her two legs. With a look of intense concentration, she moved her right foot forward. Next went the left and then the right again. I followed her with the camera as she wobbled forward into Robin's embrace.

He held her close, laughing. "Very good! That's my sweet girl."

"Good job, Emma!" I said, powering down the camera. I joined Robin and her on the floor, letting him pull me in for a hug.

Emma patted me. _Mama and Papa proud?_

I laughed, pulling her close. "Yes, Emma. Mama and Papa are very proud of you."

She clapped her hands as Robin kissed her. I leaned against him and sighed happily. "Looks like you might have magic too."

"What?" he asked, chuckling.

"You predicted she would walk," I said, "and she walked."

Robin chuckled. "It was just a father's intuition. The women in this family are magical and we men are content to be ordinary."

"You and Roland are far from ordinary," I told him, giving him a kiss before standing with Emma. "Let's go celebrate. Time to give Emma a taste of ice cream."

* * *

I awoke in our bed alone. Reaching out, Robin's side of the bed was cold and empty. It took a few moments before the sleep receded enough for me to remember that he was staying at Barb and Joe's. They had insisted that we spend the night before our wedding apart. "Don't want to jinx anything," Barb said.

"I highly doubt it," I replied, but Robin agreed to their terms.

He kissed my cheek before leaving for the night. "It's only a few hours, lovely. We'll be together again before you know it."

Roland went with his father, excited to spend the night with Pinocchio. That left me with two baby girls and Lucy. She rocked Rachel while I watched Emma totter around on her chubby little legs.

"You are so lucky, Regina," she told me. "You have a beautiful family and you're marrying a great man. Look how far you've come from being that sheltered girl who knew next to nothing when I met her."

I gave her a look. "I knew plenty."

"Oh, you were book smart," she agreed. "But there was still so much about life itself you needed to know."

"Well, I know a lot more than I ever thought I would," I said, holding out my arms as Emma fell into my embrace. I pulled her onto my lap, cuddling her.

Lucy smiled at us. "You're my hero, Regina."

"So are you the sidekick at last?"

"I'd be proud to be your sidekick," Lucy replied before scrunching up her nose. "I think someone needs a change."

She handed Rachel to me and I nodded. "I'll be right back. Emma, you stay with Aunt Lucy."

 _Emma come. Emma help Mama_. She held onto my jeans as I stood. Her face started to turn red and I knew a tantrum was coming.

I shifted Rachel and picked up Emma. "Okay, okay. You can come with us too. We'll be right back, Lucy."

Once upstairs, I placed Emma and Rachel on the changing table. Emma held onto the wipe container for me as I changed my daughter's dirty diaper. "I'll take a wipe now, Emma," I said, pulling one out of the container.

She laughed, banging the container as I finished changing Rachel's diaper. As I threw out the dirty diaper, I watched as Emma leaned closer to the baby. I held my breath, waiting to see what she would. Emma patted Rachel, who cooed and blew spit bubbles at her. I relaxed, picking Emma up. "Are you finally accepting Rachel into our family?"

 _Rachel okay. Rachel can stay._

I chuckled. "Well, you never really had a say in that but thank you, Princess."

Scooping up Rachel, we returned downstairs to join Lucy. I sat down as she leaned forward, smiling. "So, bride, we should probably turn in soon. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"I know," I replied. "I can't believe Robin and I are finally going to get married."

Lucy patted my leg. "You two are going to be very happy together. I just know it."

"Thank you. Now, will you help with bath time?"

"Gladly," she replied, scooping up Rachel again for some cuddles.

* * *

Barb and Karen came over the next morning to help me get ready for the wedding. My cousin did my hair, curling and pinning it into a bob that reminded me of the Roaring Twenties. She then clasped my pearls, my something old, around my neck before holding out a black velvet box. "Something new," she said.

I opened the box and found two pearl earrings inside. Gasping, I looked up at her. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense. Just because this is your second marriage, it doesn't mean we can't celebrate the same."

Barb moved on to get my dress ready as Lucy broke out her makeup and spread it out on my vanity. "You don't know how much I enjoy it when you let me do your makeup."

"I think I do," I replied. "Now remember what we discussed."

She nodded. "Don't worry. It'll be subtle but beautiful. I promise."

I didn't have to worry. When she was finished, my makeup looked just like I liked it. She then handed me a little bag. "Your something blue," she told me.

"I'm a bit nervous to see what it is." I moved away the tissue paper to pull out a garter, and I gave her a look. "I told you I'm not throwing the bouquet and Robin is not tossing the garter. He's not very comfortable with feeling me up with everyone watching."

She shrugged. "Take it anyway. Who knows?"

I was then helped into the wedding dress I bought before leaving Boston and Barb zipped me up. She held onto me as she looked at my reflection in the mirror. "You look like a queen."

"You do," Lucy agreed, returning in the long black dress I chose for my bridal party.

I smiled. "I feel like a queen in it."

The dress was an ivory color as I didn't feel right wearing white. This was my second wedding and I had just had a baby so wearing white felt like it would be a farce. Ivory served me well, as did the beaded bodice with a Queen Anne neckline. This allowed me to avoid the giant puff sleeves that had taken over wedding dress styles since Princess Diana, instead allowing me to wear a long illusion one made of lace instead. A Basque waist gave way to an A-line satin skirt free of embellishment that fell to the floor.

Karen entered the room, smiling. "The girls are in their dresses. Donna is entertaining Rachel and Emma for us."

"That must be sweet," I replied.

She nodded before holding out a box to me. "Your something borrowed."

"Karen, you didn't have to." I lifted the lid and gasped at the diamond encrusted jewelry inside. "Is this the bracelet Steve gave you for your wedding?"

"It is. Which is why I'm only letting you borrow it. But I'm hoping it brings you the same luck he and I have had." She clasped it around my left wrist.

Barb handed me a tissue as I realized I was starting to tear up. "You can't let your makeup run yet," she told me. "Now, let's get your veil on and get you down the aisle to Robin."

* * *

Karen drove the children in her car while the rest of us took the limo to the park where Robin and I were getting married. It had a beautiful white gazebo that I fell in love with when we saw it, reminded of a vision I had so long ago. With a gorgeous white stone fountain behind it, Robin and I agreed it was the perfect place to get married.

Barb and Karen each held a little girl, dressed in identical white dresses with matching headbands. They carried them down the aisle before Michael and Donna went down as my ring bearer and flower girl. Lucy gave me a smile and a wink before she headed down the aisle as I prepared to do the same.

As my wedding drew closer, I had debated over who I wanted to walk me down the aisle with Dad gone. Joe had offered and I had considered it before deciding against it. The idea of walking myself down the aisle seemed most likely before it came to me one night. In the end, there was only one person I wanted to walk me down the aisle to Robin.

I crouched down and smiled at Roland. "You remember what to do, my little knight?"

"I hold your hand and we walk to Papa," Roland said, smiling back at me. "Easy."

He took my hand as the violinist began to play the wedding march. I nodded to him and he moved with me. We took the slow, deliberate steps I had practiced with him to make sure we didn't rush down the aisle. I kept my eyes focused ahead, where Robin was waiting for me.

Robin looked dashing in his tuxedo with a dark green cummerbund. The sun glinted off his gold hair, making it look like he had a halo. He smiled at me, eyes sparkling as he took me in. I thought I detected a tear in the corner of his eye and it didn't surprise me.

When we reached the gazebo, Roland let go of my hand. "It's your turn, Papa," he whispered loudly.

Everyone chuckled as Robin nodded. "I've got it. Thank you, Roland."

Our boy nodded, turning to take his place by Joe. Robin lifted my veil and I brought a hand up to brush away a few of his tears. "We're really doing this," I said.

"At last," he replied, holding out his arm to me. I took it and we approached the justice of peace together.

He held up his book. "Friends, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Robin Locksley and Regina Mills. I haven't known them long but from my brief encounters, I know they are deeply in love. I can see it in their eyes and the smiles they exchange when they think no one is looking.

"They've asked a couple friends to read selections they've chosen that have meaning to them. I'll then have them exchange their vows and their rings and congrats, they'll be married. So we'll begin with Lucy?"

Lucy beamed at me as she stepped up to the microphone set up for the event. "Regina let me have free reign over what I chose to read, with the only caveat being that it had to be appropriate for children. Well, thanks to my boyfriend, I found something I think is appropriate in general. It's an old poem about Robin Hood and his love for a dark-haired queen."

I glanced over my shoulder at Daniel, sitting a couple rows back. He gave me a wink and I smiled, squeezing Robin's hand as Lucy read a selection from the poem.

As she read, Emma wriggled out of Barb's grasp. My cousin put her down on her feet and Emma wobbled over to me, clutching onto my skirt. Everyone there let out an "aww" in unison and I waved off Barb as Emma was fine where she was.

"Well, I just got upstaged by the toddler," Lucy quipped when she finished. We chuckled and she stepped away from the microphone.

The justice smiled at her. "Thank you, Lucy. Next we have Barbara, who will be reading Robert Burns' 'My Love is a Red, Red Rose,'" he announced.

Barb squeezed my arm as she stepped up the microphone, reciting the poem from memory. Emma leaned against my leg as Roland began to lean against his father. We had done our best to try to keep this short, but it seemed it was still too long for our children.

When Barb finished, the justice thanked her and turned to Robin and me. "I understand that you have written your own vows?" he asked.

At our nod, he motioned for Robin to proceed. Robin took my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Regina, I was a broken man when we met. I had closed myself off from loving anyone but Roland after I lost my wife. Then you swooned into my arms and I was transfixed. As I got to know you, I found my heart mending itself. I found love again. The past two years haven't been easy, but I didn't mind the pain because you were by my side. And now, I promise to be by your side for the rest of our lives."

I brushed away a tear, ready to start my vows. "When we first met, I knew one thing instinctively—I could trust you. And I trusted you through a crazy time in my life, when my world was turned upside down. You and Roland were the only two things that made sense and I hung on to you. And in return, you showed me things about myself I never know. I discovered an inner strength that you helped nourish with just your love and support. I know you will do the same for the rest of my life and I promise to return it to you hundredfold."

"Robin," the justice said, "do you take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do," Robin replied, voice strong and confident.

The justice turned to me. "Regina, do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do," I said, my voice wavering as a few tears ran down my cheeks.

"The rings, please?" the minister asked Joe, Robin's best man. Joe placed the rings in his hand and the minister handed mine to Robin.

He held out the book so Robin could read what he was supposed to say as he slid my ring on my right ring finger. "I, Robin, take you, Regina, to be my wife," he said. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise to love you. With this ring, I thee wed."

I picked up his ring and slid it on his right finger as I looked over at the book. "I, Regina, take you, Robin, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise to love you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Well, then, by the power invested in me by the State of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister leaned toward Robin. "You may now kiss your bride."

Robin wrapped his arms around my waist as we leant in for our kiss. It was short and chaste, nothing like some of the kisses we've shared in the past. But neither of us cared to reveal that to our friends, family and the people just enjoying a day in the park.

Everyone clapped as we broke apart. Robin swooped down, picking up Emma from where she had sat at my feet. He jostled her a bit, making her laugh. Roland darted from behind him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are we official now?" he asked.

I laughed, hugging him close. "Oh yes, my little knight, we are very official now."

* * *

"You know, I think this is the first wedding I've gone to where the bride and groom were feeding babies," Joe told me.

"I'm not feeding this one," I said, pointing to Emma. She clung to me, one hand clasped on the bottle of juice she was sucking down.

But Robin was holding Rachel, who was eagerly suckling on a bottle. I had tried pumping for the first time, making sure we had enough milk as there was no way I could nurse in my wedding gown. Part of me also knew Robin was happy to feed his daughter instead of watching me nurse.

I laughed. "Well, Robin and I have never been conventional. So I guess this all fits."

"I guess so," Joe replied before hugging me. "I'm so happy for you, Regina."

"We both are." Barb wrapped her arm around his waist.

I smiled, shifting Emma in my arms. "Thank you both. For your support and everything you've done for us."

"It's what family does." She stepped closer, hugging me so as not to hurt Emma.

Robin approached us, Rachel still going at her bottle. "This one is really hungry today."

"She's always really hungry," I replied, smiling down at my daughter. She kicked when she saw me, smiling around the nipple.

"Oh," he said, slightly disappointed. "I guess I should've known that."

"Well, she is the first child you haven't had to feed."

He frowned, looking down at her. "True…"

I rubbed his arm. "Hey, now. It's our wedding day. No frowns."

"You heard your wife." Joe gave him a nudge with his elbow, winking at him. "Happy wife, happy life, right?"

"Seems to work," Robin agreed as I tickled Rachel's stomach. She kicked in joy as she continued to suckle.

I handed Emma to Barb. "Can you keep an eye on this one? There's someone special I want to dance with."

"Should I be worried?" Robin asked, teasing me.

"Maybe." I winked at him before heading over to where the children were playing.

Roland raced over to me, skidding to a halt as he beamed up at me. I held out my hand to him. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes!" Roland took my hand and followed me to where a small dancefloor had been set up. A band played there, the singer crooning some old song from the 60s. I twirled Roland around and held his hands as we moved to the upbeat tempo.

He laughed as I spun him around, holding on tightly to him. We waved our arms and did something that reminded me of the Twist. "Can we dance more, Mama?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied, pulling him close as the band began a slower song. "We'll just sway together, okay?"

Roland laid his head on my stomach and I cupped his head with my hand. I closed my eyes as the singer sang on, feeling happy and loved. I hoped that Roland felt the same.

"May I join in?" Robin asked, causing me to open my eyes. He stood next to us, smiling.

I glanced down at Roland, who was now watching me. "What do you say? Shall we let Papa join us?"

Roland bit his lip before nodding. His father picked him up before wrapping his arm around me, kissing my head. "The three of us, just like at the beginning," he whispered.

"You know, I had dream about this back in the Enchanted Forest," I told him. "We were dressed for a wedding and dancing in a gazebo."

He chuckled. "Well, we're not in the gazebo but we're close enough. Looks like another dream come true. And I'm glad it did."

"Me too." I rested my head against his shoulder as Roland wrapped his arm around me.

"Weddings are fun," he said before pouting. "You lied to me, Papa."

I glanced up to see Robin trying to figure out what to say so I decided to come to his rescue. "No, he didn't. Weddings here are fun. Weddings in the Enchanted Forest are boring."

Roland nodded, satisfied, and he laid his head on Robin's shoulder. The music ended and he looked at me. "Can we have the cake now, Mama?"

"I think cake sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you get the other kids?"

Robin put Roland down and he ran off to his friends. I took my husband's hand and led him over to the cake. "You remember what we discussed, right?"

"Yes. I don't get you dirty, you don't get me dirty." He picked up the knife as Roland approached us. "We ready?"

"Cut that cake!" Roland declared.

Laughing, I placed my hand over Robin's and helped him cut the first slice. He picked up the fork, taking a piece to feed to me. There were no attempts to be cute, no fake out. Robin was true to his word and just placed the piece in my mouth. After I swallowed, I did the same…though a bit of frosting did linger in the corner of his mouth. I kissed it off. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank you," he whispered back, kissing me.

* * *

After the cake, people began to drift back home. It was also dark and getting cold, and we had long sent Emma and Rachel home with Barb and Joe. Karen and Steve took Roland, leaving Robin and me as one of the last guests to remain.

Lucy and Daniel approached us. "You know, you two should be off enjoying your wedding night," he said.

"We're fine staying here until everyone goes home," I said, wrapping my arm around Robin.

Chucking, Lucy leaned in. "Since that one refused to participate in some of the age-old wedding reception traditions, there's a lacy blue surprise for you under that dress."

Robin's eyebrow went up as I pushed my best friend away. "Okay, you two go to your hotel room. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Doubt it!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Once they were gone, Robin gathered me in his arms. "Shall we go home, Lady Locksley?"

"Home sounds wonderful," I replied, sighing.

He led me to the limo and the driver drove us back to our house. We cuddled in the backseat, my shoes on the floor as I curled up on the seat. Robin kissed me and chuckled. "Well, I have to admit, I'm now curious about this lacy blue surprise I have waiting for me."

"Oh, I think you'll love it." I gave him a coy smile. "We're going to start this marriage right."

The limo pulled up to the house and I gathered my shoes. Robin scooped me into his arms, thanking the driver. I waved my hand to open the door, allowing him to carry me over the threshold. "To the bedroom?" he asked.

"To the bedroom," I confirmed, resting my head against his shoulder. "And on to happily ever after."

* * *

 **A/N** : After two years (story-wise), these two are married for real! I know some of you are probably disappointed I cut it off before I got to the wedding night and I had intended for it be included. But I don't have the motivation right now to do so and any attempts I made to start formulating it didn't feel right. So when I get the motivation back, I'll write a smutty little one shot of Mr. and Mrs. Locksley's wedding night, how's that?

I hope everyone enjoyed the 100th episode if you've seen it. The scenes with Henry, Sr. nearly broke my heart several times.

-Mac


	17. Disappearance

_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
'Cause here we go go go again_

("Here We Go Again," Demi Lovato)

* * *

Chapter 17: Disappearance

Our wedding day ended up being the last summerlike day of the year. The weather turned cold and the skies seemed to be perpetually gray as the first week of October ended. Even though Harold had wanted to give me the week after my wedding off, I was eager to go back to the center and continue my work there.

I had two classes I taught at the Center. The first was for the children who showed magical abilities, showing them how to control the magic that seemed like second nature to them. Donna and Michael were in the class, enjoying being able to learn new ways to torture each other.

Like him conjuring water balloons to hurl at her when my back was turned. I found several wet students who were all glaring at him and I crouched down next to Michael. "What's the number one rule in my class?"

"No using magic to hurt others," he recited. "But it's Donna, Aunt Regina."

"You got some of your classmates, though. Enough with the water balloons."

Michael sighed but promised to not hurl water balloons in my classroom. Karen and Steve were going to have to deal with him at home, but I had a suspicion Donna could give as well as she could take. And I was sure they weren't the only siblings gleefully using their new gifts to step up their rivalries at home. Knowing both Emma and Rachel had magic of their own made me worry that I was in for that when they got older, even if Emma had finally come around to her new sister.

The adults were a bit more difficult. Half the class didn't want to embrace their powers and rather wanted to learn how to suppress them, to be able to go back into what they considered the real world. They fought with the half who insisted there was nothing wrong with them and that they needed to embrace their gifts. "Don't fight who you are," one woman yelled after a particularly fiery debate.

"Enough!" I bellowed, waving my hands. "No one is going to force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. That isn't fair and I won't stand for it. Everyone go home and only return next week if you have a cooler head. Got it?"

I watched as they filed out, Harold fighting against the crowd as he entered the classroom. "The same old debate?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "I'm not going to force anyone to practice magic. It's not right."

He nodded. "I agree. What do you want to do?"

"Maybe it's best if we have two adult classes. One for those who want to suppress it and one for those who don't."

"That sounds like the best solution. I'll try to figure out a new schedule. Thank you, Regina." He then smiled. "We got a new shipment of books. You want to help sort them? I'll let you have first dibs."

I smiled. "Sounds great."

He led me to his office where two large boxes were waiting. I peered into one. "Where did you get these from?"

"People across the country. I didn't realize how many books about magic and witches and the like there were."

"Magic has always fascinated and frightened people," I replied, starting to sort the books. There was a pile for those that looked useable and those that looked just plain outlandish.

I picked up one heavy book and my heart stopped for a moment. It was bound in leather and had yellowing pages. There was no title but I knew what this was—the Book of Spells, the tome of all magical knowledge in the Enchanted Forest. But I had to leave it behind before the curse hit. How did it get here?

"Regina?" Harold asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Who donated this book?" I looked up into his eyes, my heart pounding so loud it echoed in my ears.

He shrugged. "They're all thrown into boxes, it's hard to keep track. Why?"

"This book shouldn't be here. It's from another world and should still be there. I don't know how it got into this box."

"Is that bad?" Harold asked, aware of my story by now.

I shrugged. "It's just confusing."

"Well, since you seem familiar with it, why don't you take it home? It's yours," he said.

Clutching the book close, I smiled at him. "Thank you."

* * *

I tossed the book down on the kitchen table and Robin's face scrunched up as he rocked Rachel. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"The Book of Spells," I replied. "Somehow here instead of back in the Enchanted Forest."

As Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she rolled closer to her father's chest, Robin thumbed through the book. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know. But I am glad to have the book back," I said, sitting down. "It has a lot of information in it."

"Can it answer how it got here?"

I gave him a look. "Very funny."

"With everything that book knows, I'm serious. It could answer that question." Robin glanced down at a sleeping Rachel and stood. "I'm going to put her down. You going to go through the book?"

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere." I motioned for him to come closer and I kissed the top of Rachel's head before he left.

Before I could open the book again, Roland raced into the room and skidded to a stop in front of me. "Mama, I need a costume for Halloween!"

"Relax, Roland, we have some time. We can go next weekend to choose costumes for you and your sisters. How's that?" I ran my hand through his curls. "Maybe get you a hair trim too."

He frowned. "I miss John from back in Boston. He was really good."

"Well, we haven't found you a barber here," I said. "Maybe we'll find someone just as good as John."

Roland shrugged before looking at the book. His eyes widened. "That's from back home in the Enchanted Forest!"

"Yes, it is."

He climbed onto my lap, looking over the book. "Did it come with anything else?"

"Like what?"

Roland shrugged, leaning against me. "I was hoping the Merry Men brought it."

"Do you miss them?" I asked, kissing his head.

He nodded. "I miss them playing with me. And now Rachel won't get to meet them."

"She will, one day. Emma is supposed to save them all."

"When we're grown up. That's forever from now." He pouted, crossing his arms. "I want to see them now."

I hugged him tighter. "I know, sweetheart, I miss all our friends from the Enchanted Forest too."

Robin knelt next to us, patting his son's legs. "I miss the Merry Men as well. But I keep the hope that we will see them and that helps."

"I'll try to do that too," Roland said. He slid off my lap as he wrapped himself around his father.

As Robin rubbed the boy's back, he met my eyes. I saw the fear there—that we were lying to Roland and that we would never see our friends again. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Hope is our greatest power now," I said.

* * *

I pushed my cart down the baby food aisle and glanced at the toddler happily gnawing on a set of plastic keys. "What do you say Emma? Are you in the mood for peaches or peas?"

 _Apples._

"Okay," I said, chuckling as I placed a few jars in the cart. "What else? Do you want to try potatoes?"

 _Apples_.

I sighed. "We have apples, Emma. You need to eat more than that. We're going to try pears, potatoes and I'll get bananas. You liked the bananas last time."

 _Bananas yucky. Apples good._

"Well, you're getting more than just apples. End of story. Now let's move on." I pushed the cart away from the jars of baby food and prepared to head into the next aisle.

"That sounded like you were having an actual conversation with her," my mother's voice said from behind me. "Even though she doesn't look like she's even said her first word yet."

I turned slowly, my heart racing at the sight of my mother. "How did you find me? I had to leave Boston!"

"I know. But some of the people who knew where you were understood how important it is for a mother to know where her daughter is." Mother smiled. Darrell must've told her, I figured. He would've been the only person back in Boston who knew where I was but not that I was estranged from my mother.

Holding my head high, I fixed her with an icy stare. "What do you want, Mother?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Regina," she said, stepping closer. "Who is it? Who in your family has magic and sent you into hiding?"

"That's none of your business," I said.

She didn't back off. "Is it you? Are you the one with the magic?"

"Yes." Lying made no sense now. And I hoped if she thought it was just me, perhaps she'd leave us alone.

Her eyes lit up. "Wonderful. From what I've been hearing, magic is hereditary. Is that true?"

"Why do you want to know?" I stood in front of Emma and thoughts of Rachel filled my mind.

"Because if you have it, then maybe you got it from me!"

I gaped at her, deciding that Caroline Benoit with magic was probably worse than Zelena and her mother. "No."

"Come now, Regina. Do you know where your magic came from?"

"No," I had to admit. "But it could easily have come from Daddy, not you!"

Mother scoffed. "Come on. We both know that you got all your best parts from me. So the magic must come from me too."

"Glad to see your ego is just as big as ever."

"Oh, Regina, mind your manners. I'm still your Mother," she scolded me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Have you shown any signs of having magic? Strange things you can't explain?"

She shook her head. "I was hoping you could teach me magic."

"Magic doesn't work like that," I replied. "You have to have it. Then you can learn how to control it."

"Work with me. Maybe I have it," she pleaded.

I frowned, backing up. "Frankly, Mother, the thought of that being true scares me. I've seen people use magic in a quest for power and the damaged they caused. Go home and just be normal."

Turning back to my cart, I began to roll it away. The click-clack of Mother's heels followed me though. "Regina, you can't just dismiss me like that."

"Yes, I can. Please, leave me alone, Mother." I kept my eyes focused straight ahead, Emma watching me with wide eyes.

 _Bad woman go?_ Emma asked me, her fingers curling around mine.

I kissed her forehead, not wanting to answer her with Mother right behind me. As Emma's grip tightened, I prayed for Mother to finally leave.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll just find someone else who will teach me. You're not the only witch in this place."

Her heels clicked away from me and I breathed out in relief. I kissed Emma's forehead. "Let's finish getting the groceries and then go home. How does that sound, Emma?"

 _Bad woman gone?_

"Yes, Emma. The bad woman is gone."

 _Won't bother Papa, Roland or Rachel?_

I shook my head, kissing her forehead. "I won't let her. Nor will Papa."

 _Papa and Mama keep safe._ Emma bounced in her seat, her trust in me and Robin absolute.

* * *

Emma curled up in Robin's arms once all the groceries were away and he rocked her. "Did something happen at the store?" he asked.

I sighed, telling him everything. As my story continued, I noticed his grip on Emma tighten and he held her closer. When I finished, he had moved to sit next to me on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," I replied. "I'm just concerned that maybe Mother does have magic. She's one of the last people I'd want to have powers like that."

Robin nodded. "I agree. But is there anything we can do? Warn the others about her?"

"We can try. But we're not the only community of magical people. She'll probably just keep seeking them out until she finds someone who agrees to help her."

"No matter what, I'll keep you safe," he told me.

I smiled. "I know. So does Emma."

He glanced down at the toddler now asleep against his shoulder. Robin kissed her curls before standing. "I'm going to put her down with Rachel. Why don't you go run a bath before we have to go get Roland from school? It'll help you relax."

"Only if you're there with me," I said, standing as well. "It's been a long time since we shared a bath."

And so, minutes later, I was soaking in a hot bath with Robin's arms wrapped around me. He kissed my hair as I closed my eyes. For a few moments, I could pretend we were back in the palace's baths and with our friends, far from my mother.

Robin nuzzled me. "Penny for your thoughts, my love?"

"I miss the Enchanted Forest," I confessed. "And our friends."

"I know."

I sighed. "Does it feel strange that I felt safer there than I do here in my own world? Even with you to protect me?"

"No. There were so many other people to protect you there. Even with the threat of Zelena hanging over us, I always knew Roland and you were safe with our friends."

"I can't believe it's almost been a year since we last saw them. Where did the time go?"

He chuckled. "We were busy, love. Setting up a new life, raising a family…"

"True," I conceded. "But still. From what I understood from the Dark One, time doesn't move for them so they don't know it's been a year. Or do you think they still know?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until we find them."

I rolled over, looking him in the eyes. "Do you think we should be looking now? Not wait another twenty-seven years?"

He sighed, shrugging. "I've been wondering the same thing since we've moved back to Maine. I feel like this is fate, like the magic now in the world was pulling us back here for a reason."

"You think the magic originates from wherever the curse landed them?"

"It makes the most sense," he said before kissing me. "But if we worry about this now, we'll be in the tub forever. And we do have a son to pick up from school."

"And take to the rec center for some archery lessons," I reminded him.

Robin nodded. "Right. I did tell Roland I would do that today. So I guess you can continue to soak. I have to get out."

"I should get out as well," I said, holding out my hand to him. He helped me out before wrapping my towel around me.

He kissed my shoulder. "Are you sure you and the girls will be fine while we're at the rec center?"

"Yes," I told him. "I doubt Mother will try to bother me again. And if she does, she'll see what magic can really do."

"Keep your bow close. An arrow can get the point across just as well as a fireball."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you just make an archery pun?"

He smirked as he headed to our room and I followed, rolling my eyes. But that was his sense of humor sometimes and I loved him for it.

* * *

A few days later, I was surprised when a knock came to the door. I entered the living room to see Roland peeking out the front window, frowning. "There are two strange men there, Mama," he said. "I recognize one from the hospital. He questioned Papa after we came to Maine last year."

My heart stopped. Why were FBI agents at my door? Had Joe's maneuvering only given us a reprieve and not gotten us off scot-free?

I pulled Roland away from the window and knelt down in front of him as the knocking continued. "Go wait in the kitchen, okay?"

He nodded and I opened the door as he entered the kitchen. I recognized both agents and I crossed my arms. "Do I need to call my lawyer?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Mrs. Ahern," the agent I remembered called Barrow said.

"It's Mrs. Locksley."

Agent Barrow nodded. "Right. Anyway, I believe you are the daughter of Caroline Benoit. Is that correct?"

"Unfortunately." I leaned against the doorframe. "What did she do?"

"May we come inside?" Agent Barrow's partner—Agent Sampson—asked.

I sighed, seeing no reason to turn them away. "You can come in for a few minutes. But I reserve the right to throw you out."

The two agents settled on my couch as I sat in the armchair Robin liked to stretch out in, one of our children snuggled with him. I crossed my hands on my lap. "What is going on with my mother?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Agent Sampson asked, pulling out his notepad.

"Tuesday," I answered, "in the grocery store."

Agent Barrow nodded. "And what did you talk about?"

I hesitated, not sure how much I wanted to reveal to them. What did they know about this community? And would it put us in danger?

"Mrs. Locksley, we're aware that the people in this town have extraordinary talents or are related to someone who does," Agent Sampson said. "The FBI has no desire to go after anyone who possesses magic unless they use it to break the law."

"Then she wanted to know if I have magic."

"Do you?" Agent Barrow asked.

"Yes," I replied, tersely. "Mother wanted me to teach her magic though she showed no signs of having it."

"Can someone learn magic?"

I shook my head. "You're either born with it or you're not."

Agent Barrow frowned. "You sound like an expert."

"I wouldn't say that. Having magic has been a real learning curve and I've been trying to understand it to the best of my abilities."

"Anyway," Agent Sampson replied, looking at his partner as if trying to nonverbally remind him that they weren't here because of the magic. "The reason we're here is that your mother hasn't been seen in a couple days. So you saw her Tuesday afternoon?"

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"And she hasn't tried to contact you since then?"

I shook my head. "What did you mean when you said she hasn't been seen in a couple days. Maybe she went home?"

"No. Her husband was the one who called us to report her missing. She hadn't returned any of his calls and when the hotel staff went to check on her at his request, they found she wasn't in her room though her luggage still was."

"And no one knows where she went?" I frowned, the familiar feeling of dread settling in my bones again.

Agent Barrow rolled his eyes. "Do you think we would be here if someone did?"

The door opened and I heard Robin drop his bag by it. "Regina? Love?"

"In here," I called out, grateful that he was home. While the agents weren't threatening—well, Agent Sampson, at least—and I could certainly handle them, I still liked to have Robin's support.

He entered the living room, tensing when he saw the agents. A cold look came to his eyes and I took his hand. "You remember Agents Barrow and Sampson, right?"

"Yes," he said, taking a seat next to me. "Is something wrong?"

Agent Barrow lifted his pen, ready to write. "Mr. Locksley, have you seen your mother-in-law lately?"

Robin shook his head. "I know Regina saw her earlier this week but I haven't seen her myself since January."

"Not even at your wedding?" Agent Barrow asked.

"In case you haven't figured it out, my mother and I aren't close," I told him. "She wasn't the greatest parent and I've had limited contact with her since I left home. The last place I wanted her was my wedding."

Agent Sampson nodded, standing. He sent a pointed look at his partner, who stood with a sigh as the man looked back at us. "Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Locksley. If you hear from your mother or remember anything that might help us, please give us a call."

I took his card and nodded. "Thank you, Agent Sampson."

"I'll show you both out," Robin replied, ushering the men out as he sent me a glance over his shoulder.

Tapping the card against my palm, I sat back down. Where had Mother gone? Did someone take her? Knowing Mother, Jean-Michel had to be wealthy. Perhaps someone was holding her for ransom?

"Regina?" Robin knelt in front of me, taking my hand. "Are you okay?"

"No. I mean, my relationship with my mother is nonexistent for reasons you know…but she's still my mother. I still feel worried for her."

He nodded, pushing back my hair. "That's because you're a good person."

"So are you. Do you feel concerned?"

"I do, but I'm not sure if I'm concerned about her or us," he replied. "I feel her being unaccounted for might be a threat."

I nodded. "I have the same feeling. Do you think she got mixed up with the wrong people in her quest for magical powers?"

Robin sighed. "Anything is possible, right?"

"I guess so." I sighed, tucking the card in my pocket. "Well, it won't help to dwell on it now. I'm going to go make dinner while assuring Roland that we're okay. He wasn't happy to see the men from the hospital again."

"I imagine not. I'll come with you and help soothe him." He stood, holding out his hand to me. I took it and walked with him into the kitchen.

* * *

 _I was back in the Winter Palace, shaking. Whether it was fear or cold, I didn't know. So I just wrapped my arms around myself and I moved into the main room, afraid of what I would see._

 _Zelena sat on a throne, smiling at me as I approached. "Welcome back, Regina. I do so enjoy our little chats."_

 _"_ _Wish I could say the same." I crossed my arms this time. "What do you want now?"_

 _"_ _Right down to business. I like that. Mother!" Zelena hollered into the shadows._

 _I raised an eyebrow, confused. Cora was dead. Of course, this was a dream. Anything was possible. So I wasn't too surprised to see Cora emerge, looking just like she had when Zelena killed her to enact the Dark Curse. In her hands was a wooden box, just like the ones they used to store the hearts they ripped out._

 _"_ _Hello, Regina," Cora said, smirking. "Miss me?"_

 _"_ _Not really," I replied._

 _She seemed unfazed. "Do you miss your mother?"_

 _"_ _What do you know of her?"_

 _"_ _Enough," Zelena said, standing. "Would you like to see what's in the box?"_

 _I eyed it. "I think I can guess, Zelena. Whose heart did you take now?"_

 _She shook her head. "I'm not going to reveal all my secrets just yet. You need to do a little work yourself, Regina. Just know one thing—we'll be seeing each other real soon."_

 _With a wave of her hand, the palace faded away and I stood in a void. There were no images and no sounds._

I sat up in bed, hearing cries coming from the next room. Rachel had long been sleeping through the night so I was concerned. Pulling on my robe, I hurried to check on my baby girls.

Emma stood in her crib, crying as she bounced on her mattress. She held out her arms to me when she saw me. "Mama!"

The word stopped me in my tracks. It hadn't been in my head. She had spoken it aloud…Emma had said her first word.

"Mama!" she repeated. "Mama!"

"Sorry, Princess," I whispered, picking her up. Rocking her, I kissed her hot forehead. "What's wrong?"

 _Scary lady came back with bad woman._

I sighed, realizing Emma could see my dreams still. "It wasn't real," I told her. "You're okay."

Emma sniffled and clung to me so I brought her into my room. Robin was sitting up in bed, watching us. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," I explained, trying to hand Emma to him.

She refused to relinquish her grip, clutching me tighter. "Mama!"

His eyes widened. "She's talking."

"Yes, she is." I climbed into bed with his help and settled down with Emma. "Now, Emma, why don't we all get some sleep? You'll be safe here with Papa and me."

Robin and I curled around her, with him rubbing her back. Both of us watched Emma until she fell back asleep. As Robin dropped off himself, I took a deep breath and prayed I hadn't lied to Emma.

I was coming to believe that I was going to encounter Zelena again real soon. And there would be hell to pay if she tried to hurt my family.

* * *

 **A/N** : Some sad news—the next chapter will the last. Some good news—we're finally approaching the trequel, _Once Upon a Time_! Emma doesn't necessarily have to be 28 to break the curse in this new universe.

And the fact that Cora and Caroline look alike will play a role in the story.

I hope everyone is enjoying the new episodes so far. I know I have. All the feels they are invoking this go around…it's great and exhausting.

-Mac


	18. Storybrooke

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

("At the Beginning," _Anastasia_ )

* * *

Chapter 18: Storybrooke

There was no word on Mother as October wore on, approaching Emma's first birthday and the anniversary of our arrival in this world. I took my mind off my worries by planning a party for her, nothing too big but something a first birthday warranted. Roland was my little helper, dubbing himself the "birthday expert."

I pushed the cart through the party store, Roland hanging on the front and pressed between it and me. He pointed out everything he thought we would need for Emma's party. "Don't forget the hats! Emma's a princess so she should wear a crown," he said.

"True," I replied, picking up a silver tiara. "Now, let's go find some cute plates to use."

He crinkled his nose. "Why? We're only going to eat off them."

"I know, but still. Should we stick with the princess theme? Pink, crowns, and the like?"

"I guess," he said, shrugging. "I'd prefer pirates."

Chuckling, I picked up some princess themed plates. "I'll keep that in mind for your party, my little knight. Or is it my little pirate now?"

He shook his head. "I'll always be your knight, remember? But maybe a knight can also be a pirate?"

"I guess. But it's hard to protect the king and queen when you're on a ship and they're in a castle."

"Oh, right." Roland looked thoughtful before shrugging. He pointed to a piñata. "Can we get one of those?"

"Emma's a baby. She won't be able to hit a piñata. Or eat the candy inside."

"But Donna, Michael, Pinocchio and I can." Roland looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Please?"

My resolve was crumbling so I took a deep breath. "Not for Emma's party, Roland. Maybe for your pirate one, though. Then more people can enjoy the piñata because we'll have all your friends there."

He nodded. "Okay, Mama."

We continued shopping and once I had everything I felt I needed, I paid and we left. Roland was silent the rest of the time and I grew concerned as I helped him buckle up. "Roland? Are you okay?"

"I'm forgetting them," he whispered.

I frowned. "Forgetting who, sweetie?"

"The Merry Men, the Prince and Princess, Granny, Red…Everyone," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "You said all my friends but I can't picture them anymore."

"Oh, sweetheart." I kissed his curls, smelling the lingering scent of his shampoo.

He sniffed. "Can your magic restore my memories?"

"I don't know about that but I think we might be able to help you. I'll check the book when we go home, okay?"

Roland smiled, kissing my cheek. "You're the best, Mama."

* * *

I curled up on our couch, a blanket tucked around my legs as I flipped through all the memory-related spells the Book of Spells contained. Robin crouched down in front of our fireplace, stoking the flames of our first fire. "Winter's coming fast," he said.

"We are more north," I said, scanning one promising spell.

He came over, sitting next to me so that I could rest against his chest. Robin kissed the top of my head. "Memory spells? What are those for?"

"Roland. He feels like he's forgetting the Merry Men. And…And I understand. Emma allows me to see Snow and Charming so clearly but the other day, I tried to think of Granny and it was a blur." My voice hitched. "I don't want to forget them."

Robin closed the book and set it aside. He pulled me down into a lounging position, his arms wrapped around me. "I know the feeling. I had difficulty recalling Tuck the other day. He's been guiding me for years."

"I started to forget things about Daniel when I was in the Enchanted Forest, like how he smelled. He wore the same cologne the entire time we were together and I forgot what it smelt like. I worried I would forget what you smelt like when it seemed the curse would separate us."

"Do I still smell the same?"

I laughed. "I don't think the smell of forest will ever come off you. Besides, all your soaps are woodsy scents. I make sure of that."

"So you like the way I smell?"

"Love it." I gave him a quick kiss.

We fell silent, Robin's hand slipping under my shirt and his thumb rubbing lazy circles against my stomach. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"So, did you find anything?" he asked, voice soft.

"I found a lot of memory spells but mostly to wipe them, not restore them."

He hummed. "Can you spy on them using the mirror? Like you did back in the Enchanted Forest?"

I sat up, the blanket falling away. "How could I have been such an idiot? I forgot all about that!"

"You are not an idiot." He brushed my hair from my face. "It's just not something we would think of first."

"But still…" I tried to stand but he pulled me back down. "What are you doing?"

Robin kissed me. "You don't have to rush off to do it now. Just let me hold you, okay?"

I wasn't going to argue with that. So I rolled closer to him, curling my fingers around his sweater. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, holding me close as the fire crackled behind us.

* * *

Robin watched me from our bed as I sat at my vanity. "You don't have to do this now," he said. "Not so close to Emma's birthday party."

"Everything is all set up. And I'll be fine," I said.

He climbed out of bed and sat down next to me, holding my hand. "Who knows what we'll see?"

"It has to be better than the last time I did this." I shuddered at the memory of Robin, bloodied and bruised as he hung in the witch's dungeons. Had it really been over a year since then?

Robin took my hand. "It's okay. The curse was only going to trap them in a mundane life, not hurt them."

I nodded, waving my hand over the mirror as I concentrated on our friends. There was a jumble of them in my head and I tried to clear it, afraid I wouldn't be able to see any of them. And then it would be all for nothing.

But that's what happened—nothing. The glass rippled, meaning the spell was trying to work, but no picture ever emerged. No buildings, no people, nothing. Whatever had created the town made it so I couldn't spy on it.

Robin frowned. "Love? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I replied. "It just won't work."

He sighed, rubbing my knee. "Don't worry. We'll find something to help us find them and remember them. I believe in you."

I sighed, taking his hand. "Thanks, darling. Now, shall we go wait for the guests for Emma's birthday?"

"I can't believe it's been a year." Robin laced his fingers with mine and swung my arm a bit as we headed downstairs.

"She's so big now. Talking and walking. Soon she'll be in school and then dating and then…"

He pressed his finger to my lips. "Don't rush her. Let her stay little for now. Let all our children stay young as long as possible."

I smiled, looking into the living room where they were playing. Roland knelt next to Rachel, who lay on a blanket. She watched as her brother made her teddy bear dance, laughing and kicking. Beside her, Emma held out her own teddy bear and tried to mimic Roland's movements.

Resting my head against Robin's shoulder, I smiled. "We have a really great family, don't we?"

"That we do," he agreed, kissing my head. "Our children are happy, healthy and safe. Especially Emma. Snow and Charming would be happy about that."

I nodded as Emma looked up. She grinned at us, revealing her few teeth, before disappearing in a puff of white smoke. Robin and I braced ourselves, Emma landing in his arms. She clutched Princess Bear close as she leaned against him.

"Happy birthday, Princess," I said, kissing her forehead.

She grinned at me. "Mama!"

Rachel landed in my arms, waving her hands toward Robin. _Want Papa_.

"Papa's holding Emma now," I told her, feeling like a reversal of all the months Emma spent jealous of the attention Rachel got.

Emma reached out to her sister and both locked eyes. I wondered for a moment if they could communicate between each other. My suspicions grew when Rachel let go of Emma's hand and settled against me, now content not to be in Robin's arms.

"Do you think we just missed something?" Robin asked, as if reading my mind.

"I think so." I pulled Roland close to me as he hurried to join our little group. "But I think we can let it pass for now. Let's go throw a party!"

Roland cheered and Rachel looked up at me. _What's a party?_

"It's a lot of fun," I told her. "Like when we go to Aunt Barb's house."

She didn't look convinced and I bounced her a bit, hoping to cheer her up. Robin set Emma on the floor and she toddled over to some of the presents, patting a box. Coming up behind her, Roland shook his head. "Not yet, Emma. We have to wait for everyone else."

"Who should be here by now," I commented, glancing at the time. "Maybe I wrote the wrong time on the invitations."

"You didn't. I double checked you, remember? Besides, it's only just one o'clock. I'm sure everyone will show up in a few minutes," Robin said, taking Rachel from me. He bounced the girl a few times and she let out a peal of laughter.

The doorbell rang and he gave me a knowing look. I hurried to the door, opening it to find Barb and Joe on the other side with Pinocchio. "Are we late?" she asked, nervous.

"You're the first ones," I said, stepping aside to let them in. "Is anything wrong with the roads?"

Joe shook his head as Pinocchio darted toward Roland. "I guess it's the time change. Everyone's watches are probably still off."

"I guess," I replied, certain that wasn't the answer. But why would everyone be late? They were still coming, right?

Robin kissed her cheek. "Relax. It will all work out. You'll see."

"I hope so."

We returned to the living room, where Pinocchio and Roland had placed Emma's crown atop her curls. Pinocchio smiled. "There. She's a real princess again."

Emma reached up and pulled the tiara off. She frowned before banging it against the floor. Roland sighed. "I don't think she likes being a princess."

"But she is one," Pinocchio replied.

Robin approached them, taking the tiara from Emma. "I just don't think she likes having the crown on her head, boys. And she doesn't need a crown to be a princess. Remember Princess Snow? She didn't wear a crown all the time."

They nodded. "I guess she doesn't need the crown," Roland said. "So when do we play the games?"

"Once everyone gets here," I said, though I was worried this was all that was going to be at Emma's party.

The doorbell echoed through the house and Robin stood. "I'll get it. You stay in here with the birthday girl."

I picked Emma up and placed her on my hip as Barb carried some chips from the other room. "You're our guests. You don't have to do that," I told her.

"Nonsense," she replied. "You entertain the children. I'll be fine."

Michael and Donna barreled into the room, crowding around me. "Are you going to use magic, Regina?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Magic? What for?"

"He's hoping for fireworks," Donna explained.

"No fireworks. You still need to clear it with the town—magical or not," Harold explained, entering the room with his baby boy, Jeff.

I hurried over with Emma in my arms. "Thank you for coming. I know a first birthday party isn't terribly exciting…"

"Parties are parties. We love them," Patty, Harold's wife, said. She hugged me. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Of course. Why don't you put Jeff in the play pen? Rachel is already there. They can play together."

Harold nodded, heading over to the play pen as Patty shook Emma's hand. "And this must be the birthday girl. You look beautiful, Miss Emma."

 _Thank you_ , Emma thought and I relayed the message to Patty.

Patty grew silent before asking: "Can you talk to any baby? Because that seems like it would be a good gift to have. I wish I did."

"Do you have magic?" I asked, unsure. Harold never mentioned it and I didn't see her much around the center. But it didn't hurt to check.

She nodded. "I'm busy with Jeff so I decided not to take lessons yet, though Harold has offered to make time for me to do so. Maybe when he's older."

"Or I could work with you on your own," I offered. "You can bring Jeff and he can have a play date with Rachel and Emma."

"That sounds wonderful, actually. Thank you," Patty replied, taking my hand. She excused herself and I bounced Emma.

Robin came up to us and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I believe this is everyone, right?"

"We're sorry we're late," Karen said, helping bring in the snacks. "It was the strangest things. We adjusted the clocks but they stopped working. Every one of them."

Patty frowned. "That's odd. The same thing happened to us. What do you think it was?"

"Probably a magical prankster," Harold replied, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Regina and I can give everyone a stern lecture when we're next at the Center."

I agreed but it bothered me, knowing it was no coincidence. But why would someone prevent my guests from arriving on time? Putting it aside for now, I smiled. "Well, you're here now. Let's start this party!"

* * *

The party was a success. I had games planned but the older kids managed to keep themselves entertained. Rachel and Jeff fell asleep halfway through the festivities and I noticed Emma was fighting the urge to nod off as well.

"We should probably have the cake and open her presents," I said, rubbing her back. "Once she goes down, she'll be down for the rest of the party."

Barb jumped up. "I'll go get the cake then. Joe, will you help me?"

"It's a cake. How much help do you need?" Joe stood and followed her anyway.

I placed Emma in her high chair. "Would you like to have your first piece of cake, Princess?"

 _Cake good?_ she asked, uncertain.

"Yes, sweetheart," I told her. "Cake is very good."

She nodded. _Okay. Emma eat cake._

I chuckled as Barb and Joe carried in the chocolate and vanilla cake I had made the night before. "Happy Birthday, Emma" was written in pink icing and two candles surrounded the message, their flames flickering.

We sang and Robin leaned down to be eye-level with Emma, all while holding the video camera. "Okay, Princess, you need to blow the candles out."

She gave him a strange look and I chuckled, not needing to touch her to figure out what she was thinking. I took her hand, smiling. "Just lean forward and blow some air out, Emma. Okay?"

Emma did as I instructed, extinguishing the candles and clapping her hands. _Fun. Again._

"No," I told her. "Now we eat the cake."

Barb helped me slice up the cake and I placed the first one in front of Emma. Robin filmed her, smiling. "Go ahead, Emma. Eat up."

She plunged her hands in and laughed, kicking her feet. For the first few minutes, she just broke the cake up into tiny pieces and got her fingers covered with icing. She then put some in her mouth. After a few chews, she ate more in earnest and her mouth soon was covered in chocolate.

With Emma happy, we doled out cake to the other children before the adults. I sat down next to Robin, his hand resting on my knee. "This is a great day," I said, smiling.

"It is," Robin agreed, watching as Emma got dirtier. "Though I predict there will be a bath in our future."

I laughed as Roland approached me. "Is it time for Emma to open her presents?" he asked.

"Are you asking for her or for yourself?" Robin asked him, crossing his arms.

Roland shrugged. "She's going to need help. She's just a baby."

I hugged him. "I don't know if you're a cleverly sneaky boy or a sweet one."

"Sweet," he replied, flashing his dimples. "I promise not to play with them until she does."

Robin and I laughed before I kissed Roland's cheek. "Okay, okay. You're a sweet boy. And once we clean up Emma a bit, we'll have her open her presents."

"Pinocchio and I will go get them!" Roland said, running back into the next room.

Harold raised his eyebrow. "Pinocchio?"

"He's a real boy," I told him. "And I'd like to remind you I'm married to Robin Hood."

"This is all still strange," Patty replied, chuckling.

Roland and the other children carried in Emma's presents. They piled it at the feet of the highchair. She watched them with interest, the last remaining bites of cake forgotten.

Chuckling, Robin picked her up. "You ready to open your presents, Emma?"

 _Toys?_ Emma asked me as I wiped her hands with a washcloth.

"There might be some toys," I told her. "And maybe some clothes or books."

 _Toys fun._

"Yes, toys are fun. But books can be just as fun."

Robin leaned closer to me. "You're arguing with a one-years-old, Regina."

"Good point." I took her from his arms and brought her back to my chair. Once she was settled on my lap, I turned to Roland. "Pick Emma's first present."

Emma enjoyed ripping up the paper, tossing it about with glee. She loved the toys she got—dolls, stuffed animals and building blocks—and was indifferent to the clothes. I though loved the little dresses and outfits she got, looking forward to dressing her up in them.

Roland lifted up one more present, one almost as big as him. "This doesn't have a card, Mama," he told me.

I frowned and looked up at our guests. "Anyone recognize it?"

They shook their heads and Robin took the gift from Roland. "I think we should open this one away from everyone else," he said.

"Good idea." I handed Emma to Karen, who rocked her. "We'll be right back."

Harold started to stand. "Do you need any help?"

"I think we'll be able to handle it. But thank you," I told him, following Robin into our living room.

We placed the package on the couch and stared at it. "Should I open it? With my magic?"

"Yeah. But once we take cover. Just in case." Robin guided me past the armchair, crouching down behind it.

I flicked my wrist and the wrapping paper fell away, revealing a large book. Furrowing my brows, I stood and crept closer to it. It had a brown leather cover and gold letting read _Once Upon a Time_. "It's a book of fairytales."

Opening it, I flipped through some pages and paused when I came to the first picture. There was Cora standing over the body of a woman I recognized as Queen Eva, Snow White's mother. "These are about our friends," I said.

"But who gave it to us? And why?" Robin asked, studying the picture as well.

"I don't know." I closed the book. "But let's worry about it later. There's still some cake to eat."

* * *

That night, I carried the book up to bed with me. I hoped to read some of it to see if there were any clues as to who left it for us. But when I opened my bedroom door, my plans changed.

Robin had offered to bathe Rachel and Emma for me and I had accepted, cuddling with Roland on the couch as we watched the Charlie Brown Halloween special. When it was over, he had disappeared and I figured I would go spend the rest of the night just lying in bed.

It seemed I wasn't the only one. Robin laid there, asleep, with Rachel and Emma on his chest. They were covered by a bright yellow towel and had their heads turned toward each other. Roland, meanwhile, had curled up next to his father and was asleep as well. The sight warmed my heart.

Setting the book down, I found my camera and took a picture of the adorable scene. I then changed into my own pajamas and slid into bed next to Roland. Robin's head lolled toward me and I kissed his nose. "Good night, my love," I whispered as I took Emma from him. She settled on my chest and slept on as I drifted off myself.

* * *

"Have you figured out anything about that book?" Harold asked me as I sat in the center, sipping some coffee while waiting for my class to begin.

I raised my eyebrow. "Which one are you talking about? The Book of Spells or the one filled with fairytales?"

"Either," he replied, sitting down next to me.

"Well, in that case, the answer to both is no."

He chuckled. "Let me guess—that annoys you to no end, right?"

"Pretty much," I replied, sighing. "I just wish I could find the answers."

"Do you have either of the books with you? Maybe we could look through them together while we have time to kill?" Harold pulled his chair closer to me.

I pulled the storybook from my bag. "I did bring this in hopes of getting some reading done."

Opening the book, I found the page I had left it on—the one showing Cora standing over Queen Eva's body. "I'm not surprised that woman was a murderer. Probably did it to put her awful daughter on the throne," I muttered.

"Is that the awful daughter?" Harold pointed the next painting, which showed Zelena standing on a balcony wearing a big pink dress and a large silver tiara in her red tresses.

I made a face. "Unfortunately. She looks like a pastry."

"She kinda does," he agreed, flipping a page. He frowned. "That's Robin but who is he with?"

Robin was clutching a beautiful young woman with dark skin and dark hair, her black curls framing her face beautiful. Brown eyes sparkled at him and I recognized them as the ones her son had inherited. She was dressed much like I had in the Enchanted Forest—white shirt, brown vest and brown breeches. It made living life in a forest with an outlaw easier. "She's Maid Marian," I told him.

She had been so beautiful. And Roland took after her so much looks-wise, though personality-wise he was more of a miniature Robin. I smiled at the woman who had loved my men before me and once again thanked her.

"Are you in here then?" Harold asked, turning the page on Marian.

I shrugged. "Possibly. Why?"

"I want to see if there are some stories you haven't told us." He winked at me. "You know, the embarrassing ones."

"I'm pretty sure Robin's told those. He finds most of them hysterical," I told him before muttering under my breath: "Men."

Harold chuckled, stopping on a page. "Ahh, there you are."

I was clad in my yellow shirt and jeans, clutching my dirty sweater, as I stood in a glen with Robin. "This is where we first met," I said, stroking Robin's portrait.

At least it was not when I swooned into his arms. It still would've been embarrassing, even in watercolor.

"Regina, the Woman Who Travelled Between Worlds," Harold read the caption underneath the portrait.

I nodded. "That's what they called me. Well, a few of them did. Most people just called me 'Regina.'"

"Makes sense," he replied. "Let's flip to the back. See if it'll tell us how the story ends."

"That's probably too easy."

We flipped to the back anyway, but neither of us was too surprised to find blank pages staring back at us. He sighed. "It's probably still being written."

"But by who?"

"Probably by magic."

I wasn't too sure. "You mean the book is sentient? I've seen some weird things but not a book that can write itself."

"What other answer could there be?" Harold checked his watch. "Oh, I've got a meeting in ten minutes. Sorry to run out on you."

"That's okay. We can always do more research later. Maybe next time, I'll bring the Book of Spells."

He nodded. "That sounds great. I'd love to see the magic that book contains."

Once he was gone, I tucked the storybook away and headed for my classroom. A few people were waiting for me and I could tell we were in for another fight. Next semester couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

A few nights later, I sat in the rocking chair with Emma and Rachel on my lap. I held the storybook and I started to read the story of Snow White, which wasn't the same as the one in the little book on the bookshelf across the room. This was the story I had been told when I arrived in the Enchanted Forest, of a young princess fighting against her wicked stepmother to take back the kingdom that was rightfully hers.

Emma reached out and patted the painting of Snow White embracing Prince Charming after he woke her with a kiss. I wondered if some part of her knew they were her parents, that she also belonged to them.

 _Pretty, Mama_ , she told me. _I wanna be like her_.

"You will be, sweetheart. You have so much of Snow White in you. More than you know." I kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me. _Mama silly_.

I chuckled, turning the page. Rachel began to bounce in my lap and her little hand hit against the book. _Papa! Papa in book!_

"Yes, Papa's in the book," I told her.

"I hope my story is a good one." Robin strode into the room, smiling at us. When Rachel reached her chubby little arms out to him, he picked her up and blew a raspberry into her stomach. As she laughed, he settled her in his arms. "How are my girls?"

Closing the book, I smiled at him. "We're doing good. Just enjoying a bedtime story."

"I see," he replied, kissing me. "A good story?"

I nodded. "We were reading about Snow and Charming."

His smile softened and he nodded as Rachel turned in his arms. Her hand clasped onto his shirt and her eyes were closed. Robin glanced down at her. "Just in time. I think it's bedtime."

"I think you're right." I closed the book and set it aside before picking up Emma. Together, Robin and I got our girls changed and into their cribs.

After I flipped off the lights and closed the nursery door, I headed down to Roland's room. He was sitting on his floor, playing with his action figures. I leaned against the doorframe. "Ten more minutes and then I'm coming up to tuck you in, okay?"

"Fifteen?" Roland bargained, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head. "It's a school night. Ten."

He sighed. "Fine."

Turning around, I headed back toward the master room. Robin was lying in bed, already dressed in his pajamas. He smiled at me. "Roland trying to extend his bedtime?"

"Of course," I replied, lying down on the bed next to him. Propping myself up on my elbow, I studied him. "You look like you have something to tell me."

He smiled. "You know me so well, love. I've been asked to help out at a rec center in a nearby town for their Halloween celebrations."

"Oh? Which town?"

"Some place called Storybrooke," he replied. "So I won't be here to help you with the children on Halloween."

I bit my lip, thinking. "When's the party?"

"That night. I've been asked to get there around five."

"Okay. Roland gets out of school at three and will already be in costume. If we get the girls ready before we go pick him up, we can go straight to trick or treating. And then we can all go with you to the party."

Robin was fighting his smile. "It's going to be a long day, then. Especially for Roland. He'll still have school the next day."

"True." I shrugged. "We can work something out, right? Maybe I can leave early and then have Karen come over to watch the kids when I pick you up."

"Maybe we need to look at getting another car."

I nodded, climbing off the bed. "We can discuss that after I tuck in our son. And we'll work out Halloween. You'll see."

Robin gave in and smiled. "I have the utmost faith in you, milady. When you put your mind to something, you make it happen."

* * *

We went with Robin to the Halloween party in Storybrooke. He drove as our children sat in the backseat, Roland cramped between the two car seats. Sitting in the front seat, I watched the scenery pass us on the half-hour journey to the town.

Frowning, I turned to Robin. "Does any of this seem familiar to you?"

"It does," he replied. "But then again, I'm always in my element when surrounded by a bunch of trees."

"Very funny. I'm being serious. Would you say this is where we ended up last year after Zelena casted the curse?"

His brow furrowed. "Now that you mention it, I do believe you're right."

My gut instincts were screaming out at me. "Did they specifically ask for you or did Kevin at the center send you?"

"Kevin sent me. I was the only manager not on duty today," he replied. "Why?"

I shrugged. "It's just a feeling I'm having. Like someone is moving us like pawns on a chessboard."

"But who is it?"

"I don't know," I replied, leaning back against my seat. "But I have a funny feeling it's someone from the Enchanted Forest."

Our headlights illuminated a giant sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke" in gold lettering. As we passed it, a jolt raced through me…like I had worked up some static electricity and released it after touching metal. I glanced over at Robin and by the way he gripped the wheel, I knew he had felt the same thing.

He pulled into a nearby parking lot and turned off the car. "We're here."

"This looks like a quaint little town," I replied, climbing out. "Pretty peaceful."

A tall man with blondish-brown hair hurried out of the rec center and came toward us. My mouth fell open as I took him in. "Frederick?"

"The name's Jim," he said, holding out his hand. "You must be Mrs. Locskley."

"I am. And I'm sorry. You look like someone I once knew," I covered, shaking his hand.

He chuckled. "I get that a lot. Do you need any help?"

"No, I think we've got it covered," Robin replied, cradling Rachel. We had dressed her as a fairy and she was having fun trying to grab her little wings.

I unhooked Emma and lifted her from her car seat. She had thrown off her little tiara again but it was still clear she was a princess. As I held her close, Roland climbed out of the car and held up his sword to Frederick. "Argh," he said in his best pirate voice.

"Ahh!" Frederick feigned terror. "Such a fearsome pirate!"

Robin chuckled. "We'll be right in."

Frederick headed back in and stood close to Robin, lowering my voice. "I think we found where the curse sent all our friends."

"It doesn't seem too bad," he replied.

"Frederick thinks his name is Jim and I don't see a wedding ring on his finger. So what happened to Princess Abigail?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we'll find out tonight at this little party."

"Oh gods," I sighed. "We're going to have to be around everyone and pretend we don't know them."

"That is going to be difficult. And what are we going to tell Roland?" Robin glanced at our son as he fought off some imaginary pirate foe.

I took a deep breath. "I guess we'll just have to tell him the truth."

"Mama! Papa! Look! It's Red!" Roland ran up to us, pointing outside the parking lot.

We glanced in the direction he indicated and my mouth fell open again. Red walked by wearing red shorts so short they were almost more like panties. Her red corset was tied so tight, I wondered how she was able to breath. Devil horns rested amongst her black locks, some dyed red, and a tail was attached to her shorts. She strutted toward us on four inch red stilettos.

I covered Roland's eyes as Red drew closer. She grinned at Robin, leaning closer to him as she pretended to admire Rachel. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes," he said, confused.

She batted her eyes at him. "A member of the hot dad's club, eh?"

"The…The what?" His eyes went wide and he backed up. "Regina, a little help here?"

I was at a loss for words. Red had been one of my dearest friends in the Enchanted Forest, right after Robin in the line of people I trusted implicitly. And now she was flirting with my husband, ignoring me.

Until he spoke to me. She then glared at me. "And you are?"

"His wife," I replied, resisting the urge to add _but you know that_. Instead, I adjusted Emma on my hip. "Who are you?"

"Red," Roland piped up, looking at me. "She's Red, Mama."

Red chuckled. "My costume is red because I'm the devil. But my name is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you. Will you be helping with the party?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"I will. And you?" She turned back to Robin, giving him a coy smile. It made my stomach turn again.

Robin nodded. "I'll be helping and my family will be partying. So I'll see you inside."

"Counting on it." She winked before strutting toward the rec center.

Confused, Roland looked up at us. "Mama, Papa, why was Red acting like that?"

Robin sighed, closing the car door at last. "We'll explain inside. Come on before it gets any colder out here."

* * *

The whole Halloween party was a surreal experience for us. We were surrounded by everyone we once called friends and none recognized us. Robin had to hold Roland back when Little John entered, reminding the boy that his beloved uncle didn't know who he was anymore. It broke my heart.

Roland bounced back, though, soon playing with the children he used to play with in the Enchanted Forest. I watched them as I held Rachel, who slept against my shoulder as I bounce her around.

"Your daughter is beautiful," said a soft but familiar voice. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for who I would see when I turned around.

A young woman with brown hair cut in a pixie style stood there, watching me with kind green eyes. She smiled at me and Rachel and I fought the urge to cry. After over a year, Snow and I were in the same room. Emma was so close to her mother and neither knew it.

I recovered my voice. "Thank you. And you are?"

"Oh." She shook her head as if shaking off a reverie. "Where are my manners? I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I'm a teacher over at the elementary school."

A teacher. I could see it. She would be good with the children, I was certain. "Nice to meet you. I'm Regina Locklsey. My husband's helping out with the party."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! That's so sweet. Thank you for coming to help us. All the children have been looking forward to this party."

"So have ours. Well, our oldest at least. The babies really don't understand," I added.

"Babies? You have more than one?"

Before I could answer her, Emma landed at my feet before glaring up at me. I gave her a look back. "You could've gone to Papa," I told her.

"Mama," she said, voice loud and clear as she raised her arms to me.

I sighed, turning to Snow. "Can you hold Rachel for me? When Emma wants one of us, she's not happy until she's with us."

But Snow crouched down, getting eye level with Emma. The little girl stared back at her, tilting her head before reaching out to Snow. Grabbing her hand, Snow smiled at the girl she didn't know was her daughter. "Hello there, Princess. Can I hold you while your mother is busy?"

Emma studied her and I wondered if a part of her recognized the woman who had first held her. If part of her knew that this woman was her mother.

After a few moments, though, Emma looked back at me and raised her arms again. She said in a louder voice: "Mama!"

"Thanks for trying," I told Snow as she stood up, taking Rachel for me. "But she's a bit bossy and we're probably a little too lenient with her."

Snow chuckled softly, rocking Rachel as I took Emma into my arms. "Who am I to judge? I don't have any children."

 _Yes, you do_ , I wanted to scream. _I'm holding your daughter but due to an evil curse, you don't remember her!_

Of course I couldn't tell her that. Though she hadn't blinked when Emma just appeared at my feet, I doubt she'd believe me if I started telling her she was Snow White and I had been her friend in another world. So instead, I settled for the trite: "You're young still. I'm sure it'll happen one day."

She smiled at me, swaying with Rachel still sound asleep on her shoulder. "I'm sure. I just have to meet the right man first. But after all this time, I'm not sure if he's out there."

Pain filled me as I thought of Charming, lying as he bled out as the curse swirled around us. Snow was alone, I realized, and her true love was gone. But when we broke this curse, she would at least have her daughter back.

Words failing me, I was glad when Robin approached us. He held a small plate with a piece of vanilla cake on it and he smiled at us. "Does anyone want cake?"

Emma perked up, despite almost being asleep seconds earlier. _Cake, Mama. Emma wants cake!_

Robin didn't need me to tell him what she said. He took a piece of cake and fed her carefully. She ate it happily and I watched as he kept feeding her bits of the dessert. For a moment, I forgot we were surrounded by our memory-wiped friends and that Emma's real mother was standing only feet away, rocking our daughter as we fed hers.

Snow gave a soft cough and I looked up. Holding Rachel, she motioned to some chairs nearby. "I'm going to sit with her over there. Don't worry, you'll be able to see me the entire time. I won't run off with her."

"I trust you," I said, smiling at her. "I'll come get her soon enough. She'll probably be more comfortable in the stroller."

"No need to rush. We're fine." She headed over to the chairs and I watched her as Emma finished the slice of cake.

Emma laid her head back down on my shoulder and Robin smiled at us. "Do you want some cake, milady?" he asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I rocked Emma, hoping she wouldn't hit a sugar high and I could lull her to sleep like Rachel.

He nodded before growing serious. "I know you'll probably want to leave with the children soon. It's getting late."

"Frankly, I don't want to leave you here alone. Now that we know this is where the curse deposited everyone, I'm afraid you'll be stuck. And if that's the case, I'd rather be stuck with you," I said.

He cupped my cheek. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have similar fears. But what about Roland?"

"He could be stuck too," I pointed out. "And if we're not, I'll just call him out sick tomorrow. Missing one day won't hurt him."

"Okay," he replied, kissing me. "But why don't you go sit with Snow? You look like you need some rest as well."

I nodded, carrying Emma to the chairs. Sitting down next to Snow, I let out a sigh and she smiled at me. "Long day, I know. But it's almost over."

The day may have been almost over, but I felt something was just beginning.

* * *

Later that night, Robin and I placed our sleeping children into the backseat of our car. I was fighting to keep my eyes open and I worried about him. "Are you sure you can drive home?"

"It's not that far," he insisted. "I'll be fine. So don't you worry about closing your eyes."

"I don't think I will be able to," I replied, climbing into the passenger seat.

He nodded, getting into the driver's seat. "I know. It was so odd to be surrounded by my men and have not a single one recognize me. Do you know how many times I called John's name, only to remember he is Ian here?"

"I can imagine." I never once used Snow's cursed name and I still feared I would slip out of habit.

Robin headed toward the town line and we held our breaths, waiting to see if we would be allowed out. The car rolled out of Storybrooke with no problems and I released my breath. "Good. We can go back and forth."

"You sound like you plan on doing that more in the future."

I nodded. "Now that we know our friends are there, we can't just do nothing."

"I agree," he said. "But what can we do?"

"We'll find something. We'll save our friends. Somehow," I vowed.

Looking out the window, we drove further and further away from Storybrooke. I would give back our friends' happy endings.

No matter what.

* * *

 **A/N** : And so this story ends, but the saga continues. I hope everyone has enjoyed "The Land Without Magic" and will continue with me to "Once Upon a Time"!

I hope everyone was able to catch the premiere of Season 2 of "Outlander" this past weekend! We're in for quite a ride!

Once again, thank you for your support! It means the world to us writers to have readers like you!

-Mac


End file.
